


These Are the Days of Our Lives

by Darkpurplelighter



Category: The Outsiders - S. E. Hinton
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-14
Updated: 2020-07-01
Packaged: 2021-02-27 12:33:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 60
Words: 147,972
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22257235
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Darkpurplelighter/pseuds/Darkpurplelighter
Summary: Mr. and Mrs. Curtis are still alive and raising three boys, all of whom face challenges and obstacles to overcome in their everyday lives. They, along with the rest of the gang the learn that in life there are always new challenges, new relationships, and new beginnings.
Relationships: Evie/Steve Randle, Kathy/Two-Bit Mathews, Ponyboy Curtis/Karen Mathews, Sodapop Curtis/Sandy
Comments: 68
Kudos: 24





	1. Just Another Night

XXXXXXXXXX  
Author's note-Just to avoid confusion, this is an AU from the story, different circumstances around the characters. Most things will be kept the same, others will be different. The year for example has been changed to 1969, and the Curtis brothers are only two years apart. Darry(18), Sodapop(soon to be 16), and Ponyboy(14). Johnny also won't be showing up until later chapters.  
XXXXXXXXXX

It was going on 9:40 at night on September 1, 1969. Darryl Curtis Senior sat in his recliner reading in the living room of his house as a small fire was lit in the fire place. He was enjoying the quiet. Quiet was rare in the Curtis house. His three sons were all out tonight with friends, enjoying their last night of freedom before they had to go back to school the next day. His wife Linda Curtis was probably up in their room, sewing. It was an old hobby of hers. Darryl sat the book down on his chest for a second to look over at the clock. It was almost ten, they should be back home soon.

As soon as he thought that, he looked up to see the front door open and was unsurprised to see his oldest son Darry walk through the door.

Darry was eighteen and would be entering his final year at Will Rogers High School. Darry had taken his education seriously ever since junior high, getting straight A's in every subject. He rarely missed a day of school. If he was sick Linda had to practically beg Darry to stay home from school. That wasn't necessary for the other kids. No doubt he would be going to college under a scholarship. Darryl was real proud of his son.

"Hey Dad," Darry greeted when he walked into the living room. He had spent the night on the town with his best friend Paul Holden and their girlfriends.

"Hey, how's Paul?"

"He's fine. We just want get this last year over with, so we can go to college."

"You figure out which one you want to go to?"

"Not yet."

"Well, that's okay. You've still got plenty of time."

"Yeah, I guess. Good night Dad."

"Good night."

Darry walked upstairs and into the bathroom, turning the shower on.

About ten minutes later, Darryl's youngest son Ponyboy came through the door with his friend Keith "Two-Bit" Matthews. He was nicknamed Two-Bit because he was always wisecracking, always got his two-bit's in. Almost everyone thought Two-Bit was a goofball, but after the years Darryl got to know him, he knew he was anything but. Two-Bit had a good head on his shoulders. Ponyboy would be entering the ninth grade, his last year in junior high school. He was coming back from a night at the movies with Two-Bit and Dallas Winston, a friend of Two-Bit's.

"How ya doing Mr. Curtis?" Two-Bit greeted.

"Fine, Two-Bit. Was the movie any good?"

"Yeah, it's was pretty good, but Pony got scared a couple of times."

"I did not!" Pony yelled and jumped on his friend. Darryl shook his head and lifted up his feet as the two boys rolled across the floor, wrestling and cursing at each other.

Meanwhile, at a party at Buck Merrill's place, Sodapop Curtis was standing by a pool table preparing to take a shot. He looked over at the clock and saw it was getting late, he knew his curfew and also knew he shouldn't be here, his parents had always told him to stay away from Buck's place, but Steve insisted he come with him. Soda searched the place and saw his best friend Steve Randle was sitting by the bar, flirting with an older girl.

"Do you have a husband? A boyfriend?" Steve asked the girl sitting next to him. She smiled in return.

"No."

"Alright, it may just be that I'm drunk or something, but I'm going to leave you my phone number and we can talk more."

"Okay," she said and walked up to him about to give him a kiss on the lips when Steve was grabbed by the back of his shirt and pulled away. Steve spun around to see that an older man his size had grabbed him and had an angry look on his face.

"Stay away from my woman," the man growled.

"What'd you just say?" Steve glared as he approached the man.

"I said, touch her and die asshole."

"Stay out of this Billy," the woman yelled. "It's over between us!"

"Is that a threat?"

"No, it's a promise."

Then in a flash, Steve snatched a bottle of the table and swung, cracking it across Billy's head. The woman screamed and others around the bar jumped back as glass was sent everywhere.

"Now get off your ass and fight man!" Steve spat the words out, his eyes glinting with anger. He was about to pull Billy to his feet when he was punched in the back of the head from behind and fell to the floor.

Soda looked up when he heard all the commotion and saw Steve was getting jumped from behind.

"Hey!" He yelled, throwing away the pool cue and ran over, tackling the guy to the ground and began slugging him as hard as he could. He raised his hand to strike him again but the guy got his leg up and shoved him back. Soda stumbled and lost his balance, hitting the top of his head on the pool table. Steve was grappling with a bloody Billy for a minute before Steve was pulled away from Buck.

"Cut it out! You guys are gonna get me shut down!"

Buck walked over and pulled Soda up too and dragged them both to the front door and tossed them out.

"And stay out! You damn kids are too young to be here anyway! You're gonna end up getting me in worse trouble!"

Steve got up and brushed grass and dirt off himself.

"Well, want to find the next party?" He asked his friend.

"No way! My dad is gonna kill me!" Soda said as he glanced at his watch and knew he was past his curfew.

Back at the house, Ponyboy and Two-Bit were still going at it. They circled each other briefly before Two-Bit decided to take the first shot. Two-Bit pulled Ponyboy into a half-nelson, as Pony tried turning himself over again, a pain shot through his hip.

"Ouch!" Pony shrieked. Immediately, Two-Bit let go and Pony let out a laugh as he took him by surprise and reversed him so that he had him straddled and pinned to the ground.

"Jeez have you been taking Darry's steroids or something?" Two-Bit asked. Darryl laughed at Two-Bit's comment and looked over at the clock and saw it was approaching 11:00.

"Okay, Ponyboy it's time for bed. You want to be well rested for your first day of school tomorrow."

"Yeah, Pony. You want me to come up and tuck you in?" Two-Bit asked and laughed as he dodged when Ponyboy took a playful swing at him. He started running towards the door.

"I'll be here in the morning to pick you up!" Two-Bit called up before running out the front door and slamming the screen behind him.

Ponyboy took a deep breath and looked over at his dad.

"I can't believe this is gonna be my last year in junior high."

"I know kiddo, you're growing up so fast." Darryl said and gave his fourteen year old son a pat on the shoulder.

As Pony turned and walked up the stairs, Darryl looked at the clock again and noticed that there was only one left, and he was starting to get behind on his curfew. But then again, he should have expected it. Sodapop, his second oldest son was entering his first year at high school. Soda hated school, he thought it was boring and a waste of time. Soda came close to failing his previous year, but when the threat of summer school came at him, he shaped up and with help from his brothers, he passed. Darryl turned off the light in the living room and walked over to the stairs when the front door opened and Soda walked in. He instantly froze and looked down at the floor, knowing he was late. He gave him a stern look, then stared at the small cut Soda had on his forehead, knowing his son was probably out doing something he wasn't suppose to.

"You're late."

Soda looked down at his watch.

"Only fifteen minutes."

"Still makes me worry, especially around here."

"I know, sorry."

Darryl frowned as Soda stared at the carpet.

"Look…I know you aren't happy about having to go back to school tomorrow. But just think, only three more years and you're done."

"Only three years?"

"Darry did it, you can do it."

Soda still didn't look convinced.

"Plus Steve will be with you the whole time. And you've got a birthday coming up in a few weeks."

"Yippee," Soda responded sarcastically.

"Come here you little punk!" Darryl said and grabbed his son in a headlock and began giving him a noogie.

"Dad! Cut it out!" He yelled trying to pull away from him.

"Okay, go get ready for bed!"

"Hey Sodapop." Ponyboy greeted at the top of the stairs.

"Hey." He said softly. "Ain't it your bed time?"

"I wanted to wait for you." Ponyboy said.

Soda grinned and led his little brother over to the room he shared with him. Ponyboy use to share a room with Darry but when he entered high school, Mom and Dad insisted that Ponyboy share a room with Soda to let Darry have his own space. Sodapop didn't mind having Ponyboy share a room with him, or when Ponyboy would get in bed with him after a bad dream.

"Where's Darry?" Soda asked as he got in bed.

"He's in the shower." Pony answered, getting into the bed next to his.

Darryl turned off all the nights downstairs and walked into his room and saw his wife already in bed.

"Oh come on, you can't be that tired."

"No, but I have to go in early for work tomorrow." Linda responded.

Linda worked at the hospital and agreed to fill in for somebody who was claiming to be sick on her day off.

"I don't understand why you do these sorts of things. Nobody ever does the same for you at that place."

"I'm nice," Linda responded and smiled at him.

"You're too nice."

Darryl got into bed and kissed her.

"Good night Linda."

"Good night," she responded as he turned off the lights and the two of them closed their eyes, as just another night passed by.

XXXXXXXXXXXX

The next day Linda was awakened by a repetitive 'squeak,' 'squeak,' 'squeak,' of the mattress springs as Ponyboy bounced on her queen-sized bed. Normally in the mornings, this was Sodapop and Pony's time to spend roughhousing. Until recently, Darry had been a participant in the mayhem as well, but had gone into retirement soon after he turned eighteen, telling his father, "I'm getting too old for that kinda stuff."

Linda looked over at the clock and saw it was six-forty.

"You're starting to get lazy Ponyboy. You're ten minutes later than usual."

Pony laughed as she sat up and poked him in the ribs. Even though Ponyboy had turned fourteen over the summer, she would always think of him as her baby.

"How did you sleep last night? Did you hear the thunder?"

Ponyboy shook his head as he made his final bounce. He landed on his bottom in the center of the big bed.

"No, I slept good. I guess because I knew Soda was there."

"Are you ready to go back to school?"

"Yeah I guess so."

Linda sighed as Ponyboy got up and started using the mattress as a trampoline again.

"Are your brothers up?" She asked.

"Sodapop's downstairs eating, Darry's still asleep." Pony answered as he bounced on the bed one last time before jumping off and landing on the floor. Linda winced.

"Pony, I've told you more than once not to do that. You could break your foot or leg pulling that stunt. Don't do it again, understand?"

"Yes."

"Now do me a favor and go wake Darry up. Then come downstairs to eat."

"Okay, Mom!" Ponyboy said as he ran for the hallway.

Linda shook her head and smiled as her youngest disappeared from view. Darry had been dozing on and off since he'd heard Sodapop get up that morning.

"Darry! Hey Darry! It's time to get up, breakfast is ready."

Darry pretended to be asleep with the hope that Ponyboy would give up his efforts and go downstairs, he knew this ploy would buy him only a few extra minutes of peace. If Pony couldn't rouse him, their mother would appear in the doorway demanding he get up. There was no way Darry could ignore her like he could his younger brother. The room had grown quiet once again, and Darry had just convinced himself he would soon be hearing his mother's voice, when that notion was erased from his mind.

Ponyboy made a running lead and landed on top of Darry with a rebel yell. "Wake up, Darry!" Ponyboy tickled his brother's ribs. "Wake Up!"

Between his laughter, Darry threatened, "You better knock it off if you know what's good for you, squirt."

The tickling didn't cease, but instead, increased.

"I mean it, Pony! Stop it, or you'll pay the price."

Darry arched his back and rolled away from his sibling. He reached up and grasped Pony's wrists, putting an end to his little brother's fun. With Ponyboy still sitting on his stomach giggling, Darry tried to look as stern as possible.

"That's a horrible way to be woken up. You're gonna pay for this, Pony."

"No, I'm not. Now get up! Mom says breakfast is ready."

Ponyboy started climbing off his brother, only to have Darry flip him on his back. The older boy pinned the younger to the bed and another round of tickling started.

"I'll teach you to tickle me. You better remember who the big brother is around here."

"Darry, stop! Stop!" Pony begged, the feather-light touches over his ribs unbearable, as he pleaded breathlessly between giggles for mercy.

"You know the rules. Say uncle." Darry grinned as he continued.

"Uncle," Ponyboy finally yelled, now having tears in his eyes from laughing.

"I beg your pardon?"

"Darry, pl-ea-s-e." Pony begged again.

"Hmm." He said as if thinking it over. "No, this is actually very fun," Darry said after he pretended to think about it and attacking his little brothers sides and ribs again. Ponyboy's screams of laughter echoed off the walls as Darry hit every sensitive spot along his ribs, trailing down his stomach, and then back up to his ribs again.

"Please...no more." Pony managed to say before busted out laughing again as Darry leaned back and began tickling his feet.

"You boys are going to be late!" Came their mother's voice. Darry finally stopped and got up to get dressed while Pony laid on the bed, totally exhausted, his whole body turned to jello. In the meantime, Linda walked downstairs and into the kitchen were Sodapop and Darryl were sitting at the table, eating. She gave her husband's shoulder a squeeze as she walked past him. Darryl looked up at his wife and smiled. Soon Ponyboy and Darry walked in fully dressed.

"It sounded like World War III had broken out up there. What's was going on?" Darryl asked his sons.

"Nothing," Darry responded.

"Nothing," Pony echoed.

Darryl didn't question any further about the roughhousing he had heard. The three of them were fiercely loyal to one another, and would rarely complain or grouse over the typical day-to-day happenings that came with being siblings.

A couple of minutes after they began eating, Pony heard the sound of a cars horn from outside.

"That must be Two-Bit," Ponyboy said and got up, grabbing his back pack.

"Have a nice day at school," Mrs. Curtis called.

"I will, bye Mom, bye Dad!"

As soon as Pony ran out of the house and approached Two-Bit's car, the car slowly began to drive away.

"Hey, Two-Bit stop!" Pony yelled running after it.

The car didn't stop and Ponyboy ran faster. Suddenly Two-Bit slammed on the breaks and Pony ran past the car. He looked back and saw Two-Bit laughing his head off.

"Idiot," Pony muttered under his breath as opened the door and got into the backseat with Two-Bit's little sister, Karen. When Ponyboy had become friendly with Two-Bit after he first met him in junior high, he was soon introduced to Karen who was the same age as him.

She had long light brown hair, and clear blue eyes. Karen was loyal, kind, and generous to a fault. But she was also a fiery young girl. Steve found that out soon after he once called her a 'puny girl'; Karen bloodied Steve's nose and she and Ponyboy became fast friends after that.

"Can I see your schedule?" Pony asked her.

Karen reached into her pocket and handed him the piece of paper. Pony took it and examined it with his own.

"Dang, you and I only have one class together," he said, handing it back to her.

Karen just shrugged, not saying anything.

"Are you okay? Bad night?"

"You could say that," she finally responded.

As Two-Bit continued to drive, Ponyboy finally noticed that Dally wasn't in the front seat.

"Where's Dally?"

"Uh, I tried to wake him, but he told me to fuc-" he looked back at his little sister, he didn't like to cuss in front of her. "Well, he told me he wasn't going. I'll just leave it at that."

Before Pony could ask anything more, Two-Bit stopped in front of Berryhill Junior High School.

"Okay, kiddies. Have a nice day at school," Two-Bit grinned.

Karen reached up and gave him a playful slap to the back of the head.

"Ow!"

Pony grinned and did that same.

"Ow! You're welcome for the ride!"

Back at the house, Darry placed his dish in the sink and was about to offer Sodapop a ride but when he turned he saw him racing out the front door.

"What was that about?"

"He must be getting a ride with Steve," his Dad responded.

"I should have told him to wait when he came down, I wanted you to show him around. Show him that high school isn't that bad," Linda said.

Darry shrugged and grabbed his back pack.

"I'm sure he'll do fine. Don't worry."

"Have a good day," Darryl said.

"You too, see you later," he responded and walked out the door to his old beat up truck.

Darry drove for several minutes until pulling up in the student's parking lot and parking his truck. He got out and noticed a couple of spots down from him his friend Paul parking his brand new mustang. While Darry never said anything, he couldn't help but feel a little bit of jealously towards Paul. His parents were rich and could buy him pretty much anything he wanted. Paul grinned when he saw Darry approaching him. He threw his arm over his shoulder.

"Ready to go buddy? Just nine more months in this crap hole and we're out of here."

Darry nodded and they began to walk up to the school.

"Guess that little scar of yours didn't get better over the summer, huh?" Paul asked.

"This?" Darry laughed as he touched the small mark he had on his cheek gingerly. "Hey, it comes with being a star football player. Plus, the girls are crazy about it."


	2. Friends and Enemies

After parking in the school's student parking lot, Sodapop and Steve walked through the doors of Will Rogers High School. They walked past the gym and observed the glass cases that held a multitude of trophies the school's teams have won over the years.

"Hey Steve, doesn't your dad work here?" Sodapop asked, and immediately regretted it. His father was a hot topic for Steve.

"Yeah, why?"

"Just asking, any chance we'll run into him?"

"Not likely, he's the track coach. Planning on taking track?"

Soda shook his head.

"Me neither."

"This place is much bigger than Berryhill," Soda then said, trying to change the subject.

"Yeah," Steve agreed as they walked through the hall, trying to find their classes. Lucky for them their schedules were nearly identical, they had everything together except for History class.

"Where the hell's the damn art room?" Steve wondered out loud.

"Relax, we've still got time before class starts. Let's see if we can find any of our old classmates." Soda grinned.

They walked around the corner and kept going straight until they saw two familiar faces standing by a row of lockers; Bob Sheldon and Randy Anderson. Sodapop groaned when he saw them. The two pairs of boys had hated each other since they first met in the eight grade. Throughout two years of name calling and pranks, it finally escalated into a physical confrontation and things didn't work out so well for the socs. By this time they had cornered a greaser girl by the lockers, Bob grabbed her arm to prevent her from getting away.

"Don't be like that," Bob teased, wagging his finger at her.

Randy laughed.

"Yeah, give Bob a kiss. Make him feel better."

"I'd rather kiss a horse's ass," the girl responded causing Soda and Steve to laugh slightly.

Bob glared at her menacingly.

"Aren't you a mouthy little greaser girl?" he asked in a low voice. "Well, you better stop snapping if you know what's good for you. We don't like mouthy greaser gals."

"I hope we don't have any classes with these two assholes," Steve said, loud enough for them to hear. 

Bob and Randy turned and both sneered when they saw the two greasers.

"Look who it is Randy," Bob said, letting go of the girl who ran away. "The two queers."

"That's funny coming from someone the way you're dressed," Soda laughed.

"What? Don't hate us just because we can afford decent clothes," Randy responded.

"Yeah, and I would have thought for sure that you would have failed ninth grade," Bob said, referring to Soda. "What did you get on one of your report cards? Straight D's?"

Soda glared at him and took a step forward but Steve put a hand on his shoulder. Steve was a little surprised, usually he was the one who lost his temper. He looked back at them.

"You better watch your mouth socs. You remember what happened last time you pissed us off…your blood was all over our hands."

Before any of them could continue a voice called out Sodapop's name.

"Hey Soda! There you are."

Soda and Steve looked over to see Darry walking towards them.

"Why did you take off so quick? Mom wanted me to show you around."

"Oh, that's okay Darry, me and Steve already looked around," Soda responded looking over Darry's shoulder and glared at Bob and Randy for a second before they turned around and walked off. The bell then suddenly went off.

"Can you tell us where the art room is?" Soda asked.

"It's down the hall, last room on the right," Darry answered.

"Thanks Darry."

"No problem, see you at home."

As soon as Soda and Steve reached the art room they sat down next to each other and sighed. It was going to be a long day. The teacher Mrs. Richardson was now standing in front of the class and began to call role. After saying a few students names she came to;

"Sodapop Curtis?"

Steve raised his hand and Soda snickered.

"Sodapop…that's an interesting name."

"Yeah…my parents did some serious drugs when they were teenagers."

Steve turned his head to see Soda glaring at him.

The teacher went on with the role call until she reached Steve's name.

"Steven Randle?" Mrs. Richardson called.

Sodapop raised his hand and Steve chuckled.

"Steve Randle," the teacher repeated. "I think my cousin mentioned you to me once. She's a substitute teacher at Berryhill. I hear you're a little bit of a trouble maker."

"Yeah, I'm kind of a jerk."

Soda looked over to see Steve giving him a warning look. He stuck his tongue out at him. After art was over, the two boys went from class to class, to lunch and then to their last class of the days. They got introduced to their new teachers and new classmates. Steve thought the day was going pretty fast but Soda on the other hand thought it was hanging on like a bad cold. It probably didn't help that he looked up at the clock bascially every five minutes, counting down the seconds in what seemed like an eternity before the final bell of the day rang and they were both standing in the kitchen in the Curtis house, chugging down glasses of chocolate milk.

Soda finished his before Steve and slammed his glass on the counter.

"Beat ya," Soda grinned and then belched.

"Beat me at what? Drinking milk?" Steve asked while rolling his eyes. "I guess we'll call you 'The Dairy King'." 

Steve then watched as his best friend walked over to the calendar and put an X through today's date.

"Just three more weeks" Soda smiled. "Just three more weeks."

"I've never seen you so excited about your birthday before. What's up? Are your parents doing anything special?"

"I don't know, I don't really care."

"Than what are you so happy about?"

"Because man, I'm turning sixteen!"

"So what? Because you'll be the same age as me again? I'm still gonna be a couple of months older than you."

"It's not that."

"You can get your driver's license?"

"No."

"Then what?"

"You moron, don't you get it? When I turn sixteen I'll be old enough to drop out!" Soda grinned.

Steve gaped at his friend, shocked by what he had just said.

"Drop out? Of school?"

"Duh."

"No...Soda, you can't drop out. Steve couldn't believe it. He knew Sodapop hated school, but he never thought he would go so far as to drop out.

"Why not?"

"Because, we've known each other since grade school. We've only got three years left, than we'll be graduating together."

"You'll be graduating before me anyway. I'll never get out of the tenth grade."

"Sure you will," Steve tried to reassure him. 

"No I won't," Sodapop responded while shaking his head. "Hell, sometimes I use to hear Darry swearing over his homework and look how smart he is."

"Soda, your parents will never let you drop out."

"Yes they will. I've been struggling with my school work ever since junior high. Face it man, I'm dumb."

"No your not," Steve said, not believing that Sodapop was saying this about himself.

"Yeah I am. Come on, let's go find some action."

XXXXXXXXXXX

After school was over at Berryhill, Two-Bit picked Ponyboy and Karen up in his car and took them back to his place. The three of them were currently in the backyard, Karen was relaxing in a chair drinking ice tea while Pony and Two-Bit were bouncing on a trampoline the Mathew's had, wrestling with each other. Two-Bit rolled Ponyboy over onto his stomach and then sat on his back. He then interlaced his fingers underneath Ponyboy's chin and pulled back, wrenching his neck in a camel clutch hold.

After Pony called "uncle" Two-Bit released him and the score was three to three. Pony then watched as Karen got up silently and walked back into the house.

"Is she okay?" Ponyboy asked while getting up. "She hardly said a word all day."

"Ah, she's just upset about the fight my folks had last night," Two-Bit answered as the two of them began bouncing in a circle around each other. 

"Fight?"

"Yeah, I'm surprised you didn't hear it with they way they were yelling at each other." The Curtis house was only a couple of houses down from the Mathew's. Pony shrugged and looked back at the house.

"I hope she's okay. Maybe I should go in and talk to her?"

Two-Bit playfully narrowed his eyes and bounced behind Ponyboy, wrapping his arms around his neck and pulling him down into a chokehold.

"You thinkin' about getting with my little sister Ponyboy?"

"No," he grunted.

Ponyboy pulled Two-Bit's arms from his neck and turned himself around so he was pinning Two-Bit down. He reached back and grabbed one of his legs and pulled back, counting to three.

"She's a friend of mine," Pony said. "That's it, just a friend."

Meanwhile inside, Karen refilled her drink and was about to turn when she ran into somebody's lean, hard build. She looked up to see Dallas Winston standing over her, staring down at her with his icy blue eyes.

"Sorry," she said. Karen had known Dally ever since he moved to Tulsa last year and Two-Bit befriended him. How he did that was any ones guess. She was still terrified of him. Dally had a reputation as someone you simply didn't mess with.

"You're brother home?" Dally asked.

Karen nodded.

"Outside with Ponyboy."

Dally walked outside to see Two-Bit and Ponyboy rolling around on the trampoline until the older boy caught the younger in a headlock.

"Call uncle!"

"Never!"

"I'll cut off your air!"

Dally rolled his eyes and then yelled out;

"Hey Two-Bit, can you stop being a moron for a minute?"

Two-Bit looked over when he heard his voice.

"Hey Dally!" Two-Bit said and jumped up. "Let me guess, you want to join us?"

"Hardly, I think my blade dropped out of my pants when I slept over hear last night."

"Oh yeah."

Two-Bit jumped off the trampoline and started walking into the house. Before he went in he turned around and looked back at Ponyboy.

"Stay here, we're not finished yet."

"I'm still winning," Ponyboy grinned.

Dally walked with Two-Bit into the house and followed him upstairs.

"I took it into my room when I found it. Good thing I did or my parents would have used it on each other if they saw it."

"The fight was that bad?" Dally asked. He had arrived shortly after it had ended.

"Yeah, my dad keeps coming home really late. I think my mom thinks he's having an affair. They might get divorced," Two-Bit responded in a low voice, so Karen didn't overhear.

Dally remained quite as they entered Two-Bit's room. He grabbed the switchblade off the stand and handed it to Dally who placed it in his back pocket.

"So, why do you need it so badly?" Two-Bit asked.

"Oh, I'm having a thing with Shepard tonight. Things might get dirty."

"I guess I shouldn't wake you for school tomorrow either."

"I would say…no," Dally grinned.

Two-Bit shook his head. He never understood Dally's relationship with Tim Shepard. They would be best buddies one minute, and trying to kill each other the next. A slow smile then appeared on his face as he thought of a joke.

"You know…" Two-Bit began. "If you and Shepard got into the proper position you two could relieve some of that sexual tension."

Dally shut his eyes and grinded his teeth together.

"Two-Bit…"

"Yes?"

"Run."

Two-Bit did.

He quickly raced out of his room and down the stairs as fast as his feet could go as he heard Dally chasing after him. The two sped through the kitchen, Dally close to catching Two-Bit when Two-Bit ran to the front door and threw it open when he almost crashed into his mother, who screamed in surprise.

"Mom! Sorry," Two-Bit said, taking one of the bags of groceries in her hands.

"Sorry Mrs. Mathews," Dally grumbled, taking the other bag out of her hand and sitting down on the counter.

"It's okay boys," Mrs. Mathews sighed.

"Two-Bit, I'm out of here. See you soon," Dally said while punching his fist into the other and walking out the front door.

Two-Bit smirked at him and looked over at his Mom who took milk out from one of the bags and placed it in the refrigerator before sitting down and rubbing her forehead.

"Are you okay Mom?"

"I'm fine, just a little tired," she sighed before getting back up. "Listen, your father and I are going to counseling tonight, so we won't be home till late. So I need you to stay home and stay with your sister."

"No problem."

She nodded and started putting away the rest of the groceries. Two-Bit walked out of the kitchen feeling relieved. His parents were going to counseling, at least they were trying to work things out. He went to go tell Karen about it, hopefully that would make her feel better about the whole situation.

XXXXXXXXXXX

Back at the Dingo restaurant, Darry and Paul were finishing up the burgers and cokes they had ordered. After school was let out Darry drove them there with his truck and they talked about football the whole time. It was now starting to get late in the afternoon and the two older teens had decided it was time to go. As they got up, Paul looked around to see two girls sitting together at a booth. He grinned as he looked to his friend.

"You in the mood to pick up some broads?" Paul whispered to Darry.

Darry followed Paul's gaze over to the two girls, each with brown hair. They looked either sixteen or seventeen and like they could be sisters.

"No," Darry quickly replied.

"Why not?"

"I have a girlfriend, Paul. So do you." 

Paul shook his head.

"Always the boy scout, Darry. You're no fun."

As they walked out of the diner together and got into the truck, Darry couldn't believe that Paul wanted to try to pick those girls up. Yeah they were good looking girls, but the thought of cheating on his girlfriend made him sick. What was getting into Paul these days? Sometimes Darry though he really didn't know him anymore.

"Hello Darry, earth to Darry."

Darry blinked as Paul waved a hand in front of his face.

"You gonna drive or what?"

He realized he hadn't even turned the ignition on.

"Oh."

"Do you want me to drive?"

"No, that's okay Paul."

"Come on, I'll let you drive my mustang next time. I've never driven a truck before."

Darry sighed.

"Okay," he said then reluctantly got out of the truck to switch places with Paul.

"Sweet." Paul said as he sat in the driver's side and gripped the steering wheel. Once Darry was in the car he immediately flew backwards in his seat as Paul stomped the gas pedal. Darry pulled his seatbelt on as Paul began driving recklessly, cutting corners and running through red lights. 

"Jesus Christ!" Darry screamed as the truck careened down the highway.

Paul then began driving way too close to the car in front of him, riding right on their bumper. He then began blasting the horn, as if warning them to get out of his way. The car began driving a little faster but that still wasn't good enough for Paul as he continued to honk at them. Finally, the car pulled over to the side to let him pass as the teenager continued to speed, turning the next corner and heading back towards his neighborhood.

"Damn it, Paul! Slow down!" Darry demanded.

"Man, I'll tell you I never would have imagined this old truck could go this fast! It's not bad at all!"

"You could of gotten us killed!"

"Well, at least you would have died having fun. You like drags, don't you?"

Darry didn't know how to respond. He liked fast driving but not reckless driving. Between this and wanting to pick up those girls at the Dingo, the oldest Curtis rubbed his forehead, trying not to lose his temper. He looked down at his watch, knowing that driving with Paul was going to make him late for dinner and knew his parents would start to worry about him. The truck then passed a lonely greaser walking home from one of the corner stores. Paul eyed him and tensed as he wheeled the truck around a corner.

"Dar, get ready," Paul demanded as they rounded another turn. Darry, who had not seen the greaser, was quite confused.

"Get ready for what?"

"Just get ready!" he hissed. The truck turned and the lone boy was in sight again. An idea was slowly dawning on Darry. Paul slowed the truck and finally stopped, he then yelled "Now!"

Paul hoped out of the car and slugged the greaser hard in the face while Darry sat and watched, bewildered. Cries of pain escaped the greaser's mouth when punch after punch landed.

"Darry!" Paul hollered, kneeing the guy in the stomach. "Darry! Get out here and help!"

A battle was raging inside Darry's head as he sat frozen in the truck. He should go help Paul because Paul was his best friend, his buddy. It was just one greaser he was fighting. But then he thought about his brothers…and their friends that came over to the house just about every day.

"Darry!" Paul yelled again. The greaser was pinned and cussing more than a sailor. "Get the hell out here, Dar!"

Darry flung the door open. He ran around to the other side of the truck and slid into the drivers seat. "Darry? What the hell are you doing? Darry!"

Paul hopped off the greaser, but it was too late. Darry had already sped away from them. Looking back in the rear-view mirror, Darry watched his friend before looking ahead at the road. He wasn't sure he was making the right choice here, but at the moment he didn't care. He just wanted to get out of here and back home.


	3. Dally's Drawing

Later on that night at the Curtis house, it was now going on 5:30 and the Curtis family, minus one had gathered at the dinner table, eating hamburgers for dinner. Every few seconds Linda's eyes would wander to the clock. Darryl Senior finally noticed and knew what his wife was worried about.

"Linda, stop worrying."

"Well where is he? He doesn't work tonight, he at least could have called."

"Relax honey, Darry's a grown boy, he can take care of himself. I'm sure he'll be home soon."

About fifteen minutes later, everyone had finished eating and Ponyboy was in the kitchen with his mom washing the dishes.  
After Ponyboy finished he walked into the living room where his dad was sitting watching television when out of the blue, Sodapop leap out from behind the couch and tackled him to the floor.

"Gotcha!" Soda exclaimed, as the two of them rolled around on the floor wrestling. Darryl watched the two of them, smiling. They were both laughing, and hit the side of the couch, rolled back and hit the back of the chair. Then they rolled back and landed flat in the middle of the carpet. As Darryl predicted, one again, like every time, it was Ponyboy who was pinned down. The younger boy grinned up as Soda who smiled back down at him.

At that moment, the doorbell rang.

"One of you two knuckleheads go answer the door," Darryl said. Ponyboy got up and walked over, opening it. He eyes widened when he saw who it was. Dally was standing there, he had blood running down his lip and over his eyebrow he had a bad cut that was pouring out dark blood.

"Oh my god Dally," Pony looked at him in concern. "How bad are you hurt? You need to go to the hospital?"

"No…is your Mom here?" Dally asked.

Ponyboy nodded his head and walked into the kitchen as Dally took a step inside the Curtis house.

"Damn Dally, fight with Tim again?" Soda asked as he came from the living room.

"Yeah, good old Tim won't be able to see out of his right eye for a couple days," Dally grinned.

Linda then came to the front door and gasped when she saw Dally.

"Jesus, Dallas," she sighed.

"You should see the other guy," Dally bragged.

"Come here," Linda instructed and took his wrist, leading him to the bathroom.

Linda took out a first aid kit from under the sink. She took alcohol and rubbed it onto the cut above his eyebrow. Dally flinched.

"Are you cut anywhere else?" Linda asked.

"Just my head."

She finished cleaning the cut after a few minutes and put a fresh band aid over it.

"Where do you plan on staying tonight? Linda asked. She knew that Dally very rarely ever slept at home.

"Oh, I don't know. I'll find a place. If not I'll just sleep in the car."

"Yeah, right. You can stay over here tonight."

Dally smiled slightly.

"Thanks."

Linda led Dally into the living room. He flinched as he took off his leather jacket before slumping down on the sofa. In no time at all, he drifted off to sleep. The Curtis family finished cleaning dishes and putting food away before they all headed upstairs. About a half an hour later, Darry was parking his truck in the driveway. Quietly entering he house and shutting the door behind him, Darry walked in and noticed Dally sleeping on the couch in the living room.

"Darry!"

Darry jumped when he heard somebody say his name and turned to see his mother standing on the stairs in her robe.

"Where in the world have you been?"

"Out with Paul," he sighed.

"I've been worried sick."

"Sorry Mom, I didn't mean to be out this late."

Linda sighed and Darry stared at the floor. Usually it was Sodapop and Ponyboy who came home late, he didn't mean to make her worry.

"We had hamburgers for dinner if you're hungry, leftovers are in the fridge," she said and started walking back up the stairs.

"I had burgers for lunch."

Linda gave him a stern look.

"But I can eat it again."

After his mother went back to her room, Darry took a deep breath as he walked over to the kicthen to get out the leftovers from dinner. As he turned the oven on, the only thing Darry kept thinking about was Paul and how they were going to react towards each other once they saw one another again

XXXXXXXXXX

Fifteen year old Dallas Winston was inside of his bedroom in his parents New York apartment, flicking his switchblade open and closed when he suddenly heard his father yell his name. Sighing heavily, Dally got to his feet just as his Dad threw the bedroom door open and stormed right in.

"Your mother told me you got suspended from school for breaking a window," he snarled. 

"It wasn't my fault,"

"What was that?"

"I'm…I'm sorry dad," Dally mumbled. "I feel awful, take me to the police."

At that, his Dad's face turned even redder, especially when he saw the smirk on his son's face. He grabbed Dally's arm tightly, picking him up and slammed him into the wall.

"Did you forget the lesson I taught you boy? Don't you ever talk to me again without sir." He said slamming Dally into the wall after every word. "Is that understood?"

Dally nodded as his dad let him go and started undoing his belt.

"You know I've just had about enough of your crap."

He lifted his belt, intending on striking his son on the shoulder blade when Dally's hand shot up and grabbed the belt, stopping him from doing so. His Dad only had time for a wide eyed look of shock before Dally slammed his fist into his nose, breaking it on contact.

His mother must have heard what was going on and raced from her room in the apartment and looked in horror to see her son on top of her husband, hitting him in the face as hard as he could.

"Dallas! Stop hitting your father!" She screamed, trying to pull him off.

After a minute, she finally succeeded and pulled him off and was able to get him out of the room.

"What the hell is the matter with you!"

XXXXXXXXXXX

As the screams from his mother echoed throughout his mind, Dally felt someone lightly shaking his shoulder. He quickly sat up, breathing hard. He saw Linda standing by the couch and noticed it was morning.

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing, I'm fine." He responded and wiped away a little bit of sweat from his brow.

"Are you going to school today Dallas?" Linda asked.

Dally shook his head.

"Okay," Linda sighed. She didn't like it, but she wasn't his mother, she couldn't make him go to school if he didn't want to. Dally got to his feet and walked into the hall and sighed when he saw the bathroom door closed. He turned around and walked up the stairs only to see that somebody was using that bathroom too.

"God damn it! Who's in here?" Dally yelled.

"Relax! I'll be out in a minute!" Came Sodapop's voice.

Dally curiously walked into Soda and Pony's room and walked to the desk where papers were scattered across it with Ponyboy's drawings. Dally picked up a few and started flipping through them. A sunset, a rainbow, a horse. Dally rolled his eyes. Ponyboy drew extremely well but drew the stupidest things. He flipped through the next couple of ones until he reached the last picture, which made him drop all the others and his mouth open.

Dally was staring at a picture of…him.

He couldn't take his eyes off it. Pony had gotten every detail about him onto his piece of paper. His high cheekbones, pointed chin, his almost white, blonde hair. Not only that, but his expression...he looked angry.

By this time Soda had exited the bathroom and walked into his room.

"The bathroom's free now," he said while picking up his backpack.

"Did you know he drew this?" Dally asked.

Soda walked over and looked down at the picture Ponyboy drew of Dally.

"Oh yeah, Pony showed it to me. Pretty good, I think. All is missing is some devil horns."

Dally elbowed Soda hard in the ribs.

"Stop playing with yourself Soda! We need to get going!" Steve yelled from the bottom of the stairs.

"I'm coming!" Soda responded and raced out of his room. Only a few seconds later Ponyboy was coming up the stairs to his room to get his backpack.

"Oh, hey Dal," Pony said when he saw him in the room, then froze in his tracks when he saw that Dally was looking at his drawings. He wondered fearfully if Dally had found the one of him. He took a step closer and looked over his shoulder. He had.

Dally looked back at him.

"Why did you draw this?"

Pony laughed nervously and scratched the back of his head.

"I…I don't know. I guess I was bored."

Ponyboy glanced at Dally, wondering if he was mad of not.

"I'm sorry-"

"Sorry?" Dally interrupted him, "Nah, don't be sorry."

Dally took one last glance at the picture before setting it back down.

"You did a real good job kid," Dally said and gave Ponyboy a playful punch on the shoulder before walking into the bathroom.

"Really? Thanks."

Ponyboy walked back downstairs with his backpack and saw Karen sitting on the couch waiting for him.

"Hey Ponyboy," Two-Bit greeted as he came out of the kitchen with chocolate cake smeared all over his mouth.

Ponyboy looked at him disgusted when he smiled to reveal bits of chocolate cake stuck between his teeth. "Two-Bit, you got a little something-"

"Well nice to see you, too," he said sarcastically as he took a seat on the couch. He looked over at Karen once he heard her snort with laughter. Pony couldn't help but laugh as well.

"What are you guys laughing at?" Two-Bit asked, chocolate still covering half his face.

"You, Two-Bit!" Pony said and chucked a pillow at him.

Karen busted out laughing when Two-Bit got up and grabbed Ponyboy in a headlock. Two-Bit sure looked funny when he tried to act all serious while covered in chocolate cake. Karen buried her face into a pillow, trying to stop laughing.

"What the hell are you two doing now?" Dally asked as he stepped down the stairs. Some times, or rather, most of the time these kids annoyed the hell out of him.

"Dally, they were making fun of me," Two-Bit pouted, finally let got of Ponyboy.

"I can see why," Dally muttered, giving him the same look of disgust that Ponyboy had given him earlier. Two-Bit's face fell, as he stood up.

"Maybe if you ate something other than chocolate cake for breakfast, lunch, and dinner, we wouldn't be making fun of you," Karen said.

Two-Bit froze and brought his hand up to his face. He wiped the corners of his mouth, than looked down at his finger to find that they were now covered in chocolate. He looked up at the others, embarrassed, before running towards the bathroom.


	4. Night of Mayhem

For the rest of the week, Darry did everything he could to avoid Paul. When school let out Friday afternoon Darry was standing in his room, changing to go to his part time job. 

"Darry?" He suddenly heard his Mom say. He turned to see her standing in the doorway. "Your father says that Paul keeps calling here but you won't talk to him. Is everything okay?"

"Fine," he shrugged.

"You know, I couldn't help but notice that you and Paul haven't been hanging out like you use to."

"Mom, everything's fine," Darry assured, trying to brush it off. He finished buttoning his shirt and grabbed his jacket off the chair. I have to go, see you later."

As Darry left for work, back at the Mathew's house, the rest of the gang had gathered in the living room. Karen had gone to spend the night at a friends house and Two-Bit's parents were going to be out late tonight as they had a therapy session. 

"What's the schedule for tonight, Ponyboy?" Sodapop asked.

"Well, I was thinking about heading over to the Nightly Double…"

"Hey, Dally! What do you think about going to the Nightly Double?" Two-Bit called out to Dally who was in the kitchen.

"Oh," Dally sighed, "Can't."

"Can't?" Steve asked.

Dally stepped out of the kitchen, "I got kicked out of there the other night."

"For what?"

"I don't know," he shrugged, "They said something 'bout fighting and disturbing the peace… or something like that." Dally scoffed. "You guys go ahead," he then disappearing back into the kitchen. He came back out with a beer and plopped himself down onto the couch, "I'll be fine."

"Okay. But don't break nothing," Two-Bit said as they departed the house.

"I'm not making any promises, buddy!" Dally yelled after them.

The four boys left the house with no plan other than to have as much fun as they possibly could. However, the one who was the least enthusiastic about tonight's plans was Steve. Movies weren't exactly his thing.

"I can't believe I let you guys talk me into this," Steve grumbled as they continued their way towards the Nightly Double.

"Come on Steve, let loose. You have to have a little fun sometimes." Sodapop said skipping a few feet ahead.

"I have fun," Steve snapped.

"I'd hate to live on your planet where hard work is fun." Two-Bit smirked.

"At least I actually work."

"What's that supposed to mean?" Two-Bit growled, getting into Steve's face.

"It means, in the real world you can't just sit on your lazy ass-"

"Guys!" Ponyboy squeezed between the two. "Can't we have one night without you trying to kill each other?"

Steve glared at Ponyboy; he was just about to open his mouth when Sodapop interrupted him.

"We're here."

"Right then, let's go in." Pony pushed to the front of the group and entered the theater though the doors. Inside they walked over to the middle-aged female teller and got four tickets. Once they had gotten popcorn they walked in and took their seats, Ponyboy started to shovel the popcorn into his mouth.

"Geez Pony, save some for the main feature." Two-Bit said, then started to fiddle with his coat. "Who wants a drink?" And with that, Two-Bit pulled several bottles of beer from his coat and started to pass them down the line.

"You snuck beer in here?" Steve laughed while taking his.

"Yeah, me and Dally do this all the time," Two-Bit grinned and handed one to Ponyboy.

"Don't give my little brother a beer!" Soda said, trying to grab the bottle out of Ponyboy's hand.

"Oh come on, don't be a spoil sport," Pony groaned, trying to hold on to it.

The content in the bottle was being shaking up rapidly as the brothers had a tug of war over it. Finally, Sodapop was able to pull the bottle out of Pony's hands.

"No." Soda said, then thrusted the bottle back at Two-Bit.

"You'd better not open that." Steve said. "It will spray everywhere."

"Thank you Steve," Two-Bit snapped. "I may be lazy, but I'm not stupid!"

At that moment Sodapop exploded into fits of laughter. Two-Bit glared at him, an evil thought passed through his mind, reflecting in his evil smile. He carefully uncapped the bottle, placing his thumb over the top he pointed it in Soda's direction and gave it a little shake. He then popped the top and the beer began spraying him.

"Aaahhggg!" Soda squealed as he bent forward to protect himself.

"Two-Bit!" Ponyboy growled, "You're getting me!"

"Sorry Pony, but I can't help if civilians get caught in crossfire," Two-Bit laughed as others in the movie theater were now staring at them. He bend forward to look at the now sodden Soda.

"How do ya like that, Pepsi Cola?"

Soda jumped up from his seat and made a grab for the beer.

"You're a dead man, Keith!"

"Keith?" Two-Bit pulled the beer out of Soda's reach and also stood up. "Only my mother gets to call me Keith!" Two-Bit emptied the rest of the beer from the bottle on to Soda's head. Soda shook his head, trying to shake the beer off as it ran down his face. Pony looked up at Two-Bit and Soda and wished more than anything that he wasn't seated between the two of them. He slunk down in his chair as far as he could go.

Sodapop then reached a hand back and snatched the bottle Steve was drinking from.

"Hey!" Steve protested, but didn't follow through on any actions as he saw what Soda was doing.

Soda quickly grabbed hold of Two-Bit by the top of his jeans and emptied the contents of the bottle down Two-Bit's pants. Two-Bit stood in shock as he watched a huge dark patch forming across the front of his jeans. He slowly looked up at Soda who was grinning evilly. Two-Bit lunged at Soda who was still laughing, scrambling over Pony, and knocked Soda on to Steve. The pair fell to the ground, laughing and wrestling. They were now rolling around in the aisle as others in the seats were now watching them. They kept rolling until Soda was pinned under Two-Bit. He reached up and grabbed a hold of a boy's popcorn container.

"Hey that's my popcorn!" The boy yelled but was ignored. Two-Bit then dumped the whole container over Sodapop's head and then started shoving popcorn down his shirt.

"Face it Soda, you've lost." Two-Bit said, smirking at Sodapop as he squirmed under him.

"Pony help out!" He yelled. Ponyboy didn't want to get involved but wouldn't ignore his brothers call for help. He quickly got up and ran towards them only to get tripped by Steve. Ponyboy landed face first into a girl's lap. The girl screamed in surprise as Pony quickly lifted his head up, his face bright red with embarrassment.

"Sorry," he said then jumped on Steve and pulled him down into the aisle. After a minute the four boys were pulled apart by security and taken to stand in the foyer. While the manager ranted at them about their immature behavior, Ponyboy stood looking at the ground, wishing he could disappear. Two-Bit was staring at the ground, trying to stifle his laughter while the manager looked like he was ready to explode at any minute. Steve was fiddling with a loose tread on his jacket.

The manager stopped ranting and rubbed his temples. "I have had enough of you kids causing trouble in my theater. Get out! And don't let me catch you in here again!"

Security then escorted the group out of the building.

"Well that was fun!" Ponyboy groaned looking in Sodapop's direction.

"Hey, this was Two-Bit's fault!" His brother responded, glaring in his direction.

"So what are we going to do now?" Steve asked, leaning against the movie theater wall. "It's too early to go home."

"We could go to The Dingo and cause trouble there." Two-Bit offered.

Soda and Pony looked at each other and shrugged. Neither one really had any alternative ideas. The four then crossed the street and made their way to the Dingo. Ponyboy eyed Sodapop and Two-Bit as they both smelled like beer. Just as the Dingo came into view, Ponyboy stopped everyone.

"Okay guys, let's please not get kicked out of this place."

"Yeah, everyone act normal," Steve said while looking in Two-Bit's direction.

Everyone nodded in agreement and they walked in. They got a booth and ordered some fries and large Cokes. When their waitress came, Two-Bit set in to start causing trouble, he just couldn't help himself. He started flirting with the waitress, leaning forward with the ketchup bottle in hand. He inadvertently squeezed the bottle and managed to squirt ketchup on her dress.

Two-Bit's jaw dropped in shock as the waitress glared at him before storming away. He then examined the bottle.

"Jeez this thing has a light touch."

"Bright move." Steve complained.

Two-Bit looked at Steve and squirted him with the rest of the ketchup. Steve grabbed the mustard and squirted it at Two-Bit. Soda spontaneously whisked Pony's coke away and threw it over the three of them. Ponyboy ducked as the contents of the coke came at him, unfortunately Steve and Two-Bit weren't as lucky as it splashed on the shirts. Soda began to laugh, but Pony glared at him for wasting his drink so he picked up the mustard bottle and squirted it on Soda's jeans, leaving a yellow stain, than squirted him right between the eyes.

Pony began laughing when Soda started at him in shock.

Meanwhile Steve and Two-Bit were on the floor, Steve kept trying to separate himself from Two-Bit, but everything he tried to get up, Two-Bit grabbed his ankle and pulled him back down and continued trying to spray him with the tomato sauce. Since they were the only ones there, the employees behind the counter only watched in amusement, not even bothering to break it up. Ponyboy and Sodapop continued going at it, Pony spraying Soda with the mustard until it was empty. By then Soda's shirt, and hair were covered with the yellow goop. Steve was able to get up and snatch the bottle from Pony's hand and threw it at Two-Bit's head, that bounced off wonderfully.

"God damn it!" He yelled. "That hurt!"

"Good," Steve grinned.

"It really hurt!"

"I'm glad."

Steve's eyes then widened when Two-Bit grabbed the chocolate sauce off one of the tables and launched himself at Steve. Steve tried to get up and run, but he tripped over Sodapop and Ponyboy were having there own wrestling match on the floor, covering each other in god knows what. Two-Bit sat on Steve's waist, pinning him to the floor and starting pouring the chocolate sauce over his face as Steve cussed at him. 

"What the hell is going on here?"

All four of them stopped to see an angry middle aged man jump up over the counter. The man looked down at the floor and booth, covered with ketchup and mustard.

"Why aren't any of you doing anything about this?" He demanded, referring to the employees. The four of them assumed he was the manager and they got to their feet.

"What have you got to say about this?"

They all started talking at once, blaming each other.

"Well, you know what? You all are going to clean this place spotless!" The manager then turned to get mops for them all.

As soon as the manager turned and began walking towards the back, Sodapop, Ponyboy, Two-Bit, and Steve all ran for their lives, running out the front door as fast as possible.

"Hey, come back here!" They overheard the manager yell but they kept running.

They didn't stop until they reached the vacant lot.

"Well...hasn't this been the perfect night," Steve muttered sarcastically while trying to catch his breath after they had all ran for their lives out of the Dingo.

Ponyboy didn't say anything, but this was the most fun he's had in a while.

"So what now? Do we just go back to our house?" Sodapop asked.

"Hell no man! The night is still young!" Two-Bit grinned.

"Two-Bit, in case you haven't noticed we're running out of places to hang out!"

"Dairy Queen is still open, and the bowling alley," Pony spoke up, not wanting the fun to end.

"Alright...but first we need to get this crap off. I'm not walking into anyplace looking like this," Steve said.

The four of them walked to the fountain and began washing their faces and hair, getting all the stuff that was left over from their food fight out.

"Alright we ready to go?"

"Now where?" Steve asked.

They began walking in the direction of the bowling alley.

"We haven't been here for a while," Soda said to Steve while walking in. They waited near a lane where a group of neatly dressed socs were playing.

"How are we going to pay? I don't have any money left," Pony asked, ruining the mood.

"I guess you don't get to play then." Steve teased.

"Who said anything about paying?" Two-Bit asked.

"Cheap bum." Pony muttered.

Two-Bit walked away while Ponyboy went over to the pinball machine. Soda sighed when he noticed who the socs were.

"Hey Steve, look who it is."

Steve looked over and saw Bob and Randy at one of the lanes. Their girlfriends were sitting behind them at the bench talking among themselves.

"Why is it that we just can't seem to get away from these guys?" After watching for a few moments, Steve grinned as he got an idea. He whispered something into Soda's ear who grinned back and nodded.

"Hey guys," Steve said as they approached the lane while picking up a bowling ball and pushed Randy out of the way, throwing the ball down the lane.

"Hey! What do you think you're doing? Randy said.

"Bowling. What do you think I'm doing?" Steve replied, picking up another ball.

Soda pushed past Bob who glared at him as he passed.

"Get off our lane." Bob spoke up.

The girls looked a little nervous, not knowing what was going on.

"Your lane?" Soda asked. He glanced around the floor. "I don't see your name written on it."

"We paid for the use of this lane. You two losers get lost."

"Oh, Soda, did you hear that? Did you hear how polite he was being?" Steve mocked.

Bob and Randy looked at each other.

"If you don't leave we'll have to call the manager." Bob said.

"Oh, I'm so scared," Steve laughed.

"Yeah, why don't you be nice little boys and run home to your parents?" Soda waved a hand at them.

"Why don't you go home to your parents?" Bob said, stepping up to Steve. "Or did your daddy kick you out again?" He laughed.

Out of no where, Steve leapt forward and smacked Bob in the face, who tripped over his own feet and fell to the ground. Randy ran at Steve but Soda got to him first and punched Randy in the stomach. The soc's girlfriends screamed and Ponyboy looked up from the pinball machine in disbelief as he watched the four boys go at it. However, it didn't last long as the manager appeared with a few employees that struggled to break the brawl up.

"What's going on here?" The manager demanded.

Ponyboy ran over.

"I saw what happened, they were bowling," he said while pointing to Soda and Steve, "and these two came over and insulted them."

Soda and Steve stared at Pony in surprise, then they nodded in unison.

"That's a load of crap!" Bob said. "We were here first!"

Two-Bit walked over.

"Yeah? Then why are our names on the scoreboard?" Two-Bit asked.

Everyone glanced up at the scoreboard, and sure enough, their names were up there. After checking their ID's to see their names, the manager then turned to Randy and Bob.

"All right, then that settles it then. You guys are out of here," The manager said to the two socs.

"What? You're kicking us out over these pieces of street trash? I'm telling you we paid for this!" Randy yelled.

"You can either leave calmly or I'll call security," the manager said.

Bob and Randy looked at each other.

"Fine," Bob grumbled in disgust and made his way to the exit. The girls who had remained quite through the whole thing got up and left too.

"Wow, we finally didn't get kicked out of a place," Soda grinned.

"How did you do that?" Pony asked Two-Bit.

"I entered our names when they weren't looking," Two-Bit grinned.

Steve smirked.

"You know, usually I think of you as a jackass Two-Bit, but I have to admit that was brilliant." 

"I have my moments."

XXXXXXXXXXX

Paul Holden parked his mustang beside the curb and stepped out in front of a small building in town called "Joe's Bar." He looked at it in wonder for a moment. Did he really work here? Shrugging, Paul stepped through the doors and entered the place. It wasn't too crowded tonight, Paul thought to himself as he looked around for his friend. Not seeing him by any of the tables he went straight to the bar. He didn't have much money with him so he just ordered a cola and sat down looking out at the dance floor. He still didn't see him anywhere.

Finally he turned to the bartender.

"Excuse me, but I'm looking for a friend of mine. I heard he was working here. His name is Darry Curtis."

The bartender looked at him for a moment before he called out to someone behind the bar.

"Darry, you have a visitor. Say's he's a friend of yours."

Paul looked at the door behind the bar labeled "Staff only" and waited.

Darry had just changed his clothes when he heard Mark, the bartender at Joe's call him. A visitor?

"Who?"

He heard him talk to someone out there before he called back.

"He says his name is Paul, do you know him?"

After he heard Paul's name, Darry closed his eyes for a moment. What was he doing here? And how did he know he worked here?

"Yes, I know him." He sighed.

Darry walked out from behind the doors and nodded to Mark, signaling that he would take over.

"Hey buddy," Paul greeted.

"Hey."

They remained quite for a few seconds as Darry took a wet rag and began wiping down the bar.

"So...how did you find me?"

Paul looked at him in surprise for a second. Darry had almost sounded angry. But he quickly found his voice.

"I called your house again. Your Dad answered, told me you weren't home but I could find you here."

Darry nodded. His parents didn't know that he was still mad at Paul for the other night. Paul started looking around, clearly not impressed with the place.

"So…why are you working here? This place is a dump."

"Well, I'm grown up now. I can't rely on my parents giving me an allowance every week, right?"

Paul narrowed his eyes.

"Right."

"So, did you want something?" Darry asked.

"I just wanted to see if you wanted to do something, but since you're still working…" Paul started to turn around.

"Wait, I think I can get off now. Go wait outside and I'll change."

It had been a slow night so Darry was able to get permission from his manager to leave. He and Paul left the bar and walked down the sidewalk, now approaching Berryhill Junior High. Paul ran his hand down the chain link fence as he looked at the field.

"Remember our last year here?" Paul asked. "Our last football game? You got the ball and I ran with you, blocking everybody else so you could score the touchdown to win the game?"

Darry smiled.

"Yeah, I remember."

They continued walking in silence for another minute before Paul spoke again.

"So, how come you wouldn't return any of my calls?"

"I guess I've just been busy," Darry shrugged.

"Too busy for your best friend?"

Darry sighed.

"I guess I was just mad about the other night."

"Mad about what? If anybody should be mad it's me, they way you ditched me that night," Paul said, starting to get angry. "You know it took me nearly and hour to get back to my house."

"I didn't know what the hell you were thinking, pulling a stunt like that," Darry responded and the two stopped walking.

"What stunt? I was just having a little fun."

"You call that fun?"

"Hell yeah, man. That kid was just some greaser."

"Well, believing it or not Paul, that kid had parents."

They started walking again.

"What's gotten into you Dar? Suddenly you care about greasers?"

"I think the question is, what's gotten into you? Ever since your parents got you that mustang, you've been acting like an asshole."

"Excuse me?"

"Yeah, ever since school started again, you've been pushing others around and flaunting your wealth. Let me tell you something, the greasers you jump and the people in the lowly middle class are ten times the human being you'll ever be if you keep acting like this."

The two stopped walking again and Paul smirked.

"Oh, so that's it? You're jealous."

"Jealous of what?"

"Jealous that I don't have to work in some shit hole like you, that my Dad is actually successful and yours is a miserable failure."

Anger flared in Darry eyes and he shoved Paul.

"My Dad busts his ass everyday, your Dad got everything handed to him and so have you."

Paul then shoved Darry back and he hit the fence. They both had their fists clinched and both were football players, defensive linemen, and they both could stand eye to eye.

"So this is it then, four years of friendship, this is how you want to end it?" Paul asked.

"I'm not the one who's ended it, you are." Darry responded.

Paul didn't respond and Darry waited, trying to foresee the punch he knew was coming

There—

Paul's fist flew hard and fast, but Darry's reflexes were quicker. He dropped beneath the punch, than used the Paul's loss of balance to fire back and hit him in the jaw. Paul then came at Darry powerfully, with an array of punches that had Darry blocking and backpedaling. Maybe he knew more about fighting than Darry had given him credit for.

Nonetheless, when Darry saw his opening, he struck back, landing a good punch of that made Paul stumble to the ground.

Darry spun to meet him, his fist already clenched for a right hook. Things were going so smoothly that he didn't anticipate what happened next. A car stopped and Bob and Randy stepped out, still pissed off about what happened at the bowling alley.

Bob looked down at Paul who was bleeding from his mouth.

"You okay Paul?" He asked. "What's going on here?"

"This is none of your business," Darry growled. "Get back in your car and leave."

Paul wiped the blood from his mouth.

"Get him!" He yelled.

Darry's eyes burned with fury as he glared at Paul.

'You coward,' he wanted to shout at him.

Darry blocked a punch from Bob and nailed him with a right hook, but wasn't fast enough for Randy, who nailed him in the jaw. Darry stumbled back as he tried to avoid more punches. Finally he was able to reach out and grab him by the throat and lift Randy up, slamming him down on the car's hood. Before Darry could get off another punch off, Paul hit him squarely in the side of the head with a small metal pipe. Darry instantly crumbled to the ground as Paul stood over him and grinned.

Darry had been lucky that Paul hadn't used enough force to crack his skull, and that his aim had been poor enough to avoid serious damage to his face. But at the time, all Darry saw was stars.

His vision blackened and he felt himself zone out as his consciousness threatened to leave him.

Suddenly there was a flurry of kicks that had Darry curling desperately into himself. The onslaught to his torso gave his head time to clear and his vision and hearing marginally returned.

Finally the three pulled away.

"I think he's had it," Paul said, "Let's get out of here."

Paul, Randy, and Bob pilled into the car, leaving a beaten up Darry lying on the sidewalk.


	5. Down and Out

Back at the bowling alley, Sodapop and Ponyboy were finishing up their game against Two-Bit and Steve. The brothers were beating them easily, Pony knocking down all the pins every time he bowled. When the game ended, Soda looked at the clock on the wall and noticed it was starting to get late.

"It's getting late guys, I think Pony and I should be getting home."

"Oh, come on. One more game...me and Steve got to get a chance to get even." Two-Bit said.

"C'mon, Soda," Pony begged. "Please."

"Na, I don't want mom and dad to worry about us."

The four walked outside and said their goodbyes to each other.

"Next time I'm on Pony's team," Two-Bit said.

"No way, I'm on Pony's team next time," Steve responded.

"You don't even like Pony!"

"That's not the point!"

Soda and Pony laughed as they walked away and continued to hear their friends arguing with each other. They made their way down the sidewalk and started to laugh when they started talking about getting kicked out of the Nightly Double and the Dingo.

"I don't think we'll ever be allowed to hang out any where in this town again." Pony laughed.

"Oh well, this town's getting boring anyway." Soda said.

They continued laughing as they suddenly noticed a figure lying on the sidewalk in the distance.

"Who's that?" Pony asked as they both stopped walking and looked at each other. The walked closer and gasped when they saw who it was.

"Darry!" Soda yelled and ran over, crouching down next to him. Pony's eyes widened when he saw his older brother's state. He had blood running from his head and it was going down the middle of his forehead.

"Darry can you hear me?" Soda asked.

"Soda?" Darry asked weakly, opening his eyes.

"Pony help me," Soda instructed. Pony came out of his shock and came over to Darry's side and helped Soda lift him to his feet. Darry groaned as he held his ribs. Ponyboy held Darry against the fence as Soda ran over and flagged down a taxi. All the three of them entered the backseat.

"Jesus kid what happened to you?" The cab driver asked as he saw Darry.

"Just drive," Soda snapped.

The driver shrugged as Ponyboy gave him directions to their house. After a few minutes they arrived and noticed their parents were still not home, they had gone to a friends house tonight. They helped Darry out of the car and into the house, laying him down on his bed. Pony ran into the bathroom and got a wet towel and started cleaning the blood off his forehead.

"Darry what happened?" Soda asked. He grabbed his hand and Darry winced as he helped him sit up.

"I got beat up," Darry managed to say.

"By who?"

"Don't worry about it, I'm fine."

"Darry, I think you should go to the hospital."

"No," Darry responded more forceful this time. He looked up and saw that Pony and Soda looked taken aback. He sighed, Darry was still angry about what happened.

"Sorry guys, but really I'm fine. Just don't tell anyone about this, not mom or dad." Darry got up and rubbed his side, thankful that he didn't have any broken ribs.

Soda and Pony looked at each other and sighed.

"We won't."

"Thanks," Darry went over to the mirror and continued cleaning the rest of the blood from his head as his brothers left his room.

Darry rested his head against the soft pillow, wanted nothing more to recover as quick as he could so he could go pay his old friend Paul a visit.

XXXXXXXXX

The next morning, Sodapop and Ponyboy were still lying in their beds asleep when Two-Bit and Steve came running into the room and jumped on both of them. They both yelped as Pony tumbled out of the bed, Two-Bit laughed and jumped off and grabbed him and pulled him to the ground. Steve sat on top of Sodapop and kept pounding him in the head with a pillow.

"Steve…cut…it…out!" Soda managed to say in between being hit. Steve grinned and stopped but then started playful suffocating him by placing the pillow on his face as Ponyboy and Two-Bit wrestled on the floor. The older boy soon had the younger pinned down and started messing up his hair. Steve pulled the pillow off and grabbed Soda's wrists, pinning them over his head, stopping him from trying to push him off. Steve smiled into Soda's face as he gasped for air.

"Wake up!" Steve yelled as Soda glared up at him. "So, what are we doing today?"

"What do you mean?" Soda asked, sitting struggling to get out from underneath Steve.

"It's Sunday, still the weekend! Where are we hanging out today?"

"In case you didn't notice, last night we got kicked out of almost everyplace we went to."

"Theirs still plenty of things to do, come on!"

Soda sighed as he continued to try to get Steve off him but once he realized he couldn't he finally gave in.

"Okay! Okay, we'll go somewhere."

Steve released Soda and Two-Bit ran downstairs as Soda threw his jeans and shoes on and followed them downstairs. Pony heard the front door open and close as they ran out. Ponyboy looked over and saw that Darry's door was still closed. He slowly opened it and saw him in bed snoring, the blanket covering his entire body.

"Darry?" Pony asked. He slowly lifted the blanket off and saw that Darry wasn't snoring, he was gasping for air.

Darry looked up at Ponyboy and saw the concern on his face.

"Do you need anything?" Pony asked.

"Yeah, little buddy, do me a favor. Get me an aspirin and the ice pack."

Pony raced downstairs and came back up about a minute later. He handed Darry the pill and a glass of water. After he took it he placed the ice pack gently against his ribs and layed back down.

"Are you sure we shouldn't take you to the hospital?"

Darry lightly shook his head.

"No," he then looked over at the window. "Aren't you going outside today?"

"No, that's okay. I'll stay here and get you anything you need."

Darry couldn't help but smile.

"What are you my nurse?"

Ponyboy smiled back.

"Today, I am," he responded and sat down next to him.

"Want to tell me about it? What happened last night?" Pony asked. He knew he only would get worse if he holds things in. "It might help."

Darry sighed.

"I got in a fight with Paul."

"Paul?"

"And a couple of his friends," Darry added.

"Why?" Pony asked, shocked. "I thought Paul was your best friend."

"He was…but things happen. We've just become different people," Darry looked at his younger brother knowing he didn't understand. "Pony, sometimes people drift apart, especially young people."

Pony nodded.

"You gonna get him back?"

"Oh yeah."

"I'll help you," Pony offered,"Nobody hurts my brother and gets away with it." Darry grinned and messed up his hair.

"Thanks buddy, but I was doing pretty good until his friends showed up."

After about an hour of being a "nurse" for the day, Ponyboy forced Darry back down on the bed for the fifth time. Why couldn't he just stay still? The youngest brother thought to himself. Could he not see he was hurt? On the bed, Darry stared at his hands for a moment, scowling. Then he opened his mouth to say something. Ponyboy glared, and said stiffly,

"No."

Darry glared back at him, he tried to protest.

"But I-"

"No."

"I only-"

"No, Darry! I don't care what inane reasons you have! You are not moving from this bed!"

"But I only want to-"

Ponyboy gave him the most severe glare he could. Darry crossed his arms in defiance, but only got a wince of pain in return. Ponyboy shook his head and placed a tray of food he had brought onto his lap, commanding him to eat. Darry picked up the fork and muttered something under his breath before he started eating. Pony sat down on the chair and began watching the television that was on before a voice called his name from downstairs.

"Hey Pony!" A female voice yelled, it was Karen. "Are you here!"

"Yeah I'm up here!" Pony yelled and got up. Karen climbed up the stairs and met him in the hallway.

"Hey," Karen smiled when she saw him. "Want to go do something?"

"Actually I'm taking care of-"

"Yes, please! Get him out of here!" Darry yelled.

"Just a minute," Pony said and walked back into Darry's room.

"Go ahead, go with Karen."

"Are you sure you'll be alright?"

"I'll be fine, really. Go enjoy the rest of the weekend." Darry said. Ponyboy nodded and walked back in the hallway and down the stairs with Karen. The two sat on the couch together as Pony put his shoes on.

"So what do you want to do? Go to the movies?" Pony asked as they walked out of the house.

"No, I'm bored with the movies. Want to go swimming?"

"No I don't like the water."

"Why?" Karen asked. Ponyboy shrugged in return. "Well why don't you just think of it as a big bath?"

"I don't take baths."

Ponyboy and Karen walked past the park as little kids played on the swings and monkey bars.

"Hey," Pony spoke up. "I saw this show the other day where people made liquor in bathtubs. I wonder if that really works. Probably expensive though. Have to buy all the ingredients and then who would you sell it too since bars get their alcohol from whole salers."

Karen blinked and looked quite lost.

"What? How did we get on the subject of bathtub liquor?"

"I don't know. Where are we going anyway?"

"There's a swimming pool around here, around those apartment complexes."

"We can't use it, you know." Pony responded.

"Why not?"

"Only people who live in those apartments can use it."

"Oh please, they ain't gonna know. Come on, it's beats just sitting around all day doing nothing."

The two approached the apartments and found a security guard on walked right up to him, looking as bold and confident as if they actually did live there.

"Hey, how's it going?" Ponyboy nodded to the security guard and grinned. "Could you open the gate?"

"Could you show your IDs?" The guard countered.

Pony sighed and began searching his pockets. When he produced nothing after searching all of his pockets, he began to search the ground around them, muttering 

"Where is it? I just had it."

The guard didn't look the least bit convinced. "Sorry, no ID, no entry."

"But we live here." Karen sighed.

"I've never seen you two before." The guard looked them up and down.

"I just lost my ID, that's all," Pony said.

"Sure," the guard rolled his eyes. "Get one of your parents to meet you by the gate. Until then you can't be let in." The guard then walked away.

"Told you," Pony said to Karen as they began walking the opposite direction. Karen then suddenly stopped and looked over to the gated fence.

"You know, that fence ain't that high…"

"Oh no..." Pony groaned.

"Looks easy to climb." Karen noted.

"No way."

"Come on you sissy, I'm burning up out here," Karen said and started climbing over.

"You really are Two-Bit's little sister," Ponyboy muttered to himself and started climbing the fence with her. They both dropped down on the other side and took off their shirts and shoes and dove into the pool.

"Don't blame me if we get caught," Pony said as he came up for air.

"I won't. Come on, it's hot out, and it's fun doing things like this...doing this we're not suppose to."

Karen then came up behind Ponyboy, quick as a fish in the water and lunged, dunking Pony as she pushed his head down. After a few seconds, Karen let go and Pony came up sputtering. Pony shook the hair out of his eyes and narrowed them. He dove at her but Karen twisted away. Diving deeper, Pony came up underneath him to grab Karen's ankles and pull, dunking her under. As she kicked for the surface, Karen tried to push Pony under again as he passed, only to find herself on the receiving end of the dunking again.

"Had enough?" Pony asked, when Karen came up for air after her third trip under. Karen wiped the water out of her eyes and nodded.

"Yeah, I concede this round," she said.

Ponyboy grinned and let his guard down, thinking the horseplay was over. When he raised his hands to slick his hair back, Karen took advantage.

"Round two!" she yelled and launched himself at Pony, dunking his head under the water again.

Ponyboy began to swim upwards only to have his ankles grabbed and be dragged down again. He looked down and saw Karen grinning up at him, her hair wild as it danced in the water. They both swam to the surface for air and Karen quickly grabbed him in a headlock.

"Give up?" She asked

"No!" Pony said and got shoved under again.

"Say it." Karen said letting him up and began to muss with Ponyboy's hair, knowing that he hated it. Pony growled as he tried to slap her hand away.

"This is fun," Karen laughed.

Ponyboy wrapped his arm around her waist and used all his strength to lift her up. Karen released him and he threw himself backwards, dropping Karen back in the water with a bodyslam.

"Now this is fun!" Pony yelled.

He then grabbed a hold of Karen's ankles and began dragging her through the water. Karen opened her eyes under the water, staring up at the dancing light that was the surface before regaining her wits and kicking free of Ponyboy's grip and swimming to the surface. Before she could even get the water of her eyes Karen was grabbed again by Ponyboy as the two teenagers laughed and continued their play-fight in the swimming pool.


	6. Ready to Rumble

The weekend had ended and Monday morning arrived. After successfully quieting his alarm clock, Sodapop buried his face once more into his pillow. He ignored the rays of sunlight coming through his window, and readied himself to drift once more into the land of dreams. As Soda got more comfortable, he suddenly felt his ankles being grabbed and he was pulled out of bed.

"AHH!"

Sodapop landed hard on the ground and he rubbed his side, looking up to see Ponyboy standing over him with a wide grin on his face.

"Pony! What was that for?"

"It's time to get up!" Pony announced, holding the alarm clock in front on Soda's face.

"But I only slept for five minutes after the alarm went off!"

"Well, next time wake up when the alarm goes off, buddy." Pony turned and started throwing clothes at Soda. "If you hurry we can be out of here before school starts."

Sodapop pulled on his ragged black t-shirt and a pair of loose-fitting blue jeans. After quickly putting his belt, he hopped around his room on one foot, trying to get on a sock.

"Uh, Pony?"

At the same time, he lost his balance and fell backwards, crashing onto the floor. Ponyboy winced and he walked over and helped Soda up. The two brothers ran down the stairs to see their mother about to head out the door.

"You guys better hurry or you'll be late for school," Linda said and was about to walk out the door when she noticed Darry's truck still in the driveway.

"Darry's still home, is he okay?" Linda asked. Darry was never late for school.

"I'll go see," Pony said and ran back up the stairs.

"Have a nice day at school," Linda said to Soda and finally left.

Ponyboy walked into Darry's room to see him sitting up in bed, rubbing his forehead.

"Darry aren't you going to school today?"

"No, I can't," he sighed and got to his feet. Darry and Ponyboy walked downstairs together and saw Dally sitting on the couch. He looked over to see Darry wearing nothing but a pair of sweat pants. Bandages were wrapped around his ribs, and bruises added a rainbow to his normally healthy colored skin.

"Damn Darry, what the hell happened to you?"

"I got beat up the other night."

"By who?"

"Socs," he responded and sat down on the recliner.

"You know, the Shepard gang has been having problems with socs too, Curly got jumped the other day."

"Curly? Is he okay?" Pony asked.

"Yeah, me and Tim got there in time."

"Me and Steve got into a fight with socs at the bowling alley Saturday night," Soda said as he walked out of the kitchen.

"You know how we use to handle things like this in New York?" Dally asked.

"I can't imagine," Darry responded.

"We'd have a rumble," Dally finished with a smirk.

"A what?" Soda asked.

"A rumble, a street fight between two gangs."

Soda and Pony looked at each other. The older of the two boys then spoke up.

"Hey, maybe we should-"

"No," Darry interrupted. "I'm gonna handle this on my own, and you two better leave or you'll be late."

"Yeah, yeah," Soda said and grabbed his backpack, heading out the door with Ponyboy.

RING!

Sodapop ran into the art room, and sat down at his seat beside Steve, out of breath as had to run to class before the bell rang.

"Good morning students!" Principal Williams's voice filled the classroom, causing many students to groan. "This is your Principal Williams, ready to give your announcements for this lovely day of school!"

"That's not the only thing she gives," Steve grinned, causing Soda to laugh as they listened to the announcement.

"Some of you students are still a bit concerned about student parking lot. Well, let me assure you all that those cars parked there without a permit will be ticketed, and if done so more than three times, will be towed away. I repeat, cars marked three times will be towed away. Permits can be purchased up at the front office."

Soda leaned towards Steve.

"Yeah, they'll be towed away if you're enough of a idiot to leave the tickets on your windshield." The two boys laughed, and leaned back into their chairs.

As the day went on Soda was now standing at his locker, getting ready to go to the lunch room when someone called his name.

"Soda!"

He looked over and saw Darry's friend, Paul Holden approaching him.

"Hey, I just wanted to know how your brother is doing," he said and leaned against the lockers.

"He's okay, but he had to stay home today,"

"That's too bad, I know how serious he takes school."

Soda closed his locker and was about to turn away when a thought came to his mind and turned back around.

"How…how did you find out about it anyway?"

Paul grinned.

"Because, I'm the one who did it."

Sodapop looked at Paul in shock. Then, two other boys appeared behind him, Bob and Randy.

"Oh come on Paul, you can't take all the credit," Bob smirked. "We got in a couple of good shots too."

"Why?" Soda asked Paul. From what he knew, Darry and Paul were best friends.

Paul looked back at Bob and Randy then at Soda.

"Your brother started it, and I finished it."

"You bastard," Soda yelled and was about to launch himself at Paul but Steve came up and pulled him back as the three socs took a step back.

"What's going on?" Steve asked as he struggled to hold Soda back.

"They're the ones who jumped Darry!" Soda yelled, still trying to get to them.

"Soda calm down!" Steve said and looked around, noticing a teacher had stuck his head out the door to see what was going on. "Not here." Soda finally stopped and glared at them as they began to laugh.

"Yeah, calm down greaser. You don't want to end up like your brother do you? Bob asked.

"Why don't we settle this after school?" Steve asked.

"No...why don't we settle this in a rumble?" Soda growled looking back at Paul, Bob, and Randy as he suddenly remembered what Dally had told him. They looked at each other, confused.

"A what?"

"You get as many of your friends as you can get and meet us at the vacant lot. No weapons, just our fists. Unless you're too much of pussy."

"Alright, fine. Friday night, at nine." Paul said.

"We'll be there."

The three socs turned away, Bob saying something about Friday was going to be a lot of fun for them. Steve grabbed Sodapop's arm and pulled him back.

"Soda, what the hell did you do?"

XXXXXXXXX

After the final bell of the school day rang, and like clockwork the buildings began oozing students from their doorways, eager to get as far away from the school as humanly possible. The sentiment was felt similarly on most teachers, who had decided that school, though a necessary institution for getting a paycheck, was still something not to be overly pursued. Sodapop sat quietly in Steve's car during the ride back to his house, wondering how he was going to break it to Darry about what he had done. Darry had told him that he wanted to deal with things himself but when he found out that Bob and Randy were involved in jumping his older brother he snapped.

When Steve pulled into the driveway, Soda thanked Steve and got out of the car, slowly walking up to the house, and opened the front door. He looked over and saw Dally sleeping on the couch, than he looked over and saw Darry emerging from the kitchen.

"Darry,"

"Hey kiddo, how was school?"

"Well…I uh, I ran into Paul."

Darry's expression hardened and he walked closer to his brother.

"What did he say?"

"You're not gonna like it." Soda said weakly.

"Tell me what he said."

"You're gonna get mad."

"Soda!" Darry yelled and Dally suddenly woke and looked up at the two brothers.

"What's going on?" Dally grumbled.

Sodapop sighed and decided to just get it all out.

"I kinda challenged the socs to a rumble."

Darry's eyes widened.

"You what!"

"Good for you kid, we'll kick their asses." Dally grinned as he sat up.

"It's not good Dally," Darry growled looking back at him and then turned his attention back to Soda. "What the hell were you thinking?"

"I'm sorry Darry but they came up and started taunting me about jumping you…and I just…I'm sorry, what I did was…"

"Stupid? Is that the word you're looking for Soda?"

Dally smirked and got to his feet.

"No need to shout Darry," he stated calmly and with mock concern.

"Shut it Dally, I didn't want to get anyone else involved. I wanted to fight Paul one on one."

"It's never just one on one when dealing with these socs, you know that." Dally stated. "Listen, Two-Bit will help, and I'll get the Shepard's, we'll stomp them into the ground, I guarantee it."

"I want to help too," said a familiar voice. They all turned to see Ponyboy standing there.

"Oh, Jesus," Darry groaned. How much worse could this get?

"How much of that did you hear?" Soda asked.

"All of it."

"Pony, no. It's bad enough Soda here as gotten himself into this, I'm not risking another one of my brothers getting hurt."

"Either you let me fight, or I tell Mom and Dad about this." Pony said and crossed his arms.

Darry and Sodapop both looked at each other.

"Oh hell, let the kid fight," Dally finally said.

Darry looked back at his youngest brother and sighed. He had a bad feeling about this. When Friday night came, Darry, Sodapop, and Ponyboy left their house in the middle of the night to head to the Mathews house, meeting up with Two-Bit and Dally.

"What did you tell your folks?" Two-Bit asked.

"That we were going to the movies." Soda responded.

Darry hadn't been sleeping well over the past few days. He was worried about this whole thing, but he was more worried about Ponyboy, he had never been in a real fight before. Two-Bit must have noticed him continuing to look over at his younger brother, and came over to him.

"Don't worry Darry, I'll look after him."

After leaving Two-Bit's place, they met up with Steve and continued on to their destination. As they arrived at the vacant lot, they saw the Shepard gang had already arrived. Dally nodded to Tim, and Ponyboy walked over and started talking to Curly. After a minute of waiting, cars pulled up. Darry looked on and started counting as the socs exited their cars. With Tim and Curly and the members they brought, all in all it looked pretty even. Finally he saw Paul and he had to restrain himself from going over right now and start pounding his head in.

Dally, having more experience in fighting than anyone else stepped up.

"Alright, here are the rules; no weapons, you only fight with your fists. And the first ones to start running are the losers. So, who wants to start?"

The socs looked at each other until a tall one with short brown hair stepped up to him. Dally smirked and then balled up his fist and swung, cracking him across the jaw with one punch, knocking him out. The greasers and socs then ran towards each other and it all began for real. Paul charged at Darry, swinging wildly but Darry moved too quickly and struck back, nailing him in the stomach. Soda flies straight towards Randy, knocking him over and rolling once over in the dirt with him. As they both got to their feet, a lucky punch by Soda catches Randy in the stomach, while following up with another punch to the jaw and sends him flying over heels to his side. Steve grabbed Bob in a headlock and started slamming his fist into his head. Bob elbowed him hard into the side, forcing Steve to release him. Bob ran towards but Steve ducked and sent him flying over his head.

While Darry and Paul continued fighting, Darry suddenly stopped and looked around to see how Ponyboy was doing. But that short moment was all Paul needed. He swung his foot to the side and tripped Darry easily, then started stomping on his recently healed ribs. Meanwhile, Tim had grabbed a soc and held his arms behind his back while Dally hammered him. Two-Bit was on the receiving end of the fight he was in until Ponyboy jumped on the soc's back and started punching his neck and the back of his head.

Paul continued kicking Darry until he grabbed his shirt, pulling him up and punched him in the jaw. Paul stood tall for a moment, then spits on his former friend.

"You can't beat me, Darry," Paul said flatly. "Give up."

"I won't!" Darry yelled and pulled himself up. Darry swung and hit Paul with a hard left hook that snapped his head back, blood flying out of his mouth. He grabbed him by the front of the shirt and slammed his fist into his face twice "Unlike you, I don't need a pipe to knock your ass out!" Darry nailed Paul with a final uppercut and Paul crumbled to the ground, unconscious.

Ponyboy was fighting with a soc by himself now, he ducked a punch by the soc but another came up behind him and knocked him down. The second soc was about to hit Pony again when Darry grabbed him from behind and punched him in the nose. Pony got up and tackled his original opponent and started punching him. Dally had his opponent down and was striking him with his elbow before busting with mouth open with a straight right. Finally some socs gave up and started running back to their cars.

"They're running!" Two-Bit yelled as he wiped blood from his mouth. "Look at those cowards running!"

Sodapop let go of Randy who started running back to his car as well. He then looked over just as Bob pulled out a switchblade and stabbed Steve in the stomach.

"Steve!" Soda yelled as he clutched his wound and fell to the ground.

Soda ran over as fast as he could. He tackled Bob and started slamming his fist into his chest as hard as he could. He then wrapped his hands around his throat and started strangling him. Bob was quickly turned blue as he struggled under Soda. Darry grabbed Soda and pulled him off. Bob got up and tried to run but Dally swung and hit Bob. His head smacked off the ground when he landed and he know laid motionless.

"Christ, Dally I think you just killed that kid," Tim said as he saw blood start to form by Bob's head.

Dally started down at him in shock as other greasers then started to run away. The others turned their attention back to Steve.

"That son of a bitch!" Steve yelled as he looked down at himself and saw blood stain the bottom of his shirt.

"You're gonna be okay Steve," Soda promised as he looked at Darry.

"We have to get him to a hospital," Darry said and picked Steve up and carried him back to Two-Bit's house, since it was the closest from the vacant lot.

Darry laid Steve in the back seat of Two-Bit's car, then got in the front with Two-Bit as Soda sat in the back with his best friend.

"We'll meet you there." Dally said as there was no room for him or Ponyboy. Darry nodded as Two-Bit turned on the ignition and drove his car out of the driveway as fast as he could.


	7. I'll Be There

An enveloping silence overtook Sodapop as he sat in the waiting room of the hospital soon after arriving with Steve who was taken to the operation room. Soda looked up to see Darry and Two-Bit standing by a water cooler, just as worried as he was. None of them were medical experts and for once, wished that they were. As Soda took a deep breath he looked over and saw Ponyboy and Dally coming in and the younger boy quickly went over to his brother.

"How's Steve?" Ponyboy asked.

Soda shook his head, unable to produce a single coherent sentence. He continued to stare intently at the wall before him, elbows propped on his lap. Finally, he was able to say in a quiet voice;

"I don't know yet, no one has told us anything."

Just then Darry came over and started talking to Dally.

"I don't think you should be here Dally," he said quietly. "They just brought that soc in you nailed, he's in critical condition."

"Hey, that prick had it coming," Dally snarled.

Soda didn't say anything, but for once he agreed with Dally. He just sat, staring at the floor, hoping that his best friend would be okay. Just then, a doctor burst through the doors of the room and Soda immediately jumped to his feet.

"How is he? Steve Randle! The boy with brown hair! How is he?"

"Calm down," said the doctor putting his hand on his shoulder. "Your friend is fine, luckily the knife didn't hit any major organs."

The gang sighed with relief.

"Can we see him?" Soda asked.

"Yes, he's been taken to a room. Just follow me."

The doctor led the gang to their friend's room. When they walked in they stood by Steve's bed. Steve had his eyes closed and looked weak. It felt like the stabbing had happened an eternity ago, even though it had just been one hour. Steve slowly opened his eyes as he was groggy from a pain killer he had been given to see Soda who grinned down at him.

"Hey buddy. How ya been?"

"Never better," Steve muttered before grinning back.

"Excuse me boys," then said a female voice. They looked over and saw a nurse come in. "I need to take your vitals, Mr. Randle."

"Mhhmm," he managed as she took his blood pressure. Steve tried to shift in his bed, but felt the stabbing pain fill his entire body. He remembered.

"Dr. Richards said you should try to stay still. It's going to be uncomfortable for a little while."

Steve nodded. "Yeah," he mumbled. As soon as she left the room he slammed his fist down on the bed. "I'm gonna get that coward."

"You don't have to worry about that," Dally smirked. "I took care of him."

Steve looked confused but Darry explained.

"After Bob stabbed you, he tried to run but Dally nailed him and he hit his head against the concrete. He's in critical condition now."

"Damn, I was hoping he died."

As much as Soda was angry about what happened to Steve, he couldn't help but grimace after his comment. This was all his fault this had happened, Soda had issued the challenge for the rumble, ignoring Darry when he said he would take care of Paul himself. He secretly hoped that Bob would be okay. After spending a few more minutes with Steve the gang decided to leave. Darry looked at the clock and saw that any later, their parents would be calling the police to have them out looking for them. They had a lot of explaining to do when they got home. Dally drove back with Two-Bit to his house.

After being dropped off, Two-Bit made his way up to the porch but before he could open the front door he heard two voices from inside yelling;

"No! John! I won't hear it, don't try to make up any excuses, how can you say things when you cheated on me!"

Two-Bit walked closer to the door and put his ear against the door, listening as his mother continued to yell at his father.

"That's it! I can't stand this anymore, you won't even go to therapy sessions, so this is over! I'll never forgive you for this. Ever!"

He then heard footsteps approached the door and he quickly ran and his behind the bushes as his father came out the door and headed for his car, pulling out the driveway and speeding down the street.

"Oh man," Two-Bit said to himself as leaned back against the house. It was true, his Dad really was cheating on his Mom. Slowly, Two-Bit walked into the house and headed up the stairs. His parent's bedroom door was closed and he could hear faint sobbing coming from it. He decided now wasn't the right time to talk to her and headed to his room but stopped when he saw Karen's door was closed.

He opened the door and saw Karen sitting on the bed, her head down and tears coming down her cheeks. She looked up when she heard the door open.

"Did you hear all that?" Karen asked her older brother.

He frowned, wishing that his little sister wasn't home that night to hear that.

"Enough of it," Two-Bit frowned. He walked over and sat next to his sister, wrapping his arm around her shoulders.

"What's going to happen now?"

"I don't know. I really don't know."

But his question was answered just an hour later. His father came back to pack up his things and loaded suitcases into the trunk of his car. John then walked back in the house and saw his son on the steps and smiled a little.

"Keith," he greeted but Two-Bit just glared at him in return. He couldn't say anything. He hated him, he hated him for hurting his mother and breaking up their family. John's smile faded as he picked up another box and carried it out to his car. When he came back in, he headed to the shelf and picked up a baseball that sat on a mantle. Two-Bit walked over to him.

"You know, I could have gone pro," John stated as if it were a fact. "I could have made so much money…but your mother…" the older man shook his head and continued packing. "I missed too many family events she said. All I needed was just a little bit more time, but no."

John turned around and saw that his son was standing face to face with him. Two-Bit then said;

"You're bad to us, and I'll take care of my mother and little sister. We don't need you anymore." His Dad looked like he was going to hit him but Two-Bit didn't budge. He looked at his son one last time before turning away angrily and slamming the door shut. Two-Bit stared at the floor as he heard tires screeching and the sound of his Dad's car driving away from the house for probably the last time. Hopefully, they would never see him again.

XXXXXXXXXX

"I see Mr. Randle is gonna be late for school again." Mrs. Daniels said after taking attendance that Monday morning, the weekend gone by way too fast.

"Oh, he's in the hospital," one of the students spoke up.

"Now what happened to him?"

"I don't know,"

"I heard he got stabbed in a fight," another student said.

Mrs. Daniels looked around and saw Sodapop Curtis sitting at his desk, with his head down.

"I'm quite surprised to see Mr. Curtis is on time."

RING!

Sodapop instantly sat up in his seat, a look of fear on his face.

"I didn't do it!"

The whole class started laughing at him as he looked around. He sighed with relief when he realized it was just a dream. Thankfully it was a dream. Or was it? Soda looked down to see if his pants were still there. They were.

"Thank god," Soda muttered.

RING!

"AH!" Soda covered his ears and then rubbed his eyes. Damn that bell. Sodapop instantly began zoning out as the teacher pasted out worksheets and then turned on the overhead, instructing the class to take down notes as she spoke. Instead, Soda turned the paper over and started drawing on it.

"I wish we had a nap time," he said to himself while doodling on his paper instead of listening to the teacher.

"Sodapop." The teacher suddenly said.

"Uh, yes?"

"Are you listening to me?"

"No."

The rest of the class laughed as Sodapop smiled brightly at the teacher after he said that but only got a glare from her in return...

XXXXXXXXXX

"Stupid teacher, she can kiss my ass. I can't wait till I turn sixteen on Saturday so I can finally drop out of that hellhole," Soda thought to himself as he crumbled the detention slip and placed in his pocket as he arrived at the hospital to visit Steve. After he took the elevator up the second floor and walked down the hall he could hear a loud voice coming from Steve's room. As he walked closer he could see Steve's dad in the room with him.

Mr. Randle stopped yelling when he saw Soda. Steve looked over and now looked relieved to see his best friend.

"Hi, Mr. Randle." Soda greeted when he walked into the room but Mr. Randle simply ignored him and continued talking to his son.

"You know, you've done some stupid things in the past boy, but this just beats them all."

Steve rolled his eyes and looked over at Soda.

"My biggest fan over here," he said, nodding in his Dad's direction, but he didn't look amused.

"Oh that's funny. So are you gonna tell me what happened or not?"

Steve didn't respond and stared at his hands.

"Alright, fine. If you don't want to tell me, you're grounded until you do!" Mr. Randle yelled then stormed out of the room.

Once he was sure the older man was gone, Soda asked;

"What was that about?" 

"He wants to know how I got stabbed," Steve responded.

"So tell him!"

"No way! What I'm I gonna tell him? I slipped and fell on a knife?"

"Tell him I did it. Tell him we were just messing around…"

"No Soda, he'll never by it."

"Steve…my birthday's coming up this Saturday," Soda said. "My parents are taking us all out to my uncle's house in the country. You're gonna miss it."

"Alright," Steve snapped, frustrated.

"So, how you feeling?"

"I'll live. The best thing about this is they're giving me these kick-ass painkillers."

"That's cool." Soda smirked. "I can't wait for you to get out of here, without you school is even worse."

"Believe me, this ain't fun for me either."

The two of them talked for about ten more minutes before Sodapop decided to head back home. As soon as he walked through the front door he saw Ponyboy laying on the couch in the living room, his nose shoved in a book as usual. He grinned and launched himself forward and landed on his younger brother, making him yelp in surprise.

"Hey buddy, how was school today? I got another detention!" Soda informed him as he pulled the book from Ponyboy's hands.

"Hey!" Pony yelled in surprise, "I was reading that!"

"You read too much!"

Soda got up and tried to run by Ponyboy was faster and tackled Soda to the ground and began choking him. Sodapop grabbed Pony's wrists and rolled him off. The two of them continued to roll around on the floor, bumping into the coffee table as they wrestled trying to get the upper hand when suddenly the phone rang. Pony attempted to get up to answer it but Soda grabbed his ankle and pulled him back down. The answering machine then answered it and a voice began speaking.

"Mr. and Mrs. Curtis, this is Gary Stuart, principal of Berryhill Junior High School. I would like to meet with you about Ponyboy as soon as possible. If you are available, I will be here at my office from 5:30 to 6:30, thank you."

Soda and Pony stopped messing around after they heard the message and looked at each other.

"What was that about?" Soda asked. His brother had never gotten into trouble at school before.

"I don't know."

"Pony the principal doesn't meet with parents unless you've done something wrong. Believe me, I know."

"What do I do?" Pony asked, now worried as he got to his feet.

"Just erase it before mom and dad hear it."

"I already heard it."

Both boys jumped when they heard the voice. Ponyboy and Sodapop looked over and saw their Dad emerging from the kitchen. The younger boy lowered his head as his father walked closer towards him.

"What is this about?" Darryl Sr. asked.

"I don't know really," Pony shrugged. "I've…been falling asleep in class. That's all I can think of. I haven't been doing anything else, really."

Darryl sighed and shook his head.

"Soda got another detention today."

"Pony!" Soda shouted, surprised that his brother just threw him under the bus. Darryl then started on his second born.

"This is your third detention this month. Soda what is going on with you?"

"Nothing."

"I'd hate to do this but if you get in trouble again, you're grounded for a month. Understand?"

"Yes, sir."

"Alright. Why don't the two of you help me clean up the kitchen before your mom comes home."

During dinner, Darryl explained to his wife that they needed to head down to Berryhill to see Ponyboy's principal. Needless to say, she was just as shocked to hear it as he was. When the meal was over, the boys stayed behind to clean up the dishes while the two of them left and drove down to the school. Once they reached the building, they walked in to the office of Gary Stuart.

"I must admit, I'm a little surprised to be in here for Ponyboy. He's never been in trouble before," Linda said.

"Pony said something about falling asleep in class," Darryl commented.

"Yes, I think the main problem is that Ponyboy is so bright, he's always ahead of the other students," Mr. Stuart explained. "Pony finishes his work so early he starts to get bored and begins goofing off in class."

"Really?"

"Yes."

"I had no idea he was that advanced."

"He's very far ahead in every class that he's in."

"What should we do about it?" Darryl then asked.

"I had a meeting with his teachers this afternoon, and we feel it would be best if Ponyboy was moved up a grade."

Both Darryl and Linda looked at him in surprise.

"Into high school?" Linda asked and Mr. Stuart nodded.

"This is a big decision, so you should talk things over with your son, and let me know by tomorrow."

While waiting for his parents to come home from seeing his principal, Ponyboy sat on the couch watching television, his knee bouncing uncontrollably. Sodapop looked over at him and smiled.

"Pony, no offense but your as nervous as a Chihuahua. You've probably pissed yourself by now."

"I have not! You take that back!"

"Make me."

"Alright then," Ponyboy grabbed a pillow from the couch. "Bring it on!"

Soda picked up the other pillow. "You got it."

Darry came back into the room just in time to see his two brothers about to go at it. He walked over and stood between the two.

"I'm gonna stop this before it begins. Guys, please don't fight. Mom and dad are going to be home any minute."

Soda hit Darry in the groin with his pillow causing him to double over and fall to the floor and then began hitting Pony. Ponyboy ducked as Soda swung the pillow at him and jumped on the couch. Ponyboy hit Sodapop in the face with his pillow so hard that he fell over and landed on his stomach. He took this opportunity to sit on Soda's back, his brother's head with the pillow over and over again. Just then, the front door opened and Darryl and Linda walked in. Pony froze mid swing.

"What are you two doing?" Darryl asked.

Soda crawled out from underneath his brother. "Nothing, just messing around."

Ponyboy walked over and sat on the couch.

"So what did I do?"

"Well, your not in as much trouble as we thought," Linda began and she shut the door and walked into the living room. "Your principal thinks the problem is you're not being challenged enough."

"And he thinks you should be moved up into high school," Darryl finished for his wife. Pony's eyes widened in surprise.

"They want me to go to high school? I'm gonna skip the last year of junior high?"

"Yes."

"He's gonna be in my grade?" Soda asked, somewhat bewildered. They really could do that?

Darryl nodded. "This is a big decision, so think about it."

"I'll do it," Pony said with a big smile.

"Wow, congratulations, little buddy," Darry came over and gave Pony a playful slap on the back. Linda smiled;

"I'll give your principal a call tomorrow morning and you'll start the next day."

As his parents went upstairs Ponyboy jumped up and punched the air.

"Wow! I'm gonna be in the same grade as you Soda," he said, grinning at his brother.

"Yeah," he responded quietly.

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing, come on, let's get some sleep."

XXXXXXXXX

Waking him from his slumber the next morning was the loud, annoying ringing of his alarm. Sodapop's blue eyes slowly start to open, a little blood shot from the lack of sleep, as he waved his hand and slammed his alarm off. With the annoying ringing subsided he tilted his head to the right to look at the time, it read 7:00.

"I better get going or I'll be late for class again," he mumbled to himself.

Soda slowly looked around his bedroom than looked over at the bed next to his and saw that Ponyboy was gone. He pulled the rest of his white bed sheets off his body and sat on the side of his bed rubbing his eyes and gave out a big yawn. Soda jumped off the side of his bed and placed his bare feet on the carpet as he starts walking towards a pile of clothes that were washed the previous day. As he stood in the bathroom combing his hair, suddenly he heard a pounding on the door and heard a familiar voice.

"Hey, Soda! Are you in here?" Steve yelled.

"Steve? What are you doing out of the hospital?"

"Ah, I got sick of lying in the bed doing nothing. What the hell are you doing in there?"

"I'm combing my hair!"

"Well hurry up!"

"My hair's special!"

"Yeah. Retarded special. Hurry up so we can go already!"

"Hold on! Okay, I'm ready!"

Sodapop stepped out of the bathroom, his hair all shiny and well groomed.

"It's about time. Now let's go!"

Steve and Soda put on their backpacks and headed out to door to the car.

"Are you sure you're okay?" Soda asked while getting into the car.

"I'm fine."

Meanwhile, Ponyboy arrived at the Mathew's house and waited by the car as Two-Bit and Karen walked out of the house.

"Hey guys," Pony greeted. "I've got something to tell you."

Karen smiled when she saw him.

"Oh, I've got something to tell you to. We're gonna sneak into Mr. Castle's room and steal the answers to his test."

"Why would I do that?"

"Just because you always pass the tests, we can make copies for our friends."

"I won't have to take it anyway." Pony said.

"What do you mean?" Two-Bit asked.

"The principal talked to my parents last night and told them my grades are so good that I should be moved up a grade."

"You're not going to Berryhill anymore?"

"Nope," Pony grinned. "This is my last day."

"Oh, that's great," Karen snapped and turned to walk back into her house, slamming the door behind her.

"Karen!" Pony yelled in surprise, then looked back at Two-Bit. "What's wrong with her?"

"My dad left the other day," Two-Bit explained. "They're getting a divorce."

"Wait here, I'll go talk to her," Ponyboy said then walked to the house and opened the front door. He spotted Karen sitting on the couch in her living room with her head down. As he walked closer Pony saw that she had tears running down her cheeks. Pony kneeled down in front of her.

"Karen? What's wrong?"

"What's wrong?" Karen said and lifted her head up. "Everything. My parents have separated and now you're leaving."

"I'm just going to a different school. We only had one class together this year to begin with."

"It's not that...it's just we've know each other since forever and from now on we're always gonna be one grade apart."

"We'll still hang out as much as we use to Karen, I promise," Pony said and brushed the remaining tears away from her eyes with his thumb. "I'm sorry about your parents; want to go for ice cream when school's over today?"

Karen finally smiled and got to her feet.

"Okay, but you're buying."


	8. Soda's Birthday

The wind whistled sharply as it blew, and it blew Sodapop's hair in obscene directions as he sat in Steve's car on the ride to Will Roger's. He didn't even care to fix it because he was trapped in daydream, the same one he was having quite often. It was Wednesday, only two more days until he finally turned sixteen. Turning at the next light, the car starts to slow down until its stops completely, effectively snapping him back into reality. The engine's roars died from rampant roars to a faint, vibrating humming before Steve turned the car off completely.

"Here we are! Now get your fat ass out!" Steve hollered stridently, thrusting Soda in the shoulder roughly.

Soda came out of his thoughts and glared at his best friend.

"Do I look like I've got a fat ass?"

"Yeah you do. Now get out my car before you ruin the seat."

"Why don't you make me?" Soda then just sat farther into the seat of Steve's car and stuck out his tongue.

He squirmed a little until he was finally comfortable and sighed contently, which obviously seemed to irritated his friend. But Steve pushed him right out the car without a second thought, causing him to fall flat on his back on the firm pavement of the parking lot. Steve opened his door and steps out of the car. He walked over to the other side to see Soda on the ground, glaring up at Steve, who in return smirks superiorly down at him. Sodapop got up and dusted himself off, then tackled Steve down to the ground. By this time, Two-Bit had gotten out of his car and saw his two friends rolling around on the ground. Soda had Steve pinned to the ground, and was trying to get him to say uncle, though Steve refused.

"Hey! Get off my friend greaser, or I'll run you over with my new mustang!" Two-Bit yelled in his best soc voice.

Soda looked up and in seconds, Steve grabbed him and pulled him down, having Soda pinned to the ground, and laughed triumphantly, hands on his hips. "You can't beat the socially-elite, white trash!"

After Steve got to his feet, Soda jumped up and tried to hit Two-Bit but he ducked.

"Damn you, Two-Bit! I was winning!"

The two of them laughed and ran away from Soda. As Soda prepared to chase after him he turned his head and saw Randy Anderson staring at him from his car. He quickly turned his gaze and opened his backdoor, getting out his backpack. Soda sighed and walked over to him. He needed to talk to him.

"Hey," he said, not knowing what else to say. "How's Bob doing?"

"He woke up yesterday, he should be getting out of the hospital sometime next week," Randy answered.

"That's good."

Randy nodded before shutting his door and started walking up to the front entrance when Soda called after him.

"Randy, wait up!"

He stopped and looked over at the boy he had been fighting with since junior high.

"Listen I didn't mean for Bob to get hurt so bad." Sodapop began.

"I know, it was Bob's fault anyway for stabbing Steve. He went way too far...he knew weapons weren't allowed." 

Soda nodded.

"Look, I know we're not friends, but maybe it would be best if we just ended this, both of our best friends could have died that night over his stupid feud."

"I don't know how Bob feels about it, but I agree,"

Sodapop stuck out his hand.

"No more fights?"

Randy shook his hands.

"No more fights." Randy smiled, than brushed past Soda to finally go inside, and he soon followed.

After Soda got his book for English class, he closed his locker and was about to turn to go to class when Steve appeared in front of him and raised his fist, punching him right in the stomach. Soda fell to his knees as Steve grinned triumphantly above him.

"Steve…you asshole…" Soda managed to gasp out.

Steve laughed then turned to run as the bell went off so they're would be no time for Sodapop to get him back. Unfortunately for Steve, he must have forgot they had the same English class together or maybe just didn't care. Soda walked into Mrs. Marshall's class and took his seat, glaring at his best friend who was smirking at him from his seat across the room.

As Mrs. Marshall turned around and started passing out papers to the class, Soda launched a spit ball right at Steve.

Steve saw it coming and prepared to duck but Mrs. Marshall walked right into the line of fire.

Poofft! 

The class stared in wide eyed shock at what had just happened and long silent pause as the teacher wiped the reminiscence of the spit ball from her cheek.

"Sodapop Curtis!"

XXXXXX

Mr. Curtis was enjoying his day off that day as he came home from the department store only to find his wife in the living room talking to Sodapop who had his head down. Darryl walked into the house to see his wife talking to Soda who had his head down.

"What's going on?" He asked.

"Sodapop got into trouble again today," Linda sighed.

"Did you get another damn detention?" Darryl said to his son.

"No, it gets better this time. He accidentally hit a teacher with a spitball…two days of out of school suspension."

Darryl stared dumbstruck at his wife then looked down at Soda, who looked like he was about to cry.

"Soda, what is going on with you?"

He didn't answer, just keep his head down like a dog who was being scolded.

"Well, if your not going to school, your gonna be working with me tomorrow."

Soda's head shot up.

"What?"

"That's right, you're working with me tomorrow roofing houses, from eight to five. Got it?"

"Yes sir," he mumbled as he got up and slowly walked up the stairs.

Sodapop woke up the next day gradually, rolling over when the sun shone directly in his eyes. He sighed, breath whooshing out of his lungs when suddenly his door opened and his Dad came in.

"Come on, let's get going," he said. Soda roughly pulled the blanket off him and got up, changing into his clothes.

'This should be a fun day,' he thought to himself as he walked downstairs to where his dad was waiting for him.

Darryl drove down to the worksite of an old house. After meeting with the rest of his dad's workmates they climbed up a ladder to the roof and began using hammers and crowbars to remove all the old plywood. After about an hour of working, Soda took a deep breath and wiped sweat from his brow.

"Bet you wish you were at school right now don't you?" Darryl asked.

"No," Soda simply replied.

"No? Well, a couple more hours and you'll be begging to be back in a air-conditioned classroom."

Soda watched as his dad continued stripping old plywood from the roof. Finally he worked up the courage to have the conversation he'd meaning to have with him for weeks.

"Dad…can I talk to you about something?"

"Go ahead," Darryl responded, not looking up from his task.

"Well…you know how I've been having trouble with school for a while, and I'm gonna be turning sixteen this Saturday, so I've been thinking that…I want to drop out."

By now his Dad had put down his tools and was looking up at him.

"No, you're not."

"Yes I am, I'm dropping out," Soda said quietly.

Darryl got to his feet, not believing what he was hearing, his son just wanted to give up.

"Can I just ask you one question? Why do you hate school so much?"

"Because I'm dumb!" Soda snapped, now angry. "Darry is gonna get a scholarship to collage, Ponyboy is so smart he's being moved up a grade! The only thing I can pass is gym!"

Soda turned away and walked closer to the edge of the roof, tears of frustration built up in his eyes.

Darryl came over to him and put his hand on Soda's shoulder.

"You're not dumb Soda."

"Yes I am."

"You remember when you were failing ninth grade and you might have to go to summer school? Well, you got help from Steve and you studied harder, and you passed."

"I got straight D's."

"I didn't matter to me, the thing that mattered to me was that you didn't give up and you tried your best. I know sometimes it isn't easy but if you make this decision to quit now, you will never turn back. Your whole life, ever time the going gets rough, you'll just quit."

Exhaling heavily, Sodapop replied;

"School is hard for me, Dad."

"I know. It wasn't that easy for me, either." Soda wiped tears away from his eyes as his Dad then pulled him into a tight hug. "I know you don't like school, but you can get through it. I know you can."

XXXXXXXX

The school week had officially come to an end that Friday afternoon and when night came the gang gathered at the Curtis house. By this point, Sodapop was at a better point although not totally convinced he could make it through his high school years. 

"Hey guys, guess what? In just thirty more minutes…it's my birthday!" Sodapop said while looking up at the clock.

"Yes Soda, we know it's your birthday, how could we forget? You only told us every five minutes for the past month," said Steve, while rubbing his temples.

It was now 11:30 after the gang had arrived back at the Curtis house from the carnival. Soda, Steve, and Two-Bit were playing cards at the table while Darry, Ponyboy, and Karen were sitting on the floor, playing a card game of their own.

Pony looked up from his cards when headlights illuminated in the curtains as a car pulled up in the driveway. A few seconds later, Dally walked through the front door.

"Don't slam that door-" Darry began.

SLAM!

"Damn it Dally, our parents are sleeping!"

"Yeah, yeah," Dally said as he walked over to the table and sitting down. "Deal me in."

As Two-Bit shuffled the cards, Dally suddenly remembered something.

"Oh yeah, it's your birthday tomorrow, right Soda?"

"How could you forget?" Steve asked.

Dally pulled out a bottle of Jack Daniel's from his jacket's pocket. Soda looked at the bottle, puzzled.

"You can't be serious."

"There's a first, buddy!" Steve said while he patted his friend on the back. "Drink up!"

Soda just looked at them all. "You can't be serious."

Dally pointed to the bottle.

"Drink, you fucker."

"Dally!" Darry yelled while looking at his youngest brother, not wanting him to hear that kind of language but Ponyboy just laughed.

Soda only shrugged and slowly picked the bottle to his lips and started to drink. A second later he turned his head and spat it all out. Two-Bit and Steve started laughing as Soda started coughing and wiping his mouth, his face twisted with disgust.

"Pussy," Dally muttered, grabbing the bottle and lifting it to his lips, taking a nice sized gulp.

The other three watched in amazement as Dally drained the bottle.

"Good god, how did he do it?" Soda asked out loud.

Dally grinned.

"Alright, lets play cards," Dally said as he placed the empty bottle on the table. Steve dealed out the cards and the game began. As the night went on, Karen ended up falling asleep on the couch as Darry and Ponyboy quietly placed a game of go fish.

"Full House!" they heard Two-Bit yell.

"How the hell does he keep winning?" Steve asked completely bewildered.

"Maybe Soda taught him how to cheat!" Dally then punched Soda's shoulder across the table.

Steve looked down at Two-Bit's shoes. The ace of hearts in one, the king of diamonds in the other.

"He is cheating!" Steve hollered.

Sodapop grabbed for Two-Bit's arms and held them behind his back while Steve went for his foot.

"Hey, hey, hey! Don't tear the house down guys!" Darry said while looking at the stairs, hoping the commotion didn't wake up his parents. But the three ignored him as Soda and Steve pulled Two-Bit to the floor.

"Why do they always act like idiots when they're all together?" Pony asked.

Darry sighed.

"I don't know."

Ponyboy then looked over when Karen made a sound on the couch. He was amazed she was still asleep and got up, pulling a blanket over her. Two-Bit was now being pinned to the ground by Soda and Steve and they were going for his shoe again.

"He's gotta have a whole deck in here if he's winning so much," Steve remarked shortly thereafter being kicked by Two-Bit.

"Hey Steve check this out, two kings and a joker!" Soda said as he put his knee on Two-Bit's chest to keep him still.

By this time Darry had finally had enough and walked over to them, lifting Sodapop and Steve up by their collars.

"You two knock it off, your gonna make him more hyper then he already is."

Soda and Steve sat back down and after a minute, Two-Bit had regained his breath and got back in his seat to see a very annoyed looking Dally.

"Can we play for real now?" He asked.

"Sure."

Another game started and this time it was Sodapop who seemed to be the lucky one.

"Two pairs!" Soda's exclaimed, grinning triumphantly before laying down his hand. He smirked at Steve when his expression fell.

"I'm out," Steve said.

"I fold," Two-Bit said.

Dally grinned.

"In."

Soda laid down his cards.

"Straight flush!"

He looked smugly at Dally, and realized something was wrong. Dally should have looked upset, but he looked happy. Why...the only hand that can beat that is...

"Royal flush," Dally proclaimed, laying down his hand. Soda stared at the five cards before him; never had he hated the heart symbol so much. "You lost," Dally said, smirking.

"Now what?" Soda asked

"Means you have to get naked," Two-Bit said.

Soda raised an eyebrow.

"No way."

"Yep, get naked and run around the block."

Soda then looked up at the clock, it was now12:00. He grinned. It was officially his birthday now.

"I don't have to do anything, it's my birthday and I don't have to do anything I don't want. And I'm going to bed," Soda then jumped out of his seat and raced upstairs before anyone could stop him.

XXXXXXXXX

The next morning, Soda's parents drove them all out to his Uncle Bill and Aunt Rachel's house. They lived out in the country, about thirty minutes away from their house. They had a lot of land and Soda always liked visiting them, but wondered why they were taking him out here now. Currently, Sodapop and Steve were in the kitchen making a cake. Soda as usual, was trying to put too much sugar in it. Steve pushed his hand out of the way, taking over and Soda flung flour at him.

Steve's face was white, like a ghost.

"You did not just fling flour at me," he hissed.

"I think I did." Soda laughed.

And then, everything happened so fast, Steve dumped the bag all over Soda, and shoved icing in his face. Therefore, a war erupted with the two friends throwing flour at each other. Soon, Linda and Rachel wondered what the noise was and came in to see the two.

"Hey Stop!" Rachel yelled.

They both froze when they heard Sodapop's aunt yell. Soda had flour all over him, making him look like a ghost. Steve had icing all in his hair and face and on his clothes.

"You two are messing up my kitchen," Rachel complained.

"What are you two doing?" Linda asked.

"Trying to make a cake," Soda shrugged.

"Get out of here, we'll make the cake," Linda said and the two ran out of the kitchen and out the door, doing their best to get the flour and icing off them. They walked over and entered the barn to see Ponyboy, Dally, Two-Bit, and Karen hanging out. Pony and Two-Bit were rolling around on the floor, Two-Bit trying to get out of a headlock while Karen cheered them on. They all stopped when they saw Soda and Steve.

"What the hell happened to you guys?" Dally asked.

"Don't ask," Steve replied.

Soda watched as Two-Bit and Ponyboy got to their feet and dusted off hay. He looked over at the hay bales.

"Hey, I've got an idea," Soda said.

He walked over and started pushing together a bunch of stacks of hay bales together until it formed a large square and climbed on top of it. Everyone instantly understood as they got ready.

"Me and Steve will go first," Soda told them all. "Come on, Stevie. Can you take this?"

Steve took his place, cracked his neck, and rolled his shoulders and climbed on top of the hay bales to join him. Soda pounced and tacked Steve to the ground.

They rolled around until Steve pinned Soda down, sitting on his legs and holding his wrists together above his head.

"One…two…three…" Two-Bit counted then declared Steve the winner.

"Damn it," Soda swore in frustration as he brushed dirt and straw off him. "That's the tenth time this month! Am I ever gonna beat you?"

"Nope," Steve replied with a smirk.

Jumping to his feet, Soda tackled Steve back down and to the other boy's surprise, began tickling him relentlessly.

"Stop! Soda, what are you doing?" Steve asked between laughs.

"Give up?"

"This…is…against…the rules."

"There are no rules in real life."

Soda continued tickling Steve until he saw that his friend was too weakened to fight back. He then stopped and grabbed his wrists, holding them down next to his head.

"Someone count!"

Ponyboy then counted to three and Soda got up.

"I won!"

"You…cheating bastard." Steve muttered as he tried to get his wind back.

Dally shook his head.

"Well, if you girls are finished, I'll take Two-Bit." He drawled, getting on the hay bales with smugness in his eyes. Two-Bit shrugged and took his place, eyeing Dally, probably wondering if he could take him. Within seconds, Dally had Two-Bit down and was sitting on his back, pulling one of his legs back mercilessly. Sharp cries of pain started to come from him.

"Uncle! Uncle!"

The last pair, Ponyboy and Karen stepped up next.

Two-Bit started the countdown and when he got to three, Pony lunged. He put Karen in a headlock, but she maneuvered it and sat on his back and locked his arms behind his back.

"Having a little trouble with the girl Pony?" Steve asked.

Ponyboy rocked and threw Karen off him. He bounded up and managed to tackle Karen, sitting on her stomach and pinning her down. Karen lifted her knees and knocked him off, then rolled over and laid on her back on top of Ponyboy, holding his hands down.

''One...two...three...Karen wins,'' Two-Bit announced.

"Ha! Ponyboy just got beat by a girl," Sodapop teased.

"Shut up Soda," Pony muttered.

"Uh, Karen you can get up now," Two-Bit said, seeing Karen still on top of Ponyboy.

"Oh yeah, sorry Pony," she said.

"It's all right," Ponyboy murmured, sitting up.

Outside, Darry was standing with his father and uncle next to a tractor.

"So how's the birthday boy been doin'?" Bill asked his brother.

"Not to good," Darryl Senior answered honestly. "He's been really stressed out about school, gettin' in trouble more often now."

"Maybe my gift will cheer him up," he smiled. "Darry, go get your brother."

Darry nodded and he walked towards the barn.

"Hey Soda! Come out here!"

Soda walked out of the barn to see his uncle pulling a black, male foal towards him bucking and kicking.

"God this little thing is heavy," Bill said as he continued pulling him.

"What's that?" Soda asked as he looked down at it, wide-eyed.

"A foal," Darry answered.

"A baby horse," Bill said at the same time.

"Happy birthday bro," Darry said and punched Soda slightly in the chest.

"What do you mean?"

"He's yours. I know you've been stressed over school, you can't bring him home, but he's yours. You can visit him anytime you want." His uncle told him.

"If you stay in school, he's yours." His father then said.

Soda smiled and bent down, starting to pet his head. The horse then sneezed…on him.

Bill laughed, "See he likes you."

The rest of the gang then walked out of the barn to see Soda feeding the little foal milk. They gathered around as Soda smiled as the foal drank thirstily.

"He's really cute," Soda said as he rested his hand on his back.

"What is that?" Two-Bit asked.

"My birthday present," Sodapop answered.

"What are you gonna name him?" Pony asked.

"Uh, I don't know yet."

"How about Mickey Mouse?" Two-Bit suggested.

"Two-Bit shut up," Dally said.

"No, that's it, his name is Mickey Mouse," Soda laughed and got to his feet.

Two-Bit grinned.

"Hey everyone! Group hug!" He shouted.

"Wha…? Wait just a minute now!" Soda said and held up his hands, but no one listened.


	9. Pony's First Day

Dally made his way up to the door of Buck Merrill's place. It was almost ten at night and he needed to unwind after spending the day out in the country with the Curtis family and the gang, celebrating Sodapop's birthday. He only went because Two-Bit wouldn't stop bothering him about it, and because Mrs. Curtis had asked him to go. As soon as Dally walked in he took a seat over at one of the small tables. Buck grinned when he saw him and walked over to greet him.

"Damn, Winston. You look like shit."

"Tell me about it, I had to wake my ass up at six in the morning for a stupid birthday party."

Buck raised an eyebrow.

"Birthday party? What are you, nine?"

"I only went because his mom is real nice."

The older man laughed a little before changing the subject.

"Hey Dal, remember those two midgets that were killed, the twins?" Buck asked while taking a seat across from him.

Dally gave him a blank look.

"Remember they were in the hotel room and they were drugged, and the drugs were so strong that they killed them, and the two people that did it, in their room stole their stuff and disappeared, remember that?"

"Yeah,"

"What's now happened is that the police arrested a few people that apparently worked for the hotel that were trying to cover up evidence in the case, they found out that they are looking for two men that were dressed up as girls that were the ones with- in the hotel room that night."

Buck rubbed his chin and continued.

"They started piecing everything together and what they found out is that the midgets picked guys dressed as women, they were getting it on at the hotel room, the girls drugged them and took all their stuff," Buck started to laugh. "They picked up two guys dressed up as women."

"And?" Dally asked.

"Apparently the two midgets liked uh, they liked…they liked their M& M's with peanuts lets just say."

Dally couldn't help but start to chuckle a bit.

"What the hell is wrong with you?" He asked.

"What?"

"I'm trying to figure out why you're telling me this."

"Well because they were with two guys."

"Ugh," Dally muttered while rubbing his forehead. "Get me a drink will ya?"

"Yeah, sure."

Dally leaned back in his seat as he lit a cigarette and some Elvis song came over the radio. He tried to drown out all the commotion in the place as Buck came back over and sat a small glass of whisky on the table. Before Dally could pick it up, he locked eyes with a girl across the room with jet black hair and too much eye make up…and with very little clothes on. He had never seen her around before. The girl smiled at him and slowly made her way across the room until she reached where he was sitting.

"Hi there," she greeted.

"What's your name?" Dally asked.

The girl grinned down at him and moved the hair out of her eyes.

"Sylvia."

"I've never seen you around these parts before."

"I just moved here a couple of weeks ago."

Dally nodded and began drinking his whisky. As he drained the glass Sylvia leaned down and straddled his waist. She smiled at him.

"You look like you've got something else other than me on your mind."

"Na, I've just had a long day," Dally responded.

"Than why don't you get me a drink, and we'll meet in your room in five minutes," Sylvia then got up off Dally's lap and walked towards the bathroom, Dally watching her the whole way.

Dally sighed.

"Well that's the first good idea I've heard all day."

As Sylvia was in the bathroom, Dally went up the stairs and into his room, pushing some of his old clothes off the bed and cleaning up a little. When he got finished he walked back down only to see Sylvia cornered against the wall by Jason, one of the Brumley boys. Jason looked to be flirting with her, and Sylvia looked like she was liking it. Jason then ran his hand down her arm and that's when Dally finally had enough. He came down the stairs and walked over, shoving Jason hard away from Sylvia.

"What the hell do you think your doing?" Jason asked.

"Get your own woman Brumley, this one's taken," Dally took Sylvia's arm and was about to lead her up the stairs when Jason chucked the bottle of bear he had in his hand at Dally's head. It missed by mere inches and shattered against the wall. Sylvia screamed and Dally jumped back in surprise, then spun around, anger clear in his eyes. Dally was about to jump at Jason but several other people held him back.

"God damn it, can't we ever have a normal night here?" Buck yelled while coming around the bar to help the others hold Dally back. "Dally, you go to your room and cool off," Buck turned around and looked at Jason. "You too."

"You're letting this little prick stay here?" Dally fumed.

"He's got the money,"

"Whatever, come on Sylvia,"

"Actually, I think I better get going."

"What?"

"Yeah, it was nice meeting you. I'll see you around sometime."

Sylvia touched his arm as she walked past him and to the exit. Dally glared at Jason for a second before Buck came over to him.

"Come on, not tonight…please," Buck practically begged.

Dally shook his head.

"I'm going to bed."

For the next few hours, Dally tossed and turned in bed. He was tired but couldn't sleep, even when the music was finally turned off and people started leaving and it got quite. He was aggravated that prick Jason had ruined his chance of spending the night alone with Sylvia, and even more aggravated that he hadn't beaten the hell out of him for throwing that bottle at his head. Dally turned over in bed again as a thought entered his mind.

Brumley was only one door down.

"That's it!" Dally yelled, getting up and putting on his shoes. He stormed out of his room, stopping in front of Brumley's door.

"Come on out, you little bastard!" Dally yelled while pounding on the door.

After a few seconds went by, he pounded on the door again. Still, he didn't hear the sound of Jason getting up or his voice. Taking a deep breath and trying to calm down he paced back and forth for a minute before finally deciding to go back to his room. Dally started to walk back when finally the door to Jason's room flung open and he came out with something silver and sharp looking in his hand. Before Dally could react, Jason lunged at him with whatever he had and stabbed him in the stomach. Dally looked down as pain surged through his abdomen and saw that Jason had stabbed him with a pair of scissors. Dally reached up and grabbed his wrist, preventing Jason from stabbing him again and lunged forward, head butting him. Jason stumbled back and Dally snatched the scissors from his hand and began stabbing him rapidly.

Jason screamed out in pain and Dally plunged the scissors again and again into any part of his body that Dally could get to. Blind rage took over him as he repeatedly stabbed Jason, blood was now shooting out of his arms, shoulders, and neck.

Now awake and hearing what was going on, Buck ran out of his room as quickly as he could and saw what was going on in the hall, looking in shock at the blood sprayed up on the walls.

"Dally no! Stop! Stop!" Buck yelled.

He ran over and grabbed Dally's wrist and pushed him away from the Brumley boy before he could stab him again. Dally looked down at Jason and saw what a bloody mess he was, realizing for the first time what he had done. He quickly turned and ran down the stairs and to the front door. He tried to open it but it was locked so Dally kicked the door open so hard it broke off it's hinges. Dally ran to his car but he was grabbed by somebody. He jumped and tried to punch who it was but the person grabbed his wrist.

"Whoa! Dally calm down!" Dally saw it was Tim Shepard. "What the hell happened to you?" Tim asked as he looked at the blood that covered him. Dally didn't answer him, instead getting in his car and speeding away. Tim ran inside and up the stairs to see Jason's lying on the floor, Buck had gotten towels for him that were soaking up in blood after just a few seconds.

"What the hell happened?" Tim asked.

"Tim call an ambulance," Buck instructed. "I think this kid is gonna bleed to death."

XXXXXXXXXXXX

The clock by the door ticked away the early morning minutes as Steve waited by the staircase of the Curtis house for Sodapop to come down. After taking another sip of water from his cup, impatience took over him and Steve walked up the stairs to Soda and Ponyboy's room, pushing the door open.

"Soda, hurry the hell up. We're going to be late…again,"

"Hold your horses," Soda responded while changing his shirt.

Soda then looked over and saw that Pony was still asleep, sprawled over his bed on his stomach, one arm curled under his pillow to give his head extra support.

"Pony, time to wake up," Soda said. Ponyboy gave a grumble and shifted to his side. Soda walked over and softly shook his shoulder.

"Come on buddy, you're gonna be late for your first day."

Still no response came from the younger boy as he continued to sleep.

"Enough of this," Steve said while rolling his eyes.

"What?" Soda asked.

"I know how to get him out of bed," Steve responded while a wicked smile came over his face. Steve reached into his cup of water and pulled out an ice cube. He walked over and pulled back Ponyboy's shirt and dropped the ice cube down his back. Then a yell that could have rivaled an Indian war cry echoed throughout the house. Ponyboy shot out of bed and Steve busted out laughing and even Soda couldn't help but chuckle a bit at the sight of Pony dancing around trying to get the freezing sensation from the back of his shirt.

"What's the big idea?" Pony asked as the ice cube fell to the floor.

"Sorry, Pony, but were gonna be late if we don't hurry,"

"Oh yeah," Ponyboy then remembered he was starting high school today.

"Nervous?" Soda asked.

"A little."

"That's okay, me and Steve were nervous on our first day, weren't we?"

"Not really," Steve responded.

"Yes, we were."

"You weren't nervous, you just didn't want to go," Steve said before walking out of the room. Ponyboy sat down on the edge of his bed to put on his socks and shoes. Just starting high school today wasn't the only thing that was bothering him.

"You okay Pony?" Soda asked as he sat down next to him.

"Yeah I'm fine, it's just that…I wish he had at least one class together," Pony admitted. His schedule came over the weekend and his classes were all different from Sodapop's. He only had the same History class as Steve.

"We all have the same lunch period, that's good right?"

Pony nodded.

"I guess so."

Soda rubbed his knuckles on the top of Ponyboy's head.

"You don't need me around. You don't have anything to worry about, you're a genius."

Ponyboy grinned at Soda and playfully elbowed him in the side.

"Want to ride to school with me and Steve today?" Soda asked.

"Yeah."

"Come on, let's go before Steve throws another tantrum."

The two of them grabbed their backpacks and headed downstairs.

"Hey Steve, Pony's gonna ride with us today," Soda said as they reached the door.

"Fine, come on kiddo," Steve said, giving Ponyboy a playful slap on the back. Just as the three of them exited the house, Two-Bit's car pulled up in the driveway.

"Hey guys! Did you hear?" Two-Bit asked while getting out.

"What?"

"Dally got arrested the other night."

"What the hell did he do now?" Steve asked.

"From what I heard, he got into a fight with of the Brumley boys. I was talking with Tim and he said the place looked like a bloody massacre when it was over."

'Jesus, Dally, what the hell did you do?' Pony thought to himself.

"Anyway, I'm gonna visit him after school, anyone else want to come along?"

"I will," Pony said, while getting into the backseat of Steve's car.

"Pony, what are you doing?" Karen asked. "You always ride to school with us."

"Not today, he's gettin' a ride with the big boys," Steve said while looking at Two-Bit, who gave him a warning look in return.

"Sorry, Karen. I'll see you later okay?" Pony said, noting Karen's disappointed look. Steve and Soda then got into the car and he was soon on his way to Will Rogers High School. After they reached the parking lot, Ponyboy walked into the doors of the school, amazed at the large amount of people, and being a freshman he was also scared of being egged by the upperclassmen. After saying goodbye to Soda, Pony just followed Steve to his first class, History with Mr. Woodrow.

"Just sit right here," Steve told Ponyboy as they walked into the classroom. Pony was surprised that not only Steve had an empty desk by him, but that he actually told Pony to sit by him. "You're gonna wish you had Soda's history teacher instead," Steve said while sitting down. "This guy is very boring. But, on the plus side you can get plenty of sleep in here."

Then a man with a rather large gut, a white beard and long white hair walked into the room.

"Is that him?" Pony asked.

"Yep,"

"Good morning everyone," Mr. Woodrow said as everyone took their seats. "Before we begin class, we have a new student today," he then looked down at his sheet of paper and furrowed his brow. Pony quietly groaned to himself, he hated this part.

"Ponyboy Curtis?"

Most of the class laughed, just as Pony expected as he raised his hand.

"That's your real name?" Mr. Woodrow asked.

"Yes,"

"Have you gotten all the books you need?"

Pony nodded.

"Okay, let's get started. Before the weekend we began on the assassination of John F. Kennedy, can anyone tell me what the Warren Commission is?"

Nobody in the class raised their hand.

"No one, huh?"

Slowly, Ponyboy raised his hand and the teacher called on him.

"Mr. Curtis?"

"It was appointed to investigate the assassination of the President," Ponyboy answered.

Mr. Woodrow grinned.

"That's correct,"

"Okay, can anyone tell me who else was wounded in the shooting?" Mr. Woodrow looked around and noticed Steve wasn't paying attention as usual.

"Mr. Randle?" He called.

Steve looked up from his desk.

"What was the question?"

"Who was the other person wounded in the shooting?"

Steve looked down at his desk for a minute before shrugging.

"I don't know,"

"What about you Ponyboy?"

"John Connally, he was the governor of Texas," Pony answered.

"Very good,"

Steve glared at Ponyboy, but he didn't seem to notice.

"Okay, next, can anyone tell me the name of the shooter?"

Almost everyone in class raised their hand, that was easy, but Steve grabbed Pony's wrist making him put his hand down.

"Hey, what are you doing?" Pony whispered as the teacher called on someone else.

"Alright first rule kid…nobody likes a smartass."

XXXXXXXXXX

Math was evil. Evil, evil, evil. Sodapop stared at the blackboard trying to understand the lesson. Of all the subjects, math was his weakest point and he hated it more than any other class. He passed the subject in junior high but he had to study for hours and had to get help from Ponyboy, and Darry, and Steve.

"Okay class, what does pi equal?" Mrs. Rosemary asked the class.

He blinked a couple of times at the teacher before finally giving up and doodling in his notebook as other kids in the class raised their hands. Soda couldn't help but shake his head a little, wishing he knew it like they did.

RING…

"Class dismissed,"

"Thank god," Soda muttered as he got up.

"Sodapop, I want you to stay,"

"Damn it."

"See you at lunch Soda," Steve grinned at him as he walked past him and out of the room.

Soda grabbed his books and walked over to the teacher's desk.

"Yes, Mrs. Rosemary?"

"I'm going to be honest with you Sodapop, you're failing,"

'Just twist the knife a little deeper why don't you?' Soda thought.

"With these kind of marks, you are going to have trouble on the next test, so, I'm assigning you a tutor,"

Soda's mouth dropped to the floor. "What?"

"She's a very nice girl, and she has the best grades in my class. And Sodapop, I expect your grades to improve for the upcoming test."

Soda sighed. He knew he could not do anything about it.

"Yes, Mrs. Rosemary," he said quietly.

The teacher frowned, seeing that Sodapop was obviously not pleased at all.

"Come on, Soda, you can figure this out," Mrs. Rosemary encouraged.

After finding out where and when to meet his tutor tomorrow Soda made his way to the cafeteria and spotted Ponyboy, Two-Bit, and Steve at a table and sat down next to his brother.

"So, why did the teacher keep you after class?" Steve asked.

"I'm failing, so she's assigned me a tutor," Soda answered.

"Who?"

"Some girl, I'll meet her tomorrow,"

"You know, if you were having trouble with math, I could have helped you if you just asked," Pony said and Steve rolled his eyes.

"It's alright, don't worry about it," Soda sighed, than smiled. "So, how's your day been going so far?"

Steve interrupted Ponyboy before he could answer.

"Oh, he raised his hand and answered every question correctly like a good teacher's pet," Steve remarked sarcastically.

"At least I knew the answers," Pony muttered to himself.

"What was that?"

"Now boys," Two-Bit cut in, trying to make peace, "If you can't be nice, you can't sit together."

"Shut up, Two-Bit."

The boys ate quietly for a few minutes before Ponyboy took out a worksheet and started doing work.

"Uh, Pony? This is lunch. People don't do school work, they eat," Two-Bit said.

Soda and Steve chuckled as Two-Bit grinned at them.

"Fine," Pony put the worksheet away. "Happy now?"

"Hey, who wants to bet that I can hit Curly in the back of the head?"

"5 bucks that you miss," Steve put in.

"You're on." Two-Bit scooped up his pizza from his tray and carefully took aim.

"One…two…three!" Two-Bit then let the pizza fly.

The food was flying straight at Curly. Just as it was about to hit him, Curly bent down to pick something off the floor, causing the pizza to fly right over his head and hit, of all people, his girlfriend Kathy right in the face.

"Oops," was all Two-Bit could say.

"Two-Bit, you're dead," Soda laughed.

Kathy stood up and matched over to their table.

"Two-Bit!" She screeched. "How dare you!"

"What did I do?" Two-Bit asked.

"You hit me with the pizza, you sick fruit!"

SMACK!

Two-Bit's head whipped to the side with the force of Kathy's slap.

"Not sure I deserved that," Two-Bit commented as he rubbed the side of his head and Cathy stomped off back to her table.

"Well that was entertaining," Steve said through laughs.

"Shut it, you," growled Two-Bit, who, obviously not have learned his lesson, picked up his whole tray and threw it at Steve's head. Steve ducked and Two-Bit's lunch landed all over a soc who was at the table behind them.

They all sat there in silence for a moment before Two-Bit got an idea and yelled out, "Food fight!"

Chaos then ensued. There was a full scale war going on. People were taking cover behind tables and using their trays as shields. Girls were screaming and crying because their clothes were getting ruined as fruit, salad, and milk cartons were being thrown across the cafeteria.

"Guys, were in school," Pony tried to reason.

"Lighten up Pony," Soda said while using his tray to block food that was coming at him. Suddenly, he felt something wet explode on the side of his face. He reached up to touch it, and felt the slimy remains of grape trickle down his fingers. Soda looked up to see Ponyboy had a look of devilish innocence across his face.

"Did you just throw a grape at me? Soda asked incredulously.

"Maybe," Pony said while staring at the ceiling. He could barely control his grin.

"We're on the same side you know,"

"Well, what are you going to do about it?"

Pony then ducked as Sodapop threw a roll, covered in butter, towards him. A girl shrieked as it hit her head, dripping down her hair. There was nobody sitting down as just about everyone was throwing something. Soda started thinking they should get going.

"Let's get out of here," Soda said while ducking as an orange came at him.

"Good idea," Steve responded.

"Wait, we haven't been dismissed yet," Ponyboy said.

"Come on Pony,"

"Yeah, let's go visit Dally," Two-Bit said while throwing an apple that hit a kid in the back of the head.

While the food fight continued, suddenly Principal Williams walked through the doors and got hit in the face with an open container of milk that left her black dress stained. Everybody froze as Sodapop, Ponyboy, Steve, and Two-Bit headed out the back doors of the cafeteria.

"What is going on here!" Principal Williams yelled. "Who is responsible for this!"


	10. Visiting Dally

"Name?"

"Sodapop Curtis," said Soda as he stood with Two-Bit, Ponyboy, and Steve just coming from the giant food fight they started in the school's cafeteria.

The policeman nodded and scribbled down the name. Pony shifted as he surveyed the room. Tulsa County Jail wasn't actually a comfortable place to be; the stone floor, the plane walls, even the air gave off an "abandon hope" feeling to all that entered. Although that may have just been the rot on the walls and the awful smell it gave off.

"Who are you visiting?"

"Dallas Winston."

The man with the notebook winced and looked the teens up and down.

"You don't seem to be writing anything, we're here to visit Dallas Winston," Two-Bit said. The policeman scrawled it on the notebook, tore the page out and handed it to him.

"He hasn't had any visitors yet. Be careful, fellas, he's a bit crazy."

The sound of rumbling metal bars woke Dally up. He moaned and rolled over, trying to fall back asleep. His abdomen still hurt from where he was stabbed the other night even though it had been patched up.

"Mr. Winston!" The guard yelled loudly. Dally clenched his fist and pulled the pillow over his face. "Mr. Winston!" He yelled again. "Get out of bed, Mr. Winston."

"It's Dally," he grumbled as he sat up.

"Mr. Winston, you have company."

Dally slammed his fist into the wall, making the guard jump back a little as the loud sound echoed though the tiny cell.

"It's Dally," he growled again as he got to his feet. The guard opened up the cell door and Dally slowly walked out as another guard came to his side to guide him out.

"Hey man, let me borrow your gun," Dally said to the guard as a sly smile crept across his face. The guard stiffened up as his hand automatically reached for the gun at his side. The rest of the gang was waiting patiently for Dally to come. Ponyboy was silent as usual, while Soda and Steve were talking amongst themselves. Two-Bit was fidgeting. They all could tell he wanted to crack a joke, but every time he opened his mouth, he immediately closed it again.

"What the hell do you guys want?" Came Dally's voice as the guard led him into the room.

"Nice to see you too," Two-Bit grinned as Dally sat down and focused his cold, blue eyes on his friend. "So, this seems like a nice place to spend your spare time."

"School is still going on, why are you here?" Dally asked, ignoring Two-Bit's attempt at humor.

"How would you know, you've never been."

He glared at Two-Bit and Steve quickly changed the subject.

"So, what did you do?" The other boy asked.

"I'm sure you already know."

"Yeah, but what happened, exactly?"

"I was at Buck's last night, about to get laid and out of no where this little shit Brumley comes and tries to take her for himself. Later that night, I tried to fight him and he comes out and stabs me with a pair of scissors. I took them away and started stabbing him myself."

"Sounds like self defense to me," Pony said, speaking up for the first time.

"They said I went too far, so I have to spend thirty days in here," Dally said while pounding him fist on the table while shaking his head in frustration.

"You know the Brumley Boys and their gang are gonna be looking for you when you get out," Two-Bit warned.

"Oh no, you think they'll come for me?" Dally asked in a mock fearful tone.

For next couple of minutes they kept talking, Two-Bit even was able to make Dally laugh a couple of times. Dally then suddenly stopped the conversation abruptly and turned to Ponyboy.

"Why the hell are you looking me over like that? You studying me for your next faggot drawing?"

Ponyboy glanced away quickly.

I'm sorry…I…I don't know why," Pony stuttered.

Steve chuckled a little as but Soda narrowed his eyes.

"Hey, take it easy Dally." Soda said, sticking up for his brother.

"Hey Winston! Your time's up!" The guard yelled.

Dally stood up about to walk out of the room.

"Is there anything we can do? Want us to bring you a cake with a nail file in it?" Two-Bit asked.

Dally gave Two-Bit a murderous look.

"Remind me to kick your ass when I get out."

As the boys left the jail and got back into the car, Two-Bit turned back to Ponyboy.

"Hey Pony, don't let Dally bother you. He's just mad about back in jail."

"I know."

While the ride home was quite, Ponyboy knew why he was studying Dally. All the while he had known him, he'd only even seen hatred, defiance, and cockiness in Dally's eyes. But back there he could have sworn he'd seen hidden sadness in his icy blue eyes. Ponyboy wouldn't have blamed him, jail couldn't be a fun place. When they reached the house Soda went upstairs to his room, kicked off his shoes and sat down at the end of his bed, taking a deep breath before a voice got his attention.

"Hey little buddy, what's with you?"

Soda looked up to see Darry standing by the door holding a bag of chips.

"Can I have a chip?" He asked, ignoring his older brother's question.

"No."

Soda shook his head as Darry came into the room and sat down next to him.

"Come on, what's wrong? You look like somebody just killed your dog."

"I'm depressed okay?"

"About what?" Darry asked, surprised. Soda never got depressed about anything.

"I'm not doing so good in math, so Mrs. Rosemary's assigned me a tutor to meet with tomorrow."

"So, what's wrong with that?"

"I don't want to be tutored by anyone. It's like their saying help this kid out because he's too stupid to get it on his own."

"There not saying that Soda, there just trying to help. It's not a punishment, it's a privilege."

Soda looked over at Darry and grinned.

"You know who you sound like?"

"Who?"

"Dad."

"Oh yeah?"

"Yep. Now give me a chip."

Darry looked down at the chip in his hand for a second, he looked like he was about to hand it to Soda but Darry then quickly placed it in his mouth and closed his eyes.

"Mmmmm,"

Downstairs, Linda walked through the door after a hard days work, relieved that the house wasn't a mess. With three teenage kids at home by themselves for a couple of hours, she never knew what to expect. That's when she heard voices yelling upstairs.

"I want some chips!" Soda yelled at Darry.

"Get your own chips!" Darry yelled back.

"Shut up!" Ponyboy shouted at both of them.

Darry tried to run downstairs, but Soda tackled him and they both fell. Rolling down the steps they screamed and cursed at each other as Linda jumped back in surprise.

"What are you boys doing!" Linda yelled as they finally reached the bottom of the stairs. "What is going on!"

Darry and Soda looked at each other for a second before Soda spoke.

"Darry wouldn't give me any chips!"

Linda sighed as she looked back up the stairs and saw the mess the spilt chips Darry had in his hand at the time he was tackled before giving her boys a look.

"Just clean up your mess."

Both brothers got up and brushed themselves off, grumbling at each other as they cleaned up the chips before heading back up the stairs

XXXXXXXXXXX

Ponyboy twitched as the morning sun slowly crept through the window and onto his face; the warm light disturbing him from his rather pleasant sleep. Slowly, he opened his eyes and glanced around the room when he noticed the bed next to his was empty.

"Soda," Pony groaned as he untangled himself from his blanket. Sodapop must have forgotten to turn the alarm clock on again. He quickly got dressed for school and hurried downstairs when the smell of pancakes hit his nostrils.

"Hey buddy," Soda greeted as he walked into the kitchen and saw Darry by the stove.

"Soda, why didn't you wake me up?" Pony asked as he joined him at the table.

"Oh, sorry about that," Soda said as Darry came over and placed a large plate on the table full of pancakes. "Darry, these are so freaking good, I am amazed you're actually sharing," Soda said while eating, referencing the chip incident the other day.

"And I am surprised you're not trying to take everybody else's," Darry grinned back. Their dad soon came into the room, ready for work and greeted them all. Linda on the other hand had the day off and had slept in today.

"Hey boys."

"Dad." Darry responded. "Don't you want something to eat?"

"No, I'm late. I'll get something at the job sight. See you all later."

"Bye." The three said in unison.

For the next few minutes, they ate while talking and calling each other names, but not really meaning any of it. When they finished Soda and Pony did the dishes since Darry cooked and grabbed their backpacks from out of the hall closet. After heading out the door, Pony decided to get a ride to school with Darry instead of going with Steve and Soda. Steve was really starting to get to him and he didn't want to be around him right now.

"See you this afternoon Pony," Darry said as he and his little brother walked in and went in different directions.

Ponyboy stood at his locker entering the combination when he felt himself shoved from behind, causing him to crash right into it. Thinking it was one of the gang messing around, he spun around only to come face to chest with Darry's ex best friend, Paul.

"Well, well, well, isn't it Darry's little brother, what was it…Ponygirl?"

"What do you want Paul?" Pony asked, trying not to sound scared.

Paul gripped the front of Ponyboy's shirt.

"I just wanted to welcome you to Will Roger's."

Pony closed his eyes as Paul balled up his fist. He braced himself for the hit when all of a sudden a voice called out.

"Hey! Let the kid go."

Pony looked over to see Steve walked towards them. Pony sighed in relief, he never thought he'd be happy to see Steve.

"This is none of your business, Randle," Paul said.

"I'm making it my business," Steve responded.

Paul glared at him for a second before letting go of Ponyboy's shirt.

"See you around Ponygirl," Paul said before lightly shoving him back against the locker and walking away.

Pony took a deep breath and turned around, opening his locker and getting out his gym clothes as Steve walked over.

"Thanks Steve."

"Listen kiddo, you better toughen up or you're gonna spend the first year in high school stuffed in a locker."

"Thanks for the advice," Pony said, rolling his eyes.

"I mean it kid, guys like him pick on freshman all the time. Lucky for you that was Paul, you can just tell Darry, he'll take care of him."

"I'm not telling anyone," Ponyboy snapped. "I can take care of myself."

Pony walked to the locker room, angry with himself over what happened, even though it wasn't his fault. He was more upset that it had to happen right in front of Steve. He changed into his P.E uniform and met up with his gym teacher Mr. Jones who led him and the rest of the class outside to the track to run a lap.

"Alright class, girls first!" Mr. Jones yelled and the girls of his class started running as the boys groaned.

"The girls always get to go first," One of them grumbled under their breath.

"Boys, go!"

After he yelled that, Ponyboy's reddish brown hair fell back against his head as he flew down the track, his white shoes pounding the asphalt. Racing down the track, he passed an older, longhaired boy who was in front of the others before catching up to the girls. His legs moved faster and finally he soared past the girls, now farther ahead of the rest of his class.

The track coach, David Randle walked over to observe the class and instantly noticed Ponyboy.

"Damn, who's that?" Mr. Randle asked.

"Some new kid," Mr. Jones answered as Ponyboy finished his lap and crossed the line. It was then he noticed just how far away everybody else was.

"Hey Ponyboy! Come here!" His teacher called.

He walked over to where his teacher was standing with another man.

"Ponyboy, this is Mr. Randle, the track and field coach." Mr. Jones introduced.

"That was pretty impressive," Mr. Randle said to Ponyboy as they shook hands.

"Thank you, sir."

"I hear you're new here, where'd you move here from?"

"Actually, I was moved up a grade."

"Really?"

"Straight A's in every subject."

Mr. Randle rubbed his chin.

"Well, you could teach my kid a thing or two."

"Is your son Steve Randle?"

"Yes, you know him?"

"He's my brother's best friend."

"He's something else, isn't he?"

Pony nodded.

"Yeah…he's…something else."

"Listen, if you're interested, track starts in the fall, than we have indoor track in the winter, then spring track. Think about it, because we could use you."

Later on, after the bell went off, Soda and Steve exited their science class, Steve was going to study hall but Soda was to go to the library and meet up with his tutor.

"Well, I'm off. Hey, what do you think she looks like?" Soda asked.

"Who?" Steve responded.

"My tutor."

"I don't know, but if she's got the best grades in math, I'd guess she has thick glasses, pigtails, and buck teeth."

Soda shuttered at the thought.

"Should I be embarrassed that I have to go to a tutor?"

Steve pretended to think about it.

"Hmm…yes."

Soda hit Steve in the arm as he laughed and continued his way to the library.

Soda sighed as he opened the door to the library and walked in. Steve's gonna be right, the girl was gonna be short with bottled glasses, and shy, too afraid to make eye contact and speak in low tones.

"Let's just get this over with," he said to himself and walked over to the tables and saw that they where all empty. Hey, maybe he got lucky and his tutor forgot or was sick.

"Excuse me," said a voice from behind him.

Soda turned around and found himself face to face with a beautiful girl with long brown hair, light skin and the bluest eyes he had ever seen.

He couldn't help it, but his mouth dropped a little.

"Hi, are you Sodapop Curtis?" She asked.

Soda closed his mouth and nodded.

"I'm Sandy Weisman, your tutor."

"You're…you're very pretty," Soda said before he could catch himself.

Sandy smiled as she sat down.

"Thank you, you're not so bad yourself."

"Thanks," Soda grinned as he sat down next to her. "Sorry, I just wasn't expecting you to look like…you."

Sandy's brows furrowed at Soda's comment.

"What were you expecting me to look like?" Sandy asked.

"I don't know…like her I guess," Soda said, nodding in the librarians direction, causing her to laugh.

"Well, let's get started, shall we?"

"Yeah...sure." Soda responded, not taking his eyes off the girl as they sat down next to each other at the table. He was prepared to hate this, but somehow Sandy made the whole thing fun. Time was flying by and somehow Soda was nailing ever problem that Sandy had wrote down, and understood how to do them better and better.

"So the parenthesis means to multiply?" He asked.

"Yes. Here, try this one," Sandy wrote another practice problem for him to do.

5(84÷4)

She watched as Soda solved the problem within a minute. He looked well concentrated and focused, taking his time to solve the problem correctly.

"Very good. See, you're getting this," Sandy encouraged as she wrote down another problem. "Did you take Algebra I last year?" Sandy asked as Sodapop completed the problem.

"No," Soda responded. "I took 'dummy math' because the teacher said my scores were not up to taking Algebra I yet."

"You think you're dumb?"

"Yeah,"

"You're not dumb, Soda."

The two of them stared at each other and Soda smiled a little at her before Sandy glanced at the clock on the wall. It was 11:45.

"Oh my god," she exclaimed and immediately started gathering her things. Soda frowned.

"What's wrong?"

"We were supposed to leave fifteen minutes ago!"

Soda looked at the time and realized that they were late for whatever class they had next.

"I'll definitely see you in school on Monday okay?" Sandy said while picked up her things and headed for the door, Soda followed and opened the door for her.

"Oh Sodapop?"

He looked into her beautiful eyes.

"Yes?"

Sandy smiled. "You learned well. I can't believe how well you've improved in just a half hour."

"It couldn't be helped. I have such a great tutor." Soda smirked, than winked at her, causing her to giggle. She then bit her bottom lip for a moment before deciding to ask;

"Sodapop, um, would you like to come to my house tonight and continue?"

"Are you kidding? I'd love to."

"Okay, meet me by the park at 7:30, okay?"

"Sure."

After the final bell of the last class rang, Soda headed to the parking lot and got into the car where Steve was waiting.

"So, how bad was it?" Steve asked as Soda got into the car.

Soda grinned and wrapped his arm around Steve's shoulders.

"What's with you? You look like you took some bad drug."

"You know how you said my tutor was going to be a geek?"

Steve nodded.

"Well, I'm happy to say that you couldn't have been more wrong," Soda grinned.

"She's cute?"

"Steve, this girl has an ass so beautiful, it's a shame she has to sit down on it."

"Really?" Steve asked, surprised.

"Yeah, she asked me to come over to her house tonight to study,"

"Yeah...since when do you like to study?"

"Since today,"

As Steve started the car, Soda couldn't help but noticed he looked a little distressed.

"What is it?" Soda asked.

"Nothing, it's just…what am I gonna do?" Soda and him always hung out together on Friday night.

"Oh…well, why don't you do something with Ponyboy tonight?"

Steve looked at Soda as if he'd just slapped him.

"What? Pony?"

"Yeah, Two-Bit and Karen had to go with their mother out of a town, so he doesn't have anything to do tonight either."

"Are you kidding?"

"What's wrong with Pony?"

Steve sighed.

"Look, Soda…I know he's your brother but come on, he's a kid."

"He's not so much of a kid anymore, he's only two years younger than us, how much of difference can two years make?"

"Ehh..." Steve began, he really wasn't crazy about the idea.

"Come on, you two could get to know each other better."

"Alright, what the hell." He finally gave in before driving away from the school.


	11. High Tension

Later that night, after Soda left to meet up with Sandy at the park, Ponyboy exited the house to hang out with Steve for the night. Pony didn't want to at first, but Soda managed to talk him into it, just like he could talk him into doing pretty much everything. After driving for about ten minutes, Steve pulled his car up to a place called 'Classen Grill.'

"What are we doing here? Why don't we just go to the Nightly Double?" Ponyboy asked. That way the two of them didn't have to worry about any awkward chit-chat. 

"Relax kid, this place is better than the movies," Steve responded while getting out of the car. Pony did the same, feeling slightly aggravated. He didn't know why, but Steve calling him "kid" was really starting to bother him. Steve and Ponyboy walked in and Steve pointed the pool tables.

"Are you any good?"

"I've only played a couple of times," Pony responded.

"That's too bad, I guess I'm just gonna whoop your ass like I whoop your brothers ass in everything," Steve said while walking over and picking up a pool cue. Ponyboy grabbed one for himself as Steve lined up the balls.

"Just to be fair, you can take the first shot."

Ponyboy picked up his pool cue and concentrated for a second before the stick made contact with the cue ball, making contact with the other balls, knocking three of them into the table's pockets.

Steve shook his shocked expression off his face.

"Beginner's luck. I'd like to see you try that again," he said. Sure enough, Pony missed the next one so Steve picked up his stick and taking the next shot.

"Wow," Pony commented, watching as Steve got a combo off the 2 ball and knocked another solid in. "Hey, you're pretty good at this."

"I know," Steve smirked. Steve then missed the next shot, so it was Pony's turn. He was able to strike the 12 ball, knocking it into the corner pocket, much to Steve's chagrin. Pony then weakly scraped the 9 ball but couldn't knock it in, making it Steve's turn.

"Damn it," Steve swore under his breath as the ball spun around the corner pocket but failed to go in it.

"So, I met your dad today," Pony said, trying to start up a conversation while walking around to the other side of the table.

"You did?"

"Yeah, he said I was a good runner, so he asked me to be on the track team,"

"Good for you," Steve remarked.

Pony shook his head and concentrated for the next shot then struck the ball with his cue, knocking it in the 9 ball in to the center pocket. Steve sighed in frustration. He couldn't believe that the kid who had barely ever played was beating him at his own game. Steve picked up with cue and was about to take his shot when Ponyboy spoke up again.

"He seems nice."

Steve stumbled forward and his cue hit nothing but air.

"Did you just say he's nice?"

Pony shrugged.

"Yeah, so what?"

"You talked to him for what, two minutes?" I've had to put up with him for sixteen years, trust me he's anything but nice."

"What's so bad about him?" Pony asked after Steve took his shot and the 8 ball failed to go in.

"Just drop it," Steve snapped.

"Fine."

Steve looked on as Ponyboy prepared to take his next shot then began to bitterly complain to himself. 

'What's so bad about him? Try everything. Couldn't go to him about anything, couldn't talk to him about anything, my grades where never good enough. Even when I got stabbed that night during the rumble, he couldn't show an ounce of concern when he visited me at the hospital-'

Steve was then brought back into reality when Ponyboy hit the 8 ball into the corner pocket.

"Well, looks like that's it" Pony smiled, "I won."

Steve slammed his pool cue down on the table, causing it to snap in half. Pony jumped back and everyone else in the place turned to look at him.

"You know what kid? Find your own damn way home," Steve snarled before stalking off.

"Steve! What's wrong?" Pony called after him but Steve didn't stop. A few seconds later, he heard the sound of a car speeding off, leaving Ponyboy their alone, wondering what the hell just happened. After a few minutes he realized the older boy wasn't coming back. He went to use the payphone to call someone, but it was just his luck that it was out of order. He then realized Darry was working tonight and the place of his job was much closer than home. 

The air was cold that night as Ponyboy shivered when the wind blew. He'd been walking for a few minutes before finally stopping and resting his tired legs. Still trembling, he let the cold air slowly refill his burning lungs. He didn't wear his jacket tonight because he didn't expect it to get this cold out, and didn't expect to be walking around in the night either. After another minute of walking, Ponyboy looked over across the street and saw that he'd finally reached his intended destination; Joe's Bar, where Darry worked part time. Pony just prayed he was working there tonight. Pony rushed in and immediately relished the warmness the place had. He looked around and sighed in relief when he spotted Darry behind the bar.

"Darry," Pony breathed as he walked over. Darry looked up when he heard somebody say his name and his eyes widened in surprise when he saw it was his little brother.

"Ponyboy? What in the world are you doing here?"

"I'm sorry to bother you, but I need a ride home."

"I thought you were out with Steve."

"It's a long story," Ponyboy growled, getting angry just hearing the mere mention of Steve's name.

"Hey, who are you? You're too young to be in here," said a man who had just came out from the back when he spotted him.

"Sorry Joe, he's my little brother."

"Why'd you bring your brother here?"

"Pony, go sit down for a second," Darry instructed then walked into the back with the man Pony assumed was his boss. He did he was told and took a seat at a table, waiting for Darry to come back out and hoped he wasn't in any kind of trouble because of him.

After a minute Darry came out and walked over to him.

"Just give me ten minutes, and I'll drive you home," Darry said.

Ponyboy nodded.

After waiting for a few minutes, Darry came over and told him to come along. Ponyboy got into Darry's truck and he started the engine.

"Thanks Darry," he said quietly.

"No problem,"

"You're not in trouble are you?"

Darry shook his head as he started driving, but something told Ponyboy he wasn't telling the truth. He stayed quite the whole ride until they reached the house. Pony got out of the truck and walked through the front door. Making his way up the stairs, Pony saw that his door was open and the light was on. Walking in, he saw Sodapop laying on his bed with his arms behind his head. He had a wide grin on his face and he was quietly humming the song "My Girl" to himself.

Finally, Ponyboy picked up a book from the desk and threw it at Soda, hard.

"Ow!" Soda yelled when the book bounced off his head and finally looked over to where Pony was standing, as if realizing for the first time that he was there. "What the hell was that for!"

"That was for convincing me to hang out with Steve tonight!" Pony yelled.

"Pony keep your voice down," Soda whispered, coming over to look out into the hallway to see their parents door still closed, then shut the door to his room, gently pushing Ponyboy in and sitting him down on his bed.

"What happened?"

"I'll tell you what happened, Steve took me to this place miles away from home, we start playing pool and I won and he gets so mad, he leaves me there! I had to walk in freezing weather to get to Joe's Bar for Darry to drive me home because their phone was broke."

Soda stared at his brother in disbelief. That didn't sound like Steve at all. Sure his best friend was a little competitive, but he wouldn't have gotten so mad just about loosing a game of pool.

"Soda, don't take this the wrong way, but…how could you ever be friends with that asshole?"

"Pony, I've known Steve since I was seven years old. He wouldn't have gotten so mad about a pool game. What else went on? What did you talk to him about?"

"I don't know…" Pony started thinking. "I talked to him about his dad, but-"

"You brought up his dad?" Soda groaned. So that's what got Steve so angry.

"Yeah, what's the big deal?"

Soda sighed and sat down next to his brother.

"Pony, not all dads are like ours. Remember last year when I came home with all D's on my report card?"

Ponyboy nodded.

"Well, dad was just happy that I passed and was going on to high school. If Steve would have brought those kind of marks home to his dad, he probably would have kicked him out of the house."

"What are you talking about?"

"I'm just saying that ever since I've known him, he's always been trying to impress his father, he could never be good enough for his father and that always…hurt him, a little."

"So that makes what he did okay?"

"Of course not, I'm just telling you this so you can understand."

Ponyboy rubbed the back of his neck and got up and walked over to his bed.

"Look why don't you and him just keep your distance for a few days till you both cool down. Then I'll tell him to apologize and this whole thing will just be forgotten about?"

"Fine," Pony responded, throwing the covers over himself, preparing for a good night's sleep and trying as hard as he could to push thoughts of Steve or what had happened this evening far out of his mind.

XXXXXXXXX

About a week had gone by since that night, and Ponyboy did what Soda suggested in staying away from Steve. Steve on the other hand didn't even mention what had happen to Soda and he figured that he didn't even know. Currently the two of them were in their math class, waiting to get their tests back. Mrs. Rosemary laid Sodapop's test down on his desk and Soda stared at it in disbelief.

"Congratulations, Mr. Curtis," the teacher smiled before continuing to pass back tests.

He had passed, he actually had an A on his paper.

"Steve, look at this," Soda said while rapidly poking Steve on the shoulder. "Isn't Sandy the greatest tutor ever?"

"Yeah, good for you Soda," Steve responded, sounding very depressed.

"What's with you?" Sodapop asked while looking over Steve's shoulder. He then got a glance at his test and saw an E on the top of his paper.

"Wow, are you sure you and I didn't our test's mixed up?"

Steve sighed and crumbled up his test in his hands.

"Don't worry about it Steve, this is the first test I can remember you getting an E on,"

"Yeah," Steve then shrugged, "Yeah they'll be other tests," he said, trying to convince himself. "I just didn't study for this one."

"If you want, maybe I could help you out a little."

Steve's then started shaking his head. He felt like he was in the Twilight Zone, first Ponyboy beating him in pool a couple nights ago, and now Soda was offering to help him out in math.

"I need to do something special for Sandy, to thank her. Can I burrow your car tonight?" Soda asked. "I want to drive her down to my aunt and uncle's house."

"For what?"

"I want to show her my horse."

"You have to take her all the way to uncle's house to do that?" Steve asked.

Soda grinned.

"Not that, Mickey Mouse,"

"Oh…Soda, you don't have a driver's license."

"I have a permit, please Steve, best buddy in the whole world."

"Fine, but if you get in trouble, it's your ass. I'll come over to your house and drop the car off."

"Good, and when you do I want you to apologize to Ponyboy for leaving him that night."

Steve stared at the ground quietly for a minute.

"You knew about that?"

"Of course I did. You think I wasn't going to find out?"

"Soda, I swear I turned back around but when I got back he was gone."

"Steve, I don't care. What you did was wrong. You're going to apologize to him," Soda said.

"Uh, fine, I'll apologize," Steve growled, angrily running his hands through his hair. How much worse could things get?

Meanwhile, in the locker room, Ponyboy finished changing when he walked to the office the P.E teachers had and looked in to see Mr. Randle sitting at his desk. Pony lightly knocked on the door, getting his attention.

"Oh, Ponyboy. Come on in," Mr. Randle said.

"Mr. Randle, uh…how are you?"

"I'm doing pretty good. I saw you running again today, and I have to tell you son, you're the fastest damn kid I've ever seen."

"Really?" Pony asked while grinning.

"I mean it."

"Well, I just wanted to know if the offer to join the track team was still available."

"Are you kiddin'? For you, I'd kick everybody else off."

"I've never thought about being on track before, but I would like to give it a shot."

"Good," Mr. Randle then handed Ponyboy a pen and piece of paper to sign. After getting though with the sheet, he handed it back to Mr. Randle who smirked at him. "I think you're gonna smoke anyone who runs against you on that pavement."

XXXXXXXXX

Once school was over and Sodapop got home he quickly kicked off his shoes and threw himself down on the couch in the living room, eating a sandwich and watching television. After a half an hour went by, Soda then looked out the window to see a 1964 Oldsmobile DeLuxe pull up in the driveway.

"Wow, who's car is that?" Soda asked himself while getting up.

Then, to his surprise Ponyboy stepped out of the passenger side. He leaned in the car and said something to the driver then closed the door and began walking up to the house. Soda sat back down as the front door opened and his little brother walked in.

"Hey Pony," he greeted. "Who'd you get a ride from?"

"Uh, the track coach," Ponyboy responded while placing his backpack in the hall closet.

"Oh. Wait…isn't the track coach Steve's dad?"

"Yeah, why?"

"Why'd you get a ride home from him?"

"Because, I decided to join the track team."

Soda looked at Ponyboy in surprise.

"Really? Why do you want to do that?" Soda thought that Darry was the only one in the family who took sports seriously.

"Well, because it's something to do," Pony shrugged while walking in the living room and sitting down next to his brother. "And, Mr. Randle said I'm one of the fastest runners he's ever seen. He said with me on the team, we'd easily beat ever school this year."

"That's great Pony," Soda said slowly. Ponyboy was a good runner when they all played football together. But he didn't like the idea of him being around Steve's dad, especially after what just happened a few days ago.

"Pony, I don't know if you should do this."

"Why not?" He asked, looking at Soda strangely.

"Well, it wouldn't be a big deal if Steve's dad wasn't the coach. I mean, I don't know how he might get-"

Ponyboy rolled his eyes.

"So, I should just stop doing something I want to do, just because Steve might get upset. You know, you're my brother Soda, not his. Aren't you suppose to be proud of me?"

"Of course I am, listen forget I said anything. I don't think Steve will care."

Soda then messed up Pony's hair, causing him to smile a little.

"Thank you."

The Curtis's decided to go out to dinner that night. Sodapop stood in the mirror combing his hair, waiting for Steve to come over and drop off his car.

"Hey Pony!" He called while getting out hair gel. "What are you doing tonight?"

"Going to the movies with Two-Bit and Karen," Pony called back while walking down the stairs. Just as he walked down the last step, the front door opened and Steve walked in.

"You ever here of knocking?" Pony asked while moving past him.

"Sorry," Steve muttered sarcastically as he made his descent up the stairs. He walked to the bathroom and took his keys out of his pocket.

"Hey buddy," Soda greeted as Steve handed him his keys. "Thanks a lot, I owe you one."

"I still think this is a bad idea,"

"Don't worry, I promise I'll be careful with it."

Steve then examined Sodapop more closely as he buttoned his shirt.

"Are you wearing hair gel?"

"Yeah, so?"

"I guess someone thinks he's gettin' lucky tonight."

Soda grinned.

"I don't think I'm gettin' lucky, I just want to look good."

"Yeah whatever."

Soda began putting things away and looked back at his friend.

"Listen, while you're here, why don't you go apologize to Pony."

Steve cussed under his breath and stared at the floor.

"I was hoping you might forget about that."

"No, I didn't. Come on, go." Soda said while lightly pushing Steve's shoulder.

"You're breaking my balls, Soda. God damn it," Steve said to himself as he started making his way back down the stairs. He walked into the living room and saw Ponyboy sitting on the couch, putting on his shoes.

"Hey kiddo," Steve greeted, as friendly as he could, for Sodapop's sake.

"Hey," Pony responded, not evening bothering to look up.

"Listen, about happened a couple of nights ago, I didn't mean to-"

"That's okay, Steve. I understand. I think I understand better than ever now."

Steve's brows furrowed.

"You understand what?"

Ponyboy smirked a little, still staring at the ground before standing up and looking Steve right in the eye.

"Why your dad is so ashamed of you."

Steve was now wide eyed after Pony's comment, and even had to stop his mouth from opening. Anger and rage gripped him as he tried to find his voice but Pony spoke again.

"It's because you're a jealous…lazy…bum."

Steve gritted his teeth and his fists where clenched so tight, his knuckles were turning white.

"Is that so?" Steve said, his voice dangerously low.

Then, without warning, he suddenly lunged himself at Ponyboy and threw a right hook. Pony ducked and moved away at the last second but Steve managed to tackle him and get off one good shot before Pony got his legs up and pushed Steve backwards, causing him to trip over the coffee table and hit the back of his head on the television. Steve growled and pushed himself back up to his feet, ignoring the pain in his head and went after Ponyboy again. He grabbed him by the neck and placed him in a headlock and punched the top of his head a few times before Pony bit his arm. Forced to release him, Steve went to nail Pony again but Ponyboy punched him in the stomach, knocking the wind out of him before jumping on his back and taking him to the ground.

Sodapop quickly raced out of the bathroom and ran down the stairs, wondering what all the noise was. He stopped when he reached the living room where he saw Steve and Ponyboy rolling around the ground.

He smiled for a second, thinking the two of them were wrestling but it wasn't until he saw wild punches being thrown by both of them did he realize they were fighting.

"Hey! Stop! Stop!" Soda yelled trying to pull the two of them apart, but he couldn't and almost got hit by a flailing fist in the process. Suddenly the front door opened and his parents walked in. 

Once Mr. Curtis realized what was going he quickly ran over to the fighting boys and grabbed Steve around the waist, hoisting him up and getting him away from Ponyboy, while Sodapop and Linda held back his brother.

"Come on you little piece of shit!" Steve yelled, trying uselessly to pry Mr. Curtis's arms off his waist. "Alright! Alright!" Steve yelled and stopped moving. Darryl still held him back as Steve was breathing hard, trying to calm down. Blood was running down from his forehead right inside his hairline.

"I'm out of here," Steve breathed as slowly, Darryl unwrapped his arms from his waist. Steve then glared at Soda.

"Give me my keys," he demanded.

"Steve-" Soda began.

"You're not burrowing my damn car tonight. Call the bitch and tell her that you can't make it."

Soda then reached into his pocket and handed Steve back his keys.

"Fine."

Steve snatched them back and stormed to the front door, slamming it behind him. The four stood in silence as they heard the sound of Steve's car starting up and speeding away from the house.

"What the hell happened?" Darryl demanded, turning back to look at youngest son.

"What does it look like? We got in a fight," Pony muttered while walking past him and to the door.

"Maybe we should go after Steve," Soda said, looking back at his Mom.

"Do you have any idea where he's going?"

He shook his head.

"Don't you have a date tonight?" Darryl then asked.

"I did, I don't think I can go now. I feel sick," Sodapop sat down on the couch and put his head in his hands. He still couldn't believe he actually saw his best friend and little brother in a fist fight.

"Come on, Pepsi Cola," smiling a little, using the nickname for his middle son. "They'll work it out eventually."

Sodapop didn't look convinced.

"Where were you gonna take her tonight?"

"Out...somewhere...I don't know."

Darryl dug in his pocket and pulled out his keys.

"Here, take my truck."

"You sure?" Soda asked, looking at his Dad in surprise.

"Yeah, just do me a favor and bring it back in one piece."

Soda smiled as he took the keys and got to his feet to head out the door. As much as he still wanted to go out he really didn't know if he could concentrate given what had just happened.


	12. The Halloween Dance

It was going on ten o' clock and Sandy was running around her room trying to get ready for her date with Sodapop while talking on the phone with her best friend, Evie Sanders who had just recently broken up with her boyfriend.

"I'm telling you, I'm done. I'm done dating, I'm done trying to meet someone. Every guy I date turns out to be a complete asshole," Evie complained.

"Oh, yes you will Evie," Sandy encouraged while trying to pick out a dress. "You've just had some bad luck, that's all."

"Speaking of luck, how in the world did you manage to land Sodapop Curtis? He's like, the cutest boy in school."

From downstairs, Sandy heard the doorbell ring.

"Oh, the doorbell is ringing, I've got to go, talk to you later."

"Sandy wait!"

She hung up the phone despite her friend's protest, and ran down the steps to answer the door.

"Hey Sandy," Sodapop said softly, his voice lacking the usual joyful, almost carefree attitude she had known him to have and had loved him for. "Are you ready to go?"

"I still have to get dressed," Sandy responded. "Come on in."

She led Soda up the stairs and into her bedroom. He took a seat on the bed and looked around the room while Sandy plucked a dress from the closet and took it off its hanger. "This isn't too fancy for dinner is it?" She held up the dress for Soda to see.

"No." He shook his head absently. In that moment, he was thankful she couldn't read his mind.

Before she could stop herself, Sandy asked, "Is everything okay?"

"Yeah,"

"You're acting strange."

Soda just shrugged and stared the floor. Sandy walked over and sat down next to him.

"Come on, you can tell me."

"I'm sorry, but I don't know if I can go out tonight," Soda finally confessed.

"What's wrong?" Sandy asked, confused.

"I had this whole big night planned for us, and then I got caught in the middle of a fight. And not just between anyone. My best friend and my little brother."

"Wow, that's horrible. Why did the get into a fight?"

"It's a long story."

"Is everyone okay?"

"Yeah, nobody got really hurt or anything it's just that…I hate being in the middle of things. I've got the feeling they're gonna want me to chose between them, and I can't do that."

"I understand. We don't have to go out tonight if you're not up to it. We can just stay here."

The two sat in silence for a minute before Sandy remembered something.

"Oh, your class got your tests back didn't you? What did you get?"

Sodapop slowly pulled the test out of his pocket and unfolded it, moving the paper in front of her eyes.

"Soda! You got an A+ on your test! That's great!" Sandy then threw her arms around his neck, pulling him into a hug.

Soda grinned, starting to feel better already as he returned the hug.

"Well, I wouldn't have gotten it if it wasn't for you," Soda said as he pulled away to look into her eyes.

"Sandy?" An older male voice suddenly called from behind the door.

"It's my dad!" Sandy whispered. Soda quickly jumped behind the other side of the bed as Sandy got up to answer the door. "Hey, dad," Sandy greeted when she opened the door. "I thought you and mom weren't coming home until later."

"I thought I heard voices," her dad said.

"No, no you didn't dad," Sandy responded.

"Oh no?"

Her dad gently pushed the door open further as Sandy's breath caught in her throat. The older man looked around, but saw no one.

"Alright, I'm off to bed. I'm gonna be out of town for a few days, I left some cash down on the coffee table for you."

"Thanks."

Her dad gave her a playful stern look.

"I could have sworn I heard voices in here."

Sandy smiled and leaned up to kiss her dad's cheek.

"Goodnight daddy,"

Sandy sighed in relief as she closed the door and looked at her bed, just as Soda stuck one of her teddy bears up in the air.

"Close call," Soda laughed. Shaking her head, Sandy grabbed a pillow and whacked her boyfriend's head as she began to laugh as well.

XXXXXXXXXXXX

Not to far away, Karen opened the door to her house and Ponyboy stepped inside as he was staying over tonight. He took off his shoes and walking into the living room as Karen walked into the kitchen and got a bag of chips. Ponyboy shuffled through a pack of cards waiting for Two-Bit to get back from his beer run so they could start up a game of poker. "I had a lot of fun tonight Pony," Karen said while coming back into the room.

"Me too. I missed you guys."

"We were only gone for a couple of days."

"Yeah, but I didn't have anyone to hang out with."

"Speaking of that, I was thinking that...maybe we could go out," Karen said.

"What are you talking about? We go out all the time."

"Yes, but I meant really go out. The Halloween dance is coming up at Berryhill and I thought we could go together, as a date."

Ponyboy looked at Karen in surprise for a second before clearing his throat and speaking.

"Karen…I'll go, but not as a date."

"Why not?" Karen asked in disappointment.

"Because you're a friend of mine, I don't want to mess that up."

"Oh come on Pony, that is so old. It's just a date."

"Listen Karen. Two-Bit's my best friend, and you're his little sister. That's how it is, and that's how it stays."

"What are you, afraid of Two-Bit?"

"I'm not afraid of anyone." Pony insisted. "That's not the point here."

"Fine."

They were quiet after that as Ponyboy layed down on the couch and picked up a magazine off the coffee table and began reading when he suddenly felt a large amount of weight on his legs. Pony looked up to see Karen sitting on him.

"Hey! What are you doing?"

"I'm sitting down,"

"There's a whole other couch over there,"

"I feel like sitting here."

Pony looked at Karen and knew she was up to something. From all the years he had known her, he knew one thing, she was not the type to give up. She was probably thinking up something to make him crack, but he couldn't tell what she was thinking. Suddenly, he felt a finger run along the bottom of his foot. Pony yelped and tried to draw back his legs but couldn't. Karen was now grinning ear to ear. It was at that instance that Pony cursed his decision to take off his shoes. Karen suddenly pulled off Ponyboy's socks and started tickling his feet.

"Ack! No! Stop that!" His voice cracked in the middle, making her laugh.

"But this is so much fun!"

"No! Please! I'll do anything!" Pony's face was turning red, and he couldn't stop squirming. By this point Karen was now sitting on his waist.

"Come with me to the dance?"

"No!"

Karen started tickling Ponyboy's sides.

"Alright! Alright! I'll go!" Pony shouted. "Just stop!"

Karen took her hands away and held Pony's arms to the couch

"Promise?"

"Yeah," Pony gasped.

She let go of him and got to her feet as Ponyboy sat up and rubbed his legs.

"So, when should I-" Karen began but Ponyboy jumped up.

"I'm not going!" He yelled and ran to the bathroom, locking the door behind him.

"Pony! You said you would!"

"I just said it so you would stop!"

"Pony, you jerk!" Karen shouted while pounding on the door. "Come out of there!"

Just then, Mrs. Mathews came down the stairs just as Two-Bit walked through the door.

"What's wrong?" Mrs. Matthews asked.

"Ponyboy won't come out of the bathroom," Karen explained.

"Well if you gotta go, you gotta go." Two-Bit responded.

"Keith, I hope that isn't beer you got in that bag." Mrs. Mathews scolded her son.

"Of course not mother, would I give alcohol to minors?" He responded while holding the bag slightly more to his side. She shook her head and started heading back up the stairs.

"Alright I'm going to sleep, please try not to make to much noise."

As soon as he heard the door upstairs close, Two-Bit walked towards the door Karen was banging on.

"Okay, really. What's going on?"

"Ponyboy said-"

"No Karen! Don't tell him!" Pony said while racing out from the bathroom.

"Tell me what?"

"There's a dance coming up and I wanted Pony to go with me. As an actual date."

"And he said no?" Two-Bit asked.

"He doesn't want to take a girl to the dance."

"Why not? Do you prefer men Ponyboy?" Two-Bit said while raising his left eyebrow.

"I'm not gay, Two-Bit!" Pony snapped.

"So, why don't you want to go with Karen?"

"I was just thinking that…you mean, you wouldn't mind?"

"Are you kiddin'? What, did you think I'd beat you up or something?"

Pony shifted awkwardly.

"I...I don't know. I didn't know how you'd react."

Two-Bit shook his head.

"I've known you for a while Pony, you're a good kid. I trust you."

Ponyboy smiled then looked back at Karen.

"Alright, Karen. I'll go with you to the dance.

She beamed after Ponyboy said that and then kissed him on the cheek, causing his ears to turn red.

"I'm going to bed, see you on Sunday, Pony!" Karen called as she headed up the stairs.

After she disappeared, Two-Bit placed his elbow on Ponyboy's shoulder.

"She's always diged you buddy,"

"There's just one little problem," Pony said while sitting down.

"What's that?"

"I can't dance," Pony mumbled.

"You can't dance?"

"I've never danced with a girl before," he admitted.

Two-Bit looked over at the record player and grinned, an idea coming to his head

XXXXXXXXXXX

I can't believe I'm doing this." Ponyboy grumbled, glaring at best friend as if this was all his fault. Which it was, in his mind.

"Oh, stop your whining, Pony." Two-Bit snapped as he was going through his mom and dad's old records, trying to the find the perfect one. "Ah ha," Two-Bit said while he pulled out "My Funny Valentine" by Frank Sinatra and placed it on the record player. Pony scowled at him as the soft, classical music began to drift from the speakers.

"Okay, are you ready?"

"No."

"Well, too bad. You're going out with my kid sister and you're gonna show her a good time. Now put your arms around my shoulders!"

Ponyboy looked at Two-Bit like he was crazy.

"There's no way I'm being the girl."

"Yes you are. I only know how to do the male part."

"Just what are you trying to imply?"

Two-Bit smirked but didn't answer.

"Just shut up and put your hands around my shoulders." Pony sighed, but finally did what he was told.

"Okay, well, now what?"

Two-Bit sighed. "Why don't you just let me lead, moron? I'm the one that's supposed to be teaching you."

"Yeah, out of the two of us, I'm the moron."

"Don't get mouthy Ponyboy," Two-Bit warned.

Pony slid his hands upwards so they were grabbing onto Two-Bit's shoulders. Two-Bit then lightly placed his hands on his best friend's waist, causing him to nearly jump a foot off the air.

"What the hell are you doing!?"

"Alright, when I move right, follow me."

Two-Bit moved his right leg and Pony stumbled, almost falling face first on the floor but Two-Bit caught him, looking a little annoyed.

"Alright, let's try this again. When I move my right leg, you follow. Go it?" Pony nodded and they did the move again, only more successful. "That's better. Now, I move back, and you follow me." Two-Bit did as he said, and Ponyboy was staring down at their feet, making sure he wouldn't trip again. "Slow, slow, quick, quick, slow." Two-Bit said as they moved across the room, picking up the pace a little. Ponyboy watched Two-Bit's feet as he moved along with him. "Slow, slow, quick, quick, slow."

Two-Bit grinned as Pony started to get the hang of it and kept up with him. Fortunately for the two of them, Ponyboy was a quick learner.

"See, it's pretty easy isn't it?"

"Yeah, it's not so bad."

"It will be even better when you're doing it with a girl-"

"What on earth?"

Ponyboy and Two-Bit stopped when they heard a female voice from the stairs and looked over to see Two-Bit's mother staring at them, looking mortified. Two-Bit quickly pushed Pony away from him, causing him to fall to the floor.

"This isn't what it looks like."

XXXXXXXXXXX

The following day Ponyboy walked down the stairs just when the phone rang. He went to answer it but Darry got to it first.

"Hello?" Darry said into the phone.

"Hey is Pony there? It's Karen."

Even though Ponyboy was standing right there waiting patiently to find out who the call was for, Darry still shouted, "Oh Pony! It's for you! And it's a giiiirrrrl!"

"Shut up, Darry," Pony said before snatching the phone from his brother's grasp.

"Hello," he mumbled into the phone.

"Hey Pony," Karen said trying very hard to stifle a laugh.

"My brother thinks he's funny."

Karen laughed.

"Listen, I was just thinking of costumes to wear at the dance tonight."

"We have to wear costumes?"

"Of course, it's a Halloween dance."

"Fine."

"I thought you could be Dracula and I could be his wife."

"Dracula didn't have a wife. That was Frankenstein."

"Well, I don't care I want to be a vampire."

Pony groaned.

"What time does the dance start?"

"At six,"

"Alright, see you then."

Ponyboy hung up the phone and walked into the kitchen to see everyone at the table.

"Did I hear that a girl called for you?" His dad asked.

"Yeah, I'm going to the dance tonight." Pony explained while sitting down.

"My baby's first date," Linda smiled.

"I'm not a baby!"

"Yes you are," Soda said, then ducked as Pony swung at him.

"So who's the lucky girl?" Darryl asked his son.

"Karen Mathews."

"Oh, she's a nice girl. It's a shame her parents got divorced," Linda said.

"So, what happened with you the other night?" Darryl Senior asked while putting eggs on Sodapop's plate.

"What?"

"Darry told us you had a date the other night."

Soda glared at Darry as he walked into the kitchen.

"What? They asked me where my truck was, I had to tell them something."

"She must be a miracle worker if she's gotten you to start liking school," Linda said.

"Hey, just because I'm passing now, doesn't mean I like school."

"When do we get to meet her?"

"She's coming by tonight,"

"And what about you?" Darryl asked while turning towards his oldest son.

"Hey, I do just fine in that department."

"Yeah, with the inflatable kind," Soda laughed.

Darry looked over at Soda as everyone started laughing and shoved his piece of toast in his face, smearing jelly over the left side of his cheek. Soda yelled out in surprise and got up and chased Darry out of the kitchen, the sound of a wrestling match breaking out in the living room as the Ponyboy and his parents shook their heads and continued eating. For the rest of the day, Ponyboy tried to do whatever that would distract him but he still felt butterflies flutter in his stomach as it got closer and closer to six o'clock p.m. Even when it was dinner time he could only get himself to eat only half of what was on his plate.

"Pony, it's five thirty, you should probably go and get dressed," his father told him.

Ponyboy nodded and got up to go to his room.

"Give me a minute, and I'll be up to help you," said his mom.

When he got to his room, Pony opened up his closet and got dressed in a black shirt, a black pair of jeans, and a pair of Sodapop's old black shoes. Linda soon came up and helped him with the make up, painting his face all white except for underneath and around his eyes which were painted black. He then used gel to slick his hair back and his mom put a black cape on him. After saying goodbye to his parents, Darry drove him over and dropped him off at the Matthew's house. He shifted his cape a little as Two-Bit answered the door.

"Now don't you look stupid?" he smirked as he looked over Ponyboy's costume.

"Hey, I'm only dressed up. What's your excuse?"

Two-Bit glared at him as he opened up the door further to let Pony in the house.

"So, is everything cool with your mom?"

"Oh, yeah. I explained to her what was going on, and I managed to convince her that I'm not gay. Don't ask me how I was able to do that."

"What are you gonna do tonight?" Pony asked.

"I don't know, run around town stealing little kids bags of candy I guess."

They waited for a minute before Karen came down the stairs. She was in a black dress and had her face painted up all white too. She also had two red marks on her neck, resembling bite marks.

"You look nice Karen," Pony smiled.

"So do you," she responded, then remembered something. "I got something for you," she said while placing something in his hand. "To make you're costume complete."

Pony looked down at his hand.

"Fangs."

Ponyboy walked over to the mirror and put the false teeth onto his. He bared his teeth at the image of himself and smiled.

Two-Bit laughed.

"Come on Pony, say it. I vant to suck your blood!" Two-Bit said his best vampire accent.

Karen turned and hit Two-Bit in the chest as they all exited the house and got into his car. It was a short ride before they soon arrived in front of Berryhill.

"Can I come in? I want to spike the punch," Two-Bit said while pulling up in front of the school.

"No. Thank you for the ride, you can leave now," Karen responded.

"Alright, you guys have a good time."

Ponyboy started walking but Two-Bit reached out and grabbed the back of his cape, pulling him backwards.

"Are you a virgin?"

Pony rolled his eyes.

"Yes."

"Good, keep it that way. There ain't gonna be no messing around tonight. Now go ahead."

Ponyboy went forward and took Karen's hand in his as they walked up to the school. Two-Bit watched both of them for a few more seconds before smiling and taking off, knowing he didn't have anything to worry about.


	13. Feels Like the First Time

Steve was at his house turning over in his bed, just waking up from his third nap today. Steve hadn't left the house all weekend, ever since his fight with Ponyboy. Every time he thought about that night, Pony's words echoed through his mind.

'I understand why your dad is so ashamed of you.'

Also he took the liberty to raid his dad's liquor cabinet, which he figured he would be hearing about soon. Steve looked up when he heard his door open and his dad come in without knocking.

"Steve, do you happen to know what happened to my bottle of Jack Daniel's?" He asked.

He ignored him and sat up to put on his shoes.

"Do you hear me talking to you?" David asked.

Steve got up and gave his dad a dirty look and finally spoke up.

"I hate you dad, you're a dickhead."

David looked at his son in shock.

"What the hell did you just say to me?"

"Fuck off, you prick." Steve then shoved past him and out the door.

"Why you little…I never…" David stuttered, still stunned at what Steve just said to him, trying to think up a punishment. "That's it, get out!" He finally shouted at his son. "I don't want to see for the rest of the night!"

"Hey, maybe you won't see me ever again," Steve responded while exiting the house.

An autumn chill clung to the air as streams of leaves in bright shades of red, orange, and yellow floated down to blanket the ground. Steve drove down the street in his car while occasionally glancing at the little kids dressed in their costumes going from house to house, trick or treating. For a second he couldn't help but wish he was that young again, to not have a worry in the world. Suddenly a figure ran out in front of his car to cross the street, making him slam on his breaks. Steve angrily rolled down his window and shouted at him.

"Jackass! Watch where you're going!"

The person he yelled at turned around and flipped him off and that's when Steve recognized that it was Two-Bit. He was dressed in a black and white striped top, and wearing a black face mask. He was also carrying several bags over his shoulder.

"Two-Bit? What the hell are you doing?"

"What does it look like I'm doing?" Two-Bit said while coming over and opening the car door.

"Don't you think you're a little old to be trick or treating?" Steve asked while Two-Bit sat down.

"I'm not, I'm stealing other people's candy."

"Oh, that's real nice. When are you gonna realize your not a little kid anymore?"

"Doesn't mean you stop having fun. Besides, when else can you get free candy?"

"Why don't you get a job, then you can buy your own candy!" Steve said while he started driving again.

"Me? A job? You mean actually work? What are you fuckin' nuts?" Two-Bit asked.

"I must be," Steve then looked down at the bags on the floor. "Are you sure you've got enough?"

Two-Bit shrugged.

"I'll share some with Pony and Karen. You know they went to the dance together tonight."

"Good for them," Steve remarked while turning the corner. "You know where Soda is?"

"He's out too," Two-Bit said while eating a mint. "With his tutor, what's her name…Samantha?"

"Sandy," he corrected.

"Yeah that's her. So, I guess you've only got me to hang out with tonight, Stevie-baby! Want some candy?" Two-Bit asked while again digging into one of the bags.

"No, and if you call my Stevie-baby again, I'm gonna throw you out of the car, and then run you over. Where you headed, I'll drop you off."

"A buddy of mine is throwing a party, want to come?"

"Party?" Steve thought about it, he didn't have anywhere else to be and he couldn't go home until his dad fell asleep. "I guess, were is it?"

Two-Bit gave him the directions as he chewed on a chocolate bar.

"How long do you plan on staying? We do have school tomorrow you know," Steve said.

"Not me. I'm taking the day off," Two-Bit responded.

"You know that they only allow you to attend public school till your twenty-one, then they kick you out."

"Don't worry, Stevie. I'm gonna pass this year. I promise!"

Steve drove his car down the block on the west side of town for another minute before parking in front of a fairly large house that had loud music and carrying on coming from it that reminded him of Buck Merrill's wild parties.

"Who do you know that lives here?" Steve asked Two-Bit who was still stuffing his face with candy.

"A buddy of mine, I met him during the summer. Don't worry about it, he's alright," he said while getting out of the car. Steve sighed and followed him, walking up with Two-Bit to the house and through the front door.

People that were standing around talking and drinking immediately stopped when they got a look at the way Two-Bit was dressed. Two-Bit smirked when he realized they were staring at his burglar outfit.

"Don't worry folks!" He yelled to the group. "I'm only here for the beer. Just hand it over without a fight, and you won't get hurt!"

Steve groaned and covered his face with his hand. Why did he let Two-Bit talk him in to coming here?

"Hey Keith," his buddy Mike came over and greeted him. "You know this isn't a costume party."

"I know, I've just come from jacking people's candy, and don't call me Keith."

"Fine," Mike sighed and then glanced at Steve.

"Who's this?"

"Oh, this is Steve."

Steve nodded to Mike and he returned it, then handed Two-Bit and Steve each a bottle of beer.

"So is Kathy here?" Two-Bit asked.

"She's somewhere, maybe in the backyard."

Two-Bit walked through the screen door to where other people were hanging out outside.

Steve recognized a few people from school, but didn't know any of them. Sodapop was really the only person he ever really talked to. He walked around awkwardly looking for a place to sit. He looked down at the floor and saw food wrappings were spread around, and multiple empty bottles of beer. Not to mention various, unidentified objects. It looked like things had gotten out of hand. As he entered the living room, Evie was sitting on the couch, smoking. It was just her luck, her best friend Sandy was out with the cutest boy in school, and she was stuck in a house filled with a bunch of drunken losers.

"You know… I hate parties." Evie complained while turning her head to her friend Heather who insisted she come with her.

"Why?"

"Why? Junk food, loud noises, and fat dudes wanting to make out with you!"

"Loosen up," Heather told her. "Why don't you at least try to meet someone-"

Before she could finish her sentence Steve stumbled over a person who was sitting on a recliner with his legs stretched out and spilt his beer all over Evie's back. She gasped and pulled away from Heather to see who had done it. Evie turned to see Steve standing there, looking at beer bottle in shock.

"You stupid ass!" Evie yelled as she got up.

"Are you alright?" Heather asked.

"For the most part," Evie replied as she pulled the sticky shirt from her back. "Urgh, I hate beer!"

"I'm…I'm sorry about that," Steve said while staring at her. She was kind of cute. And this would have been funny had the situation been different. Steve then came out of his thoughts to realize that the girl was now staring at him as if she recognized him from somewhere.

"Hey…aren't you on of those boys who started that food fight at the Dingo?"

"Uh," he began, thinking about her question. That was over a month ago. "I might be…why?"

"I work there! You know we had to stay for over an hour after our shift and clean that mess!?"

"Come on let's go," Heather said and put her arm on Evie's shoulder, guiding her out of the room while she gave Steve a dirty look.

"God, what an immature, idiotic, jerk," Evie muttered to herself as she and Heather walked out the front door.

'And moderately hot,' Evie had to admit. 

After they left, Steve took a sip of what was left of the beer and sat down on the spot previously occupied by the two girls and rubbed his forehead. How much worse could things possibly get?

XXXXXXXXXX

Back at Berryhill, Ponyboy and Karen stepped into the gymnasium of the school. Black and orange streamers hung from the ceiling, as did several skeletons. Rubber bats were hung from the ceiling on elastic strings that gave the illusion of the bats flapping their wings. Giant scarecrows stood in the corners of the gym and pumpkins sat on the tables. The focal point of the room through was a giant black spider that hung in the middle surrounded by a bunch of fake spider webs. Some of the girls were dressed up as witches, some dressed as nurses, and a handful as princesses. Ponyboy looked around in disappointment when he saw that nearly ever boy who had came where dressed as Dracula too. The ones that weren't were going as Frankenstein to create a theme with their dates.

"Wow, you think that there'd be a little bit more creativity in the costumes," Pony remarked as another boy dressed as a vampire walked passed him.

"Don't worry about it, you still look great," Karen said causing Pony to blush behind his make-up. "Want to find some of your old classmates and say hi?"

"Sure," Pony said as he looked over at a table and recognized a few old classmates sitting there.

"I'll go get us some punch," Karen said and walked off as he walked over to the table.

"Hey guys," Pony greeted the group.

"Ponyboy is that you?" Josh, a boy in his old English class, dressed as a pirate said.

"Yep."

"Hey, how's high school life treating you?"

"Not so bad."

"Been beaten up by any of the seniors yet?" Kristen, who Pony assumed was Josh's date asked.

"Of course not," he responded, then shook his head when he remembered some of the ridiculous horror stories about what happened to freshman entering high school. Just then, Karen came over and sat down next to him, placing a cup down in front of her date.

"So, you want to dance now?"

"I'd love to, except there's no music playing," Pony responded.

Kristen laughed as Karen felt a little embarrassed.

"Someone's eager," she remarked. The group talked among themselves for a few minutes before finally, slow music started playing from the speakers. Pony gently took Karen's wrist and got up.

"Come on, let's dance," he said and took her hand, leading her to the dance floor.

When they stepped on the dance floor, Pony placed his hands on Karen's waist, just as Two-Bit showed him and she wrapped her arms around his neck. Karen smiled at him as they swayed gently to the music, as did every couple. After a minute of dancing, Ponyboy started chuckling to himself.

"What's so funny?" Karen asked.

"Nothing, it's just that, this is better than when I was dancing with Two-Bit the other night," Pony explained.

Karen started laughing too.

"Dancing with Two-Bit?"

"Yeah, he had to show me how to slow dance."

"I wish I could have seen that," she laughed.

They were quiet for a second before Ponyboy spoke up again.

"So, how I'm I doing?"

"Very well," she responded, than rested her head on his shoulder. Ponyboy, for his part, wrapped his arms all the way around her waist.

They stayed that way for another minute before the song finally came to an end. When it did, they slowly let go and Karen looked up into Ponyboy's grey eyes.

"Thanks for coming with me tonight," she said.

"Thanks for asking me."

Then, without thinking Karen grabbed the back of Ponyboy's head and placed her lips on his. Pony almost fell over in shock, but managed to steady himself and placed his hands on her waist. Pony finally recovered from his initial shock and started to kiss Karen back. After a few seconds, Karen pulled away from him but left her hands on his cheeks. Pony looked at her, his eyes glazed over, she looked back at him, her face blushing madly. Both of them had never kissed anyone before. It was just then did they realize that everyone in the gym was starring at them. Ponyboy looked around, feeling his face burning. The crowd then suddenly erupted in a cheer, everyone clapping and whistling for them.

"Guys, slow down. It's only the first song," the DJ's voice came over the microphone. Everyone laughed and Ponyboy looked down at Karen and smiled.

"I love you," Pony said.

"What did you say?" Karen asked, not able to hear him because of the crowd.

Pony then leaned his face towards Karen. She smiled and closed her eyes, losing herself in her first kiss with Ponyboy as her boyfriend.

As soon as the dance ended, Ponyboy and Karen walked out of Berryhill, hand in hand. Both with big smiles on their faces. Tonight was one of the best nights of their lives.

"And you didn't want to come," Karen said while lightly pushing Pony's shoulder.

"I was wrong, I admit it. I was wrong," Pony laughed. "I guess it was just because Two-Bit's your, well you know."

He trailed off after that. No need to get into all that again.

"Yes, but he was okay with it. He probably was surprised we didn't go out sooner."

"Speaking of Two-Bit, where is he?" Pony asked while looking around, not seeing his car anywhere. "He was supposed to pick us up."

"Did you tell him what time?" Karen asked.

"Yes, 9:30," he sighed and leaned back against the building.

"Want to wait for him?"

Pony shook his head.

"Na, it's gettin' kind of late. And we do have school tomorrow."

"So you want to walk?"

"Yeah, are houses aren't that far away," Ponyboy said while pushing himself off the wall and walked towards Karen. They began walking down the sidewalk and Pony suddenly took off his cape and wrapped it around her shoulders. Karen looked over at him and smiled, reaching down to take his hand.

"Now I remember," said Karen. "Two-Bit said he was going to some party after he dropped us off."

"Great, if they're serving beer at that party, we're not going to see him for a couple days."

They laughed as they continued walking when Ponyboy suddenly heard the faint sound of a car moving. He slowly turned his head and out of the corner of his eye he saw a mustang following them...oh no. He squeezed Karen's hand tighter as he started walking a little faster. She tripped a little trying to keep up with him.

"Hey, want to go to Dairy Queen tomorrow after school?" She asked.

Ponyboy didn't answer.

"Pony?"

Karen looked over at him when he didn't respond and saw that Ponyboy looked like he'd seen a ghost.

"Pony what's wrong?"

Ponyboy came out of his trance and put his arm around her shoulders.

"Listen, and don't look behind you when I tell you this," he said and Karen now looked a little scared. "Socs are following us."

Karen gasped almost stopped walking but Pony hurried her along.

"Pony what are we gonna do?"

He started kicking the ground, hoping to come across a large rock or stone.

"When I tell you to, you're gonna start running."

"Pony no-"

"Do what I tell you!"

"I'm not leaving you!"

"Yes you are. I promised your brother I would look after you and I don't know what they would try," Pony said while bending down to pick up a rock on the pretence of tying his shoe. After he palmed it in his hand, Ponyboy got to his feet and looked into Karen's eyes.

"Now!"

Karen suddenly began running as fast as she could and the mustang picked up speed, it was going after her. Ponyboy threw the rock at the car, and the nailed one of it's windows, shattering it. The mustang slammed on it's breaks and Pony looked on to see Karen still running until she was out of sight. His attention was then back to the mustang as two socs got out of the car, the driver inspecting the damaged that had been done.

"You little bastard," he growled at Pony.

The backseat of the car opened and a larger soc got out. When he turned around, Ponyboy's eyes widened in fear when he saw it was Paul Holden.

"Well, check it guys," Paul smirked when he saw him. "It's Darry's baby brother, Ponygirl. Now don't you look cute in your little costume?"

Paul and the other two socs stepped up onto the sidewalk and approached him.

"You know, you ruined the night for me," Paul said. "I was planning on showing that greasy little whore a good time and she's gone."

Ponyboy's eyes flared with anger as Paul and his friends started laughing. He balled up his fist and before he could stop himself, he threw a punch at him as hard as he could. Paul's head snapped back when Ponyboy's fist connected with his jaw and fell onto the street. Pony looked at his hand in shock and even the other two socs looked surprised.

Paul got up and wiped away blood that was now coming from his mouth and glared at Ponyboy.

"Now you're fucking dead," he growled.

Pony tried to run but one of the socs grabbed him into a full nelson hold. He struggled against him but couldn't break the hold. Paul approached him and slammed his fist into his face. He saw stars after that as he was let go and fell to the ground. Pony then groaned as he was kicked hard in the back.

"What are we gonna do with him Paul?" One of the socs asked.

He didn't get a change to answer when a car suddenly pulled up to where they where and someone stepped out of the car.

"Hey! What the hell are you doing!" A voice yelled.

"Great another greaser," the soc muttered.

"None of your concern! Get back in your car and get out of here, or we'll do the same to you!" Paul shouted.

The greaser stepped up onto the sidewalk and dug into the trashcan until he came across a bottle which he broke and held it up to Paul.

"I suggest you hightail it out of here, or you won't like what happens next."

Ponyboy's vision was blurred and he couldn't tell who was it.

Paul tried to punch him but the man swung the broken bottle and sliced his arm. He screamed out in pain and his friends suddenly grabbed him and they ran back to their mustang. A second later it took off and Pony wiped blood from his nose, trying to get up.

"Thank you," he said to whoever he now owed his life to.

"You okay kiddo?"

The greaser bent down in front of him and Ponyboy now saw it was Steve. He tried to speak but no words came out. Pony was too much in shock that someone he thought hated him had actually come to his aid.

"Come on," Steve helped Ponyboy up and led him to his car. They were both quite as Steve drove to the Curtis house. Pony gently rubbed the side of his face knowing that a bruise had formed there. He thought he could sneak in so his parents wouldn't see him but the lights were all on. They were awake. 

"Great. I can't wait for them to see this," he muttered.

"At least your parents will care," Steve responded.

"Look, I'm sorry about what I said about your dad being ashamed of you."

"Forget it, just get out."

"I only said it because I was mad," Pony continued. "That night you just left me in a part of town I didn't know, I had to walk in freezing weather to where Darry worked and he could of gotten in trouble because of me!"

Steve sighed, wishing that Ponyboy would just leave.

"But I'm sorry, I should have never said that." Pony finished. "I know your dad cares about you, Steve."

Taking a deep breath, the older boy then responded;

"Alright kid, you and me aren't buddies, probably never will be. But Soda's your brother and he's my best friend. So from now on, let's just try to get along. For his sake. You dig?"

"Yeah."

"Thanks," Pony said while opening the car. "You know…I would have done the same for you."

Steve smirked a little.

"I'm sure you would have kiddo. Now get out of here," Ponyboy grinned back as he closed the door and walked up to his house.


	14. New Arrival and Old Feuds

Ponyboy managed to make his way into the house and up to his room without his Mom and Dad seeing his face. Just by a stroke of luck they were sitting in the living room and he called to them that he was home and was tired so he was going right to sleep, promising to tell them about the dance some other time. He got some momentarily relief as he really didn't want them to know he got jumped. Knowing that since he was the 'baby' of the family, they already worried about enough as it was. The next morning after he got done showering Ponyboy was standing in his room combing his wet hair than examined the bruise of his face in the mirror, touching it gently with his fingers and wincing in pain.

"What happened to your face, Ponyboy?"

He jumped when he recognized Darry's voice, then immediately began hurrying along to get out of the house.

"Nothing," he replied.

"Nothing?" Darry said while walking further into the room. "Doesn't exactly look like nothing to me."

"Just forget about it Darry," Pony said while shoving his books in his bag.

"Alright, I'm gonna ask you again, then I'm gonna tell Mom and Dad about it because I know they haven't seen it yet. What happened to your face Pony?"

Pony sighed.

"I got jumped by socs the other night."

Darry frowned.

"Steve talked to me before he left with Sodapop. You can imagine my surprise when he told me that an old friend of mine was one of the socs who jumped you."

Pony vowed to kill Steve at his earliest opportunity.

"It wasn't any of his business."

"Nor was it mine, apparently."

Ponyboy slammed his hand down on the dresser and glared at his older brother.

"Why should I have told you?"

"You didn't think I would care to know about this?" Darry asked then walked closer to Ponyboy and examined the ugly bruise on the left side of his face, just below his eye. "How long has Paul been messin' with you?"

"He hasn't-"

Darry gave him a stern look.

"Ever since my first day," Pony sighed.

"Pony," Darry said as he ran his hand through his hair in frustration. "Why didn't you just tell me about it? I would have taken care of it."

"It's nothing really...he doesn't hit me or anything. He calls me Ponygirl."

"Ponygirl?" Darry rolled his eyes. "That's creative."

"I'm not a kid anymore Darry. I can take care of things like this myself."

"Yes, I see how well that worked out for you," Darry responded while glancing at the bruise again. "And you not being a kid anymore has nothing to do with it. Remember what you said to me after I got jumped?" Ponyboy looked confused but Darry grinned and reminded him. "Nobody messes with my brother and gets away with it."

Pony smiled in return as he threw his back pack over his shoulder.

"Alright, just…don't get yourself in trouble over this. Paul isn't worth it," he said.

"Promise," Darry said before messing up Pony's hair.

"Darry!" He complained as he pushed his hand away from his neatly combed hair. Darry laughed as Ponyboy shook his head and walked down the stairs. The door suddenly opened just as he approached it and Two-Bit walked in. Ponyboy glared at Two-Bit before pushing past him and out the door.

"Alright, I'm sorry," he said while walking after him. "I completely forgot."

"You forgot," Pony muttered then looked around. "Where's your car?"

"Mom took the keys away. Karen told her about me forgetting about you guys. So, I guess we're walking."

Ponyboy shifted his back pack as Two-Bit walked over beside him on the sidewalk.

"So, how bad was it? How'd you get away?" Two-Bit asked, referring to the socs.

"There were three of them. Steve was driving by just as they jumped on me and saved my ass."

"Lucky break, we're gonna kill those sons of bitches."

"Is Karen okay?"

"Yeah, she was pretty mad at me too. She tried to kicked me in the nuts."

Ponyboy laughed as they continued walking. Just then they noticed the house that had been up for sale for quite a while had a moving truck right in front of it and boxes all around it. The two of them curiously stopped.

"Hey look, we've got new people of the block," Two-Bit said while looking at the moving truck.

"Gee, you picked up on that Sherlock."

Pony glanced at the boxes stacked up on top of each other and noticed one of them had the name "Johnny" written in magic marker on it. Just then, a boy around his height walked out of the house. He had messy black hair, a tan, and was wearing a blue jeans jacket with a black shirt underneath. He stopped when he noticed Ponyboy and Two-Bit across the street. Pony gave him a nod, which the boy returned until a larger man, whom Pony assumed was his father came behind him and gave his shoulder a rough shove.

"Hurry the hell up with those boxes, your takin' too damn long!"

The boy immediately began picking up boxes and taken them inside the house.

"You think we should go over and say hello?" Two-Bit asked.

"Na, we're gonna be late for school. Plus, they look busy enough as it is."

Just as the two friends kept walking, Paul arrived at school and parked his mustang in his usual spot and made his way inside the building. He went to his locker and extended his bad arm to open it, then winced. His arm heavily bandaged because of the cut he received last night. Before he could open it, Paul felt himself shoved from behind and he collided with his locker. He spun around, wondering who the hell would have the guts to push him when he came face to face with someone very familiar.

"How's it going old buddy?" Paul asked, giving him a slick smile.

"We ain't buddies," Darry responded. "We never were."

"So what do you want?"

"I'm only going to tell you this once. If you so much as look at my little brother the wrong way…and I swear that will be the last thing you ever do."

"Ah, I knew he was too much of a baby not to go to you," Paul responded before shoving Darry back. Even with a bad arm he was still pretty strong. Just then students in the hall started to gather around the two football players, hoping that a fight would break out. "What are you gonna do Darry? You gonna fight me? You really gonna put the perfect school record at risk?"

Darry looked around at the other kids before glaring at Paul and remembered his promise to Ponyboy.

"I ain't gonna fight you here. You just remember what I said. Mess with my kid brother again, and you're dead."

XXXXXXXXXXXX

Today was the day. The day Dallas Winston had been waiting for, for the last few weeks of his life. Freedom from this god forsaken place had been sent to for merely defending himself. Currently, Dally was lying in bed scratching at underneath his chin which had grown hair because he hasn't been able to shave. He hated having facial hair. He looked down at his watch again and cussed underneath his breath. It was his day to be let out but the guards were sure as hell taking their sweet ass time. They were probably just messing with him…after all, he couldn't say that he was actually pleasant to them in the time he was here.

"Winston!" Said a guard's voice as he approached his cell and unlocked it. "You're out of here!"

"Thank the fuck Christ," Dally muttered as he sat up and got to his feet.

The guard led Dally to where he was to sign out. There was a small thump as another guard stamped the final paper and sighed it quickly. He then slid it in front of Dally.

"Sign there."

With a grin he grabbed the black pen and scribbled down his signature.

"There you go," he slammed down the pen, causing the guard to jump back a little. As he turned to be led out, the guard who had taken him here shouted out- "See you in a couple of weeks!"

Dally bit his lip, stopping himself from letting out any profanity. He just wanted to be let out. After he was led out the door, Dally inhaled deeply, breathing in the fresh air as he walked through the gates and out onto the gravel road. He wasn't expecting anybody to be waiting for him when he walked out of Tulsa County Jail. Two-Bit and Ponyboy were most likely at school and his parents sure as hell weren't going to be there. He wanted a cheeseburger and a beer. And a comfortable bed to sleep in tonight. The bed in his cell was harder than hell and he hadn't had a good night's sleep since he arrived. After getting in his car, Dally drove down to Buck Merrill's place, where his fight with one of the Brumley boys had occurred. It was the only place he knew that he could get some kind of alcohol this early in the morning.

As soon as he walked in Dally spotted Buck behind the bar, cleaning some of his glasses with a rag.

"Hey Buck," Dally grinned as he walked over.

"Whoo-hoo, look who's back," Buck smirked.

"Shut up," Dally responded while sitting down on the stool. "Give me a beer will ya?"

Buck got out a bottle and popped the top.

"So, how does it feel to be a free man?" Buck asked as he handed Dally the beer.

"Pretty good I guess," Dally said while taking a sip out of the bottle. He then moved his neck around. "I'm stiff as hell from that prison bed. I think I'm gonna take a nap, my room still available?"

Dally got up and went to go up the stairs but Buck's voice stopped him.

"Dally."

He turned around to look at Buck.

"You can't stay here."

"What do you mean?"

"I mean, you can't stay here. Not anyone."

Dally glared at him.

"Why's that?"

"Do you even have to ask?"

Dally threw his beer bottle down and it broke upon contact with the floor.

"I didn't start that shit and you know it!"

"That doesn't matter. The Brumley boys know you're out and are gonna be looking for you!" Buck said.

"Oh, so that's it? You afraid of them?"

"What I'm afraid of is another god damn bloody fight like last time, and me losing my business! That's what I'm afraid of! I don't need the cops sniffing their noses around here again."

Dally scoffed and shook his head.

"So you're turning me away?"

Buck sighed and looked a little guilty, but he had no choice.

"I'm sorry Dally. I've tired to help you all I could, but after that night…I can't let you stay here anymore."

"Alright, fine. I'm gone," he snarled as he walked over and ripped the door open, making his way back to his car.

Buck chased after him.

"You can still come here to drink and play pool and stuff," he stammered as Dally opened his car door and looked back at him. "I'm still your friend," Buck finished.

"Fuck you," Dally said before getting in his car and speeding away.

After Dally left Buck's he went and got that burger he wanted and was currently sitting in his car eating it, wondering what the hell he was gonna do. He had been staying at Buck's place almost every night since he had moved here from New York with his parents. Dally had stayed a couple of nights over at the Curtis house and at Two-Bit's house but he knew he couldn't make that an every night thing. And there was no way in hell he was going back to his parent's house. He'd rather sleep in his car. Dally still remember the fight he and his parents go into when he got home. It was only their fifth night in Tulsa when he came home drunk and bloody from a fist fight.

"We moved out of New York to get away from this!" He remembered his mother yelling.

He also remembered his father's promise.

"If you walk out now, I guarantee that you'll either be found dead in the gutter, or be crawling back here, begging us to let you back in!"

Dally would be damned before let his father win. After he finished eating, he threw the wrapper down on the floor and leaned the seat back and closed his eyes. It still was a couple of hours before the Curtis brothers would be getting out of school.

SMASH!

Dally jerked up after hearing that and saw a big crack in his windshield.

"What the hell?" He shouted.

SMASH!

He turned his head to the passenger side and saw Jason, the Brumley boy he had gotten in a fight with was pounding his car with a long chain.

"Remember me asshole!" Jason shouted before whipping his car again.

Well that was fast.

He was shocked that they had found him already, and were jumping him in broad daylight. Dally opened his door to get out but then yelled out in pain as a chain whipped his back. He turned to his head to see Aaron, the older and much bigger brother of Jason standing there.

"Son of a bitch," Dally snarled as he tackled Aaron to the ground. Before he could get a shot off Jason came around the other side and wrapped the chain around Dally's neck. He started choking as he got up, Jason was now on his back strangling him with the chain as his older brother stood up. Aaron was about to punch him but Dally leaned down and Aaron accidentally hit Jason instead. Dally gasped for air as Jason fell off him and nailed Aaron in the face with a wide left hook. Jason got back up and smashed his elbow down on Dally's back. Dally crumbled to one knee as Jason was about to whip him with the chain again but Dally grabbed a hold of it and pulled Jason forward, punching him right in the eye. Before he could capitalize, Aaron came at him and a fury of punches. Dally jumped backwards to avoid the hit and in the process almost got run over by a car. People on the sidewalk stared at them as Dally crossed the street and up on the sidewalk. Aaron ran after him and grabbed Dally around the waist.

"Oh shit!" Dally shouted as he felt himself being lifted off the ground. Aaron spun him around, flinging him through the air.

Dally felt himself slammed against the door of some store, the glass broke and he fell through it, putting his arms up to stop the storm of glass coming at his face when he handed. Dally then looked up to see Aaron coming through the frame as he was getting to his feet. The customers rushed around the greasers to the door. One of the store employees ran up to them.

"You can't do this in here!" He shouted at them.

Aaron's hand shot up as he punched the employee in the face sending him sprawling backwards. Dally took advantage of his distraction and slammed his fist in the side of his head. When he fell to the floor, Dally began hitting Aaron in the chest until a right hook slammed into his head.

Dally growled as he ignored the pain to see Jason standing behind him. He shot up to his feet and nailed Jason with an uppercut launching him straight up into the air. With Jason down, he went back over to Aaron who grabbed a hold of Dally's shoulders and pulled him down kneeing him in the face. Dally went down to his back. He rolled over onto his side when Aaron kicked him sending him sliding across the smooth tile floor of the store.

Dally coughed and gasped for air as he stood and readied himself for the next attack. His mouth gushed blood. His bottom lip was split in the center and the blood ran down his chin and into his mouth. He spit trying to rid himself of the horrible taste. The fight had taken them to the electronics part of the store. Some of the other customers who didn't run out were gathered a far distance away from them, with a woman screaming for them to stop and a couple of guys egging them on to continue.

Aaron was already on him as he tackled him to the floor. Dally got his leg up and pushed him off. He got up and slammed the side of his elbow into Aaron's face, bloodying his nose. Dally then grabbed a hold of his t-shirt and pulled him forward, punching him as hard as he could in the gut. Aaron collapsed onto the ground as Dally look over and saw the nearest television on display. He grunted as he grabbed a hold of it and lifted it over his head. Aaron only had time for one wide eyed look before Dally brought the television crashing down on his head, sending sparks flying as the television broke into several pieces.

A loud alarm buzzed to life inside of the store.

"Great!" Dally shouted as he ignored the pain he was in and ran from the store as fast as he could before the police arrived. He had just gotten out of jail, he wasn't actually itchin' about going back.


	15. A Mother's Touch

After arriving home from grocery shopping, Linda stood in her kitchen finishing putting away things. When she got done, she walked out and into the living room to enjoy her day off. It's not to often she was in the house without having to worry about three teenage boys and a husband. She sat down on the couch and flipped on the television when her brows furrowed as she saw out the windows a person sitting on the wooden swing they kept in the backyard outside. Linda got up and walked over only to see it was Dally sitting out there. She sighed and walked out the back door wondering what he was doing here.

"Dallas," she said while walking outside.

He turned his head when he heard her voice and it was then Linda saw the condition he was in. She gasped when she saw the blood running down his head and the bad cut on his mouth.

"Dallas," she said again, then took a deep breath. He looked up at her saw the she looked both disappointed and frustrated. "How long have you been out of jail?"

"Two hours," he responded.

"Come inside," she shook her head while gently taking his wrist and leading him in the house. Once they entered she pointed to the couch. "Sit down."

Dally did so, wincing at the pain in his back. She left the room and he looked up at the television. A news channel was on and was talking about the fight he had with the Brumley boys at the store. He quickly picked up the remote and turned it off just as Linda walked back in the room.

"Here," she said as she handed him a glass of water and a pill.

"Thanks Mrs. Curtis," he said as he accepted plopped the pill in his mouth. Linda sat down next to him and gently began wiping away the blood on his face with a wet wash cloth.

"I told you before, you can call me Linda," she said.

Dally suddenly regretted his decision to turn off the television as an uncomfortable silence came over the two as Linda continued wiping away the blood from his head and mouth. When she finished she took away the rag and stared at him.

"Dallas, can I ask you a question?" Linda finally said.

"Go ahead."

"When's the last time you've seen your parents?"

He took one last sip of water before sitting the glass down.

"Months," Dally replied.

"Why?"

"We don't get along."

Linda smiled slightly.

"You know, my parents and I didn't get along all the time when I was your age, but I never felt the need to get into trouble all the time."

"Well maybe you didn't Linda," he almost spat at her. "But your dad probably never hit you when he got drunk. And your mom didn't ignore what was going on and only yelled at you and kick you out of the house for fighting back. Well, why do you think I had to fight back against him? I never could count on her to do anything! Maybe that's why I get in trouble all the time!"

She stared, dumbfounded by his outburst. She had known him for almost a year and she'd never heard him talk about his past like that.

"Dallas–"

He shook his head and began to fiddle with his jacket, obviously regretting revealing so much about himself. "Screw it. Just…forget I said anything." He got up and began to walk away. Linda quickly got up and followed.

"Dallas, wait!"

He spun around, and she recoiled at the anger on his face. The flame in his eyes burned furiously, shimmering with something that looked like pain.

"Leave me the hell alone!"

"Please don't leave," she begged as tears began to form in her eyes, but she blinked them away rapidly.

Dally was shocked when he saw tears in her eyes. Was she really crying for him? Linda then reached out and gently took one his hands.

"You're so angry," she whispered while reaching out and taking on his hands, trying to sooth his uncontrollable temper. "Why don't you let anyone in?"

"What are you talking about?"

"You have friends who care about you, but they can't get in if you don't let them. You've never told anyone about your past before have you? You've never let anyone really know you."

"What's it to you?"

"Because I care about you Dallas. It's okay to care about someone you know."

Dally stared at her for a second before he began to feel a little woozy.

"What did you give me?"

"A pain killer, it's going to make you a little sleepy."

"You don't say," he muttered as his eyes gazed over.

"Come on," Linda said and led Dally upstairs and into a bedroom. "You can sleep here," she pointed to the bed.

"This is Darry's room," he said.

"It's okay, he won't be home until late. Get some sleep."

Linda glaced at Dally one last time before shutting the door behind her. Dally kicked off his shoes and took off his leather jacket before laying down. He fell asleep as soon as his head hit the pillow. Later on, Dally rolled over and opened his eyes, hearing talking and laughter coming from downstairs. He looked around for a clock, wondering what time is was and got to his feet, putting his shoes back on and grabbing his jacket. After he made his way down the stairs he looked into the living room and saw Two-Bit and Karen sitting on the couch while Sodapop and Ponyboy were wrestling on the floor. From the kitchen, he heard the voices of the Curtis parents and Two-Bit's mom. They must be having some kind of get together.

"Hey Dally!" Two-Bit examined when he saw him. He got up and walked over to him. "I forgot you were getting out of the cooler today."

He gave Dally a brief hug before he could refuse. Dally looked disgusted as he pulled away from him and stepped over the two brothers who had rolled to where they were.

"How come every time I'm here, you guys are always doing this?" Dally asked annoyed as he came into the living room and sat down on the recliner.

"What do you mean?" Soda asked while looking up.

"I mean, you've been on top of him more times than his wife will be."

Ponyboy looked disgusted after Dally's comment as Two-Bit busted out laughing.

"Get up Soda," Pony said as he lightly pushed Soda off him and stood up.

"Forget about him Pony," Soda said while getting up then looked at Dally. "You wouldn't know what it's like to have a little brother."

"You got me there," Dally replied sarcastically.

"Yeah, don't worry about him." Two-Bit said echoing Sodapop. "He doesn't know how to have fun."

Two-Bit then smirked and started to approach Dally while wiggling his fingers.

"Two-Bit, I swear to god I will cut each one of your fingers off."

That stopped him dead in his tracks just as Darryl Senior, Linda, and Ms. Mathews exited the kitchen and walked to where they all where.

"Oh, hi Dally," Ms. Mathews said when she saw him. "Alright, come on guys, say good night to the Curtis's."

"Thanks for dinner Mr. and Mrs. Curtis," Karen said as she and Two-Bit left the house with their mom.

"Are you staying the night Dallas?" Linda asked.

"Yeah, if that's okay."

"Fine," she said as she went up the stairs with her husband. Darryl gave Dally a look as he went up the stairs and Dally smirked when he was out of sight. He always got the impression that Mr. Curtis didn't like him. While his parents and Soda went off to bed, Ponyboy took a drink of chocolate milk out of the carton before following everyone else up the stairs. Dally glanced at him as he came back into sight.

"You've got quite a mom," he said to Pony. "She knows the score."

"Thanks," Ponyboy said slowly, not knowing what he meant and continued his way up the stairs.

"If only she were fifteen years younger and not married," he thought as he layed down on the couch.

The next morning, Ponyboy quickly got dressed and headed down the stairs, unsurprised to see Two-Bit waiting for him at the bottom.

"About time," he complained. "I was getting ready to come up and put some ice cubes down your back. Steve told me that'd do the trick."

"Try it and I'll kill you." Pony warned as he got his back pack out of the hall closet. He looked over and saw Dally sitting on the couch, looking like he'd just woken up himself.

"Dally, can you give us a ride? I'm tired of walking," Two-Bit said.

"Lazy bum," Pony muttered. They had only walked to school once since he had wreaked his car.

"Yeah, why not?" Dally said as he got up and threw his jacket on. Linda then exited the kitchen and spotted the three of them heading out.

"You're going to school Dally?" She asked.

"No, just givin' them a ride," he responded and nodded towards his buddies.

"Oh," Linda said, sounding a little disappointed. "Alright, have a good day at school guys."

Dally sighed as he exited the house and got into his car, Linda's disappointed look still in his mind. What was the big deal about going to school anyway? Two-Bit goes to school and he's a dumb ass. Soon, they arrived at Will Roger's and pulled up in the parking lot.

"Thanks Dally, see you later." Pony said as he got out of the car and headed towards the school.

After they got out Dally reached over into the glove compartment and pulled out his schedule he'd received several months ago. He then looked towards the school. He really had nothing better to do today...

XXXXXXXXXXX

"Do I stink?" Curly Shepard asked Ponyboy as they got ready for gym class. He was wearing his gym uniform that had been sitting in his locker for a few days and feared it was slightly musty thanks to spilling Pepsi on it the previous day.

Ponyboy sniffed.

"You're just slightly odorous. We really need to wash our gym clothes, I think."

Curly nodded and followed his friend out of the locker room and into the kickball field where their classmates were waiting for them. They stood together as their P.E teacher separated the class into two teams with Pony and Curly ending up on opposite sides, with Curly being picked dead last for kickball since he was the worst.

"I am very wounded by this," Curly said.

"They probably smelled you and didn't want you on their team."

"Oh, really? How about five bucks to the winner?" Curly suggested as he lightly pushed Pony's shoulder.

"You can't beat me." Pony responded as he walked over to his team.

The game got started and Ponyboy was up first to kick. He stood ready for the pitch, then ran towards the ball and kicked the ball hard sending it up over everyone's heads and was able to run all the bases, scoring a point for his team.

"Yeah, Pony, that's how you do it!" William cheered as Pony finished running.

The game soon went back and forth. When it was Curly's turn for his team he kicked the ball and it hit the pitcher in the face. After that, he let everyone else cut in front of him so he didn't have to kick again. This was perfectly fine with his team mates who knew very well that letting Curly on the field would probably ensure them losing. Plus, he was perfectly content to sit and heckle the people up to kick.

By that time, the score was tied 8-8.

It wasn't until the last few minutes of class did Ponyboy notice the new kid he saw the other day. He was sitting on the ground picking blades of grass while the rest of his team played.

"Hey," Pony said getting his attention. The boy looked over at him. "Your name's Johnny isn't it?"

"Yeah," he responded looking surprised he knew his name.

"I saw it written on one of the boxes the other day," he explained.

Johnny nodded and went back to playing with the grass.

"Have you went? I haven't seen you."

"I have," said Johnny and Pony knew he was lying.

"Come on, Pony. Come kick!" Shouted William.

"Let him go, he hasn't gone yet," Pony responded pointing to Johnny.

"No, Pony. You're our best player, if he goes we'll lose the game!"

"You don't know that," he responded sticking up for the new kid. "Go ahead Johnny."

William sighed in frustration as Johnny reluctantly got up and went to kick.

"Easy out." Said the pitcher with an evil grin as he saw Johnny. He threw the ball lightly and Johnny kicked so hard with his black sneakers that dust flew everywhere and he fell to the ground. The ball soared to the left and almost hit a kid in left field.

"Foul!"

"Don't worry, he'll get it this time." Pony said to William who had his arms crossed while Curly was laughing so hard, tears were in his eyes.

Johnny tried again and kicked the ball behind him and it hit the P.E teacher in the face, even Pony couldn't help laughing after that. Johnny then readied himself for his attempt at the third out. William swore loudly and turned around, he didn't want to see what was going to happen next. Johnny narrowed his eyes as the ball came towards him and kicked with all his might. A loud crack went through the air as the ball soared over the other players heads and even went over the chain link fence.

"Damn," William exclaimed, the new kid had kicked the ball harder than Ponyboy. The kick gave Johnny time to make it to all the bases and to home, giving his team the win.

"Hey Curly! You owe me five bucks!" Pony shouted at his friend who stuck his middle finger up at him in return. Johnny slowly walked over to where the rest of his class was standing.

"Hey, you kick pretty good," Pony complimented Johnny.

"Thanks," he responded quietly.

"What's your next class? I'll help you find it."

"Uh, science with Mr. Carter."

"I have him next, I'll walk with you there. My name's Ponyboy by the way."

Johnny looked over at him with raised eyebrows.

"That's your real name?"

"Yes," Pony growled. Just once, he'd like to tell someone his name without getting that reaction.

XXXXXXXXXXXX

"Well, I just can't believe it," Two-Bit said as he sat down with Sodapop and Steve in the cafeteria.

"What?"

"Dally's made it through the day without trying to kill anyone."

Dally glared at his friend as he sat down next to him.

"Today ain't over yet."

Sodapop looked over to see his brother coming towards the table with a boy he had never seen before.

"Hey Pony," Soda greeted, then nodded towards the boy next to him. "He a friend of yours?"

"Yeah, everyone, this is Johnny. Johnny, this is everyone," Pony laughed as they sat down.

Two-Bit glanced at Johnny, then remembering seeing him the other day.

"Oh yeah, you're the new kid who moved in the neighborhood."

Johnny nodded shyly as Two-Bit grinned at Pony.

"I should have known. Pony likes everybody."

"No I don't," Pony responded while looking at Steve who threw a French fry at him in return.

"Where'd you move here from?" Two-Bit asked.

"Texas."

"What you're last name?" Soda addressed Johnny.

"Johnny Cade," he answered quietly.

"What'd you say? Johnny…Cakes? Is that what he said, Johnny Cakes?" Two-Bit asked while looking around at the others.

"How the hell should I know? Speak up boy!" Dally laughed.

"Johnny Cade," he said louder this time.

"Oh…I like Johnny Cakes better."

"This is Two-Bit, kid." Dally spoke up. "Don't spend too much time around him." He then pointed to Steve. "And that's Steve, Sodapop's butt buddy."

Soda narrowed his eyes at Dally.

"I'm Sodapop, Pony's older brother. And that's Dally, who obviously doesn't know the difference between a best friend and a cell mate."

"Kiss my ass Soda."

"You'd like that wouldn't you?"

Ponyboy shook his head at his friends and looked back at Johnny.

"Anyway, we're gonna play football after school to kind of celebrate Dally gettin' out of jail. We need an extra guy, wanna play?" Pony asked.

Johnny looked over at Dally in astonishment. He'd just gotten out of jail?

"Uh…I've never really played before."

"That's okay, you can't be any worse than Two-Bit," Steve said.

"Hey! What's so bad about me?" Two-Bit asked.

"Name one thing you do well."

"I…I try really hard."

"Fuck your trying hard," Dally snapped. "It doesn't score any points."

Johnny's eyes widen in shock after he heard Dally use that kind of language in school. He remained quiet for the rest of the lunch period as the others went on and on. After lunch was over and the last bell of the day went off the six boys met with each other outside of the school in the field. Dally and Ponyboy were the team captains and stood in front of the others getting ready to make their picks.

"Sodapop," said Ponyboy.

"Steve," picked Dally.

"Johnny."

Dally swore when Two-Bit was the only one left.

"Two-Bit."

The teams got ready.

"Hike!" Pony yelled and threw the ball to his brother. Soda was able to get by Two-Bit and threw the ball back to Ponyboy. However, Steve appeared out of nowhere and tackled Pony, knocking him to the ground. The teams then exchanged goals after that, Dally scoring one point for his team and Pony scoring a point for his. Next, Soda was able to get the ball and ran down the field, dodging Steve and passing it to Ponyboy who jumped over Two-Bit when he lunged at his legs and threw the ball over to Johnny.

Johnny fumbled with the ball slightly before gripping it tightly in his hands running down the field as fast as he could before being flattened to the ground as he was tackled by Dally.

Dally stood up and threw the ball to Steve then looked down to see Johnny still laying there, grasping at his shoulder.

"You okay, kid? I didn't tackle you that hard did I?" He asked as he helped Johnny to his feet.

"I'm okay," he said and gently moved his jacket down to rub his shoulder.

"Damn, how'd you get that?" Dally asked as he saw an ugly bruise on Johnny's shoulder.

"Uh…the other day….moving boxes," he stuttered.

"How'd you get a bruise like that moving boxes?"

Luckily, he didn't have to respond as Sodapop called for them and they headed back over to where the others were to continue their football game.


	16. Wolf Pack

The following day, after the last bell of school rang and class was dismissed, Sandy stood at her locker putting away books when she was suddenly grabbed from behind and swung around in the air. She shrieked in surprised before she was set down and came face to face with her boyfriend Sodapop who was grinning like a mad man.

"Soda!" She scowled playfully and smacked him on the chest. "What are you so happy about?"

"I just got my report card, and I passed every subject," he grinned.

"Soda, that's great!" She smiled and wrapped her arms around his neck.

Soda kissed Sandy on the cheek and returned the hug. He owed a lot to her, she was the reason he had gotten the best report card of his life. Even when they were just doing school work together Soda loved being with Sandy. He knew they were both young but still…he kept getting the feeling that she was the one.

"So, want to go out tonight?" Soda asked.

"Sure."

"And we can bring your friend Evie along and introduce her to Steve. Make it a double date."

"Good idea."

After telling Sandy what time he would pick her up, he kissed her goodbye and headed outside to Steve's car where he was waiting impatiently.

"Ready to go?" Soda asked as he got into the car

Steve glared at his friend.

"I've been ready for five minutes," he responded while starting to drive.

"Well, I was kind of busy gettin' you a date for tonight."

"What the hell are you talking about?"

"Sandy has a friend she wants to hook you up with. So tonight the four of us can all go out."

"You expect me to go out with a girl I've never seen before?"

"Yes."

Steve sighed as he turned a corner and headed for Soda's house.

"Come on Steve, what do you have better to do tonight?"

"Nothing really," he admitted.

"Than come on!"

"I can't."

"Why?"

"I just can't."

"Please," Soda begged. "It will be fun."

"Fine," Steve growled as pulled up at the Curtis house. "But if this girl turns out to be fat or ugly I get to punch you."

"Deal," Soda grinned as he got out of the car and headed into the house.

Inside, Darryl Sr. was sitting in the recliner in the living room while Linda was rubbing his shoulders which were sore from roofing houses all day. She always thought her husband worked too hard. Just then they heard the front door open and close. Darryl put his hands on top of his wifes and looked up at her. Darry and Ponyboy got their report cards today and had straight A's as usual, now it was time to see Sodapop's.

"Hey guys," Soda greeted when he saw them.

"Hey buddy," his dad responded, wondering what kind of excuse his son was going to come up with to not show them his grades. Just then he walked over and unfolded a piece of paper from his pocket and handed it to Darryl.

"What's this?"

"My report card."

They both looked surprised that he handed it over without a fight and stood back as his parents both looked it over.

History...B  
English...C  
Science...C  
Math...B  
Gym...A  
Art...A

Linda smiled brightly as she came forward to hug her son.

"Soda this is terrific," Linda smiled and hugged him.

Darryl got up and gave his son a pat on the back.

"Good job son, I knew you could do it."

Soda then hugged his Dad, remembering how he encouraged him to not drop out of school.

"Can you call the boys for dinner?" Linda asked. Darryl nodded and headed towards the staircase.

"Wait, that's it?" Soda asked, confused.

"What do you mean?"

"Well, these are the best grades I've ever gotten and I know Darry and Pony got straight A's. We all should get something for it."

Linda glanced at her husband.

"What do you want?"

Soda grinned.

"How about…chocolate cake for breakfast?"

"Soda no," Linda groaned. "We've had this discussion before."

"Come on mom, please."

Darryl and Linda stared at each other before he nodded at his wife.

"Alright fine. But you all are the ones who have to make it, and if your grades start going down, it stops."

"Deal."

Just then Darry and Ponyboy came down the stairs.

"You two should thank your brother."

"For what?" Darry asked.

"We get to eat chocolate cake for breakfast," Soda said.

"Really?" Pony beamed.

"Yes really, now you two help me in the kitchen," Linda said as she led Soda and Pony away as Darry helped his dad set the table.

"I'm really proud of your grades Darry," Mr. Curtis began as he put down knifes and forks. "But I shouldn't be surprised, you've always gotten straight A's."

"Honesty, I didn't know if I was going to be able to do it this time," Darry responded.

Mr. Curtis's brows furrowed.

"What to you mean?"

Darry shrugged.

"I just have a lot of things going on right now."

"Sure you do. You have school, a part time job, football practice, a girlfriend," his dad listed.

"Speaking of girlfriend, Rebecca invited me to go on a skiing trip to Colorado with her and her older brother and his girlfriend over Christmas break."

"Well, I'd go if I were you."

"You and mom wouldn't mind?"

"Of course not, you're a grown boy. I know you can take care of yourself."

Darry smiled.

"Thanks dad."

Mr. Curtis nodded in return as they continued setting the table. Soon after dinner, Steve picked Sodapop up and they headed to meet Sandy and her friend but Soda made him make an unexpected stop at the Mathew's house.

"Why am I stopping here?" Steve asked.

"Eh, just honk the horn." Soda responded.

Steve did so and Two-Bit and Kathy came out of the house hand in hand and laughing.

"Wait a minute, their coming?"

"Well, Kathy is a friend of Sandy's too and she mentioned it to her and asked them to come along to."

"Great, if I had known numbnuts was going I would have stayed home."

"Hey, Soda," Two-Bit greeted as he got in the backseat. "Hey Steve-baby," he said then messed up Steve's hair. Steve fought the urge to spin around and smack Two-Bit and he started the car back up and continued the destination to Sandy's house. While waiting for their dates to arrive, Sandy and Evie stood in the hallway fixing their hair in the mirror.

"Ready?" Sandy asked.

"To be honest, I'm kind of nervous," Evie admitted. She had some bad luck with boys in the past.

"Just relax, they should be here any minute."

"Well, if he's a friend of Sodapop's he can't be that bad."

Just then the doorbell rang and they glanced at each other before heading for the door. Sandy opened it and smiled when she saw Soda but Steve and Evie both had a look of shock on their faces after they saw each other. Evie quickly slammed the door shut and turned towards her friend.

"Evie what's the matter?" Sandy asked, surprised.

"I can't go out with this guy!" Evie said.

"Why not?"

"Sandy, I've already met this guy, he is an asshole."

"What did he do?"

"I was at this party with Heather and he spilled beer all over me."

"That's it?"

Back outside, Steve was heading back towards his car.

"Now I really need to go home," he muttered.

"Wait, Steve!" Soda said as he ran up beside him. "What's the matter."

"I've already met this girl, she's a straight up bitch."

"Well, we're already out. And you can't go home, you're are ride!"

Just then the front door opened again and the girls walked out, Evie walking behind Sandy the whole way. Sandy stepped aside when they reached the boys and Evie glanced at Steve.

"You must be my date," she said.

"Unfortunately," he thought. 

Evie stook her hand out.

"Evie Sanders."

Steve shook her hand briefly.

"Steve Randle."

They ended up going to "Classen Grill," ironically the same place Steve had left Ponyboy behind the night they hung out together. Steve ordered a drink and sat at a table furthest away from everyone else as he looked at his friends playing darts with their girls. He sighed. Soda was fearless...mainly because he could make any girl fall for him by just smiling at her. Steve stirred his drink, gazing into it. He glanced over at Sandy, Evie, and Kathy's table again. Kathy was attempting to beat Two-Bit to a pulp with her purse while the other two girls laughed. Sodapop sat down beside him, holding a drink of his own.

"Are you going to sit here all night?"

"Most likely," Steve replied. "Why don't you go save Two-Bit?"

"Because Sandy is over there, and she'll expect me to pay attention to her when she talks and as much as I like her, I do not think I have the attention span right now."

Steve couldn't help but laugh a little.

"Why are you just sitting here?"

"I don't know, I guess I'm just not in the mood tonight."

While he was glad to be out, Steve didn't tell Soda about the fight he had with his dad a few weeks ago when he called him a "dickhead." When his dad saw him the next day he grounded him for the rest of the year. The two of them hadn't talked much since and Steve could only imagine how his dad would react when he came home. Sandy then glanced over at them and began making motions to Soda that he should join them. Soda gave Steve a "what can you do?" shrug and headed over. Just then Evie was in front of him, holding a drink.

"Hi," she said.

Steve nodded in return as Evie sat down in front of him.

"Having a good time?" She asked.

Steve rolled his eyes.

"Oh, the best."

"So, what were you doing at Mike's party that night?"

"The night I spilled the beer on you?" Steve smirked. She narrowed her eyes and nodded. "Two-Bit dragged me there."

They remained quiet after that and Evie took a sip of her drink, than looked at him again.

"Are you gay?"

Steve, who had also been taking a drink, choked.

"Wh-what! Why in the hell would you think that!"

Evie shrugged. "Well, it's just, all you've been talking to are the guys tonight. Sandy told me you're always hanging out with Soda. And you haven't tried to hit on me once tonight."

"I am not gay! Are you a lesbian?"

"Why would you think that?"

Well, Soda told me you've broken up with several guys, you hang out with Sandy all the time, you haven't flirted with me-"

"Smart ass," Evie interrupted. "I just don't know you very well."

"Ditto."

"So, how do we change that?"

Steve raised his eyebrows.

"I thought you hated me."

Evie sighed.

"Alright, I kind of overreacted that night."

"Kind of?"

"Alright fine, I overreacted big time. Are you happy?"

"A little."

"I was just in bad mood that night. I'm sorry I took it out on you."

Steve shrugged.

"Well, would you like to go out sometime? Just us?" He asked.

"Really?"

"Yeah. You're halfway decent looking."

Evie couldn't help but smile.

"Those are the kind of compliments I live for."

XXXXXXXXXXXX

Standing in front of the mirror applying grease to his hair, Ponyboy was getting ready to go to the movies with Two-Bit and Dally, but at the last minute Two-Bit dropped out to go on a date with Soda, Steve, and their girlfriends so now it was just him and Dally.

"You comin' or not Pony?" Dally called from downstairs.

"I'll be right there!" Ponyboy called back.

Pony couldn't help it but he was a little nervous. He had never done anything with just him and Dally before. Two-Bit was always with them or the rest of the gang was around when they played football together. To be honest, Pony had never really thought of Dally as a real buddy. He was actually a little afraid of him, and with an arrest record like his, who wouldn't be?

"About time," Dally complained as Pony came down the steps and they headed for the door.

"Wait, Pony! Don't forget your coat!" Mrs. Curtis called out.

Dally smirked.

"Your mommy doesn't want you to catch a cold," he said in a mocking voice. Ponyboy ignored him and pulled the hall closet door open and put his coat on.

The two then left the house and walked down the sidewalk together. Pony was trying to think of something to say so the whole walk to the Nightly Double wasn't an awkward silence.

"So-" he began.

"Got a cancer stick?" Dally interrupted.

"Uh…oh, yeah," Pony fiddled with his coat for a second before pulling out a pack of cigarettes and handed them to Dally.

Dally lit the cigarette with his lighter as they began to walk through the park. Just then in the distance, Ponyboy saw that two socs had cornered someone and was starting to pound on him. He and Dally stopped and when the kid fell to the ground he turned his head and Pony instantly recognized him.

"Hey, that's Johnny!"

"The kid you brought to play football?" Dally asked.

Ponyboy didn't respond as he quickly ran over to where he was being jumped. Dally groaned as he threw his cigarette down and followed. One of the socs was about to hit Johnny again when he was tackled to the ground by Ponyboy. The other soc was about to help out his friend but he was punched in the face by Dally. The socs scrambled to their feet and ran back to their car as Dally threw rocks at it.

"You okay Johnny?" Pony asked as helped him up and brushed dirt and grass off his jacket.

"Yeah, I think so," Johnny responded.

"What were you doing out here alone anyway?" Dally asked.

"Just walking around."

"Kid, you can't be walking around here alone, you're gonna end up gettin' jumped by the socs and next time no ones gonna be around to help you."

"What's a soc?" Johnny asked, confused.

"A rich kid," Pony answered. "They don't mess with us too much anymore, after the rumble. But, every now and then they still try to jump someone."

"And you're a perfect target, being so scrawny. You look like you weigh about eighty pounds." Dally said while looking Johnny over.

Ponyboy rolled his eyes and looked at Johnny.

"We're going to the movies, want to come?"

"I don't have any money," Johnny responded.

"Who needs money?" Dally asked while moving along and shook his head. Why was Ponyboy being so nice to a kid he barely knew? But then again, that was Pony. He was nice to everyone. As they walked toward the movie theater, Johnny looked around. It was a drive-in, but they weren't headed for the main entrance. They were going towards a chain link fence.

"Guys? Where are you going? The entrance is that way," Johnny jabbed his thumb over his shoulder to indicate the direction.

"Yeah, that's the sucker's way in. This is our way in." Dally said, gesturing towards the fence.

Johnny noticed a spot underneath where it looked like someone had dug a deep hole in order to get under the fence. Sure enough, Ponyboy knelt down and got on his back as if he was working under a car, and slid under the fence, pulling himself up on the other side. He glanced around, then nodded and Dally followed next. Johnny followed them uncertainly, pulling himself through, but not nearly as smoothly as the other two had.

Isn't this illegal?" Johnny asked when he got to his feet.

"Yeah," Dally smirked and continued walking.

"Dally hates to do anything the legal way," Pony shrugged and he and Johnny walked after him. Dally saw two girls sitting in the front row, and went to sit right behind them. Pony glanced at Johnny, getting a bad feeling in his gut. After sitting down, Dally leaned forward and whispered something in the brunette's ear, then propped his feet on her chair. She shook her head impatiently, than turned around to glare at Dally, who only winked at her in return. Ponyboy and Johnny took the seats next to him and tried to concentrate on the movie. A few minutes into the movie, people coming through the entrance caught Dally's eye, he took his eyes off the girls in front of him to look over and saw it was Curly Shepard, and several other members of the Shepard gang behind him.

"Shit," Dally whispered to himself as he slunk lower into seat when he saw the Shepard gang.

"What's wrong?" Pony asked.

"Eh, the Shepard gang is lookin' for me."

"Why?"

"I kind of slashed Tim's tires."

"Dally," Pony said through gritted teeth. "Are you trying to break the record for number of fist fights in a week?"

Dally had told him and Two-Bit that he got jumped by the Brumley Boys the same day he got out of jail, and Pony could tell by the cuts on his face and bruises on his arms he was still a little banged up. Curly finally finished glancing around and spotted the three of them and smirked. He nodded with his head to the others and they turned around and left.

"Come on, we've got to get you out of here," Pony said to Dally.

"What the hell are you taking about? I'm not running."

"Your in no shape to fight Tim Shepard."

"Of course I am. I can lick him any day," Dally said and Ponyboy saw him wince as he got to his feet.

"And then what? You think those others won't jump in when its over? You don't think they will come with knives?"

Dally turned away dismissing everything Pony said. He didn't want to hear it. Too proud, too tough.

"What's going on?" Johnny asked Ponyboy.

"There's gonna be a fight," he responded as he got up to follow Dally. "Come on, we've got to help him."

Johnny got up to go with Pony, a little nervous about the idea of getting into a fight, but he guessed he owed them since they had just helped him. As soon as the three of them walked out of the main entrance of the Nightly Double and looked around for the Shepard gang but saw nobody. They then began to walk the distance up the road. "Well, it looks like we might not have to deal with them after all," Pony said hopefully.

"Don't fool yourself, kid. They're around somewhere, just hiding until the time comes." Dally responded.

When they reached the top of the road, Tim Shepard was waiting on a motorbike with Curly and the others that came in the theater. Thankfully, they didn't get the chance to call more of their friends. Curly slid off his bike and tossed away his cigarette. "Pretty prompt, Dally. You always managed to be on time when it came to fighting my brother."

Dally ignored Curly and looked towards Tim.

"Look, Shepard, what I did to your car...it was nothing personal..."

"Nothing personal! Fuck you, Winston!"

Tim swung but Dally moved back and hit the other boy in the eye. Momentarily blinded, Tim staggered back but grabbed onto Dally and they both fell to the ground. They rolled around punching each other before Dally was able to get back up. Curly then threw a large rock at his direction and it hit Dally square in the back of the head. Dally then fell forward again and landed on the ground as Curly came over and started punching him but then suddenly Johnny punched him, and tossed him off Dally. The rest of the Shepard gang came at him and Ponyboy but the sound of sirens made them all freeze in their tracks. The fuzz was coming.

The Shepard gang got on their motorbikes and took off as Ponyboy ran over to Dally.

"Johnny help me!" Pony yelled as he grabbed a hold of Dally's arm and helped support his weight. Johnny came over and grabbed Dally's other arm and threw it over his shoulder and the three began to run. They finally got off the street and hid behind a dumpster in an alley. Ponyboy was as white as a ghost, but Johnny looked like he was having the time of his life. Once the sound of sirens died down, Dally looked back at Johnny.

"Hey," Dally said then grinned and playfully punched Johnny's shoulder. "Thanks for gettin' Curly off my back."

Johnny grinned back.

"No problem."


	17. Winter Solstice

Winter time had finally come and fluffy snow blanketed the ground, cars, and everything else in sight. It was a fun time to go outside. Or at least it was for any other kid. Steve exited the kitchen and sat down at the dining room table, beginning to eat a bowl of cereal. In between bites he looked up and looked out the window, glancing at the snow lightly coming down. He wished he could go outside to see Sodapop or Evie, but he was in hot water with his dad and he didn't feel like getting into any more trouble. He still couldn't believe his dad didn't extend his punishment further when he came home late after his night out with Soda, Sandy, Evie, Two-Bit, and Kathy.

"Where the hell have you been?" David Randle asked as he came down the stairs while putting his robe on. "It's 10:30. Did you forget that you're grounded?" Steve didn't respond as he moved past his dad and to the closet, taking off his coat. "You better have a good excuse for why you didn't go straight home after school."

Still, Steve didn't say a word. 

"Do you hear me talking to you?"

"Unfortunately," Steve finally muttered as he took off his coat and placed it in the closet. By this time his step-mother Cheryl had come down the stairs to see what was going on.

"You know, I've just about had enough of your crap," Mr. Randle snarled as he glared at his son.

"Oh? You've had enough of me?" Steve asked while turning around to face him with an amused look on his face. "I'm glad to hear that, because I've had enough of you too."

David shook his head.

"Steve, I honesty don't know what to do with you anymore. Always drinking, starting fights, coming home late, hanging out with hoodlums," David listed and rubbed his forehead. "You're throwing away all your potential and you don't even realize it."

Steve smirked, then dug in his pocket and pulled out a piece of paper that had been folded up many times. He tossed it at his father and it bounced off his forehead. Mr. Randle narrowed his eyes as Cheryl bent down to pick it up and handed it to her husband. Mr. Randle unfolded it and looked it over. It was his son's report card, and he had gotten an A in every subject. David looked up at his son in surprise before looking it over again. Never before had Steve gotten straight A's and he had finally done it.

"Are you proud of me now?" Steve asked sarcastically as he moved past his parents and up the stairs.

"Steve, wait," David said but his son ignored him and kept moving up the stairs reaching his room and slammed his door so hard it rattled the whole house.

Steve hadn't seen much of his dad after that night and since then he came home after school and didn't go out at all. Suddenly he heard someone coming down the stairs. His step mom wasn't home so it had to be his dad. He quickly got up and left the dining room so he wouldn't have to see him. David reached the bottom of the stairs and pulled on his black gloves getting ready to go to the store. He then heard a noise coming from the kitchen, followed by a curse. Steve had let the bowl he was holding slip out of his hand and land on the kitchen counter.

Mr. Randle sighed.

He had been wanted to tell his son that he was not grounded anymore and could go outside if he wanted to. But if Steve wanted to avoid talking to him, that was fine with him. David turned and opened the door, heading out into the cold. When he walked through the snow outside, David took the scrapper and began scrapping off the ice on the windshield of his car. Just then he noticed two kids walking down the sidewalk and instantly noticed the fastest runner on the track team he coached.

"Hey Ponyboy," Mr. Randle greeted.

"Hi Mr. Randle," Pony said as he and the kid next to him stopped walking.

"Enjoying your time off?"

"Yes sir. Are you?"

"Very much," Mr. Randle responded. Any time off from being around a bunch of greasy shithead teenagers was a good time for him.

"Go ahead Johnny, I'll catch up," Pony then said to the boy next to him. Johnny nodded and began walking.

"So, we're gonna be competing against other schools in track soon," David began.

"I'll be ready."

David smiled.

"I'm sure you will."

"Oh yeah, is Steve gonna be coming outside soon? He hasn't been over to my house for a while," Pony asked. He just remembered that Steve hadn't been hanging out with Soda like he use to, and any time Soda tried to ask him about it, Steve would always give him some kind of excuse.

"Uh, I don't think so Pony, he's grounded." Mr. Randle then went back to scrapping the ice off his car. "That kid…does he ever mention me?"

Ponyboy shrugged.

"Sometimes."

"He doesn't like me too much, does he?"

"I doubt that's true," Pony responded.

"Hey, never mind Ponyboy, I shouldn't have brought it up," Mr. Randle said as he finished up the windows. He wasn't even sure why he brought it up in the first place, he then noticed that Ponyboy hadn't left.

"Mr. Randle, can I talk to you about Steve?" He asked as he approached his track coach.

"What about him?"

"Well…I know this really isn't my place, but…whenever I hear Steve talk about you, it sounds like he feels he can never impress you."

"Oh, that's bull," David responded. "He's never cared about what I think. I can't imagine what my dad would have done to me if I had said the things Steve has said to me."

"You know, I've said some things to my dad that I regretted."

"You ever tell your old man to 'fuck off?'" Mr. Randle asked, then immediately regretted it. He shouldn't be telling Ponyboy this, but he just couldn't help it.

Ponyboy looked a little taken aback.

"Uh…I can't say that I have."

"Look Ponyboy," David said as he opened up his car door, "I really shouldn't have brought this up. Go on, enjoy your holiday."

With that, he got inside his car and closed the door. But Ponyboy came over and lightly knocked on the window. David's brows furrowed and he rolled the window down and Pony spoke.

"Mr. Randle, I hope you do talk things out with Steve. Because, before you know it he's gonna get older and move out. And then, he'll be out of your life completely. Is that what you want?"

David remained quiet and stared at the wheel for a few seconds before looking back at Pony.

"It was nice seeing you Ponyboy."

"You too, Mr. Randle."

Finally, Mr. Randle rolled his window back up and slowly pulled his car out of the driveway and took off as Ponyboy continued his way back to his house. As he got closer he immediately saw poor Johnny being pelted by snowballs by Sodapop and Two-Bit who were hiding behind the safety of a snow-fort. With lightning skill, Ponyboy grabbed up a handful of snow to start his own assault to help Johnny out, but never had a chance because of the fort they were hiding behind. He briefly caught sight of a head but it quickly ducked back down as Pony threw the snowball.

"Nice try Pony!" He heard Two-Bit shout triumphantly as more snowballs failed to hit him and Soda. Pony looked over at Johnny and nodded at him, than they both started running at the snow fort. They tackled it and landed on the two boys on the other side, crushing them with the snow as the fort toppled over. Ponyboy landed on Sodapop and Johnny landed on Two-Bit. Pony quickly grabbed a handful of snow and tried wrestling it down his shirt but couldn't because of his jacket. He then looked over and saw Two-Bit and Johnny rolled around, shoveling snow into each other's faces. Sodapop took advantage of his distraction and rolled his brother off him, then jumped up and tackled Ponyboy into the snow. Sitting on his stomach, Soda picked up snow and began dumping it on Pony's face until he finally hollered "uncle" just as Two-Bit and Johnny separated from each other.

"I win!" Soda yelled and stopped his assault.

"No way, it's not over yet!" Pony responded from under him.

"Pony, you said 'uncle,' that's the rule. Just face it, I always win!"

Ponyboy reached one arm up and smacked his chest in annoyance.

"That's not true, I've won many times."

"Name one instance."

Pony paused, and bit his lip as Soda stared down at him.

"Fine," he snapped. "You win, but only because you cheat."

Sodapop laughed as he got off his brother and Ponyboy stood up, his huffing breaths blew great clouds of steam into the air. He looked over at the other two and noticed Johnny had a bit of blood running down his face from a cut.

"Jeez Johnny, you okay?" Pony asked as he walked closer to his friend to examine the cut.

"Damn, I didn't do that did I?" Two-Bit asked when he noticed it.

"No, I already had this, it must have reopened," Johnny responded. "I can use your bathroom?"

"Go ahead."

Johnny walked inside the house and passed the living room where he saw Dally sitting on the couch rubbing his head, looking like he just woke up. Johnny opened the bathroom door and went inside. Grabbing a tissue and standing in front of the mirror, Johnny gently placed it on his face to try to stop the bleeding. Suddenly, the bathroom door opened and Johnny jumped in surprise.

"Oh, sorry kid," Dally said, he himself looked a little surprised, than noticed the cut on his face. "What the hell happened to you?"

Johnny closed his eyes and cursed himself for not locking the door.

"Nothing happened, don't you know how to knock? Go away!" He responded angrily. Johnny tried to slam the door but Dally put his hand on the door, stopping him from closing it.

"Hey, watch your mouth," Dally warned as he walked further in and Johnny went from looking angry to frightened. Dally then leaned down and opened the cabinet under the sink and pulled out the rubbing alcohol and sat it down, knowing that helped on cuts from the multiple times Mrs. Curtis had cleaned him up after a fight. "Here, use this." Dally said and walked out of the bathroom and went back to the living room, remembering that this wasn't the first time he saw a mark on Johnny, and his excuse about moving boxes.

He shook his head as he sat back down on the couch, Dally wondering why he cared anyway. He didn't even know the kid that well. Johnny was just a friend of Ponyboy's. Dally heard the bathroom door open and Johnny walked out, taking a quick glance at Dally before he walked back outside.

Suddenly, Mrs. Curtis's voice echoed through Dally's head.

"It's okay to care about someone you know."

Back at the Randle house, Steve was in his room waiting for his dad to leave the house. Over the past few weeks he had been going to the extreme to avoid seeing his dad. Last night his step mom called him down for dinner but he pretended he was asleep. He waited in his room for his parents to come upstairs and go to bed but ended up really falling asleep himself. Steve had just woken up and he was starving. When he finally heard the front door close, Steve raced downstairs and to the kitchen to fix something to eat when he heard the front door open again. Steve froze, hoping his dad just forgot his keys or wallet and that he just would go upstairs and back out again. But that hope diminished when he appeared at the entrance of the kitchen.

"I thought you left," Steve muttered as he opened the cupboard "

That's what I wanted you to think, so you'd come downstairs," David responded.

"Yeah, why did you do that?"

"Steve, I think you and I really need to talk."

"Why should I talk to you?"

Steve took a quick glance at his dad and noticed he looked a little hurt by that. But he didn't care. David finally found his voice.

"Because I'm your dad and you're my son. That's why."

Steve sighed as he followed his dad into the living room and sat down, David on the couch and Steve on the recliner. After a second of thinking how to start, David finally spoke.

"So, I didn't get a chance to tell you, but I think it's really great you were able to get straight A's on your report card."

"Thanks," Steve shrugged.

"I'm…I'm proud of you."

Steve glanced at his dad for a second for chuckling bitterly to himself.

"Well that's a first," he said to himself.

David looked at his son strangely.

"I've always been proud of you."

"Oh really? I though I was always drinking and starting fights, and hanging out with bums. Isn't that how you put it?"

"I shouldn't have said that," his dad admitted. "I guess I just was angry about the things you said to me."

Steve looked at his dad and didn't have to be reminded of the things he said. He called him a dickhead and told him to fuck off. Steve then spoke up.

"I was just mad. A lot of things were going on at that time."

"That didn't give you any right to talk to me the way you did."

Steve sighed.

"I'm sorry. I never should have said that."

His dad nodded.

"That's okay. I can understand why you were mad at me."

"It's isn't just that," Steve began. "It's just that sometimes…I feel like you never wanted me as your son."

David gaped at his son.

"Why would you think that?"

"It seems like whatever I do isn't good enough."

His dad was quiet for a second before responding.

"When your mom died, I was mad at the whole world…and maybe I took it out on you sometimes and I'm sorry that I did."

David then glanced at the coffee table where a picture of him with his first wife holding Steve when he was just a few months old stood. He began thinking of his wife and how she had died of cancer when Steve was only five.

"I know we've had problems in the past…I just don't want you to hate me." David then turned his head as tears were now coming to his eyes.

"I don't hate you," Steve said as he got to his feet, he too had tears in his eyes. David got up too and the two of them hugged. Steve smiled to himself, glad the two of them finally worked things out.

"So, are you hungry?" David asked.

"Starved," Steve responded.

"Come on, your step mom cooked plenty of food."

Steve followed his dad into the next room and sat down at the table as his dad went into the kitchen.

"I'm glad I ran into your friend. He said I should talk to you," David said.

"Who, Soda?"

"No, Ponyboy. He's a very wise young man."

Steve rolled his eyes but couldn't help but grin.

"Yes, I know. Ponyboy's the sun, he's the light, he's the rain," Steve listed as his dad laughed and got out leftovers from last night.


	18. One of the Boys

As the night fell, outside the winter's snow clouds were in full force, covering everything in it's path with a thick layer of pristine, white snow. Sitting outside in his parked car, Dally was finishing smoking a cigarette and rolled the window down, flicking it onto the street before hurriedly rolling the window back up.

"Fuck it's cold," Dally muttered as he started up the car and turned the heat on. He hated this kind of weather.

Dally then leaned the seat back and closed his eyes. He really didn't have a place to stay tonight. Sure Linda told him he was always welcomed to stay over night at the Curtis house, but when he saw her and Darryl Sr. walking around the living room, lighting candles and Ponyboy and Sodapop coming down the stairs, he figured they were having a nice quiet night together and he didn't want to intrude. Two-Bit was probably doing the same thing with his family. He wondered bitterly what his parents were up to right now. He wondered if his mother or father ever thought about him, not that he cared. Hell, he didn't even know if they still lived at the same address.

Dally thought back to the day he actually got into a physical fight with his dad and how that was finally the straw that broke the camel's back. His parents decided to leave New York and all the trouble he got himself into.

XXXXXXXXXXX

"Dallas! Stop hitting your father!" His mother screamed, trying to pull him off.

After a minute, she finally succeeded and pulled Dally off her husband and was able to get him out of the room.

"What the hell is the matter with you!?"

Dally shoved his mother away from him.

"Don't fucking touch me!" He warned. Dally hated her almost as he hated his father. While she never hit him, she was never there for him, she ignored him like he didn't exist. As she backed away in fear, he turned to his room where his dad was still on the floor, recovering from the punches he had received. Dally grinned sadistically, he had been waiting to do this for a while. As Dally approached him, his dad shot up and backhanded Dally so hard it send him flying across the room and into the wall, bloodying his mouth. Dally got back up and wiped the blood away. 

It hurt, but he had felt worse. Being around the gangs in New York and all the fights he had gotten into had toughened him up. 

His father got up but Dally quickly grabbed the lamp off the dresser and smashed it over his head. The lamp shattered and his father collapsed in a heap, blood began to surround his head. But, after they arrived in Tulsa he soon found trouble again. This time with Tim Shepard and his gang and the Tiber Street Tigers, but out here there was no gang rivalry, not like in New York. But still, he could find a good fight when he wanted one.

XXXXXXXXXXX

Dally then opened his eyes when he heard a nearby front door open and close. He looked around until he saw Johnny, Ponyboy's new friend walk away from his house and down the snow-covered sidewalk.

He shook his head. Didn't the kid learn anything when he and Ponyboy saved him from getting jumped by those socs a few weeks ago?

Dally couldn't help but wonder why he was going out so late by himself, and out into the cold instead of being in a nice warm house with his family. Since he already had the car started up, Dally gently placed his foot on the gas, slowly following Johnny. It wasn't very long until Dally stopped the car as Johnny entered the bowling alley. Something about this kid was a little off. He then thought about the day they all played football together and Dally discovered the bruise on his arm, or yesterday the cut on his face.

Johnny seemed like a nice kid, not the kind of person to be getting into fights. Maybe some soc was bullying him.

Dally gripped the steering wheel harder and closed his eyes.

"I can't believe…I care about this! Why do I care about this?" Dally asked himself.

He sighed deeply and continued his way to Buck Merrill's place. He needed a drink, and while he couldn't stay there anymore, Buck told him he come back for alcohol. When Dally reached his destination, he parked his car and knew by all the other cars parked around the place that it was going to be busy inside. He opened the front door and Hank William's music assaulted his eardrums. He groaned as he made his way to the bar and ordered a whisky. As Dally went over to sit at the only table available, he hadn't noticed that Buck was standing by a pool table watching a group of guy's pool table when he finally saw Dally, the first time he's seen him since the day he got out of jail.

Buck always thought of Dally as a decent guy when he met him, one who he could always rely on to have a beer with. He would also actually listen as he moaned about how some of the regulars would stumble in and make a scene, demanding beer. He was only one of few people Buck actually considered a friend. Buck actually missed him a little. But after that incident with one of the Brumley Boys, he didn't want Dally around when they came looking for him. He felt guilty about turning him away, but Buck could only think about his business at the time. Buck pushed himself away from the pool table and walked over to where Dally was sitting. Dally glanced up at him when he got in front of him.

"Hey Dally,"

Dally nodded his head.

"Buck…fuck off," he said and took another sip of his drink.

"Peace," Buck grinned. "Tis the season to be jolly."

"Yeah, whatever," Dally muttered as Buck took a seat across from him. He glared at him, but couldn't stop Buck. He owned the place after all. 

"So, how's it going?" Buck asked.

"Nothin' new."

"Have you seen your parents at all?"

Buck knew all about Dally's situation with his family. He told him soon after he first met Dally.

"No."

"So, where have you been staying?"

"At friends houses, but I can't go there tonight."

Buck glanced at the table and then looked back up.

"Dally…I want you to stay here tonight."

Dally gave him a hard look.

"I thought you were too scared about the Brumley Boys coming here looking for me."

"Not too worried right now," he shrugged. "I heard one of them has been layed up in the hospital with head trauma. But you wouldn't know anything about that would you?"

"Nope."

Buck laughed.

"Come on, Dally. Let's let bygones be bygones."

Dally sighed. It would be nice not to have to sleep in his car on this cold night.

"I don't think I have enough money to pay for a room."

"It's on the house."

Dally raised an eyebrow.

"Yeah?"

"Yeah," Buck nodded. "You made me hate myself, that make you feel better?"

"A little," Dally said as he took a glance at his watch and saw it was almost ten. The bowling alley closes at ten. He took one last slip of his drink and set the glass down on the table.

"Look, I'll be right back."

Dally then got up from the table and headed back to his car. Once he got in and began driving it down the icy road to the bowling alley where he saw Johnny enter. But when he got there, he saw the lights inside all turned off as the place was now closed. Dally frowned, he must have just missed the kid and he probably went back home. He was about to go back to Buck's place, but suddenly he turned his head and saw somebody standing by the phone booth near just a few feet from the bowling alley. Dally curiously got out of his car and walked over. When he got closer he immediately recognized him.

Johnny was standing by the booth, shivering with jacket pulled tightly around him. Dally shook his head as Johnny looked a little scared when he saw him.

"Kid, what in the hell are you doing out here?"

Johnny didn't answer as his teeth chattered. He looked like he was freezing to death.

"Come on, I'll take you home," Dally said as he tried to take Johnny's wrist but he jumped away from him.

Dally sighed.

"I'm not gonna hurt you, kid."

He lightly took Johnny's wrist and pulled him away from the booth, leading him to his car. Dally got into the driver's side and pulled away from the curb and began driving towards the neighborhood. As he drove he lit up a cigarette and looked back towards Johnny.

"Hell of a time to be going to the bowling alley. What were you doing in there anyway?"

Johnny muttered something quietly.

"What?"

"Playing pinball," Johnny said, louder this time.

"Couldn't you wait and do that tomorrow?"

Johnny didn't answer and Dally sighed again as he blew out a puff of smoke, trying to think of someway to get this kid to talk.

"So, why were you standing around in a phone booth, you want to freeze to death?"

Johnny again said something under his breath that Dally couldn't make out.

"Kid, speak up."

"It's none of your damn business alright!" Johnny suddenly yelled.

Dally turned his head and gave him a hard look. Johnny's eyes were widened, he himself looked surprised he said that. Normally, Dally would have given someone who had said that to him a nice shiner to remember him by, but he just couldn't. This kid was like a harmless puppy.

"Fine," he simply said and remained quiet for the rest of the ride to Johnny's house. Once he got there, Dally pulled up next to the driveway and waited for him to get out. "Well go on."

Johnny looked down at his feet.

"I'm waiting for my dad to fall asleep," he said softly.

"Why?"

"Because he's been drinking."

A dad that had been drinking, and Johnny didn't want to be home. Dally quickly put two and two together.

"Your dad is the one who gave you that cut didn't he? And that bruise a few weeks ago?" Johnny didn't say anything but he didn't have to. Dally knew he was right. "You seem like a good kid, why would he hit you for?"

Again, Johnny didn't answer.

"It's alright," Dally sighed. He knew from personal experience what it was like to have drunk dad. "You don't have to answer if you don't want to."

"My dad is an alcoholic," Johnny suddenly said. "He is usually unemployed because of that. My parents get into fights all the time, and sometimes he would hit her…sometimes he hits me."

Dally stared ahead at the windshield as he listened. He understood all to well.

"Alright, I'll take to Ponyboy's house. You can stay there tonight."

"No," Johnny said, now wishing he hadn't told him about that. "I don't want to bother him."

"Listen kid, Ponyboy likes you, Two-Bit likes you. The whole gang likes you. You're one of us now, one of the boys and we look after each other."

Dally drove further up until he reached the Curtis house. Once he got there and parked next to the curb, he glanced over at Johnny and saw he had a look of uncertainly.

"Just knock on the door and ask Pony if you can stay the night," he instructed.

Johnny took a deep breath as he exited the car. Dally looked on as Johnny approached the front door and knocked carefully. A few moments later, Mrs. Curtis answered. He said something to her and she disappeared and after a few seconds Ponyboy came to the door. Dally continued watching as Ponyboy and Johnny spoke for a few seconds before Pony nodded and opened the door further to let Johnny in. Dally couldn't help but smirk a little before turning the car around and make his way back to Buck's.


	19. Spring Break

Several Months Later...

It was a perfect spring day, one of those days when the sun warms the back of the neck and the smell of summer is a calm breath in the breeze. One of those days where even the trees and the flowers seemed to sing; a day where sitting inside would be insane. It was a welcome day, after the cold winter, and Darry decided to join his girlfriend Rebecca for lunch, lying on a sheet on the ground near the lake.

"Hey you," Darry greeted as he dropped down on the ground next to Rebecca.

"I can't believe the year's almost over." Rebecca said. "I remember when we were just freshman, and now we only have a little over a month left."

It was true. All that was left was Prom, Senior Banquet, and Graduation, then they would be done.

"It all goes by so fast," Darry replied, making himself more comfortable as he opened up a bag of chips. He started thinking about the beginning of the year when his friendship with Paul ended, the rumble, Ponyboy being moved up into high school, the football games he played. It had been a wild year...

"Darry? Hello?" Rebecca laughed while waving her hand in his face.

"Sorry," he responded. "I was just thinking."

"Really? Do you want some ice before your brain overheats?" Darry scowled at Rebecca for a second before his face broke out in a grin. He didn't mind his girlfriend teasing him. "So what are you doing tonight?" She asked. Today was the last day of school before spring break started. "Because, I was thinking that we could go out."

"Actually, my parents are going out of town to celebrate their anniversary. They asked me to watch my brothers for then next two days."

"So? You can't get away for a couple of hours?"

Darry shook his head. She didn't know just how crazy his little brothers could get, especially Sodapop. The two of them alone in a house unsupervised for a couple of hours wasn't a good idea.

"Rebecca, my brothers aren't fish."

"Oh really?" She responded sarcastically, and then without breaking eye contact, grabbed the bag of chips out of his lap.

"Hey! Give those back!" He yelled, reaching for them. She held them out of reach.

"Nope!" Rebecca jumped up and started running towards the lake, Darry immediately hot on her heels.

"Give them back!"

She turned around and started jogging backwards, making faces at him, holding the chips behind her back.

"Never!" She stuck her tongue out and laughed, turning back around

But Darry was gaining on her. When he reached her, he grabbed her around the waist and lifted her into his arms. She screamed and started flailing her limbs wildly, sensing what he was about to do.

"Gotcha!" Darry said, the bag of chips lying forgotten on the ground.

"Darry! Put me down!" Rebecca squealed.

He did not reply, and just walked closer to the lake. The water was sparkling in the light of the sun, the surface barely rippling. Because it was such a warm day, Darry knew it wouldn't be too cold. She struggled as he inched ever closer. Then without warning he answered.

"Okay Rebecca, I'll put you down."

And with a splash, he proceeded to drop her into the water. But unfortunately for Darry, Rebecca had hooked her foot around his leg, bringing him down with her. They landed, one on top of the other, with a great splash. Almost at the same moment, they both sprang up, dripping wet.

"I can't believe you threw me in the lake!" Rebecca shrieked, but happily.

"I can't believe you pulled me in with you, we have to get back to class in twenty minutes!" Darry said while splashing her.

"Screw class! It's the end of the year!" Rebecca said as she splashed her boyfriend back before they walked out of the lake, wet clothes hanging uncomfortably off of them. Back in the school, Sodapop and Steve walked into the cafeteria after coming from Biology and having to watch a tape about how to dissect a frog.

"How the hell I am supposed to eat after seeing what I saw?" Steve asked as he sat down at their usual table.

"Try not to think about it," Soda responded.

"Yeah, remind me when it's our day to dissect the damn thing so I can skip class."

The two boys looked over as Ponyboy, Two-Bit, Dally, and Johnny came over and sat down, Dally was finishing telling the others one of his many stories about New York.

"That's another one of the reason's I had to move here," Dally said as he sat down. "I kinda got…expelled from my last school."

"That's so cool," Johnny grinned, looking at the older greaser with a look of admiration "How'd you manage that?"

Dally looked around the table at the prying eyes.

"Drugs…" he stated, taking a sip of his drink in front of him. The gasps followed by looks of amazements came shortly after his answer, making him explain.

"They weren't all mine though. My 'friends' had used my locker to stuff their weed and crap in it…the school did a locker check…called my parents and that was that."

"Yeah, of course," said Two-Bit, looking away from the rest of them.

"I'm telling the truth!"

"Yeah."

"Why would I lie?!" Dally yelled and punched Two-Bit on the shoulder.

"Ow!"

Changing the subject, Soda decided to talk.

"Hey guys…my parents are gonna be gone for two days, I was thinking about throwing a party. You guys gonna come?"

Two-Bit smiled and looked around at the others. A party, at Soda's? His house would get wreaked.

"Yeah, sure why not?" Two-Bit smirked.

"Soda, you sure about that?" Pony asked. "I mean, Darry's gonna be home."

Soda smiled.

"Don't worry. I've got a plan."

After the final bell of the day rang, Darry drove his truck straight back home to see his parents outside, loading their bags in the trunk of their car. After parking, he stepped out and walked over to them.

"Thanks for looking after your brothers for us, I know there are other things you'd rather be doing," Linda said.

"It's no problem."

"We'll give you a call when we get there."

As his mom got into the car, Darry went over to his dad who was still finishing putting the bags in the trunk.

"Hey dad," he greeted.

Darryl looked over his oldest son's wet clothes and just shook his head. He wasn't going to ask.

"We'll be back sometime on Monday," he said as he closed the trunk. "You're the man of the house. Take care of things for me."

Darry smiled as his dad stuck out his hand.

"I will," he promised as he shook his dad's hand.

Darryl smiled back as he walked over and opened the car door. He looked back at his son one last time.

"Please don't let your brothers wreak the place."

Darry watched as the car pulled out of the driveway and made it's way down the street until it was out of sight. He turned back to the house, really feeling grown up. His parents were leaving the three of them alone for a weekend for the first time, and his dad trusted him to watch over his brothers and the house. Darry wasn't going to let them down.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Soda! What are you doing?!"

Sodapop looked down at himself before looking up in confusion after he heard his older brother yell. Darry walked over to him and yanked away the plate which held a large piece of chocolate cake out of his hands.

"What?" Soda asked, with his mouth full.

"One, dinner is going to be ready in a few minutes. And two, your not supposed to eat food in the living room. You know that."

"Aren't you just gonna be tons of fun over the next two days," Soda muttered while wiping crumbs off his chest.

Darry sighed, but didn't respond as he continued his way to the kitchen and placed the cake back into the refrigerator. Sodapop just didn't understand the heavy responsibility that had been placed upon him. He then looked over at Ponyboy who was setting the table.

"Did the phone ring when I was in the bath room?"

Pony smiled.

"No…that's now the third time you've asked me about the phone."

"I know," Darry said, a little smile coming to his face as well. "I just that mom and dad said they would call when they got to the hotel."

"Where are they going anyway?"

"I don't know, they just said they would be out of town."

Darry then took the meat loaf out of the oven and brought it over to the table. Soda then walked into the kitchen.

"Soda, get everyone a drink will ya?"

"Sure," he grinned.

After a few moments of Darry getting the food on the table, the phone rang and Darry quickly ran from the kitchen to answer it. As he did, Soda brought three glasses of water to the table. Ponyboy reached for the one in the center but Soda quickly pulled it away.

"No Pony! Not that one," Soda said as he placed the drink next to Darry's plate.

"What's the difference?"

"You'll see."

Pony's brows furrowed but he didn't get a chance to say anything as Darry came back into the room.

"Was that mom and dad?"

"No, wrong number," Darry grumbled.

As the all sat down and began eating, the dinner went by just like any other night in the Curtis house. They all made small talk and jokes, Darry even seemed to lighten up a little as they talked about school and their girls. Finally, after they got done clearing their plates, the three began to clean up, when suddenly Darry started to really feel strange.

"Man, I feel tired," Darry said as he struggled to keep his eyes open. All this pressure of trying to take care of things around the house was probably starting to get to him, that's why he felt so run down.

"You okay Darry?" Soda asked with fake concern.

"Can you guys finish putting things away? I'm gonna go upstairs and lay down."

"Sure thing, Darry." Pony responded while putting away leftovers into the fridge.

"And if mom and dad call, come get me."

"We will."

Once he heard Darry's door close upstairs, Soda finished cleaning off the plates and put the rag down.

"Well, Pony. Let's get ready for the party."

"Darry's not gonna let us have a party here Soda, so just forget about it."

Sodapop chuckled to himself.

"Pony, for the next couple of hours, Darry isn't gonna be able to stop himself from drooling."

His little brother looked at him strangely and Soda revealed what he did.

"I dissolved a couple of allergy tablets in his drink."

Allergy tablets? Ponyboy had taken them before and one of the side effects from taking them was drowsiness.

"How many did you give him?"

"Three or four."

"How could you do that?"

"Relax, Pony. It's not gonna kill him. Like you said, Darry wouldn't have yet us have a party here, so I had to think of something."

"I'm telling Darry!"

"Oh really?"

Before Ponyboy could move, Soda jumped on him and pulled him to the ground.

"I won't tell him! I won't tell him!" Pony yelled, knowing what was coming.

Soda scowled at him playfully and poked him in the stomach.

"You sure?"

"I promise."

"Alright."

Soda got up and helped his brother back to his feet.

"Let's get ready for our guests."

By six thirty, the party at the Curtis house was in more or less full swing. A night with cigarettes, beer, and junk food. Catcalling, cheering, laughing, and having fun. Drinks filled the table, and the place was already a mess as cups lay overturned on countertops, liquid seeping from beneath them leaving a sticky mess as they dried. The boys had also brought their girls over, so Sandy, Evie, Kathy, and Karen were sitting on the couches in the living room talking as Elvis music blared softly out of the speakers, careful not to make it to loud, to not wake a sleeping older brother upstairs. Meanwhile, a game of poker had been started at the table which had been pulled out of the kitchen.

"Steve! Come dance with me." Came Evie's voice.

Steve looked over at her for a second before shaking his head.

"I don't dance, and plus I'm on a hot streak," Steve stated gleefully as he laid out his cards, winning the fifth hand in a row.

He reached for the chips, and money in the middle and drew them close to him. Johnny was the only one who wasn't playing, because he didn't know how, so he just sat and watched.

"So, care for another game Dally?" Steve asked with a grin, Dally had lost the most money and was in a foul mood. He turned his head and glared at the other boy.

"Suck my di-"

Ponyboy kicked Dally in the shin to keep him from finishing that sentence, but Dally kicked him back, harder.

"Ow! You bastard!"

"Cry me a river, Pony."

"Children," Two-Bit spoke up. "Do I have to send you to bed without supper?"

Dally responded by flicking cigarette ashes at Two-Bit, causing him to let out a very un-manly like squeak, causing Johnny to laugh. Ponyboy however looked back at the phone,  
before looking at Soda.

"I wonder why mom and dad haven't called yet."

"Don't worry Pony, they'll call soon. Don't start obsessing over it like Darry." Soda said.

"Yeah, kiddo. It's their anniversary, the whole point of going away for the weekend is to get away from you." Dally laughed.

Another game started as Steve shuffled the cards and dealt them out. The other boys at the table picked up their cards and waited for someone to make the first move. Sodapop looked at the other levelly before speaking.

"I'm in," he said, adding his money to the table.

"In," Steve also added money.

Ponyboy didn't even look up from his cards and added his money.

"I'm in." Two-Bit said.

The sound of money hitting the table was music to everyone's ears. Dally was the only one who wasn't in yet. After a heavy pause, and glaring at the others, he grunted, "In," and added his money to the pile.

"I raise another twenty," Steve announced, pushing another bill into the pile.

Scowling, Two-Bit answered,

"Too much for me. I fold." He got up and joined his girlfriend on the couch.

"Me too," Pony said and left the table as well.

Dally was back to smirking however, and it was as bad as ever, maybe even worse as he tried some trash talk to boot.

"Must be a pretty good hand Randle. Of course, if things keep up at this rate, I wonder if even you will be able to keep up. I'll match, and just to see you sweat, I'll raise you another twenty!"

"I fold," Soda said.

But Steve merely nodded his head and matched the raise.

"Call."

Dally burst out laughing and crowed;

"Read'em and weep Randle! Pair of Kings, all Hearts and Diamonds!"

Steve looked down at the cards in shock as Dally pulled the money over towards him. He slammed his fist down on the table in anger before getting up and walking out into the kitchen, out into the backyard for some air.

"So much for a hot streak," Evie muttered as Karen smiled.

After they got done with poker, Soda, Ponyboy, and Two-Bit came into the living room to sit with the girls. After a few minutes of talking, Two-Bit chased Kathy around the house until he cornered her against the wall and kissed her. Dally rolled his eyes and looked at Johnny.

"Isn't that a pretty sight?"

Two-Bit turned his head and looked back at his friend.

"Where's your girlfriend at Dally?" Two-Bit asked.

"Your mom couldn't make it. She's too sore from last night."

After that comment, Two-Bit launched himself at Dally and they wrestled to the floor. The two rolled around on the ground, knocking over the small table which held the phone and lamp on the floor. The others jumped up and even Steve came back inside to see what was going on. The rest of the gang was able to separate the two of them before they suddenly heard a loud thump from upstairs.

"What was that?" Sandy said as the others looked at each other, but Soda froze.

"No, it can't be," he said to himself.

He looked over at Ponyboy and knew by the look on his face that he was thinking the same thing.

"Darry's waking up!"

After hearing the noise from upstairs, Sodapop and Ponyboy quickly ran around the house trying their best to clean up the house before their older brother came down the steps.

"Come on people, party's over! Time to leave!" Soda yelled as he began shoveling plastic cups and other garbage under the cushions of the couch.

"Why the hell did you throw a party with Darry home?" Two-Bit asked as he picked up the case of beer he brought and headed to the door with Kathy and Karen.

Soda ignored him and kept cleaning up, still not believing that Darry was awake already. It had only been three and a half hours since dinner, Soda thought the pills he dissolved in Darry's drink would be enough to keep him down until tomorrow morning. Dally looked up at the ceiling as he heard more stumbling around.

"What, is he drunk?"

Pony shook his head as he cleaned up the spilt drinks with napkins.

"It's a long story, see you guys later," he said as Dally and Johnny left the house. When everyone was gone the two brothers kept rushing around the house cleaning until they heard the sounds of footsteps coming down the stairs.

"Hey guys," Darry said as he came into view. "Sorry I've been asleep for so long, I only meant to lay down for a couple of minutes."

"It's okay Darry," Pony said.

As Darry walked into the living room, the smell of smoke assaulted his nostrils.

"Where you guys smoking inside?"

"Yeah, so what?" Soda responded.

"You could have set the fire alarm off!"

"Well, we didn't."

"Come on guys, you know better than that," Darry sighed. "Did mom and dad call when I was asleep?"

"I didn't hear the phone ring."

Darry then noticed the small table by the corner of the couch knocked over and the phone lying on the floor, off the hook.

"Well, no wonder." Darry snapped and walked over and picked it up. "What the hell was going on around here?"

"Nothing, it was just…Pony and I were messin' around."

"Great, so by now mom and dad have called but didn't get through, so they're probably worried about us."

Soda stared at the floor, now feeling a little guilty about the whole thing. Suddenly bright flashing lights illuminating in the curtains caught the attention of all three of them. Darry walked over to the window and pulled the curtain open slightly to see what was outside.

"Damn it, guys. The cops are here!"

"What? We weren't making that much noise." Soda said in disbelief. He looked over at Ponyboy and saw he had a look of fear on his face. Now they were really screwed. Darry shook his head as a knock came from the front door.


	20. Tragedy

"Can I help you?" Darry asked the police officer standing at the door. The cop looked down at the small notebook in his hand before looking back at Darry.

"Is this the home of Linda and Darryl Curtis Senior?"

"Yes sir, they're my parents. What can I do for you?"

The officer cleared his throat before giving the young man in front of him a look of complete sympathy.

"I'm sorry to inform you son, but they've been in a car accident."

After he said that, Darry clenched his fist around the door handle so hard his knuckles turned white. With his mouth slightly opened he turned his head to look at his brothers. Pony stood motionless, jaw firm but his grey eyes were wide as the color drained from his cheeks. Standing next to him, Soda looked horrified, his lips parted and he shook his head, almost like a child who hadn't gotten his way.

"Are…are they alright?" Darry managed to ask in a raspy voice.

"I'm afraid I don't have all the details on their condition. They've been taken to Hillcrest Medical Center. If you'd like, I will give you an escort there."

"Uh…sure. Let me get my keys."

The drive to the hospital was in silence. The three of them didn't speak a word, all of them deeply caught up in thought, Darry trying the best he could to keep it together and not drive off the road. After about fifteen minutes of driving, the cop car pulled into the parking lot of the hospital and Darry followed.

"We're here," Darry mumbled, turning the car off and getting out.

Sodapop and Ponyboy's hands were shaking as they immediately went to their brother's side as they walked up to the hospital together and the police officer led them in. It was such an emotionless, unfriendly hospital. The walls were white, trimmed with metal. The ceiling was low, and slowly falling apart. And the only lights on were from the nurses stations on every floor, and a few lamps, that were set on side tables outside of patients rooms, were lit. It was a very lonely, dark place. Darry looked from room to room as he and his brothers kept following the officer in front of them as he led them down the long, silent hall.

"Is this Linda Curtis's room?" The officer asked one of the nurses in front of room 224. She nodded and Soda and Pony quickly ran around him and into the room.

"Mom!" Soda shouted after he saw her and ran next to her bed. Ponyboy was right behind him and tears started flowing down his cheeks.

"What…what happened? Are you okay?" Soda asked in a soft voice.

"It's okay, I'm fine, everything's okay," Linda whispered, trying to assure her son's.

Darry slowly walked into the room, and just the sight of his mother made him want to burst into tears just like Pony. Her left arm was in a sling and she had a couple of cuts on her face, her nose also looked like it was broken. Before he had a chance to say anything, there was a tapping on the door. He turned around and saw a man in a white coat standing there.

"Hello, I'm Dr. Walter, and I will be the Linda's doctor for the rest of her stay. Now the x-rays of Linda showed, thankfully, no broken bones. But her left arm is sprained and will have to remain in a sling."

"Doctor, what about my dad? Darryl Curtis, where is he?" Darry interrupted.

"They didn't tell you?" Dr. Walter asked, frowning.

"Tell me…tell me what?"

"Come with me please," he said, seeing that Darry was the oldest one and that the younger kids weren't about to pulled away from the room. When they walked out into the hallway, he turned back to Darry.

"I'm afraid your father suffered a head injury in the accident. He's in a coma right now. I'm not sure if he'll wake up."

After he said that, Darry stared at the floor, slowly shaking his head.

"No…" he whispered. When the doctor went to put a comforting hand on Darry's shoulder, Dr. Walter was surprised when he recoiled from his touch.

"Just leave me alone, please." Darry said, his voice cracking. The doctor nodded and walked away from him. He started breathing more heavily and looked back to the room his mom was in and wondered if she knew. He walked away from the room and went down the hall. He didn't want his mom or little brothers to see his tears, he was suppose to be strong in front of them. When Darry reached the end of the hall, he slumped down against the wall and slowly slid down it. There was nothing but silence. No one was around. It was safe to break down. Darry quietly began sobbing, hands covering his face, hiding him from the world.

XXXXXXXXXXXX

The sky was cold and grey the following morning, it looked like it was about to rain at any moment. Inside the Curtis house, Darry was laying in his bed staring up at the ceiling, his mind still on his parent's car accident. He found out that the driver that hit his parent's car had been drinking and ran the red light, and had been killed on impact. Despite the anger he felt towards him, Darry's heart went out to the man's family as they dealt with their loss, and woke into this new day with one less loved one in their lives. Fortunately, his parents had survived the collision, his mom was a little banged up but she would be able to leave the hospital in another day or two. His dad…

Well, his dad was alive, but in a coma. A type of sleep that a person couldn't be awakened from, and failed to respond normally to pain or light, or sound. A sleep that he may never awake from.

"Stop thinking that way. He'll be fine!"

Darry looked over, trying to make out the numbers on the clock all the way across the room but not even squinting made the large numbers appear to be anything but a fuzzy red blur. He sighed and threw the covers off himself, finally deciding to get up. He made his way down the stairs and was surprised when he smelled the aroma of bacon and eggs coming from the kitchen. Darry walked in and saw Ponyboy and Sodapop cooking breakfast. Usually, they were always the ones to wake up last, but they probably didn't get much sleep last night either. The three of them had stayed at the hospital until visiting hours were over.

They were all silent as they took their plates and sat down at the table and began eating. After a few minutes, Sodapop finally spoke up.

"So…do you think dad will wake up today?" He asked.

Darry sighed as he stared at his plate. His brothers had found out about their dad's condition from the doctor last night as well. He looked up and saw the two of them staring at him like two kids looking at their parent, waiting for an answer. For all these years, Darry had always been the strong one, the older brother. But the truth was, he was only a kid too. Darry was only two years older than Sodapop, and four years older than Ponyboy. And was just as scared as they were, maybe more so. He always felt that the two of them were closer with each other than with him, but he felt that he was closer to his parents than they were.

"Soda, comas are unpredictable. He could be like that for three weeks…three months…three years." Darry answered.

After he said that, Ponyboy and Sodapop looked at each other both thinking the same thing.

Three years without seeing their dad?

"Listen, I'm not very hungry," Darry said while pushing the plate away. "Just leave the dishes, I'll do them when I get back."

"Where you going?" Pony asked.

"I just need to go do something."

After he said that, he walked out of the kitchen and grabbed his coat out of the hall closet before stepping outside, taking a much needed deep breath of fresh air as he walked down the driveway and towards the mail box, opening it up and seeing only one envelope in there.

He looked it out and saw that it was addressed to him. Darry opened it up while walking back to his truck, taking out the letter inside and began reading.

Dear Mr. Curtis;

We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted into Oklahoma State University. Please call us (1-866-5434) and confirm your admission, so we will be absolutely sure that you will be attending our school in the fall. We hope to hear from you soon.

Darry smiled a little as he reread the letter, the first bit of good news he had gotten in a little while. He had made it. All those years of hard work, studying for test, perfect attendance, it had all paid off. But he just couldn't enjoy it like he should. He couldn't show the letter to the person he owed it all to, the person that had encouraged him through all these years, and was always there whenever he got frustrated. His dad wasn't here to show it to, and to shake his hand, telling him how proud he was.

It just wasn't fair.

After placing the letter in his pocket, Darry got into his truck and drove down to "Joe's Bar" hoping that his boss was there to speak to. He parked and threw open the doors to see Mark behind the bar.

"Darry!" Mark said when he saw him. He came around the bar. "I read in the paper that your parents got into a car accident, are they alright?"

"Is Joe here?" Darry asked, ignoring the question.

"He's in the back, listen if you want me to cover your shift I'll do it."

"That's nice of you Mark, but I actually wanted to see if I could get more work."

"Why do you want to do that?"

"Because my dad's in a fucking coma, okay," he snapped. "And someone's gotta go to work to make money, and it sure as hell-"

"A coma? That's so sad," came a voice from the corner table. Darry slowly turned around, and to his shock saw that it was Paul sitting there with a couple of his buddies, a newspaper in his hand and a sadistic smile on his face.

"Was he drinking? I can't blame him, because if I were to have a son as stupid as you, I would get into a car accident so that I would die too."

Paul and his friends began laughing after his comment, Mark looked shocked that anyone could say something so cruel, but all Darry could see was red. Before he could stop himself, Darry ran towards Paul and grabbed him by the neck, pulling him out of his seat and to the floor. He quickly jumped on his back, wrapping his other arm around his throat and held him in a chokehold.

By this time his friends and even Mark had tried to pull Darry off him by he refused to let go. He tightened his hold as Paul fought for air and his face was turning bright red.

"Darry stop! You're gonna kill him!" Mark shouted.

But he didn't care. He wanted to make Paul feel every bit of pain that he was in. Finally, Paul's friends had given up trying to pull him off and started hitting Darry in hopes he would let go. Darry at first ignored the hits he was receiving but after a minute, released Paul and jumped up and began fighting the rest of them. He slammed his fist into a guy's face and he fell to the floor, his nose gushing blood. After he did that, Darry grabbed another guy and threw him so far, he landed on table. It broke, sending him to the floor in a blast of wooden shards.

With all of them down, Darry allowed himself to be pulled outside by Mark. Mark held him against the wall as Darry breathed heavily, trying to calm down. The painful feelings he had inside him seemed to fade away for a moment when he was caught up in the raw adrenaline rush of fighting.

"Are you okay?" Mark asked.

Darry shoved Mark away from him.

"Of course I'm not okay!"

Darry shook his head as he felt hot tears of anger come to his eyes. He walked over to his truck, got inside and slammed the door closed. After he stared the truck up, he put his foot on the pedal and sped away from the bar.


	21. The Church of Greasers

The school week had officially come to an end that Friday afternoon and when night came the gang, minus Dally exited the Curtis house on intent of heading to a carnival that had been set up in town. After the gang found out about the Curtis's car accident they wanted to take Sodapop and Ponyboy out to get their minds off it. They had wanted Darry to come with them, but he turned it down to go see his dad at the hospital.

"Come on you guys, let's get going!" Soda yelled as he got into Steve's car. 

"Yeah, yeah old your horses," Steve said and got into his car with Soda while Ponyboy rode with Two-Bit in his car with Johnny and Karen in the backseat. After about a ten minute drive they arrived at the parking lot, but Steve continued to circle around the parked cars for about five minutes.

"Steve, there's a space over there," Soda pointed, getting tired of seeing the same cars over and over again.

"I'm looking for a place were my car isn't surrounded." Steve responded. "I ain't getting a scratch on it, my dad would kill me."

From behind them, Two-Bit drove the others in his car and was quickly losing his patients.

"What the hell is he doing?" Pony wondered out loud.

"I don't know, but enough is enough," Two-Bit said and drove further up, lightly bumping the back of Steve's car with his.

"Hey! Are you crazy?" Steve yelled.

"Park your damn car!" Two-Bit yelled back. Steve pulled into a parking space before shutting the engine off and ran out of the car to inspect his bumper.

"Two-Bit, you jackass!"

"Oh, please, you can't even tell anything happened to it. Let's go!"

"Come on, your cars fine," Soda said and ran to catch up with the others as they were entering the carnival.

"What should we go on first?" Karen asked as she eyes the Ferris Wheel.

They all paid a ticket for the ride although Steve complained that it was a waste of money. Pony sat next to Johnny on the Ferris wheel, Soda next to Steve, and Two-Bit next to Karen. The wheel began moving and Two-Bit started wriggling in his seat, rocking the carriage.

"Two-Bit, stop moving," Karen snapped.

"I just remembered…I'm afraid of heights!" Two-Bit panicked, rattling the carriage even more.

"Calm down!"

"Calm down? Calm down! I want off, I want off!" He screamed at the top of his lungs.

"Shut up you little baby!" Steve yelled from behind them as Karen tried to keep her older brother calm.

The first ones on the top were Pony and Johnny. Ponyboy gazed into the night sky as fireworks were shooting out, his eyes reflecting the dazzling light. Next up were Karen and Two-Bit. Karen looked down at the people attending the carnival and they reminded her of ants because they were so high up. Two-Bit on the other hand refused to look down. Soon the ride came to a finish and the gang gathered around.

"Where should we go now?" Sodapop asked.

"Why don't you two go on the tunnel of love?" Karen suggested, referring to him and Steve. Ponyboy and Two-Bit both busted out laughing, even Darry had a small smirk. Steve only glared at the redhead.

"How about we go on the other Ferris wheel?"

Soda pointed towards the other one that's seats would actually flip over in mid air. Two-Bit looked at it and paled while shaking his head.

"Yeah," Johnny agreed. Ponyboy however was looking over at a game booth.

"Karen and I are going try to win some prizes, see you around," Pony replied as he pulled her along.

The two walked over to where a carnie was running the game, and he saw three balls on the countertop. It was a typical carnival game, where one had to knock down a pyramid of bottles to win a prize.

"Knock down the bottles, win your choice." The carnie said.

Pony placed a quarter on the counter, and grabbed the first ball, throwing it hard. Short. He tried again but missed by a hair. Karen touched his arm.

"It's okay if you don't win."

Pony looked at her for a second, then picked up the final ball. He stared a the pyramid of bottles for a second, concentrating hard before throwing it and it knocked down all the bottles. He smiled at Karen as the carnie gestured to the stuffed animals behind him

"Any one you want."

A decent sized teddy bear caught Karen's eye.

"That one," she said, pointing to it.

The carnie handed her the bear. Taking the bear in one hand and Pony's hand in the other, Karen led Ponyboy away from the tent and turned to hug him.

"Thank you."

Pony smiled and put his arm around her shoulders.

"You're welcome. What are you going to name him?"

"Name?"

She laughed and looked down at the bear.

"I'll name him. Pony. Pony the bear."

They laughed as they saw Sodapop and Steve by a game booth of there own. It was one of those cheesy little booths where you try to hit moving targets with a pellet gun. The proprietor of the booth smiled and gestured toward them.

"Step right up, folks. Hit just one of the five targets and win a prize."

Soda grinned at his friend.

"Well, Steve, should we take a whack at it?"

"Oh yeah,"

They were each handed a black pellet gun. Within 30 seconds they had obliterated the ten tiny targets. The man stared at the two in shock.

"Wow. That was impressive."

Soda smiled and blew on the gun the way cowboys do in movies.

A moment or two later Ponyboy and Karen walked over in front of a booth and laughed. Johnny and Two-Bit had gone to the test of strength, both took the mallet and nailed the target making it go all the way to the top.

Once they all gathered together, Pony spoke up.

"Come on. Karen and I are hungry."

"But we just ate," Steve said.

"Pony and I didn't." Karen responded.

Steve rolled his eyes and sighed. Together they all walked over to a nearby café. It could be a fun night if they didn't have to do what the 'kids' wanted to do. Pony and Karen had got cheeseburgers to eat while the others just got drinks. Once they were all done they went back to the carnival and continued on the rides and playing the games for the next two hours before finally deciding to head back to the Curtis house.

XXXXXXXXXX

It's amazing how sounds you don't notice during the day echo endlessly during the night. The drip from the IV, the heart monitor, even his breathing, all cut through the silence of the small room. Darry was sitting in a chair next to his father's bed in the hospital, reading a magazine. He had bad moments in his life before, but nothing had been as bad as this. It had now been three and a half weeks that his dad had been in a coma, which was not a good sign. After he got done with the magazine, Darry placed it down and took the letter he had received which told him he had been accepted into college out his pocket and read it again. After he got finished he could only shake his head.

How could he possibly think about going to college now? Just leave his family behind and go off like everything was fine. Leave his mom all alone to worry about money for bills and food and taking care of two boys alone while her husband was in the hospital. He sighed and leaned back against the wall, resting his head. He began to think about the day his parents left to celebrate their anniversary and what his dad had told him before they left.

"You're the man of the house. Take care of things for me."

Darry smiled as his dad stuck out his hand. 

"I will," he promised as he shook his dad's hand.

Darry took a deep breath before he got up out his chair and looked down at his father, eyes closed, looking like he was sleeping peacefully.

"You taught me everything I know. I promise…I'll take care of them."

As Darry finished up visiting with his dad, back at the Curtis house Sodapop was waking up in his room. He rolled over and glanced over at his brother lying in the bed next to his and grinned.

"Ponyboy, Pony wake up!"

Ponyboy groaned and rolled over, glaring at his brother.

"Leave me alone."

Soda chuckled.

"Pony, you need to get up."

"No."

"Please?"

"No."

He opened his eyes and saw Soda grinning at him. A grin that told him he was up to something.

"It's Sunday, go back to sleep," Pony responded while rolling back over and burying his face into his pillow. After he did that Soda got out of his bed, grabbing his pillow and walked over to Pony's bed.

"Last chance, Pony."

Silence.

"Okay, don't say I didn't warn you."

WHAM!

Pony jumped and rolled over, falling out his bed. He got up and rubbed the spot on his head where he'd just been whacked with the pillow.

"Soda!"

"I warned you buddy," Soda grinned.

Ponyboy didn't answer, instead grabbed his pillow and nailed Soda in the head with it.

"Ouch! Now you're gonna get it!"

Soda ran at his brother with the pillow but Ponyboy tripped him and began beating him with his pillow.

"That's cheating, Pony!" Soda exclaimed as he tried to shield himself from the assault.

"No it's not." Pony grinned maliciously. "There are no rules in pillow fights. And besides," he added as he whacked Soda in the shoulder, "You never play by the rules anyway."

"I do so!" Soda retorted, aiming a blow at Ponyboy stomach.

Before long, the pillow fight became an all out war and feathers were lying everywhere. That's when finally their mother walked in.

"Sodapop! Ponyboy! What in the world is going on in here?!"

The two of them looked at each other before looking back at her and Soda answered.

"Um…pillow fight."

Linda shook her head.

"Just get this mess cleaned up."

Pony and Soda glanced around the room at the feathers and began cracking up as their mom left.

Linda walked back to her room, hearing Pony and Soda laughing. She couldn't help but smile too as she took out a comb and started brushing her hair. At least the two of them had gone back to acting like they use to. She wished she could say the same thing about her oldest son. Ever since the accident Darry was quiet, more withdrawn. Going to school and work, that's all he did now. He never hung out with his friends or his girlfriend anymore. Linda was really starting to worry about him.

Meanwhile after Sodapop and Ponyboy got done cleaning up their room, they left the house and met up with Johnny, Steve, Two-Bit, and Karen in the park. It was a nice spring Sunday morning. The sun was shining brightly and they were all trying to decide what to do for the day.

"So, what do you guys want to do?" Soda asked.

"Movies?" Johnny suggested.

"Na, how about football?" Two-Bit said.

The rest of them looked at each other and before anyone said yes or no, Ponyboy came up with a different idea.

"You guys want to go to church today?"

Steve looked at Ponyboy like he was crazy.

"Church?"

"Yeah."

"Why do you want to do that Pony?" Soda asked. Their family hadn't been to church in years. "Church is boring, there's nothing to do."

"I was just thinking…it might be a nice thing to do. You know…for dad."

They were all silent after that. The whole gang knew of the condition of Mr. Curtis, and they all understood why Pony wanted to go. Karen was the first to speak up.

"I'll go with you Pony," she said.

"We'll all go." Soda said and the rest of them nodded. "We can play football anytime."

"Anyone seen Dally?" Johnny asked.

"Yeah, he's sleeping off a hangover on my couch," Two-Bit responded as they all headed to Steve's place for his car. "And I seriously doubt he would go with us anyway."

As the gang continued walking, Darry arrived back home to change for work. For several weeks he had now been working full time on weekends at his job and barely had time for anything else. Just as he walked in the door, his mom was coming down the stairs, no doubt heading off to work herself.

"Oh, Darry," Linda said when she saw him. "Rebecca called last night, she wanted to know if you were going to the prom next Sunday."

"No, I have to work that night."

Linda sighed.

"Darry, I really need to talk to you."

"Quick, I need to head off to work too."

"I know the last few weeks have been hard for you. You've been working an awful lot..."

"I'm just trying to help out you out with money," Darry explained. "Dad would have expecting nothing less of me."

"And I really appreciate it, but I think you might be pushing yourself to hard."

"I have been pushing myself too hard," he agreed.

"So why don't you just take that night off? If you don't go, you'll regret it. And I guarantee you, things might not be the same between you and Rebecca."

Darry sighed.

"Alright, I'll go."

"Good," Linda smiled. "I see you later," she said and headed out the door.

Just after Linda and Darry went off to work, the gang had arrived at the church and when they walked inside they saw that the sermon had already started. Most of the people there were dressed nicely and were intently listening to the priest. The six of them slid into the pew that was the farthest back, because Ponyboy knew their clothes weren't as nice as everyone else, but nobody seemed to mind or even notice they were there.

"And please take a moment to pray for whatever else you'd like to ask of our heavenly father." The priest said.

"I want new shoes," Two-Bit whispered to himself and Steve glanced at him.

"Shut up you idiot," he snapped and smacked him on the head.

Two-Bit hoped up and began chasing Steve around the pew. Pony sighed as the priest ignored them and continued on. Soon, Two-Bit gave him trying to catch Steve and began ripping out pieces of paper from the hymn book and threw them at Steve. Not only that, Sodapop seemed to be getting bored quickly and began humming to himself. He started getting louder, and Johnny and Karen glanced at each other while Pony felt his ears starting to turn red.

"Soda, stop humming," he snapped as the people in front of them seemed like they were getting annoyed and turned around to glare at them. Ponyboy didn't blame them.

BANG!

Everyone in the church turned around after the loud bang to see Two-Bit trying to hold in laughter as he dropped the hymn book. By this time, Ponyboy felt his whole face burning as he sunk lower into the pew, and Johnny and Karen soon did the same. Two-Bit grinned when he realized everyone was staring at him. Instead of being embarrassed, he simply waved at them.

"Hi everybody."

Soda busted out laughing after he said that while the other people shook their heads in irritation. Ponyboy was one of them, vowing never to bring up the idea of church to the gang ever again.


	22. Finale

The school year was winding down and Darry's final football game of the year was today and Linda knew she and the boys were running late. Ever since she recovered from the car accident Linda began working overtime at her job and it was beginning to take its toll on her. She was running around the house trying to get ready while Sodapop and Ponyboy waited by the door.

"Mom, we're gonna be late," Soda said.

"I know Soda. Why don't you and Ponyboy go wait in the car, I'll be out in a few seconds." Linda responded.

They walked out the door just as Linda found her keys. She took her coat out of the hall closet just as the front door then opened again and she turned, nearly running into someone.

"Oh, Dally." She sighed when she realized it was him.

"Were you off to so fast?" Dally grinned.

"We're going to Darry's football game. Want to come with us?"

"No thanks."

"Was there something you wanted?"

"No, I just wanted to give you this." Dally then took an envelope out of his jacket's pocket and handed it to her. Linda took it from him and opened it up. Looking inside, her eyes widened in shock as she saw a stack of twenty dollar bills. She looked up at him in surprise.

"Don't worry, I didn't steal it." Dally smirked, as if reading her mind.

"What is this?" Linda asked.

"I know you've been worrying about money because of Mr. Curtis's condition…so I figured I owed you some rent money from all the times you let me stay over."

"Dally…I can't accept this."

"Yes you can."

Linda smiled at him before leaning up and giving Dally a kiss on the cheek and then hugging him.

"Thank you."

Dally had to stop himself from smiling like an idiot.

"Don't mention it."

As the Curtis's left the house, Will Rogers high school's field was packed with students and other people in the bleachers, rooting for their teams.

"Come on people, put your helmets on!" Coach Johnson for Rogers team yelled. Everyone on the team obeyed and ran out onto the field in their blue and gold football uniforms as the crowd roared and cheered as they ran. Then the opposing team, East Central High School ran out to their position on the field, dressed in their red, black, and white uniforms. It was going to be a tough game, but at least they would have the home field advantage, Darry thought as he lined up with his team. The referee appeared and flipped the coin. Will Rogers won the coin toss, so their team would be receiving. The team captain, John Bordan got ready to catch. The kicker on the opposing team ran and kicked the ball all the way down the field to John. He caught it and ran down the field, being able to dodge several players before finally being tackled. He ran twenty two yards.

The two teams got ready.

"Ready, set, hike!" John yelled.

The ball was hiked expertly and Darry caught it as the two teams collided. They were able to block East Central's team long enough to let Darry around with the ball. He was running, as fast as he possibly could as he heard the sound of pounding footsteps behind him. Finally, he made it to the end zone and scored a touchdown for his team. The crowd went wild as several players on Will Rogers gave Darry playful headbutts on his helmet as it was now time for them to kick to the other team.

While they got ready to kick, Linda, Sodapop, and Ponyboy squeezed through the crowd going up the stairs and finally found seats that got a good visual of the field. As they sat down, Linda couldn't help but smile. Her husband and boys had always loved football, especially Darry, and she was proud to be here today, watching him at his very last football game in high school. She just wished her husband could be here to see it too.

"Crush em' Darry!" Soda yelled over the cheers of the crowd.

The two teams didn't waste anytime in continuing the game with one perfectly executed play after another. Both teams were able to score touchdowns and soon the third quarter of the football game was only a few short minutes of being over with the score nine to nine. Will Rogers currently had the ball and after a huddle, the team got into their positions.

"Ready, ready, ready, set, set, set, hike!" John roared.

He tossed the ball to Darry and when another player tried to tackle him, he spun and the player went right past him and crashed to the ground. Darry passed the ball to Bobby Richardson who ran eleven yards before he was tackled around the legs. Before he was taken to the ground, he passed the ball back to Darry who caught it and rocketed down to the end zone, putting his team in the lead. The buzzer sounded and Darry relaxed, thinking the play was over. He didn't notice the linebacker still moving towards him.

Linda's eyes widened as it happened like it was in slow motion. The linebacker from the other team slammed solidly into Darry, like an eighteen-wheeler hitting a station wagon. Darry's helmet flew off at the force and he crashed to the ground with the other guy on top of him.

After the linebacker got off him, by sheer willpower Darry was able to force himself back up and tackled the linebacker to the ground and grabbed the facemask of the player's helmet, jerking it forward just to slam it against the ground. After that, he began slamming his fist into his chest. The referees were blowing their whistles and flags were flying, but Darry didn't pay any attention to them and continued wailing on the player underneath him. Finally a couple of players from Will Rogers were able to drag Darry off and prevent him from doing any further damage. Now, the crowd's earlier excitement had faded as they sat in a hushed manner. Linda was able to make her way down to the field as Darry came towards her.

"Are you alright?" She asked.

"Come on, let's go," Darry growled in response, ignoring the question.

"Don't you want to finish playing?"

"No, come on," he snapped, he didn't mean to but at that moment he was so mad he didn't want to be around anyone. 

To say the ride home was uncomfortable would be an understatement. Sodapop and Ponyboy were both quiet in the backseat, and Darry refused to say a word. His mind was still on that idiot's cheap shot, and how it could have put him in a hospital bed right next to his dad. The last thing his family needed was another person hurt.

"You played wonderfully today," Linda finally said to him.

"Yeah, thanks," Darry muttered as his mom pulled the car into the driveway. He didn't care about the football game right now, he just wanted a nice nap. Darry went upstairs and right to his room, closing the door behind him. He kicked off his shoes and plopped down on the bed, rolling over and shutting his eyes. Luckily, the game had tired him out and it didn't take long until he was fast asleep.

XXXXXXXXXX

Darry jolted up in bed, letting out a scream before covering his mouth with his hand. He didn't want to wake up his mom and dad. The four year old sniffed and wiped his nose on the back of his hand. He slipped off his bed and quietly opened his door, walking down the stairs. He was about to walk past the living room when a voice startled him.

"What are you doing up?" 

Darry jumped when he heard the voice and saw his dad sitting on his recliner. He wondered why he was just sitting their in the dark but didn't ask. Darryl Sr. got up and walked over to his son.

"Can't sleep?" He asked in his quiet and pleasant tone.

The little boy shook his head. He couldn't lie to his dad. Every time he tried, he seemed to see right through it. Darry asked his mom once why that was, and she told Darry that he acted exactly like how his father acted.

"Want something to drink?" 

The little boy nodded and his dad walked with him to the kitchen, moved over to the refrigerator, taking out a carton of milk. Pouring two glasses, he set them on the table as Darry climbed into the chair with his booster seat in it. A long silence passed between them as Darry gulped down his milk. Finally he set the glass down and looked over at his dad, fidgeting slightly. After a bit, he finally managed a timid voice.

"Dad...?" 

"Yes, junior?"

"Are you going to die?"

Darryl Sr. looked at his son strangely, wondering where that had come from.

"I am going to die?"

His son nodded.

"Why do you ask that?"

"I…I had a nightmare," Darry said.

"Oh, hey, come here," his dad responded while pulling his son off the chair and into his arms, hugging him tightly. "Someday I will junior, but not for a long time. You don't have to worry about that."

"How do you know?" Darry asked while hugging him tighter. He didn't want to lose his dad.

Darryl looked down at the floor for a moment. He wasn't sure what to say next. He finally said;

"I just do..."

XXXXXXXXXX

"Darry!"

Darry groaned when he heard someone shout his name and quickly recognized it was Ponyboy.

"Pony, tell mom I'm not hungry," he said while burying his head under his pillow. Pony then started shaking him rapidly.

"Darry come on, the hospital called! They said dad's awake!"

Darry quickly shot out of bed after he heard his brother say that. He stood looking at Ponyboy with his mouth wide open.

"Are you serious?" He finally managed to ask.

"Yes! Come on!"

Darry bolted down the stairs with Pony, tripping several times. The ran out the door with Soda and their mom and to the car. Back at the hospital, Darryl Sr. was staring up at the ceiling, still feeling woozy when the door opened and in came his family. Linda practically ran over to Darryl and gave him a hug but still mindful of the injuries from the crash.

"Oh sweetie, I'm so happy you're awake." Linda smiled when she pulled away, tears in her eyes.

"What happen to me? I don't remember much."

"We were in a car accident. A car ran a red light and crashed into the right side of our car. You suffered some head injuries and your left arm is broken. For the last three weeks you have been in a coma." She paused letting the information sink in. After they kissed, Ponyboy and Sodapop came up to hug their dad as Darry stood back, watching the scene before him with a smile. He had been so worried about everything over the past few weeks. Now he could see that it was going to be okay.

"Hi Dad," Darry finally said as his brothers left their dad's side.

"Hey, junior." He smiled, using his old nickname for Darry.

He walked closed and put his hand on his dad's shoulder.

"I guess I never told you…but I love you dad. I love you so much." He said as tears came to his eyes.

Darryl Sr. smiled up at him.

"I love you too."

"You're the best man I know."

XXXXXXXXXXX

One week later, Darry sat wearing the gown, cap, and clothes under the gown that made this day hot. It had finally arrived though, the day he had been waiting for. He couldn't help but fidget, he was used to doing something, anything, and now all he was doing was sitting and waiting. Darry knew his family was here, just as nervous and excited as he was. His father had to be in a wheelchair, but he was here.

"When I call your name, please step forward to receive your diploma." Said the principal.

Finally, they called the rows up, and Darry waited, knowing he was one of the first up since his last name was so close up on the alphabetical list. Finally, his row was called and Darry walked toward the stage, strangely calm on the outside, on the inside was a different story. His stomach felt like it was doing flip flops. He heard, "Darrell Curtis." He crossed the stage, waving at his family before he exited, diploma in hand.

Darryl Sr., Linda, Sodapop, and Ponyboy all sat with smiles on their faces and clapped as Darry walked off the stage.

They kept watching as row after row was called until they heard the name;

"Keith Mathews."

Karen who was sitting with her mom smiled as her brother walked on the stage. Both of them watching Two-Bit graduate, they couldn't believe that he had done it, Two-Bit couldn't believe it either. Ponyboy smiled as he watched his buddy walk off the stage with his diploma. He knew this year had been a long, wild ride, with good times and bad times. But he knew as long as they were together everything would be okay. His brothers, Two-Bit, Karen, Steve, Dally, Johnny; they were all one big family. And families could get through anything.


	23. Hook, Line, and Sinker

It was six in the morning. Every thing was peaceful and quiet as the birds started to come out and sing. The fresh morning dew was still clinging to the blades of grass that had settled during the night. But suddenly the quiet morning was interrupted by the annoying ringing of an alarm clock. The birds suddenly flew away, the dew showered down to the ground, leaving the tiny blades of grass behind as if looking for a new world of excitement and adventure. Inside the house of Bill and Rachel Curtis, Sodapop groaned and rolled over on the top bunk inside one of the spare bedrooms, burying his head underneath his pillows while Ponyboy got up and walked over to shut the alarm off.

"Hey Soda, wake up. Dad wants to get to the lake early."

"I don't want to go," his brother muttered.

"Get up."

Soda sighed deeply before finally managing to pull himself up and threw his legs over the bed, dropping down to the floor. He stumbled a little when he hit the ground, still groggy from being out late last night.

"I can't believe we have to spend some of our last week off here," he complained while getting dressed.

While he liked visiting his aunt and uncle, and getting the chance to see Mickey Mouse again, summer break was about to end, and school would start up again. He'd rather spend the next few days hanging out with Steve and Sandy, going to parties and things like that.

"Come on, Soda. This will be fun." Pony said as he put his shoes on. He'd never been on a fishing trip before, as it was something that Darry and Dad were into, he really had no interest in it, but was happy to be brought along this time around, as Darry would be leaving to go to college soon.

"Fun? A fishing trip? Sure if you think a whole day of sitting out in a lake inside a boat sticking hooks through little fish, and dropping them into the water just to catch bigger fish is fun."

"What have you got better to do?"

"Plenty."

"Like what?"

"I could be with Sandy right now, for one."

"I think that poor girl is happy to have some time away from you."

"You wouldn't be saying that if you saw what we were doing last night," Soda said as he raised an eyebrow and smirked.

Ponyboy rolled his eyes as he opened the door and headed downstairs. Soda soon followed and walked into the kitchen to see everyone else sitting at the table, eating breakfast.

"Hey, look who's up," Aunt Rachel greeted when she saw them while putting two more plates down. Soda forced a smile as he sat down next to Pony and began to eat.

"Excited, are we?" Darryl asked.

"What do you mean?" Soda responded.

"Well, you didn't have to be up for another forty-five minutes, but now we can leave as soon as we're all done eating. More time to fish."

Soda slowly turned his head to look at his younger brother with narrowed eyes. Ponyboy merely shrugged in return before starting to eat his eggs. After they were all done the boys all grabbed the things they needed, and said goodbye to Linda and Rachel as they were staying back at the house.

"I'll bring you back a fish." Darryl promised as he kissed his wife.

"Gee thanks." Linda said.

Opening up the screen door, Soda walked out of the house and approached his Uncle's truck.

'God it's hot,' Soda thought to himself. Dad told them to bright hats or sunscreen, but being stubborn in his resentment of being brought out here, he ignored him. Now he was going to pay for it.

While the others were busy putting the tackle boxes, fishing poles, and other equipment into the trunk, Soda took the opportunity to launch himself into the front seat.

"I'm driving!" He declared cheerfully.

"No!" Everyone screamed in unison, but it was too late. He was already putting his seatbelt on and turning the keys in the ignition.

"Damn it," Darry muttered as he closed the trunk. His younger brother had gotten his license a few months ago, but Soda's driving was…scary. Ponyboy sat up with Soda in the front, while Darry sat squashed between his Dad and Uncle in the backseat.

"Just drive carefully Soda," Darryl said. "I've already been in one wreak, I don't need to be in another one."

"Don't worry about it."

When the doors were all closed, Soda stomped on the gas and began to drive. The lake was about a twenty minute drive from the house.

They got there in ten minutes.

After stopping, Soda leapt out of the car grinning while Ponyboy and Darry fell to the ground, whispering about how much they loved land. His Dad was shaking pale while his Uncle Bill was running around the truck, examining every new dint and scratch.

"So," Soda stretched his muscles lazily, "Shall we start fishing then?"

The other stared at him, speechless.

"Right. Right, I suppose…" Bill cast one final, pitiful glance at his truck, before getting out the equipment from the back.

When they got everything and every one was in the boat, Bill started up the motor and began driving the boat to a familiar place he knew of that was usually a good place to catch fish.

"That'll do it," he said to himself after a few minutes, and cut the motor. The sudden stop sent Ponyboy, the only person on his feet straight overboard and into the water. Soda busted out laughing while the others went to his aid. Darryl and Bill each grabbed an arm and hauled him up, where Pony sat dripping, with his hair and clothes plastered to him.

"Well, it looks like we'll have to go back to the house, right?" Soda declared with a little too much enthusiasm.

"No, of course not. He'll dry in no time in this heat, and he's a tough little guy, right Pony?" Darryl said.

"I'm not little." Pony responded while shaking his head furiously, sending water everywhere.

"Atta boy," Darryl grinned, clearly not even listening to him. "Now let's get ready to do some fishing."

While everyone grabbed their pole, Pony took off his wet shirt revealing his new, lean physique he had gotten by going to the gym every day with Darry since summer started. Pony then handed his pole to Darry.

"Can you cast it for me?"

"Sure." He gave the pole a thrust and the liner reeled out gracefully and plunked into the water about five feet away. Darry handed the pole back to his youngest brother. "Keep the pole straight."

"Thanks."

Darry looked back at his other brother.

"Need help Soda?"

"I'm fine."

Darry nodded and grabbed his own pole.

"Is this a good spot Uncle Bill?" He asked.

"Yeah, I do good up here."

Minutes of sticking heat and silence passed between the five of them, the only noise was the sound of Soda flicking his pole in boredom. Suddenly, Ponyboy had a bite and then another, he swung his pole wildly and managed to hook a fish. He began to reel unevenly and ferociously, his face cringed as he struggled to hold onto it. Darryl and Bill watched with bewilderment as Darry stood by Ponyboy's shoulder, encouraging him while offering tips about keeping the pole straight. Ponyboy finally was able to pull in a small wriggling fish. He smiled a little when he saw how small it was and thought about how much of a fight he had to put up to reel it in.

"All right buddy, you got one," Soda said as the fish sucked in blank draughts of air.

Bill rubbed his chin as he looked at Pony's catch.

"That ain't nothing but a little baby fish."

"But it's pretty good ain't it, for my first fish?" Ponyboy asked.

Uncle Bill shrugged, paused, than looked over at Darryl.

"I remember my first fish. It was a big ol' catfish."

Darryl Sr. nodded.

"Yeah, it was probably three or four times the size of that one there."

He got up and took Pony's pole from him, taking the fish he caught and threw him into the cooler they brought. Darryl picked up a piece of shrimp they were using as bait and put it back on the hook.

"You want to try and cast it this time?"

"No," Pony shook his head. "You do it."

Darryl gave the pole a flick but overcommitted and the line spat into the water a mere foot from the boat. He began reeling back in a haste as if to cover his tracks, but it was too late as the others began to roar with laughter.

"Where did you learn to cast?"

"From my Dad. But this pole is different."

"Oh sure, blame the pole," Bill said.

"Shut up," Darryl laughed back.

The line suddenly went taut again and Darryl pulled his hand back as he yelled out in pain.

"Damn it!" He yelled as blood dripped from his fingertips.

"What the hell?" Darry asked as he picked up the fallen pole and it began to bend in a 'C' shape.

Thump!

Something struck the bottom of the boat, hard.

"What was that?" Soda asked while getting to his feet.

Neither Darryl nor Bill replied. They looked at each other in silence for a short moment both unmoving. Darry quickly began reeling in as the muscles in his arms strained. Again there was a scratching and bumping sound from underneath the boat.

"What the hell is that?" Soda asked again. "Is it a shark or something?"

Ponyboy slowly turned his head, looking at his brother as if he was exceedingly stupid.

"Yeah, there are sharks in lakes in Tulsa."

"There are? Oh shit, I don't want to get eaten! Let's go back!"

"Shut up!" They all yelled in unison.

Suddenly the tip of the pole eased out and began pointing out to the open water again.

"Keep the line tight," Bill said.

"I know," Darry answered.

The water suddenly splashed in the distance as the line came to the surface of the water. The end of the pole bended radically to the right as the line began moving at a great speed. The reel jerked hard as Darry fought to keep reeling it in.

"Pull him in Darry," he heard his Dad say. "Pull hard."

Another splash could be heard off to the side of the boat and a spray of water hit Sodapop and Ponyboy as a tail broke through the surface of the water.

"Did you guys see that?" Pony asked. "That thing is really big."

Darry continued straining with the pole. He face was starting to sweat and his teeth were tightly clenched. He was a little shocked by this, with the strength he had from working out over the years, Darry figured he'd be able to pull any fish in with ease, but this one was putting up one hell of a fight.

"Christ, this thing is strong."

"You're doing just fine Darry," Bill encouraged. "Keep it up."

The tip of the rod suddenly went slack again.

"It's coming at us again," Darryl said. "Real it in Darry, reel fast. Don't let it get too loose or it will try to snap the line."

"I'm trying."

The line got tight once more and the tip of the pole bent so hard, so quick that Darry nearly lost his grip on it.

"Now what?" Darry said to no one.

"He's diving down," Bill answered while studying the water as he leaned over the side of the boat.

Darry then pulled hard on the handle and reeled in the line. His hands were turning red from fighting with the pole. He mumbled some obscenities under his breath and he tugged again. There was a sudden loud 'thump' on the bottom of the boat again, and Darry began to reel like a madman as the thing at the end of the line seemed to not be putting up much of a fight now. Ponyboy was going from one side of the boat to the other, anxiously looking into the water.

"Where did it go? It's got to be close right?"

No one answered him and after a few moments, something finally broke the surface a short distance from the boat. They were able to make out the scaly form of a great fish.

"There it is Darry!" Bill called out as the tail came within arms reach if the side of the boat.

He leaned over and grabbed the line and began pulling it along. After a moment he looked to the water and back at Darry.

"Okay, I'll pull on the line to get him up onto the boat. Darryl, Soda, you two reach in and grab it and get a good hold of him. Then all three of us will pull in on board. Got it?"

Soda looked at his Uncle as through he had just grown another head on his shoulders.

"Are you crazy? Reach into the water? Grab it and pull it out? That's your idea?"

"I'm kinda with Sodapop on this one bro," Darryl added.

"Do you have a better idea?"

Soda exchanged glances with his Dad and shrugged their shoulders at each other. They turned back to Bill.

"On three then?"

Bill steadied himself then motioned for the other two to get into position. Darryl got onto his knees and leaned down. They both reached out at the scaly body, getting a hold of it and began tugging the fish in.

"One…two…three…"

The dark green scaled form began slipping away from Darryl, he pulled harder while yelling out some curse words about it not getting away. The tail fin flipped up which sprayed water on them all. Soda reached out and grabbed a hold and tugged at it. Bill grasped the tail fin, pulling for all he was worth.

"Pull!"

With one final heave they all fell backwards as the water splashed over the edge hitting them all in the face. Soda rolled onto his back, yelling something about being 'bitten' while Ponyboy laughed at him. The five of them gathered around Darry's catch. The wide tail was fanned out on the boat and it's dark green scales on it's lower half glittered like fine emeralds. The belly was pale yellow and its head was broadly flattened with a projecting lower jaw.

"What kind of fish is it?" Ponyboy asked.

"I'm not sure, some kind of catfish," his Dad answered.

"That's the biggest damn fish I've ever seen." Darry said.

"Yeah," Bill agreed. "We'll take it back to the house and cut it up. Food for a week."

Soda looked up at his Uncle with his face twisted with disgust.

"Food?"


	24. Mid-Life Crisis

Later on that day, the Curtis men had stopped fishing and were back on land, now eating food they brought with them. Although it was a lot cooler out now as the wind was lightly starting to blow it was still torture to Sodapop as he tried to drown out whatever his uncle was saying.

"This is what it's about," Bill said as he finished up eating as he sat next to his nephew's. "The fresh air, the bonding…"

Soda sighed as he blocked out whatever his Uncle was saying.

"We really should go home." He said to himself once Bill finished and got up.

Ponyboy looked over at Soda and glared at him.

"Not this again."

"Why can't we just go back to the house?"

"I don't know, but you're annoying the hell out of everyone."

"Well sorry," Soda remarked sarcastically.

He then looked over and saw his Uncle setting up three tents in the distance.

"Are you kidding me? We're actually spending the night out here?"

"I guess so."

Soda looked back over at his younger brother.

"Pony, please tell me you brought your cigarettes."

"Yeah…what do you want them for?" He asked while taking them out.

"You'll see."

Meanwhile, Darry was standing by with Dad at the lake, skipping stones into the water. They were just standing quietly for a few minutes before Mr. Curtis broke the silence.

"So, are you ready for this?"

"What do you mean?" Darry asked.

"You know…going off to college. Leaving home?"

He looked over at his Dad for a second before throwing another stone into the lake.

"Yeah, I'm going to be fine."

Their conversation was suddenly interrupted by a yell.

"Darry! Dad! Your tent is on fire!"

They both spun around after they heard Soda yell and saw that one of the tents was in flames. Both ran over and stomped on it, trying to put it out while Bill dumped water on it from a pale. When it was finally out, the tent that Bill had set up for himself and Darryl was now completely ruined. Darry looked at both his Dad and Uncle and sighed. Now they only had two tents which wasn't enough for the five of them.

"Well, shit," Bill sighed.

XXXXXXXXX

Opening up his eyes for the first time today, Two-Bit stretched his lanky frame cross the length of his bed as he yawned loudly, his auburn hair was messy and in his eyes. He threw the covers off himself and sat up, his socked feet resting on the carpet of his room. He moved his neck around and finally pushed himself up, and as he did one of his knees cracked.

'I feel so old,' he thought to himself as he rubbed his eyes and made his way to the kitchen. Two-Bit couldn't believe that he had turned twenty over the summer. His days as a teenager were now over. Not only that, but since he managed to graduate from high school, he couldn't go back this year. That was the worst part of everything. Two-Bit got out a bowl and began pouring cereal into it before sitting down at the kitchen table. Just then, he heard the sound of the front door open and his mother walked into the house.

"Hi mom," he greeted when she walked into the kitchen. "Why are back from work so soon, you forget something?"

"Keith, it's four thirty in the afternoon."

Two-Bit raised his eyebrows in surprise.

"Really?"

"Have you even done anything at all today?"

"Yeah...I got up to get cereal."

His mother shook her head and then sat a newspaper on the table, pushing it in front of him.

"What's this?"

"The help wanted section."

Oh no. He swallowed nervously several times as he instantly knew what this was about. After school ended Two-Bit was able to convince his Mom that he would look for work when summer was over. Now that summer was coming to an end, she apparently remembered his promise.

"Oh no…no, no, no, no, no."

Margaret sighed in frustration.

"No what?"

"I can't work." Two-Bit pleaded.

"Why not?"

"I've…I've been having a health problem lately."

"Join the club." Margaret sighed. "What's wrong with you?"

"Well, when I start walking around, I feel very light headed, and if I'm driving, if I look to my left or right very quick, it's like everything goes in slow motion." His Mom rolled her eyes as her son continued. "And when I go into the shower…I feel very wet. I feel water sensation on my head, on my back…and on my neck."

"It could be the water coming out," Margaret said, pretending to think. "But I'm not sure."

"Thanks for caring."

"Keith, I let you enjoy the summer, now it's time for you to get a job. You can't just lay around being a bum your whole life."

"Why not?"

"Keith," she said more sternly and Two-Bit looked down at the table upon hearing the sound of her tone, knowing she was serious about this. "My birthday is coming up. Do you know what your present to me is?"

"What?"

"To get a job."

"Can't I get you a bottle of perfume instead?" He muttered to himself after she left the kitchen.

Two-Bit then let out a heavy sigh and folded his arms on the table, placing his head down.

"My life is falling apart."

After getting done with eating, Two-Bit left his house and headed over to Buck Merrill's place to look for Dally. The whole way there, he thought about his situation. He didn't understand why he needed a job. He didn't need money, anytime he wanted something he just stole it...of course his mother didn't know that. And he didn't pay bills or for food. He figured as long as his Mom had a job he'd be fine. Upon reaching his destination, he walked through the front door and saw Buck behind the bar, wiping the counter down with a wet cloth.

"Hey Buck."

Buck looked up when he heard his voice.

"Hey Two-Bit, what brings you here?"

"I'm just looking for Dally, is he around?" He responded in a low, depressed voice.

"What's with you? You look kinda down." Buck asked, a little surprised to see him like this. Two-Bit was always in a good mood whenever he saw him.

Two-Bit shrugged.

"I have to look for a job."

Buck raised an eyebrow.

"Come again? Why are you looking for a job?"

"Because my mom is making me."

The older man busted out in hysterical laughter. Two-Bit continued to glare at the older man as he clutched his aching stomach from laughing so hard.

"So you have to find a job?" Buck finally managed to say as he got a hold of himself. "Well, what do you want to do?"

"I don't know, I've never thought about getting a job before…something that involves a lot of sitting down I guess." Two-Bit responded.

"Well, I'm afraid I don't know anybody hiring for that kind of work. Dally's upstairs, first door on the right."

Two-Bit nodded and headed up the stairs. As he made his way to the second floor, Dally was just waking up from a long night playing poker last night and cleaning Tim Shepard out. He always had good luck at playing cards, and picked up a couple of tricks on how to cheat from Sodapop. Suddenly, someone knocked on his door.

"Dally, are you awake?"

He groaned a little when he heard Two-Bit's voice. He quickly laid back down on the bed, pretending to be asleep. Dally already had a slight headache, and dealing with Two-Bit would only make it worse. When nobody answered, Two-Bit slowly opened the door up to see his friend still in bed. He silently made his way into the room, thinking of a way to wake him up when he noticed Dally's wallet on the night stand. As he picked it up, one of Dally's eyes opened.

"Hey!" Dally yelled causing the wallet to fly out of Two-Bit's hands and he looked down at him in surprise. "What the hell are you doing!"

"I thought you were asleep."

"I was pretending so I wouldn't have to talk to you."

Two-Bit's mouth opened slightly, as he looked a little offended by that.

"Well, it doesn't get lower than that."

Dally glared up at him.

"Apparently, it does."

"My mom's birthday is coming up Dally," Two-Bit sighed. "Do you expect me to steal money from her, to buy her own gift? I will not do that again."

"Why don't you just steal a bottle of perfume like you did last year?"

Two-Bit didn't answer as he picked Dally's wallet up from the floor and set it back down on the nightstand. As he had it in his hands, he noticed fifty and twenty dollar bills sticking out. He shook his head.

"How do you always have money? You don't even have a job."

"None of your damn business," Dally grumbled as he got up.

As Two-Bit and Dally continued talking, Tim Shepard walked through the front door of Buck Merrill's place.

"Hey Buck, is Dally here?"

"Depends," Buck sighed. "What do you want him for?"

"He owes me some money," Tim responded.

"Oh yeah? I heard that he whooped your ass in a card game the other night."

"That's right, I did. I don't owe you shit Shepard," came Dally's voice as he walked down the steps while putting on his shirt, Two-Bit right behind him.

"Oh yeah you do."

"I won it fair and square last night."

"Bullshit, you were probably cheating your ass off. Nobody can get a royal flush that often without something being up. Now hand it over, I need it."

"You lost your money, and if you keep this up you'll lose something else."

Thinking that he was just going to let this go, Dally let his guard down and was prepared to open the front door and step out, when he was tackled from behind, Tim and him landing hard on the ground outside. Dally shoved himself up and grabbed Tim's jacket, slamming him down and knocking the wind right out of him before punching him in the jaw.

"Here we go," Two-Bit grinned as he stepped outside and continued to watch the two "friends" go at it.

Upon hearing the sounds of the carrying on outside, Buck came out to see the greasers fighting each other and rubbed his eyes, apparently he had seen this before and was a little tired of it.

"Hey Buck, can you go get me a beer?" Two-Bit asked.

However, Buck ignored him and ran down the steps to put a stop to the fight.


	25. Rodeo Rider

It was August again, the twenty eighth to be exact. Two days until Johnny Cade's sixteenth birthday. Although there wasn't much to celebrate. Yes, moving to Tulsa last year turned out to be a blessing in disguise as he was lucky enough to meet people who accepted him and took him in to their 'gang' as they called it, but his life at home was still a nightmare. His parents hated each other, and they argued all the time over everything. Sometimes their shouting matches were so loud they probably could be heard from the Mathew's house, far down the street. Fortunately, no one every asked him about it, they probably knew it was a tough subject for him.

Johnny wished that things were different, that he had better parents. He knew his mother cared, but she worked all the time and when she wasn't at work she was out doing god knows what. It had always been like that, she never had any time for him. He barely had any memories of her from growing up. His father, Francis Cade on the other hand paid him plenty of attention, but not the good kind of attention. Whenever he would get so mad at his Mom, if he didn't hit her, he would usually hit him instead. What made these two want to get married and have a child in the first place was anyone's guess. Johnny's Dad was also an alcoholic which made things worse.

XXXXXXXXX

Folding his arms behind his head, Johnny layed on his bed and stared up at the ceiling. He thought he shut his eyes for just a moment, but he must have fallen asleep. Johnny didn't sleep well last night because his parents had yet another argument and he layed awake in fear that his Dad might come in his room and start yelling at him, or even hit him. Johnny had his homework from school in front of him, but he didn't have much time to think about that has the bedroom door flew open and his father loomed over him. 

"What the hell were you thinking?" Frank shouted, the magnitude of his voice making the walls rumble. 

"Wha…what do you mean?" Johnny asked, nervously. 

"You know damn well what I mean, you useless piece of shit!" His Dad reached down and grabbed Johnny's arm, yanking him upright. Johnny thought he may have heard his arm crack as he was dragged into the kitchen. Frank then pointed to the garbage can which was overflowing with trash.

"Didn't I tell you to take out the trash?"

"Um...yes."

"So why didn't you do it?"

Johnny swallowed nervously.

"I fell asleep."

His father glared down at him before bringing his hand up and smacking him on the back of the head, hard.

"You stupid little shit, when I tell you to do something, you do it right away!"

"Sorry, Dad," Johnny muttered quietly while rubbing his head, hoping he didn't get hit again. 

"Just take out the garbage! And hurry up because I've got some more work for you!" 

XXXXXXXXXXX

'Bang!'

Johnny quickly sat up when the front door open. He got to his feet and went over to his door, carefully placing his ear next to it, listening to hear if it was his Mom or Dad who came in.

"Where the hell's my bottle opener!" He finally heard his Dad yell.

He sighed heavily when he heard his Dad. From the sound of his voice he could tell he was in a bad mood…well, he always in a bad mood, but if he was looking for a bottle opener that could only mean one thing. And it meant bad news for Johnny after his old man threw down a couple of beers. Going over to his window, he opened it up and crawled though it. By now, Johnny had learned enough tricks to avoid seeing his Dad whenever he possibly could.

While Johnny was making his escape, Dally was walking down the sidewalk, cursing to himself silently as he rubbed his jaw which was now beginning to bruise. He was on his way to sign up for the rodeo in town, just coming from his fight with Shepard. Buck broke it up before it go too serious, but they managed to land some heavy shots on each other, and Dally knew he hadn't seen the last of old Tim. It wasn't long before he reached the rodeo's parking lot, and went in to the arena to sign up for this weekend's grand opening.

"Name and event, please?" the man behind the check in counter asked him.

"Dallas Winston, bull riding."

The man nodded and wrote his name down before handing him a vest and number.

"Thank you. Show up at eight o'clock tonight to draw your bull."

Dally nodded and turned to leave.

After he walked out of the arena, Dally realized he didn't have any cancer sticks on him so he decided to go to the DX gas station and pick up a pack. When he got closer to the store, in the distance, he was a little surprised to see Johnny standing outside of it with his hands shoved in his pockets.

"Hey kid," Dally greeted when he stepped up in front of him. "What are you doin' here?"

"Nothing," Johnny muttered while looking at his shoes. "Just…getting some air."

"Oh yeah? For me, just the opposite."

After he said that Dally walked into the store. The casher looked up when he heard the bell ring but then went back to helping a customer after he saw Dally. Taking advantage of his distraction, Dally placed a couple of packs of cigarettes into his back pocket before turning and walking back out the store.

Back outside, Dally took out a cigarette and lit one up.

"Want one?" He asked Johnny.

"I don't smoke."

Dally nodded as he blew out a ring of smoke.

"So, how are you spending your last few days of summer?"

"I've been kinda bored lately." Johnny shrugged. "I'm just waiting for Ponyboy to come home."

"Oh yeah, they're still away aren't they?" Dally realized. "Well if you don't have anything to do, why don't you come with me tonight? I'm bull riding."

"Bull riding? Isn't that dangerous?"

Dally shrugged.

"Yeah, so what?"

Sure there were a lot of risks in bull riding, but Dally loved it. He only started doing it last year, and after he did it he was hooked. For him, if there was no danger there was no reason for breathing.

"Well...um," Johnny began.

"Do you want to come or not?"

"Sure."

"Alright, meet me here at seven thirty."

XXXXXXXXX

Johnny had stayed at Two-Bit's house for the rest of the day but continued watching the clock until it was time for him to get going. He didn't bother telling Two-Bit about it as he left the house and walked back to the gas station, meeting up with Dally at the correct time.

The two of them then walked to the arena that was holding the rodeo this year. Rodeo…the sheer pounding of testosterone driven determination lured him back every time.

"Johnny over here, I need to draw my bull over here," Dally said after they walked in and saw where all the other riders were going. Johnny nodded and stood outside as Dally entered a room with the other guys. A few seconds later they all came out, each carrying a slip of paper in their hand. Dally walked back over to Johnny but suddenly almost ran into a man wearing a black cowboy hat.

"Hey Dally!" Buck grinned. "I thought I'd see you here. Which bull did you get?"

"I don't care. It doesn't matter to me what the damn thing's name is."

Buck shook his head and took the paper from Dally. He looked it over and grimaced, slowly looking back up at his friend and handed the paper back to him.

"Bad luck for you buddy. Someone up there must not like you."

"Why do you say that?"

"Let's just say that you've got your work cut out for you tonight old buddy. Trahern is one of the most dangerous and difficult bulls on the circuit."

"Trahern?" Dally laughed. "What kind of stupid ass name is that?"

"It means, 'strong as iron.'"

"I'm shaking." He remarked sarcastically.

"You should be." Buck smirked before turning and walking away.

Some girl then came out in the middle of the arena and sang the national anthem before the real stuff started. The barrel racers came first, followed by the saddle broncs riding. Johnny watched in amazement as the man riding it fought to stay on the back of the wildly bucking horse. After he was tossed off he turned to Dally.

"Hey Dally, why don't you do that instead? I think it would safer than riding a bull."

Dally shook his head.

"Saddle broncs are for pussies."

After a couple of other guys rode, the saddle broncs riding came to an end, and the long anticipated bull riding began. The crowd of spectators rose to their feet with the excitement as the first rider got ready. They opened the door and Dally and Johnny watched as the first guy was flung far off the bull he was riding in mere two seconds before running to safety as fast as he possibly could. The crowd exploded as the gate was slammed open for a second time and the bull emerged bucking hard from the get-go. The next guy rode his bull for four seconds before being bucked off, slamming face first into the ground. A gasp went up from the on lookers as the bull charged at the fallen rider before the rodeo clowns were able to get the beast's attention giving the man enough time to get to get over the fence.

Dally didn't even pay attention to the next guy as he zipped up his vest and took a deep breath. He looked up in time to see the rider had finally fallen off the bull, making it up to eight seconds.

"Well, looks like I'm up next." He said out loud.

"Are you sure about this?" Johnny asked, looking nervous.

Dally couldn't help but chuckle a little.

"Don't worry kid, ain't nothin' gonna happen."

"Good luck."

"Don't need it."

Dally walked towards the wooden corral the bull, 'Trahern' was being placed in. He was a little nervous, he knew that, but he wasn't scared as he handed one of the guys his number and threw himself over the wooden door, positioning himself above the beast roaring and kicking below him. The bull yelled in anger, kicking even more wildly now, as if sensing Dally hovering above him. Sweat beaded from Dally's forehead as he remembered his last time on one of these things.

"And now for our next contestant, Dallas Winston!" The announcer yelled, and the cue was given for the doors to be opened.

Adrenaline pumped through his veins as Dally tightened his hold on the bull's reins so tight his knuckles began to turn white. Then all at once, the beast below him pushed himself out, bucking and jumping, kicking at the air. Dally felt every muscle on the bull's hard back buck underneath him, fighting to fling him off. The air was hitting him from every direction as the bull bucked and flung wildly. The crowd was cheering their heads off as Dally fought to hang on for as long as he possibly could, knowing the time he had to beat was eight seconds…it couldn't be much longer before he surpassed it.

The speed was intoxicating, and every time the rush of being so close to being tossed off came over him…there was nothing else like it. Nothing in the world could compare to it. It was dangerous…it was exciting…it was rodeo. Back in the crowd, Johnny was watching with a mixture of excitement and nervousness as he watched his friend struggling to hang on the beast he was riding. After another couple of bucks, Dally had now managed to stay on for twelve seconds.

Trahern then twisted it's body to the left, throwing his legs out to increase his momentum. Bucking violently, this time perfectly, Dally finally lost his balance and whipped over the animal's side, plummeting forward and hitting the ground. He saw men come down off the fences, each carrying bull ropes and restrains as they each tried to get the animal's attention.

Dally at first wondered how long he managed to stay on, but that thought immediately left his mind when bull turned and charged towards him.

"Oh shit!"

He tried to roll away, but it only seemed to anger the bull further was it continued to come after him. Dirt and mud clogged his nose as he scrambled backwards before he was hit with such a force it sent him flying backwards. The pain didn't register until he finally managed to get over the fence, a stinging sensation going through his body, where ever the bull must have gotten him. People ran over to him and caught Dally just before he passed out.

Everything was shimmering before his eyes, like being in an intense heat. Dally suddenly became aware of a bitter, metallic taste in his mouth. It was blood. When his sight cleared Dally raised his head to look up into the stands. The crowd was on its feet, some people had their hands clamped over their mouths in horror and shock. Dally rolled over to see Trahern behind the fence, pawing at it, his mean eyes fixed on him. The rodeo clowns danced about, trying to distract the bull so the rodeo medics could get in the arena. Dally glared at the bull and was able to push himself up enough to snatch a guy's beer bottle from his hand and threw it at the animal. When it broke upon contact with the fence, it only made the animal even madder.

An older man with grey hair then ran over to where Dally was lying.

"Don't move son," said the medic as he knelt down beside him. The medic unzipped Dally's vest, feeling his sides for any broken ribs. "It's okay, I think the vest caught it-"

"Don't jerk me around, doc," Dally growled. "Tell me what the fuck hurts."

"You may have some internal injuries," he said while gently prodding his stomach. "Stay put, I gotta get the ambulance." The medic looked up at another guy. "Dutch, keep an eye on him. Don't let him go into shock."

The guy the medic called Dutch knelt down in the dirt next to Dally, he grabbed onto his arm tightly, hoping that it might ease the pain.

"Take it easy buddy," said Dutch. "You're gonna be fine."

"It fucking hurts," Dally growled again. He always knew the dangers of bull riding, but never once thought that this might happen to him. Just then he remembered Johnny was around here somewhere, but couldn't see him because of the people that had crowded around.

"Just stay with us. Keep talking."

Footsteps then began running towards them.

"The ambulance is here."

The paramedics placed Dally on a gurney and wheeled him out of the arena to the ambulance. Once they got Trahern under control, the announcer then walked out into the middle of the arena, got on the microphone and asked the audience to go home tonight and offer a prayer for recovery for the wounded bull rider. On the way to the hospital inside the ambulance, Dally continued to drift in and out of consciousness. Memories of being back at New York when he was kid started coming back to him for some reason...

XXXXXXXXX

Dally glanced at the clock on the wall that read six o'clock in the morning, a time he sure hating having to being up. Suddenly his Dad came storming into the room.

"Get dressed and meet me outside in five minutes." Mr. Winston demanded. "And don't screw around because I'm really not in the mood."

Dally sighed and went to his room, and begin searching for clothes to wear. Finally he found an old pair of blue jeans and pulled on a dirty white shirt before pulling on his shoes and rushing outside to his Dad's waiting car, opening up the door and getting inside. 

"You look terrible, Dallas." Mr. Winston remarked when he saw his son and began to drive. "When I said get ready, I meant put some clean clothes on, not raid your floor to find the most disgusting thing you own."

Dally rolled his eyes but didn't respond. His Dad was driving him to school today, because he had skipped so many times, he decided to drive him from now on to make sure Dally went. 

"If you don't shape up Dallas, one of these days you're going to get yourself into a lot of trouble." 

"Yeah whatever." He finally said.

"Hey, don't smart mouth me boy." His dad warned. "You don't think I see the kind of kids that you hang out with? One of these days I know I'm gonna get the call to come bail you out of jail, and yes they would arrest a kid even your age."

"I ain't gonna get send to jail." Dally responded.

The conversation finally came to an end as Mr. Winston stopped at the front entrance of the school.

"I'll be back here when school ends to pick you up."

"Why can't I just-"

"No, Dallas. Now run along, I'm gonna be late for work."

XXXXXXXX

Sometime later, Dally woke up inside of a hospital room…oddly no longer feeling any pain. He remembering thinking about his Dad driving him to school...he wondered why that came to his mind when he was in the ambulance of all things. His parent's had seen him in god knows how long. He looked around and saw a nurse in the room, writing something down on a clipboard.

"How bad is it?" He asked, making the nurse jump in surprise.

"Mr. Winston, you're awake," she smiled as she looked over at him. "Well, you suffered a concussion and have several cracked ribs. And you were bleeding internally from abdominal trauma."

"Great." Dally muttered bitterly. "It's gonna kill me isn't it? That fuckin' bull."

"Actually, you're very lucky. We managed to stop the bleeding without surgery, which is very tricky. You're going to be fine." She then looked over at the door. "Your friends outside will be glad you came around so quickly. Would you like to see them?"

Friends?

Dally sighed. With the way his luck had been going tonight it was probably the Shepard gang, come to finish him off. Or mock him for getting gored by a damn bull.

"Sure."

He closed his eyes and heard the sound of high heels clicking against the floor as the nurse walked out of the room. A second later, the door opened back up and someone came inside. Dally's could hear the sound of their breathing as the person walked closer to the bed.

"You know, you could of died you dumb bastard." Buck Merrill's sarcastic voice reached Dally's ears, irritating him instantly.

"Nice to see you too." Dally muttered while opening his eyes. He couldn't help it, but a slight grin came over his face when he saw him.

"So, what'd they say? How long do you have left?"

"Not long, maybe another two or three days."

"That's too bad."

Dally nodded in agreement.

"Good news Dally. You stayed on your bull the longest, so you won the prize money." Buck said while pulling out an envelope of money from his jacket pocket and placed it on the table next to his bed. "Congratulations, buddy."

"Great, I can use it to pay my hospital bill."

"You pay a bill? That'll be the day."

They both laughed a little before Dally cursed when it hurt his ribs.

"Hey, do you have any cigarettes on you?" He asked.

"I don't think you should be smoking in your condition."

"You'd deny someone who's dying the right to smoke?"

Buck shook his head and placed a pack of cigarettes down next to the envelope on the table. He was about to turn around and leave when he remembered something.

"Oh yeah, this kid came with me, said he knows you. I didn't believe it but he was pretty insistent so I brought him anyway. Want me to send him in?"

Dally nodded.

A few seconds later, the door opened again and Johnny slowly walked in, one of his hands shoved in his pockets as he stared at the floor. Dally smirked a little at the kid's nervousness.

"Hey kiddo."

"Hey." Johnny responded, so quiet Dally barely heard him.

"It's okay, I'm not dead."

Johnny smiled as he looked up.

"So...how are you feeling?" He asked, knowing it was a stupid question but he didn't know what else to say.

"Horrible." Dally answered. "But I'm still alive, so I guess I can't complain."

"So…I suppose you'll ride the saddle broncs next time."

"No way. Like I said, saddle broncs are for pussies."

"Yeah," Johnny grinned. "That was kinda tuff…the whole bull riding. I've never seen anything like that before."

Dally grinned. He had never heard Johnny use the word 'tuff' before. The gang was really starting to rub off on him. Before either of them could say anything else, the nurse stuck her head in the door and looked at Johnny.

"I'm sorry young man, but visiting hours are now over."

"It's okay," Dally said to him.

"You want me to tell the others you're here?"

"No, let's just keep this between us." The last thing he needed was for Two-Bit to find out about this. He'd never hear the end of it.

Johnny nodded.

"Okay."

After Johnny left the room and the door closed behind him, Dally shut his eyes to get some sleep, as this long night came to an end.


	26. Leave the Memories Alone

After finishing up eating dinner and excusing himself from the table, Sodapop walked up the stairs but instead of going into his room and throwing himself down on his bed like he intended, he absentmindedly found himself walking into Darry's room. He looked around, seeing the room was now bare. Poster that had been on the wall had been taking down, his closet that held his clothes was now empty, two suitcases were sitting on the bed. It now was really starting to hit Soda...Darry was leaving. Thinking back to that fishing trip they just got back from, he shouldn't have complained the whole time. Soda could have kicked himself for that. He should of realized that Dad took them all on it because it would be the last time they were all together for a little while.

Of course he knew he would see him again, but just seeing his room like this now, and knowing Darry was about to leave for college made him realize that the two of them really hadn't done much together over the past few years. They use to be together all the time when they were little, but when Ponyboy came around and started getting bigger, and Soda entered junior high and began hanging out with Steve more and more, it seemed like Darry and him started drifting apart.

In fact, he couldn't even think of the last thing just him and Darry did together with none of the others around. Looking up at the ceiling, Soda took a deep breath, knowing it was far too late now.

"Hey little man," Darry's voice startled him and he turned around to see his older brother in the doorway. "What are you doing in here?"

Soda shrugged.

"Nothing...I was just seeing…do you need any help packing?"

"No, I got everything."

Darry walked into the room and opened one of the suitcases a little, placing some things he had gotten from the bathroom in it. He then looked back at his brother and noticed he looked a little depressed.

"What's wrong?"

Soda shook his head.

"Nothing…it's just that, you're leaving now and I just…I wished we hung out a little more last year. You know, go to parties and things like that."

"Well, I'm not really much of a party guy."

"I guess we could have tortured Ponyboy a bit more."

Darry smiled.

"I'm definitely going to miss that."

Soda smiled back and nodded as he looked at the ground. He really was going to miss him not being around. Darry took a quick look at his watch, seeing that they didn't need to be at the airport for another forty-five minutes.

"Hey, what'd you say we have one last football game? Us and the gang?"

"I'd be up for that."

"Call Steve and Two-Bit, tell them to get over here as quick as they can. I'll tell Pony to find Johnny and Dally."

After about five minutes went by, Steve and Two-Bit arrived at the house while Pony found Johnny hanging out by the bowling alley. When he asked where Dally was Johnny told Pony that Dally had a hangover, remembering his promise not to tell the gang about him getting gored at the rodeo. When they were all together, Darry grabbed the football and they exited the house. When they reached the field, Darry and Sodapop decided they would be team captains. Darry flipped a coin to see who had first pick, it landed on heads, so Soda was to pick first.

"I call Steve!"

"I call Pony!"

"Two-Bit!"

"Johnny!"

When the teams were finished being picked out, they all ran off into the middle of the open field.

"Ready…" Steve grunted, crouching down to hold the football to the ground. Everyone else huddled around, crouching down just like him, warning each other with their eyes. "2…22…hike!" He hollered, and suddenly all six of them began stampeding towards each other. The ball went flying in the air, and each of them jumped up for it before Soda finally caught it and began running as fast as he could down to the end of the field. Ponyboy was able to dodge Two-Bit and being the fastest runner, he was able to catch up to his brother in no time. Soda looked back and saw him, a surprised but challenging smile came across his face, and Pony began to run even faster.

Reaching…

Reaching…

And finally was able to tackle Soda to the ground, hard, leaving him laying prone and motionless.

"Soda? Are you dead?" Two-Bit asked when he came over and looked down at him.

Soda sat up and spit out grass, his body now covered with dirt.

"That was a hell of a tackle, Pony." Darry complimented as he helped him up. "You should try out for football this year instead of track."

"Yeah, yeah," Sodapop muttered.

Everyone got back in their positions.

"Hike!" Darry shouted, throwing the ball to Pony who jumped and caught it perfectly, in mid-air. Ponyboy then turned and chucked the ball at Johnny, who reached out his hands grasping wildly at the air until it landed in his hands. Johnny ran down the field, with Steve running after him but was a pretty good distance away from him. Just before Johnny was about to make a touchdown he was knocked down to the ground and the ball went flying from his hands.

"Gotcha." Two-Bit smirked down at him before helping him up.

For the next play, Steve hiked the ball and passed it Sodapop, who then tossed it to Two-Bit. He ran up the field, able to dodge Johnny while Steve blocked Ponyboy but before he could run pass the end zone, Darry tackled him and wrestled him to the ground. Steve hiked the ball next and tossed it to Soda but Ponyboy managed to intercept the ball and began running down the field before he was tackled by Two-Bit. The ball went flying out of his hands and Darry managed to catch it but only after taking a few steps he was tackled by both Sodapop and Steve, who wrestled him down the ground.

"Too slow, muscles." Steve smirked. Darry couldn't help but smile a little too as he got back to his feet. No one had called by that nickname in years.

When it was his team's turn, Ponyboy snapped the ball, turns to the right and tossed the ball to Darry who began running towards the left sideline. He sprinted straight at Two-Bit, who begins to run straight at him in return. The two of them collided like trains, the force knocked Darry off balance but before he fell to the ground, he was able to toss the ball back to Pony. Just as Pony caught it, Sodapop grabbed his shirt and tried to pull him to the ground but he managed to spin out of his grip and Soda crashed to the ground. Ponyboy began running down to the end zone, Steve tried to tackle his legs but Ponyboy jumped into the air, making him miss and finally reached the end of the field, scoring the first touchdown of the game.

When it was their ball again, Two-Bit, Steve, and Soda huddled up and tried to form a plan. After getting done, everyone got into position.

"Hike!" Two-Bit yelled.

Steve managed to dodge Darry as he caught the ball and began running. When Johnny was coming after him, he threw the ball to Soda but Ponyboy intercepted it, spun around and began running as fast as he could down to the end zone while the Steve yelled and cursed after him. Darry smiled after he saw his youngest brother score another touchdown, but then remembered his had a flight to catch and looked down at his watch. It was almost time for him to go and his parents were going to be looking for them.

"Alright guys, this was fun but I've got to go now."

"Ah, come on Darry," Two-Bit complained. "We've only been playing for ten minutes. Our team needs to get a chance to get even."

"I know, but I've got to go," Darry responded while approaching his friend and hugged him. "I'm gonna miss you buddy."

"I'm gonna miss you too," Two-Bit said while hugging him back. "Have a good trip."

"Thanks, and make sure you get a job."

"I'll try as hard as I can not to."

Darry laughed and then even hugged Steve and Johnny. Even though they weren't that close, Steve hung out with Sodapop so much over the years that he was practically a member of the family, and Johnny had become good friends with Ponyboy in such a short amount of time. He was going to miss them all. He was even sorry that he didn't get a chance to see Dally before he left. Darry, Soda, and Ponyboy arrived back at the house to see their parents already outside standing by the car, waiting for them. Their dad was loading the bags in the trunk.

"Were have you guys been, we're going to be late." Linda said.

"Sorry, we were just playing football," Soda explained as he got in the backseat.

After about a fifteen minute drive, they arrived at the airport. Darry didn't even get a chance to sit down after he checked his ticket as an announcement came over the speakers.

"Flight 557 will now begin boarding through gate 15."

Darry took a deep breath after he heard that.

"Well, I guess it's time for me to go."

"Have a good trip Darry," Ponyboy said.

"Thanks Ponyboy. I'm gonna miss you," he said while hugging his youngest brother. After a few seconds they let go of each other and Darry hugged Soda.

"Bye Darry." Soda said.

"Bye, and both you guys remember to keep up with your schoolwork."

"We will." Pony answered.

Darry then turned towards his Mom and saw that her eyes were watery.

"Mom…"

"I'm fine," Linda insisted as she hugged him. "I love you."

"I love you too."

After his Mom let go of him Darry turned towards his Dad who had a slight smile on his face. Slowly, he stuck his hand out for Darry to shake.

"I'm very proud of you Darry. Very."

"Thanks, Dad."

After he let go of his hand Darry picked up his suitcases and started heading down the gate. He didn't stop to look back, thinking it would be too much to handle. He kept telling himself that he was ready for this.

This was a big step for him; he was starting his life.


	27. Back to School and a Restaurant Rumble

The early morning sunlight filtered in through the window of the bedroom as Ponyboy woke up to his alarm clock going off and the sound of his mother yelling that he would be late if he didn't wake up soon. Groaning, he realized that this was it; summer was over and it was time to go back to school. Pony lifted his head off the pillow, looking over at the bed next to his and was surprised to see that Sodapop was not there. He thought for sure they would have to drag him kicking and screaming out the door to get him to go to school today. Yawning, Ponyboy threw the covers off and got out bed, beginning to search the room for clean clothes.

Meanwhile downstairs in the living room, Soda had Steve in a headlock and was struggling to hold on to it, but eventually Steve powered his way out. Soda's hand came up to block a punch aimed at his shoulder and grabbed his opponent's wrist in the process, but he was overpowered and pulled to the floor, then twisted onto his back. Soda struggled on the floor as Steve pinned him down and began to count.

"One…" he muttered though clenched teeth. "Two…" He then let out a yell of surprise as Soda's left arm came free, attempting to push Steve off of him. But he was not fast enough as Steve pinned his arm back down even harder then before and counted faster, while Soda tried to get out from beneath him. "Seven, eight, nine, ten!"

Steve leapt off his friend triumphantly while clapping his hands as through brushing off dust while Sodapop cursed under his breath.

"Why do I even bother wrestling with you?" He asked himself while standing back up.

"To be honest, I really don't know." Steve grinned. "You always lose."

"That's because you cheat."

"I do not."

"Do to"

"Do not!"

"Do to!"

"Do not!"

"Do to!"

"How the hell do I cheat?"

"You use your whole body. Not to mention your smell!"

As they continued arguing, Two-Bit and Karen walked through the front door. Karen raised one of her eyebrows, a trick her brother taught her when she was younger as she looked on at the two friends shouting at each other.

"And how old are you two now?" She asked.

They stopped and looked back at her.

"I'm seventeen," Steve replied. "This one I'm not too sure about," he moved his head in Sodapop's direction.

"Hey, I'll be seventeen in a few weeks too, dick head."

"Hey Karen," came Ponyboy's voice as he greeted her when he came down the stairs, kissing her when he reached the bottom, causing Two-Bit to make a face in disgust. "Two-Bit, what are you doing here? You can't go back to school this year. You graduated."

"Don't remind me," Two-Bit muttered as he walked further into the living room and sat down on the recliner. "You guys are so lucky."

"What are you talking about?" Soda asked. "You don't have to go to school anymore and you're sitting around looking sad."

While Soda was glad he was entering eleventh grade, and that he was doing better in school than he ever had thanks to help from Sandy, but still didn't like going and had yet another year to go. To him, Two-Bit got the best news in the world when he graduated.

"Exactly, you don't know what you have. Enjoy your youth."

"Our youth?" Steve laughed. "You're only twenty!"

"I know! Okay! I know!"

"What the hell is wrong with him?" Soda asked as he turned towards his sister.

"Mom wants him to get a job." Karen answered.

"So get a job, lazy ass."

"Never." Two-Bit growled.

"Okay guys, we have to get going." Ponyboy said while throwing his back pack over his shoulder. "See you later Two-Bit."

Two-Bit muttered something under his breath in return as the four of them headed out the door, getting into Steve's car. When they started driving and finally got out onto the road, Steve noticed they were being tailed by a motorcyclist. He switched lanes and saw it was Curly Shepard.

"You're gonna get yourself killed on that thing!" Pony yelled out to him when they got to the red light.

Curly's smirk was masked by his helmet.

"I've been riding on this thing since I was thirteen!" He yelled back. After a moment, he looked at Steve. "Hey, Randle...wanna race!"

Steve looked over at Sodapop, and a grin came over his face.

"Why not?"

Both boys kept their eyes on the light until it turned green. When it did, both boys simultaneously stepped on the gas and began driving as fast as they could to the school. The students in the parking lot of Will Rogers High School looked over there shoulders in surprise as they heard the sound of a speeding car and finally Steve's car came flying into view with a motorcycle on it's tail, the car reaching the parking lot first.

"Damn, we'll have to put money on our next race won't we?" Steve smiled as he got out of the car, gloating about his win.

"Whatever Randle," Curly snapped as he parked his bike, taking off his helmet.

"Come on, don't be a sore loser."

Curly responded by sticking his middle finger up as he approached the school. Ponyboy and Karen however, were just completely ignoring whatever was going on between the two as they entered the school, hand in hand.

"Nervous?" Pony asked as he showed her around.

"A little." Karen admitted.

"Don't worry. I was nervous too when I started last year, but you get use to everything pretty quickly."

As Ponyboy continued making his way through the school with his girlfriend, several other kids noticed him and nodded when he walked by. Last year Pony had gotten the reputation of being a 'golden boy' since he never got into trouble and always had the best grades of the class. The two walked around the school, upstairs and down until the bell rang, Ponyboy showing her to where all her classes were, some he had last year. While they were a grade apart, they were happy to be going to the same school again.

"See you at lunch," Ponyboy said before he walked away and Karen walked into her science class, taking an empty seat in the back. The class filled up with kids, and soon the teacher, Mrs. Renee came in and greeted the students, welcoming them to the first day at Will Rogers, before taking out a list and began to call role.

"Karen Mathews?" She called, finally reaching her name.

Karen raised her hand and Mrs. Renee looked up from the list. When she saw her, the teacher began to see that the young girl resembled somebody from a few years ago.

"Mathews? You wouldn't happen to be related to Two-Bit Mathews, would you?"

"Yes, he's my older brother." She sighed.

"Oh my god…I don't want to see him again. He's not coming in ever, is he?"

"No, of course not." Karen said, her brows furrowed a little. "Why would he?"

"Good."

Karen sighed and leaned back in her seat, wondering what her brother could have possible done to her and if she had any other teachers Two-Bit had tortured over the time he was here. It was definitely going to be an interesting year. Just as the teacher started to pass out the science textbooks, a light banging could be heard on the window. The whole class looked over and Karen's eyes widened in shock when she saw her older brother standing outside with a big smile on his face.

"Hey, Mrs. Renee!" He yelled.

Mrs. Renee dropped the books she had in her hands as she looked at the horror that was standing outside the window.

"Oh no...no!"

"Let me in!" Two-Bit smiled. "I want to come in and say hi!"

"No, go away!" She shrieked. She spun around and ran into the hallway to get secruity as Karen got to her feet, angry at him for coming here on her first day at high school.

"Two-Bit, get out of here!" 

He flashed her a quick smile before turning around and running off. Karen sat back down as everyone looked at her as her face burned with embarrassment and she began thinking of ways of getting her older brother back.

XXXXXXXXXXXX

The usual silent atmosphere hovered over the third floor of South 101st East Avenue Hospital, particularly in the room 310, where Dally laid on his back, just waking up, now his fourth day in this place and he was quickly getting tired of being here. The stillness of the hallway was suddenly broken by the sound of squeaky rubber shoes against the white tiled floor as a nurse led a visitor down the corridor towards his room. A few seconds later, the nurse carefully opened the door and peeked inside. Dally closed his eyes, pretending to be asleep. He didn't want to deal with her or anyone else right now.

"He appears to be asleep right now." The nurse whispered to someone. "Maybe you should come back later."

"Uh, okay," responded a familiar voice.

Johnny? What was he doing here?

"Wait," Dally said as he looked at the door. The nurse stuck her head back in the door after she heard his voice. "It's okay, I'm awake. Let him in."

The nurse nodded and opened the door further and Johnny came walking in, not looking as nervous as he did the last time he was here. The door was then closed, leaving the two of them to themselves.

"Doesn't school start again today?" Dally asked.

"Oh...yeah." Johnny shrugged. "I didn't feel like going."

"Well, I was going to leave this place today, since you're here I might as well get going now." Dally responded while swinging his legs over the bed.

"Wait, aren't you still hurt?" Johnny asked, concerned. "Shouldn't you stay here?"

"Believe me, if I don't get out of here, I'm gonna go nuts."

Dally put his shirt back on carefully over his bandaged ribs. After throwing on his leather jacket, he lightly hit Johnny's shoulder, signaling him to follow.

"So, what are we gonna do?" Johnny asked when the two walked out of the hospital, walking across the street and up on the sidewalk.

"I don't know. We'll find someplace to hang out until the guys get out of school."

"Hey, Two-Bit is probably home."

"You really wanna spend the next few hours with him?"

"Uhh..."

Johnny didn't answer as they continued walking. Dally pulled a cigarette from his jacket's pocket and lit up. He was about to offer Johnny one but then he remembered that he didn't smoke. Just then, as he turned his head to blow out a puff of smoke he saw two people following them; two very familiar people.

"Oh, Christ." Dally muttered.

"What?"

"We're being followed."

"By who?"

"Let's just say by two people who don't like me very much."

Dally then began looking around, looking for some place for the two of them to duck into. Usually he would never try to dodge a fight, but right now, he was in no condition to fight and he didn't want to worry about something happening to the kid. They kept walking until Dally noticed they were approaching a fairly well-known Italian restaurant, one someone like him would never step foot in.

"Quick, in here," Dally said while grabbing Johnny's arm and pulling him inside.

The waiter by the entrance raised an eyebrow when he saw the two of them, and looking over the way they were dressed. They looked like hoods, Dally knew that but they didn't have much of an option to be in here right now.

"Um, may I help you?" He asked.

"Yeah, uh…table for two," Dally muttered, feeling like an idiot but wanting to keep a low profile right now.

"Right…follow me please."

The waiter led the way to a table as Dally and Johnny followed, catching the attention of most of the other people in the place.

"Here you are sir," the waiter said, motioning Dally to sit at his table, on the other side of which sat Johnny. "Someone will be along in a few minutes to take your order. Have a nice meal."

"Thank you," Dally said while glaring at the waiter until he had gone back to the front of the restaurant to welcome other new people who enter.

"I don't think we should have come in here," Johnny stated, his gaze shifting back and forth between Dally and the other people dining, who was taking occasional glances at them. 

"This isn't the kind of place-"

"I know kid," Dally interrupted. "We just have to wait here for a few minutes, than we'll leave."

"Who was following us-"

Before he could finish, suddenly someone pushing the front door of the restaurant open so hard it banged loudly against the wall. Two older teenagers walked in, Aaron and Jason Brumley.

"May I help-uoff!"

The waiter at the front was interrupted as Aaron slammed his fist into the side of his face, knocking him right into the wall, causing the well dressed man to drift off into unconsciousness. Dally looked over and when he saw them he could only shake his head in disbelief that they were willing to jump him in a crowded restaurant.

"These guys just don't give up." He said to himself.

Before he could get up out of his chair, Aaron came running over and tackled Dally to the ground, chair and all. Johnny got up and before he could help his friend he was grabbed from behind and spun around, getting punched in the face by Jason. He then went to help his brother fight Dally but Johnny quickly picked himself up and launched himself on Jason's back. Panicking waiters and customers quickly got of their seats and while screaming and yelling, began stampeding towards the emergency exit of the restaurant. Grabbing Dally by the back of his neck, Aaron grunted as he lifted him up, tossing him onto a nearby table, sending spaghetti and wine spilling all over him. Stomping towards him, Aaron grabbed the collar of Dally's jacket and was about to pull him up when Dally got his leg up, kneeing him in the crouch sending him stumbling backwards in pain, cursing profusely.

At the same time, Johnny tried to stay on Jason's back but he was eventually pulled off and punched in the face again. Jason lifted him up and slammed him on top of a table, wrapping his hands around his throat. Johnny started panicking as Jason strangled him, he looked around frantically until he saw a fork next to his head. He quickly picked up and stabbed his hand, forcing him to release Johnny.

"What's this about, Brumley?" Dally growled as he grabbed a chair and tossed it at Aaron, who ducked before it hit him.

"Just following up on some unfinished business, that's all!"

"How the hell did you know I was in the hospital!"

"Buck told us!"

He then threw himself at Dally, but Dally grabbed him in mid-air and slammed him into a wall. Aaron swung Dally around and slammed him into the opposite wall. He was stunned for a second, but was able to get a hand up and punched Aaron in the side of the face, causing him to be released. Dally quickly picked up a bottle of wine and busted it on a table. When Aaron turned back around, Dally swung it and sliced his face. Aaron screamed in pain and fell to the floor, clutching at his face as blood began running out from the wound. Looking over, Dally saw that Johnny was in trouble with the other Brumley. He quickly ran over and smacked Jason across the face with a hard right hook, before smashing his elbow down on his collarbone. When Jason fell to the ground, Dally lifted Johnny up and looked him over. He had blood running out of his mouth, and marks around his neck.

"Are you okay?"

"Yeah," Johnny responded through deep breaths. "I'll be fine."

They suddenly began hearing the sounds of sirens in the distance, and they were getting louder by the second.

"Come on kid," Dally said while taking his arm and leading him out the back way of the place. "We need to go before the police get here."

The two ran out of the back way and kept going until they were far away from the restaurant.

"Wait," Dally gasped as he held his side. They stopped and walked into an alley, Dally slid down the wall until he was sitting on the ground.

"Are you okay?" Johnny asked.

"Yeah. You?"

"I'll live."

Dally shook his head and looked up at Johnny with a slight grin.

"Kid, maybe you shouldn't spend so much time around me."

After waiting until the sounds of the sirens dying down, Dally and Johnny finally left the alley. 

"So, what was that about?" Johnny asked as he continued to walk with Dally down the sidewalk.

"What?"

"Why were those guys after you?"

"It's a long story," Dally muttered. He didn't feel like going into it right now, and now it seemed the Brumley Boys life's mission was to get back at him for nearly killing both of them. Each encounter they had got worse and if it kept going this way it would only end with one of them dead. Johnny kept following Dally as he made his way up the driveway of the Mathews house. From outside, the sound of loud Elvis music playing could be heard.

"Two-Bit! Turn that shit down!" Dally yelled as he walked through the front door. He and Johnny walked into the living room to see Two-Bit in the corner, taking a swig from a beer bottle, almost teetering off the chair he was sitting in from leaning it too far over on the two legs. He grinned when he saw his two buddies, leaning forward to the coffee table to shut the radio off.

"Hey guys," he greeted but then took a closer look at them, and saw stains on Dally's white shirt and that Johnny had a cut on his mouth. "What have you two been doing?"

"Fuck off," Dally muttered as he walked over to sit down on the couch.

Two-Bit ignored him and looked to Johnny.

"What happened Johnny?"

"We got into a fight?" He shrugged.

"With each other?"

"No, with two other guys. I don't know who they were."

"Well, you gotta be careful walking around with him," Two-Bit said while nodding his head in Dally's direction. "It's like he's got a target painted on his chest."

Dally turned his head and glared at Two-Bit, be he ignored it.

"Could one of you get me another beer please?"

"Kiss my ass, get your own beer."

"Fine. Then Johnny, how about you go get the cake we made for your birthday. There's still some leftover."

Johnny nodded and walked off to the kitchen but Dally looked up in confusion. When did Johnny have a birthday? Where was he?" Dally got up from the couch, walking into the kitchen to see Johnny taking half a chocolate cake out of the refrigerator.

"When was your birthday?" Dally asked.

"Oh…it was a few days ago," Johnny said while getting a few forks. "The day we went to the rodeo. Ms. Mathews made the cake for me, you were still in the hospital."

Dally sighed in frustration.

"Johnny, why didn't you say anything?"

Johnny looked up at Dally and was surprised that he sounded a little mad.

"Dally...it's no big deal. I had a good time at the rodeo."

After Johnny walked out of the kitchen Dally sighed as he opened up the freezer, took out a bottle of beer and popped the lid, taking a sharp swig from the glass bottle. When Dally finally walked back into the living room, in between bites of cake Two-Bit looked at the beer Dally had in his hand.

"What, nothing for old Two-Bit?"

Johnny groaned as he looked up at Dally. Opening his mouth, Dally was about to reply but instead spun around and walked back to the kitchen. A few seconds later he appeared again and slammed another bottle down on the table, causing a shake to vibrate through the hard wood. Dally could tell, without even looking that his buddies were shocked by his actions. Two-Bit's eye brows were raised, but after a second he picked the bottle up.

"Thanks, Dally."

Popping the lid open, the liquid inside then exploded in Two-Bit's face. Johnny jumped back as the beer went everywhere from the blast of the spray as Two-Bit fumbled with the bottle while letting out a fine assortment of his well known words from his vocabulary before the bottle fell and broke upon contact with the floor. Two-Bit slowly turned his head as he dripped with beer, giving Dally a death glare, who only smiled at him in return.

"Happy to help, Two-Bit."


	28. Angel Eyes

Back at the Curtis house, Darryl Senior arrived home after a hard day's work, his back a little stiff from having to roof houses all day. He was about to go upstairs to take a shower when the phone rang. Grunting a little, he limped over to the living room and answered it.

"Hello?"

"Hey, Dad?"

Darryl smiled.

"Darry?"

"Yeah, it's me."

"Are you okay?"

"Yeah, I just thought I give you a quick call. So, how's everybody?"

"Everybody's fine. So, how's are things going there?"

"Oh…good. A little hectic."

"I bet it is."

"Is Sodapop or Ponyboy around?" Darry asked.

"No, they're not home yet." Mr. Curtis answered.

"Well, can you tell everybody I said hi? I gotta go."

"Sure, and hey…it was good to hear from you. You take care."

"You too, Dad."

While Darryl hung up the phone, Ponyboy and Sodapop were walking through the park, just getting out of school a few minutes ago. Pony sat his backpack down and ran to the monkey bars, swinging up to sit on the top, almost like a professional.

"You come here a lot, don't you?" Soda commented before jumping up to grab a hold of Pony's leg, trying to drag him down.

"Soda! What are you doing?" Ponyboy laughed, trying to hold on to the bars.

After a minute, Soda was successful and Ponyboy plummeted to the ground. They both landed on the sand next to each other, and started to laugh.

"Hey Pony," Sodapop said, remembering something. "Mom wanted to know if either of us wanted to move into Darry's room."

Ponyboy looked over at his brother.

"Do you want Darry's room?"

"Do you?"

"You can have it if you want."

Sodapop didn't mind having to share a room with Ponyboy for the last few years, but having two beds next to each other in the same room did cramp things up since the ceiling was too low to have bunk beds. Now that Darry was in college it didn't make sense to him to have to keep sharing a room, but didn't know how it would affect Pony, before he shared a room with him, he shared with Darry before he entered high school. He always had someone else with him.

"Are you sure you'll be alright? You know...not having anyone else in the room with you?"

Pony rolled his eyes.

"Soda, I'm not a baby."

Sodapop grinned. Sometimes he forgot Ponyboy was now fifteen years old.

"I know."

After that, Soda kicked himself up and offered his brother his hand, which he accepted.

"Come on, I'll race you home."

"Get ready to lose," Pony said while smirking.

"Yeah, yeah, mister track star."

They both got ready.

"On your mark...get set..." Soda began, but before saying 'go' he took off, trying to get a head start.

"Soda! You cheater!" Ponyboy yelled while taking off, quickly catching up to him. After a few seconds of running, he passed Soda as their house came into view. He was halfway across the yard when he was tackled around the waist by Soda and they both tumbled to the ground with a bone jarring thump. Sodapop tried to put a headlock on Pony but he was elbowed in the side and jumped on him. After a few minutes of play fighting, their Dad opened the front door to see what the noise was.

"Hey, cut it out! Both of you!"

When he heard the sound of his Dad's voice, Soda grinned and got to his feet while brushing dirt and grass off his shirt before leaning down to help his little brother up.

"Sorry, Dad. We were just playing around."

"It sounded like you were trying to kill each other to me." Darryl responded while motioning them to come inside. "Come on, I'm just starting dinner."

The two brothers grinned at each other before following their Dad up into the house.

XXXXXXXXXXX

The following afternoon Ponyboy exited the cafeteria heading to his last class of the day, history with Mrs. Varone. Just then the bell went off and Pony quickened his pace before finally arriving into the room, the last one to arrive. He smiled apologetically to the teacher who gave him a warm smile in return as he took his seat. After a few moments, the teacher walked to the front of the room and addressed the class.

"The first project of this class will be worth one-hundred points and will be counted twice." Mrs. Varon began. "It will be due in three weeks, and late projects will not be accepted. This is a big project, hence you will each be assigned a partner to work with."

She glanced at the clock and then back at the class.

"You have the whole class period to begin planning with your partners."

After passing out the worksheets telling them what to do for their projects, she began calling out names, assigning people to partners.

"Ponyboy Curtis, you will be working with Sherri Valance."

Pony began looking around for the girl he was partnered with until he saw a beautiful redhead sitting in the last seat of the second row, a smile on her stunning face as she raised her hand slightly, identifying herself.

When everyone was paired up, the whole room suddenly got noisy as the sound of students getting up to meet with their partners, talking, and moving chairs. But Ponyboy didn't move at all. The thought of going over to sit with her made his heart pound like a fool. Finally, Pony shook his head and was able to get out of his seat and walked over to her desk. He swallowed nervously when he was now in front of her and bit his bottom lip.

"Hi, I'm Sherri Valance," she introduced herself, flashing another warm smile.

"Hello, Sherri. I'm Ponyboy Curtis."

Sherri merely nodded and Ponyboy grabbed another desk and pulled it closer to hers, a little surprised that she didn't respond with a 'You're kidding, or 'That's your real name?' like he got from anyone else he introduced himself to for the first time. Over the next forty-five minutes, the two of them went over the project. It was something about World War II, and they needed to do an oral report in front of the class about an important event that occurred during the war. After talking and going through the text book, they finally decided to do it on the dropping of the Atomic Bomb. It was now getting closer to the end of the period and Sherri grabbed a pen, preparing to write something down.

"What's your phone number?"

Ponyboy's mouth dropped a little in surprise and he couldn't speak. Why did she want his phone number? When she saw his reaction, she quickly added an explanation.

"I mean…to call you and we can meet up to work on this project...if you want."

"Oh…" Pony said, and then smiled. "Yeah...sure." He picked up his pencil and wrote his number down himself on the piece of paper.

"Thank you," Sherri said.

"Sure. Call me whenever."

"It was nice meeting you. And by the way, you can call me Cherry. All my friends do, because of my hair."

"Oh yeah. Okay, C-Cherry." Ponyboy stuttered horribly.

When the bell finally rang he grabbed his book and exited the class. While outside he pulled the collar of his shirt away from his neck.

"Wow…" was all he could say.

After getting his backpack out of his locker, Ponyboy walked out the front doors of the main entrance, waiting for Steve's car to drive by. But after a few minutes it never did and Pony guessed he and Sodapop must have left without him. Sighing, he began kicking rocks as he began walking. He decided to stop off at the Mathews house to see if Karen was there already. A few minutes later, he arrived at his destination, making his way through the front door and climbed the staircase. Karen was sitting on her bed, trying to get an early finish on her homework. Over the past few days, she had gotten more work then she had been use to from her time in Berryhill Junior High, and was just feeling a little overwhelmed. She then heard a knock on the door.

"Who is it?"

"It's Pony. Can I come in?"

"Sure."

Ponyboy opened the door to find Karen lying on her bed, holding a English text book in her hand with a paper in the other.

"Hey," he said as he walked in sat down on the bed.

She didn't respond as he continued to write something down. Pony looked at her carefully, noticing that she looked a little stressed.

"Are you okay?"

"I'm fine."

"Are you sure? You really don't look fine."

Karen sighed.

"I don't know…it's just I didn't expect to get so much work at school so quick."

"Tell me about it, our history class already has to do a project."

"That sucks."

Ponyboy nodded in agreement. He then wondered for a second if he should tell Karen about the partner he was paired up with, but he shook his head of the thought and kept talking.

"Don't worry. You'll get use to everything. Just give it some time."

Karen smiled and leaned forward, wrapping her boyfriend in a big hug. He returned it and let the moment sink in. But then, he got an idea. Ponyboy suddenly poked Karen in the side, causing her to yelp and jump away. Upon seeing that, his lips broke into a wide smile. She didn't like the mischievous look on his face and began to crawl backwards.

"Pony…what are you-"

Before she could say anymore, Ponyboy jumped forward, pinning her to the bed and began to her around the sides and under her arms. Karen screamed with laughter as Ponyboy moved his fingers up and down her body, hitting every ticklish spot he could. She tried to protest, but was overcome with laughter every time. Just then, Two-Bit walked through the front door with his girlfriend Kathy.

"Two-Bit, what are we doing here?" She asked.

"Relax, I just forgot my wallet." He said as he walked into the kitchen where he left it. "I have a nice night planned for us. I can't make my girl pay the bill can I?"

Kathy smiled.

"I know you don't have any money Two-Bit, you don't have a job. So what's really on your mind?"

Two-Bit grinned like the Cheshire cat and approached Kathy, about to wrap his arms around when he suddenly heard the bouncing of bed springs from upstairs. He raised an eyebrow and looked up at the ceiling.

"What in the world is that?"

He then heard two familiar voices yell out;

"Stop Pony! I can't take much more!"

"I won't stop until you say it!"

Two-Bit's jaw dropped and his eyes widened as he looked back at Kathy.

"What the hell are those two doing?"

"Couldn't tell you," Kathy responded as she looked up at the ceiling as the sound of two people jumping up and down on a bed continued. "But it sounds like-"

"I know what it sounds like! Go upstairs and listen by the door!"

"Why me?"

"I can't go, it'll scar me for life!"

Back in the room, Karen had placed a pillow over her face to muffle her laughs as Ponyboy continued tickling her until she was reduced to a giggling mess. Finally, he decided that she had suffered enough, and his fingers were too tired to continue. By now, Karen was completely spent. Ponyboy got up off her and sat down of the edge of the bed. As she caught her breath, Pony asked;

"Are you okay, Karen?"

"I'm exhausted," Karen answered in between heaving breaths.

"Yeah...I'm sorry about that. I guess I got a little carried away."

"Well…not as carried away as I'm gonna get!"

Karen suddenly launched herself and tackled Ponyboy off the bed and was now sitting on his stomach. Pony looked shocked by her sudden burst of energy.

Outside, Kathy was listening by the door and after she heard the two of them and she bit her lip to keep from laughing as the sound of rolling around, this time on the floor came. She slowly turned back, heading down the stairs.

"Well?" Two-Bit asked as his girlfriend walked back into the living room.

"Um…I think they might be…" Kathy began.

"Oh my god, my best friend and little sister are having-"

Two-Bit then shuttered at the thought, then moved around her to head up the stairs but Kathy grabbed his arm.

"What are you doing?" She asked.

"I'm going to break them up."

"Come on Two-Bit, let's just go."

"No way. That's my little sister, she's only fourteen. I thought Ponyboy was better than this."

Two-Bit marched up the stairs to the door and began to hammer on it as hard as he could.

"Ponyboy! Karen! Open up!"

There was no answer. Only the sounds of laughter could be heard on the other end.

"Open this door right now!"

More laughter.

"Alright! I'm coming in!"

Two-Bit covered his eyes and turned the doorknob opening the door. He slowly took his hand off his face only to see Karen straddling Ponyboy, tickling him with a perverse glee in her eyes. She continued to playfully taunt him and demand he holler 'uncle', all the while scrapping her fingers up and down his feet, neither of them seemed to notice him standing in the doorway.

"Oh, for crying out loud..." Two-Bit mumbled.

Kathy smiled as she looked into the room and saw what was going on. She pulled on the sleeve of her boyfriend's shirt.

"Come on, Two-Bit. You don't seriously want to ruin this, do you?"

Two-Bit back away and shut the door. He didn't really want to interrupt what they were doing because his sister was still mad at him for coming to her class a few days ago. He then took a deep breath and shook his head.

"I think I'm gonna need therapy."

"Oh come on, it's cute."

"Cute," he muttered to himself as he walked down the stairs.

Back in the room, Karen continued tickling Ponyboy until he finally could take no more and hollered 'uncle.' Karen laughed, but true to her word she stopped and smiled down at him. She continued looking over at him and crowed in triumph. "I must say, I'm pretty proud of myself. But don't worry, I won't tell anyone you lost to a girl…again."

Pony smiled back up at her as his breathing slowly went back to normal.

"I'll beat you one day."

"Not if I have anything to say about it."

Karen then leaned down further until Ponyboy and her faces were mere inches apart. And before she knew it, their lips met. Warmth filled both their bodies as they melted into the kiss. Pony's arms slowly moved up and wrapped them around Karen's neck, pulling her closer to him.


	29. Into the Night

It was finally Friday as the bell suddenly rang signaling the end of the second period and the start of a five minute break. Ponyboy walked out of art class and met up with Johnny and the two soon caught up with Sodapop.

"Hey Soda, how was class?" Pony asked.

"It sucked, Mr. Stewart made me stay after and told me to stop making stupid excuses for why I'm late."

"Well, I don't blame him. What did you tell him the last time you were late…that you were stuck in a well?"

Johnny started chuckling while Soda made a face at his brother.

"Alright, I choked." He admitted while the three turned the corner and walked down the hall to the locker room for gym class. The three of them had the same gym teacher and were more than happy about it because it was the only class they all had together. The only person missing from the group was Steve. They entered the locker room just as the five minute bell went off, its loud screech going throughout the school. Just as Johnny approached his locker to get his gym clothes, someone bumped into his shoulder, making him stumble back a little.

"Watch it, little boy." Curly warned.

"I'm sorry," Johnny muttered sarcastically as he went back to putting in the combination to his lock. "I was just breathing," he finished, more quietly to himself.

However, Curly must have heard him as he turned back around with a smirk on his face.

"That's the problem," he said while walking back over and bumping into Johnny again. "You're takin' up all my good air."

Johnny looked down at his shoes, not wanting to anything to happen, especially right here in school. But fortunately, Sodapop saw what was going on and walked over while   
changing his shirt.

"You got a problem, Shepard?"

Curly looked over at Soda and smirked, trying to look tough but knew deep down that he couldn't take him. Not on his own, at least.

"No problem, Curtis." He said while walking back to his locker.

Turning his head, Johnny gave Soda a greatful smile and he nodded at him in return. Meanwhile, out in a department store in town, Dally was standing in front of various assortments of objects in the aisle he was in, rubbing his chin. He wondered what Johnny would like, what he would be into…or why he was out getting him something to begin with. He didn't know why, but just like last year during the hollidays when he saw Johnny leaving his house in the freezing cold, he cared then...and he cared even more now. Finally, Dally approached the section where the store kept their blades and began looking them over. He picked up several different switchblades, examining each one carefully. Dally then held a blade with the hilt being two shades of blue.

"I wonder if he would like this," Dally said to himself. He then started to wonder if Johnny could even handle a knife.

Johnny was old enough, and he shouldn't be walking around certain parts of town without one because he could get jumped by somebody some day. All the other guys had one, he should too. Dally then came across a switchblade that was jet black with a red streak going through it. He grinned.

This was the one.

Looking around to see if any customers or store employees were watching him, Dally quickly placed the knife in his jacket's pocket and turned to leave.

XXXXXXXXXX

After the last bell of the day went off, Johnny exited the school not even bothering to go to the student parking lot to get a ride with the rest of the guys. He kept walking until he was far away from the school and getting closer to the bowling alley. When he got there, Johnny approached the phone booth they kept outside and stepped in, closing the door behind him. It was still and quiet in here, just how he liked it. Reaching into his pocket, Johnny took out the cigarette he had asked Ponyboy for. He stared at it, knowing that he had never smoked before. His heart beating in anticipation, Johnny took the lighter out of his other pocket. Pony had once told him that having a cigarette now and then calmed his nerves, so he figured it would be worth a try. God only knew his nerves needed calming.

Johnny put the cigarette in his mouth and tried three times before he managed to get the lighter to work. He switched hands and breathed in so his mouth filled with the warm smoke. Just as Johnny took another drag, Dally was driving down the street in Buck Merrill's borrowed T-Bird when he slowly down when he saw the familiar blue jeans jacket in the phone booth. He could only smirk when he saw what he was doing in there.

After another minute went by, Dally honked the horn and Johnny spun around in surprise and quickly threw the cigarette down when he saw him. Dally rolled down the window and waved him over.

"Get in."

He reached over to unlock the passenger door, Johnny slowly walked over and opened it and sat down. Once the door was closed, Dally began driving.

"I thought you didn't smoke."

"I took it up recently." Johnny muttered. "For my health."

"You get them from Ponyboy?" Dally asked, not taking his eyes off the road.

"Yeah."

"And...?"

"Well, it made me feel better."

"Better?"

Johnny nodded.

Dally just shook his head while running the red light causing Johnny's jaw to drop.

"So, where do you want me to drop you off? Pony's house?" Dally asked.

"Uh, yeah I guess."

The drive then went by in silence for a minute or two before Johnny decided to ask Dally something.

"Dally, how come I never see you at school?"

"Because I don't go."

"I know...why?"

"For the sake of everybody else. If I to go to that hellhole every day I don't know who I would kill first, me or the teacher."

Johnny didn't respond as he stared ahead out the window, Dally then glanced over at him.

"What, you can't tell me you actually like going to school."

"No...not really."

"So why do you keep going?"

"Well..."

He didn't get a chance to answer as Dally had reached the Curtis house and pulled up along side the driveway.

"See you later, kid."

"Thanks for the ride," Johnny said while opening up the door to get out. Before he his foot hit the ground, he turned back to Dally. "Hey, me and Two-Bit were gonna head the movies tonight. Want to come with us?"

Dally shrugged, he didn't really didn't have anything better to do.

"Yeah, sure."

"Okay. See you later."

Johnny then got up of the car and made his way up to the front door, Dally watched him the whole way until he walked inside before driving away. It was just after he turned the corner did Dally stop on the breaks and curse. He forgot to give Johnny the switchblade. He looked over his shoulder and then looked at the steering wheel before shrugging.

'I'll give it to him later on tonight' he thought to himself before starting to drive again and heading in the direction of Buck's place.

After a few hours went by, Ponyboy got done in the bathroom and walked out into the hallway and hear two voices talking. He took a few steps forward to Darry's room, well Sodapop's room now, looking inside to see Soda standing by the mirror combing his hair back, and Steve sitting on the bed.

"Hey, guys." He greeted.

Steve nodded at him and Soda turned to look over when he heard his voice.

"Hey Pony. What are you up to tonight?"

Pony shrugged. He really didn't have any plans.

"I'll probably meet up with Two-Bit and Johnny. What are you guys doing?"

"We're going to shoot a game of pool. Wanna come?"

Ponyboy flinched. He hated it when Soda asked him to tag along with them, especially right now with Steve in the room. He took a quick glance at Steve before looking down at the floor.

"Uh...no, that's okay Soda."

Steve however shook his head and waved his hand.

"Its okay Pony, come with us."

"Really?" Ponyboy asked, a shocked look on his face. Steve actually wanted him to come along?

"Yeah, come on."

After Soda got done with his hair, the three of them headed down the stairs, exiting the house and got into Steve's car. The drive was about ten minutes long before Steve parked the car outside of 'Classen Grill' and they headed in the place.

"I remember this place," Pony grinned while opening the door. "This was where Steve left me when he got mad and drove off."

Steve looked back at him with a smirk.

"I thought we were past that."

"We are."

They walked back to the pool tables and Soda handed each one a pool stick before he got ready to take the first shot. Settling for the five, he took aim and the ball went straight into one of the pockets. He went on to hit the seven into the side pocket but with the next shot, he failed to get any of the balls in, so it was now Ponyboy's turn. Pony took the pool stick and aimed it at the twelve ball, since it was the closest one to a pocket. After it went in smoothly in the corner pocket, he missed the next shot so it was Steve's turn now. Nobody had said a word since they began to play and Pony decided to bring something up.

"Did you guys get assigned a World War II project in your history class?"

"Oh yeah," Steve responded while walking around the table. "That's bullshit we get something like that so early. It's only the first week of school."

"At least its not due to the end of the month." Soda shrugged. "Who's your partner?"

"Some geek with really thick glasses," Steve said while knocking the two ball into the pocket. "But apparently he gets straight A's, so I think I'll let him do all the work."

"I have to work with some kid that gets straight D's." Soda replied. "Considering my grades, I think we're in trouble here."

"My partner's a girl." Pony spoke up while sharpening the end of his stick. "Her name's Sherri. Sherri...Valance."

After Pony said that, Steve's head snapped up causing him to completely miss the shot. He gaped up at the younger teen.

"Sherri Valance is your partner?"

"Yeah, why?"

"You lucky little bastard, you've got a cheerleader as your partner."

"A cheerleader huh?" Soda asked while raising an eyebrow. "How hot is she? From one to ten?"

"A twelve." Steve answered.

"So, should I tell Karen that Sherri is my partner?" Pony asked. "I mean, since we're gonna have to work on this for the next three weeks. I don't want her to get the wrong idea about things, if she saw us together."

Sodapop nodded.

"Yeah, you should."

"No way, big mistake." Steve responded.

"What are you talking about? If he doesn't tell her and she finds out, she'll wonder why he was keeping it a secret in the first place."

"So what do you want him to do? Tell Karen his partner has an ass like a nectarine?"

"No, but he's gotta tell her something."

Pony just sighed while shaking his head as he prepared to take the next shot, knocking three balls into the same pocket. After that, he hit the eight ball into the middle left pocket and looked up to smirk at the other two boys.

"I win," he said with satisfaction.

"Luck, pure luck." Steve said while racking the balls up, getting ready for another game. "This time we play for money."

"Okay," Soda smiled while pulling a five dollar bill from the jeans.

"I don't have any money with me," Pony responded.

"Then I guess you don't play."

"Hey, be nice to my little brother." Soda warned.

Steve glared at him but shrugged.

"Fine, he can play. But if I win, you have to pay double, Soda."


	30. Guys Night Out

It was that time of the year. Autumn, wonderful autumn, and it made Linda sick with longing. It brought up memories of running through the leaves, eating huge bowlfuls of her mother's spaghetti after crisp, clear afternoons spent laying on the grass, watching the clouds and playing with her golden retriever her dad had gotten her. Linda wasn't tired that night, in fact she was wide awake. After a day of being on her feet, hard at work at her job at the hospital she thought she would have been asleep the moment her head hit the pillow, but she was still tossing and turning. Sighing, Linda pulled the blanket off her and got to her feet, pulling her black robe on, deciding to go downstairs to get something to drink.

Downstairs, Darryl was sitting on the recliner in the living room, reading a book in the peace and quiet as the fire crackled in the fireplace.

"Hey," a voice softly spoke.

Darryl looked a bit startled as he looked up from the book.

"Linda," he sighed as his wife walked into the living room.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to startle you."

"Its okay, you didn't." He said as he sat the book down on his chest. "What are you still doing up? I thought you have an early shift tomorrow."

"I can't sleep." She shrugged. "What about you? You looked exhausted when you came home today."

"I'm okay, plus the boys are still out."

"Darryl, I don't think you have to wait up for them anymore. They're older now and they know when their curfew is."

"I don't mind, really."

Ever since the boys had been in junior high and went out on the weekends, Darryl would wait up for them and wouldn't go to sleep until everyone was back at home, safe and sound, no matter how tired he was. Sometimes Linda worried that her husband worked too hard, but knew deep down that he would never change anything he did, he took the job of being the provider for the family seriously.

"Alright."

After getting a glass of water from the kitchen, Linda walked back out towards the staircase.

"Good night, Darryl."

"Sweet dreams," Darryl smiled as he watched her pause for a second before she disappeared up the stairs.

For the next half hour, Mr. Curtis continued reading and was able to finish the book. He closed it and carefully put it down on the coffee table and then went over to put out the fire. Just then, the front door opened and Ponyboy came bouncing in with Sodapop right behind him.

"Hey, Dad." Soda greeted when he saw him.

"Hey boys." Darryl then looked up at the clock. "You're actually on time tonight."

"Well, there's always a first for everything."

Darryl smiled.

"I'm going to sleep now. You both can stay up for as long as you want to, just don't go back out."

"Alright." Pony said. "Good night."

On that same night, Dally was sitting next to Johnny in the Nightly Double, shifting uncomfortably in his seat as he continued to watch this dull beach movie Two-Bit dragged them both two. He started looking around when he realized his buddy had been away from his seat for a few minutes now and saw him messing with these two girls seated a few rows down from them.

"Hey baby," Two-Bit said while smiling down at the girls and grabbing at his pants. "You want to see what's hanging?"

"Get away from us you filthy greaser!" One of them yelled.

Dally shook his head with a slight grin as Two-Bit came running back up to where they were sitting and leaped on top of one of the seats. Taking the bucket of popcorn from Johnny, he started jumping up and down while shoveling handfuls of it in his mouth, attracting attention from everyone else. Johnny looked up at him and wondered if he had been drinking or not. He could never tell.

"Two-Bit, cut it out." Johnny whispered to him.

"Fine," he said while jumping over the seat. "I gotta piss anyway. You guys want anything?"

When neither one of them responded, Two-Bit spun around and headed out. Just as he left, Dally suddenly remembered something.

"Hey Johnny," he said while taking the switchblade he stole the other day out of his pocket and handing it to him. "I got this for you."

"What's this for?"

Dally shrugged.

"All of us have a blade we carry with us, just in case something happens. You're the only one who doesn't. Plus since it was your birthday a few days ago…"

Johnny grinned.

"Dally, you didn't have to buy me anything."

"Who said anything about buying?"

Back out in the lobby of the theater, Two-Bit was about to make his way into the restroom when the sound of two voices from inside stopped him. He began to listen more carefully and heard a man and woman's voice before he slowly pushed the door open. Two-Bit then saw that it was a soc who was holding a girl against the wall.

"I don't want to do this in here." The girl said.

The soc grinned evilly and gripped her arm harder.

"Well, there's always the second option."

"Hey," Two-Bit said loudly, catching the attention of both of them. "I believe this is the men's restroom."

The soc turned his head and looked him up and down, smirking coolly.

"So, what's going on here?" he asked, leaning against the door so no one else could enter.

"It's none of your damn business," the soc snarled. "So why don't you run along and see if there's a nice old lady you could mug?"

Two-Bit cocked an eyebrow.

"Mugging old ladies does nothing for me. Cutting up a spineless prick like you however," he said while taking out his switchblade. "That would be more fun. Don't ya think?"

The girls eyes widened in fear when he flicked the blade open and she looked back at her boyfriend.

"Please don't..."

"Too late, babe."

Just as they got ready to fight, Johnny and Dally got up from their seats when the movie came to an end and headed to the lobby. The both of them were about to light a cigarette when a girl running out from the restroom, screaming that there was a fight going on inside.

"What the hell?" Dally said to himself as he watched the girl run away.

"Two-Bit's in there," Johnny realized.

Dally ran over to the door, hearing voices shouting and banging around from inside. He looked inside to see Two-Bit grappling with some kid who looked like a soc. They were both trying to push each other against the wall when the soc was finally able to nail Two-Bit with a strong left hook that took him to the ground. He looked down at the floor and saw the blade that had fallen from Two-Bit's hand when they began fighting and reached down to pick it up. But before he could do stab him with it, Dally lunged at the soc and pinned him against the wall, kneeing him in the crotch, making him drop it. Dally then slammed his forearm against the side of the socs head, causing him to slump down to the ground, knocked out. He then looked back at Two-Bit, who was pulling himself up.

"You okay?" He asked.

Two-Bit stared at him in disbelief.

"What?"

"Dally...you saved my life."

"Oh, god." Dally muttered while rolling his eyes.

"I owe you one, buddy."

Two-Bit then came forward with a big smile and pulled Dally into a hug, which Dally quickly pulled himself out of.

"I didn't save your damn life," he looked back at Johnny who standing in the doorway, looking amused at the whole thing. "Let's go."

"Where are we going?" Johnny asked after the two of them stepped out of the theater.

"The Curtis house, see if their door is still unlocked. We'll spend the night there."

Johnny hooked his thumbs in his pockets and as they began walking. Dally didn't say anything, his mind was back at that restroom where he could have gotten stabbed and put in the emergency room for a second time. He tried to convince himself that it was only instinct of why he did it, but knew he would be lying to himself. Two-Bit was his buddy, even if he acted like a jackass sometimes, but he was someone who had watched his back on numerous occasions.

When they reached the house, Dally grabbed the doorknob and opened it, stepping inside and saw Ponyboy and Sodapop sitting on the couch, each with a glass of chocolate milk in their hands.

"Hey guys," Ponyboy greeted when he saw them. "Where you comin' from?"

"The movies." Johnny answered. "What'd you guys do?"

"Played a few games of pool."

After the four of them talked for a few minutes, the Curtis brothers headed upstairs to get some rest while Dally and Johnny headed to the kitchen to get some chocolate milk for themselves.

Just as they sat down at the table, the kitchen door was pushed open and Linda walked in.

"Hi, boys." She greeted when she saw them before taking a bottle of pills out from the cabinet.

"Hey Linda," Dally responded. "We didn't wake you did we?"

Johnny couldn't help but smile a little when Dally suddenly put on his best behavior, just like he did anytime Mrs. Curtis was around.

"No, I just can't fall asleep tonight."

After swallowing the pill with a glass of water, she sat the glass down and turned to leave.

"Well, good night boys."

"Good night," they both said at the same time, Dally watching her until the door swung shut. He then looked back at Johnny and saw the smile on his face.

"What are you smiling at?"

"You know...I see the way you look at Mrs. Curtis."

Dally had to keep his jaw from dropping after he heard that.

"Excuse me?"

Johnny quickly looked down at his glass.

"Nothing."

The older greaser continued to stare at him for a moment before shaking his head, forgetting about it as he took another drink from his glass.


	31. One Trick Pony

The weekend was now over and currently, it was Monday afternoon. Ponyboy was sitting in the school's library with the rest of his history class, at a table across from his partner Cherry, both doing research on their World War II project. The two of them decided to split their work into two parts so they would hopefully get it done faster. Cherry would write about the Manhattan Project, and the choice of target. Ponyboy would write about the bombings itself on Hiroshima and Nagasaki, and the aftermath of the bombing. Just as he finished completing the paragraph he was writing, the bell went off and Pony groaned. They didn't nearly get as much work done as they needed, and he wanted to get off to a good start.

"Damn," he said while putting his books into his backpack. "With my others classes and the track meets, I'll never be able to get all this done."

"You're a track runner?" Cherry asked.

"Yeah."

"I'm a cheerleader. So I'm starting to get swamped with work too."

Ponyboy nodded understandingly and got up from his seat, throwing his backpack over his shoulder. Before he could walk away from the table, Cherry spoke up again.

"Hey, would you like to go to Kendall-Whittier? Get some more of this project done?"

"Uhh..."

"Unless you have something else to do."

"No." Ponyboy said, a little too quickly. "No, I'll go."

"Good," Cherry said while gathering her books. "I'll drive us."

After she got all her things together, Cherry got up from the table and they walked out of the school to the student's parking lot together.

"Now, you can drive right?" Pony joked, attempting to lighten the mood and become friendlier with her. "You can read all the signs and stuff?"

Cherry looked back at him and smiled.

"Just shut up and get in." She motioned to the red Sting Ray they were approaching and while she got into the driver's seat, Ponyboy stared at the car for a few seconds before coming around and opening the passenger's side.

"What's with the hesitation?"

"Nothing…nothing." Pony answered. "It's just that, I've never been in such an expensive car before." He looked around wide eyed, examining the car with great interest. "Is this yours?"

Cherry nodded, finding his shocked expression a little amusing.

"Ready to go? Or should I give you a tour of the car first?"

Pony felt his ears turn red.

"No, we can go now."

"Good."

She started up the engine and drove the car out of the parking lot, turning left and hitting the green light. The wind whistled sharply as it blew, and it sent Ponyboy's hair in obscene directions as he sat quietly on the ride to Kendall Whittier Library. When they got there, the two of them walked around the place getting all the necessary books they needed for their topic before sitting down at a table. For the next forty minutes, they worked diligently in trying to get as much done on this project as they could. They didn't talk, and the only noise that was heard was the sound of pages being flipped before Ponyboy's stomach let out a loud growl. Laughing under her breath, Cherry looked at Ponyboy curiously.

"Are you okay? You sound pretty hungry."

"I just didn't eat that much at lunch," Pony shrugged as he cursed his stomach mentally. "But its okay, I'm fine."

But after he said that, his stomach once again growled and his face began to show signs of embarrassment. Cherry didn't say anything but pulled her purse over to her and took a bag of something, pushing it towards Ponyboy. He looked down at it and saw it was a bag of raisins and cashews.

"You can have it." She said.

"You sure?"

"Don't worry, it's not poisoned or anything. I'm not very hungry, and you sound like you need it right now."

"Thanks," he said while opening the bag and taking out a handful before going right back to work. Cherry however, seemed to be tried of writing and stopped to give herself a break. She began to watch Ponyboy write and after a few moments, he stopped writing with his right hand, placed the pencil in the other hand and began to write with his left.

"What in the world?" Cherry wondered out loud after she saw that.

"Oh, I can write with both hands," Pony explained and grinned when he saw her face. "I taught myself when I was in elementary school. It comes in handy with things like this."

"I bet it does."

Cherry then pulled her purse back over to her and took out her red nail polish. After flicking the tiny brush into the bottle she began to repaint the fingernails on her left hand which were beginning to fade. He couldn't help it, but every few seconds Ponyboy's eyes would look up to watch her. When she finished, Cherry looked across from her to see Pony looking at her, but quickly looked back down at the paper again when she saw him. Smiling, Cherry gently took Ponyboy's right hand and began to color his nails. He tried to focus on the sentence he was writing, but he messed it up several times and his heart began to beat faster as she continued to doodle on his hand. She then looked up and stared at him for a second and Pony had to fight from blushing.

"You know, you look awfully young to be in eleventh grade." She remarked while brushing over the nail of his ring finger.

"Well, I am." Pony responded, and then swallowed nervously. "I skipped ninth grade and got moved up into high school."

"Wow. You must be really smart."

Ponyboy smiled at the compliment as Cherry finished coloring his nails. When she let go of his hand, Pony looked down and examined them.

"Now your fingernails match the color of your hair."

"My hair isn't that red," he responded. "It's more like your hair."

They sat in silence for a few seconds after that before Cherry looked over at the clock on the wall and saw it was approaching five o'clock.

"It's getting late, I need to be heading home," she said while gathering her things.

"Yeah, me too."

"Hey, Pony?"

Ponyboy looked at her in the middle of zipping up with backpack.

"Thanks for coming here with me. I think we really have a good head start."

"You're welcome. I guess I'll see you in class tomorrow."

Cherry nodded as he threw his backpack over his shoulder and turned to walk out of the library. When he was outside, Ponyboy took a deep breath. Was this girl flirting with him? And if she was, why him? She was cheerleader for god's sake, surely she could have any boy she wanted. Ponyboy shook his head as he began to walk home.

When he got there, Ponyboy raced upstairs and closed the bathroom door. He turned the water on and began scrubbing at his fingernails with the soap, trying to get it off. The last thing he needed was for one of the guys to see this, or Karen.

Karen.

He never told her about his history partner. He never got the chance. Pony looked down and saw that the soap wasn't doing much so he quickly went to his parents room, heading into the bathroom and opening up the sink drawer. He got out his mom's nail polish remover and used it to get the coloring off his fingernails. After finally getting the nail polish off, Pony stepped out of the bathroom and headed back into his room, throwing himself down on the bed. He began to think about Karen again. So what if he didn't tell her? He wasn't doing anything wrong. He didn't pick who his partner was. He didn't spend this afternoon with her because he attracted to her, he just wanted to get ahead on this project.  
And Cherry wasn't flirting with him, she was just being friendly. They were just partners for this one project, after it was over they would just be friends. 

That's all.

Who says a guy and a girl can't be just friends?

XXXXXXXXXXXX

Elsewhere, on that same day, Two-Bit was half asleep on the couch shifting over on his side to get more comfortable when suddenly his ankles were grabbed and pulled off the couch, hitting the floor none to gently.

"Ow!" He opened his eyes to see Dally sitting on the couch now. "Damn it Dally, I was trying to sleep!"

"Tough shit. My couch now."

Then to his surprise, Two-Bit then suddenly lunged up from the floor and jumped on top of Dally, trying to press the air out of his lungs.

"Say uncle, Dally! And the couch is mine!"

"Get off me, fat ass!" Dally yelled back, trying to push the other boy off him.

"Do I look like I have a fat ass?"

The two fought off the couch and rolled onto the floor until Two-Bit had Dally in his signature chokehold while wrapping his legs around his to hold him still.

"I'm gonna cut off your air," he threatened.

Dally grunted and leaned back closer to Two-Bit, in order ease the pressure a little, but in return Two-Bit only squeezed his neck harder. Finally resorting to desperation, Dally elbowed him hard in the ribs. Two-Bit gasped for air and let go and Dally grabbed his arm, trying to twist it behind his back, but Two-Bit managed to twist out of it and leapt on top of Dally, pinning his hands down next to his head and smirked down at him.

"Holler uncle."

Dally glared up at him, but before either of them could do anymore, the sound of a car pulling up in the driveway caught the attention of both boys, and Two-Bit looked up at the windows in worry, knowing his Mom was home.

For over a week now, he had been doing whatever he could to avoid seeing his mother so he didn't have to talk to her about how his 'job hunting' was going. Two-Bit quickly got up to run up the stairs but Dally grabbed his leg, tripping him and elbowed him in the ribs again before holding him down to the floor so he couldn't get away.

"Dally let go!" He gasped for air while trying to get out from under Dally, but it was too late as the front door opened and Margaret Mathews stepped in.

"Hello boys," she greeted while taking off her coat, ignoring whatever they were doing.

"Ms. Mathews," Dally responded while getting up off his buddy and heading to the front door. "See you later Two-Bit," he said before leaving. When he was gone, Margaret looked down at her son as he crawled up to his feet.

"So, Keith. Have you applied for any jobs yet?"

"Well," Two-Bit sighed as he sat down on the couch. "I've been looking but I haven't found anything yet. I can't make anyone hire me, you know."

Margaret shook her head, knowing her son was lying.

"That's too bad, but I've got good news. A friend of mine is the assistant manager at The Dingo. We were talking yesterday and he brought up that they need some more crew members. I told him that you need a job and he agreed to see you three o'clock."

Two-Bit's face fell.

"Three o'clock? Today? That's only in a few hours."

"That's why I suggest you start getting yourself ready."

"I don't want to work at the Dingo."

Ms. Mathews exhaled deeply. 

"Where do you want to work?"

Scratching his head, Two-Bit sighed deeply. His mother really wasn't going to stop bugging him about this until he found work. When he was in school, he had never thought about what he wanted to do, as far as getting a job. Now that he wasn't in school anymore, he had no idea what to do with himself.

"I don't know," he finally said.

"Keith, I know what the problem is, and it has nothing to do about you being lazy." Margaret said. "You're scared."

"I am not!"

"Yes you are. And it's okay to be afraid. You don't think I was afraid when I had to get my first job?"

Two-Bit didn't respond as he began to fettle with a loose thread in the sofa.

"I never said anything about you not taking school seriously and getting held back. But now that you finally graduated, it's time to grow up and get a job. Everybody has to work, whether we like it or not."

After she said that, Margaret retreated to the kitchen to start dinner while Two-Bit continued to stay put on the couch.

"I'm not afraid!" Two-Bit called after her as he pulled the string from the couch and wrapped it around his finger. "I'm not afraid of anything."

After some time went by, the afternoon sun was beginning to peek through the blinds. And an almost automatic response, Two-Bit jumped off the couch. He ran up the stairs and through himself into the bathroom, getting into the shower. got up and threw on his jeans and shoes seeing that it was twelve twenty six. His interview was in thirty four minutes. Looking at himself in the mirror while combing his hair back, Two-Bit smirked as he realized what he needed to do to get out of this. All he had to do was go to the Dingo and give a really bad interview. Basically, just be himself and he would never get hired.

Two-Bit walked out of the house and decided to walk there instead of taking his car since it was a nice day out. After about an eight minute walk, he arrived at the place he and his buddies ate at all the time, opening up the front door, causing the bell wrapped around the handle to go off. One of the waitress' heard the noise and upon seeing him, walked over to greet him.

"Can I help you?" The waitress asked.

"Yeah baby, I have a job interview."

She looked at him for a second before nodding and turned to go to the office in the back. After about a minute of waiting a tall man who appeared to be in his early thirties with shaggy brown hair and carrying a clipboard came out from the back and approached him, signaling Two-Bit to sit down at one of the booths.

"So, you're Margaret Mathew's boy?"

"Last time I checked."

"My names Jack," the man said, ignoring Two-Bit's sarcasm while checking out the application paper his Mom filled out for him. "So, tell me about yourself."

"Well slow down, fella. This is only our first date."

Jack smiled tolerably and had to refrain from rolling his eyes. After rubbing his chin and thinking for a moment, Two-Bit began to speak again.

"Well, I had to repeat the tenth grade several times. I spend all day either in bed, or on the couch watching television. And I have to sneak beer from my buddies parents house since my Mom doesn't drink. I go to the movies only because that adds excitement to the drinking. And I never pay to get in to the theater. That's about it."

Jack wrote something down on the clipboard.

"Do you have any experience?"

"Nope. None at all."

"Would you say that you're a fast learner?"

"Did you hear me when I said I repeated tenth grade?"

"So why do you want to work for the Dingo?" Jack questioned.

"Well, because I need money. I only have a little bit in my wallet right now, I'd like to put a lot more in. That's were you come in."

Jack cleared his throat.

"Okay, let me ask you this. What do you look for in a manager?"

"A manager that doesn't ask me to do things, doesn't mind that I show up late every day, and let's me take off early.

Jack again wrote something down on the clipboard in his hand and shook his head. Margaret told him the other day that her son would probably give bad answers to get himself out of this, and she was right.

"So do I have the job?" Two-Bit asked.

"Wait here," he said and got up, heading to the back again.

Two-Bit sat there drumming his fingertips on the tabletop, and smiled at a waitress who walked by, but was feeling a little confused. He thought for sure after giving answers like that he would have been told 'no' right then and there. No way would he get hired. Maybe the guy just had to do something first before telling him. Then what he saw next shocked him.

Jack came back out holding a shirt, a hat, and an apron. He sat them down on the table in front of Two-Bit.

"You start on Thursday. Two o'clock."

Two-Bit looked at the clothes then up at Jack. Then back down at the clothes, then looked up at Jack again, blinking furiously.

"What?"


	32. Fighting Temptation

"So how do you think Two-Bit's job interview is going?" Johnny asked as he walked with Ponyboy inside the locker room with the rest of their gym class, just finishing up playing a game of basketball. Before they started classes today, Karen had told them all that her mother had gotten Two-Bit an interview at the Dingo today.

"Knowing Two-Bit, he's trying everything possible to make a bad impression." Pony answered.

"It'd be funny if he did get the job. You know, since we eat there so often."

"Yeah, I don't know if I'd want Two-Bit cooking my food."

Ponyboy then walked away to get change at his locker. Johnny took his lock in his hand and began entering the combination when he was suddenly pushed hard from behind and his head hit the locker.

"Hey, boy."

Johnny didn't have to turn around to know who it was. Curly was on the team he and Pony placed against in basketball and when Johnny scored the last shot of the game, giving their team the win, Curly didn't look very happy.

"You must think you're hot shit."

Johnny sighed as he slowly turned his head to look behind him.

"Curly, it's just a game you know. It's just...stupid gym class."

"Who you callin' stupid?"

"No, I said gym class was stupid."

"No I said gym class was stupid." Curly mocked in a whiny voice. "Listen to this little pussy."

By this time some of the other kids standing around were now paying attention to what was going on and a few started to laugh after they heard what Curly had just said.

"Come on sissy," Curly said while shoving him again, this time pushing the top of his shoulder, which still hurt from being hit by his father last night.

"Leave him alone Curly," some one said. "You know he isn't going to do anything."

"Yeah, I know he isn't. He'll probably go home and cry to his daddy."

Curly laughed and then turned to walk away when he was suddenly grabbed and spun around by Johnny, who slammed his fist into his face, knocking the unsuspecting teen to the side and into the other row of lockers.

Silence fell.

Johnny was breathing in anger and Curly seemed to be trying to get over his shock of just being hit, then suddenly he launched himself at Johnny with a snarl, his own fist landing in the black-haired boy's face. They landed on the ground, punching each other and fighting viciously, while the other kids standing around began shouting in excitement. Sodapop and Ponyboy came running over when they heard the commotion and saw Johnny and Curly rolling on the floor.

"Help him, Soda!" Pony yelled.

Just then Johnny gained the upper hand and began pounding on Curly's chest and stomach.

"Which one?" Soda replied.

Finally, the gym teacher Mr. Jones came rushing into the locker room when he heard the noise and pulled the two fighting teens apart, taking them out into the hall, and yelling to everyone else to get dressed. When he was done changing, Ponyboy was pacing back and forth at his locker waiting for Johnny to get out from the principal's office. He hoped that his friend didn't get in much trouble since it was the first time he had done anything wrong. Just then Karen came walking over and saw the look of distress on her boyfriends face and wondered what was going on.

"Pony, what's wrong?" She asked as she walked over to him.

"It was Johnny," he sighed. "He got into a fight."

Karen raised her eyebrows in surprise.

"Johnny? Johnny got into a fight?"

"Yeah, with Curly Shepard." Ponyboy then managed to get himself to unlock his locker to take out the necessary books for his next class. "So, did you want something?" He asked.

"Yeah, I was just thinking that we haven't done anything together in a little while. So, want to go to the movies on Friday night?"

Ponyboy smiled.

"Sure."

"Great."

Karen then leaned forward and kissed Pony on the cheek before turning away when the bell rung and headed to the last class of the day. Later that evening, long after school had been let out, Johnny was walking around town. Ponyboy had asked him to come over to his house, but he just wasn't in the mood. Slowly making his way down the road, he found himself passing a bar, its neon lights flashing and the sound of music playing loudly. He could hear the wild cheers, laughs, and screams through the dirty glass windows and the ugly brown door. Johnny walked across the street and finally stopped to lean against the wall of some building while pulling a cigarette out from his pocket and lighting it up. He guessed he was starting to become addicted to these things.

Johnny sighed and blew out a puff of smoke, which blew back into his face as he was facing the direction of a slight breeze. He then jumped in surprise when he heard somebody say;

"Hey kiddo."

Johnny turned around when he heard Dally's voice and smiled a little when he saw him. Dally then stepped up on the sidewalk next to him.

"Hey."

The two of them then began to walk together.

"So, Ponyboy told me you got into a fight today."

"Yeah, with Curly Shepard. He's been messing with me for a little while now."

"Why didn't you tell me?" Dally asked. "I would have taken care of it."

"No Dally." Johnny sighed as he threw his cigarette down. "It was my problem. I can take care of myself you know."

"Yeah, I know. So how much trouble did you get into?"

"I got suspended for the rest of the week."

"This is the first time you ever got in trouble and you got suspended?"

"The principal said our behavior was unacceptable," Johnny sighed. "That is didn't matter who started it, it didn't make it right for what had happened." The two of them then walked through the door of an abandoned warehouse, just behind the train tracks. "You know what?" Johnny continued. "I don't think I'm gonna go back."

Dally then stopped walking, a little shocked after he said that.

"What?"

"Yeah, I mean...I've never liked school anyway. I always get low C's and D's. My parents won't care if I stop going."

Dally didn't respond as Johnny stopped walking as well and picked up a rock.

"You don't mind do you?"

"Why would I mind? I ain't your Dad. And I don't go to school either."

Johnny nodded and then threw the rock he had in his hand up at one of the windows, which shattered upon contact. Dally jumped when he heard the sound of the glass breaking, not expecting Johnny to do that.

"Nice shot." He complimented.

"Come on, this is fun." Johnny grinned as he picked up another rock and threw it at another window.

Dally shook his head and picked up a rock, pitching it at one of the windows which broke out. He grinned when the sound of shattering glass filled his ears. They continued for another minute or two before they heard some one shout;

"Hey! What the hell is going on here god damn it!"

They turned around to see some fat guy in dirty blue overalls running down the steps of the warehouse.

"Time to go." Dally said.

Both boys began running and headed out of the backway.

"Come back here you little bastards!"

But Johnny and Dally didn't stop as they continued running down the railroad tracks as the man kept yelling and cursing at them.

XXXXXXXXXXXX

Waking up Friday morning, Ponyboy got out of bed and did his daily routine while not really thinking about anything. That was until he picked up his algebra book and realized he didn't get to finish his homework last night. He was up all night working on his history project since Cherry wasn't able to come to the library yesterday because she had cheerleading practice.

'Damn, when I am gonna be able to do this?' Pony thought to himself as he pulled on his shirt. He had English first, maybe he could just hurry through today's assignment and get his math done when he was all finished and had nothing to do. He usually finished before the rest of the class anyway.

He quickly headed out of his room and was about to turn the corner to head downstairs when he nearly ran into his Dad who was carrying a bowl of soup in his hands.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to." Pony apologized when he saw that a little bit of broth had gotten on his Dad's shirt.

"Its okay, Pony." Darryl assured. "I was just brining this to your brother. He's staying home today."

"Soda? Is he okay?"

"Yeah, he just has a fever. Run along now, you don't want to be late for school."

"Yes sir, see you later." Ponyboy said as he ran down the steps and out the door, almost forgetting his backpack in the process.

Ponyboy walked down the sidewalk for a few minutes before arriving at Will Rogers High School. Heading over to his locker when he was inside the building he took his backpack off his shoulders and turned it over and the contents inside spilled out because it wasn't zipped up all the way.

"Damn," he cursed as he leaned down to pick his books up.

"Ponyboy?"

He looked up when he heard somebody say his name. Cherry Valance was standing in front of him, her usual sweet smile on her face.

"Hey," he responded nervously when he saw her. She looked really good today, wearing a black skirt and a yellow sweater.

"Hi. I just wanted to apologize for not being able to work on the project with you. We got three new cheers we had to work on yesterday."

"It's okay Cherry."

"No, it's not. I know you've got things to do as well. So I was thinking I'd make it up to you. How about we go somewhere to eat after school? It's on me."

"Uh…sure." Pony said, blinking in surprise of her offer and forgetting that he had already promised Karen he would go to the movies with her after school today.

"Great." Cherry smiled. "Then it's a date."

A date?

Ponyboy didn't say another word as he watched Cherry walk away. It was only when she turned the corner and he couldn't see her anymore did he suddenly remember he already had plans after school with Karen. He quickly got everything together for his first class before heading up the stairs to find Karen before the bell rang and class started. Pony looked around and finally found her standing by a row of lockers with several other girls. Rushing over towards her, he was able to get her attention and she seperated herself from her friends and walked over to him.

"Pony? What are you doing up here?"

"Karen, something has come up."

She looked at him in surprise.

"What?"

"I have to work on my history project with my partner."

"Again?"

"Yeah, sh...uh, my partner was busy the other day and wasn't able to meet me at the library. I had to work on it by myself last night."

"So why don't you tell him to work on it on his own today? That way you both have done an equal amount of work?" Karen asked.

Pony looked down at the floor and bit his lip. If only things were that simple.

"I can't do that," he finally replied.

Karen sighed in frustration.

"Pony, its been a while since you and I have done anything together."

"I know," he said, starting to feel guilty. "I promise we'll go to the movies on Saturday, okay?"

"Alright."

Ponyboy leaned down and gave Karen a kiss on the cheek just as the bell went off.

"See you later." Pony then turned around to head back downstairs to go to his first class.

XXXXXXXXX

After the day was over and everybody left the school when the final bell of the day rang, Ponyboy met up with Cherry at the student parking lot. She started up the car and began to drive to the destination of some restaurant in town. Meanwhile at the Dingo, Two-Bit was standing outside taking a break, his second day at his new job. Outside with him was a boy his age named Kevin who trained him yesterday. The two of them were getting along pretty well.

"Oh man, this is so crappy for my first job." Two-Bit said as he lean back against the building.

"What would you rather be doing?" Kevin responded.

"I don't know. What kind of job can you do from your house?"

"I'm not sure."

Two-Bit then looked over when he noticed that an older man and woman, who looked to be in their early forties leaving the joint and heading to their car.

"Hey you!" Two-Bit yelled at the couple as they got into their car. "You are a killer of pigs! No more hamburgers! No hamburgers for you!"

"Two-Bit, shut up!" Kevin said as the couple looked at them in bewilderment. Two-Bit grinned after Kevin said that. He had only known him for two days and he was already using his nickname to refer to him.

"Kevin, Keith!" The manager yelled while opening the back door and sticking his head out. "The breaks over, I need you both back in here!"

"What do you think we're going to do now?" Two-Bit asked as he walked back in.

"I don't know, but you're probably going to be wearing a Dunce hat before the end of the day."

Just as the two boys headed back into the kitchen, Cherry pulled her Sting Ray into the parking lot and she and Ponyboy exited the car, walking up the door and going inside.

"Thanks for coming with me today, sorry about the location. The Dingo was all I could find at such short notice." Cherry said as they took a seat at a table.

"Don't worry about it. My buddies and I come here all the time."

"Oh."

Just then a waitress came over to them and sat two menus down

"Can I get you both something to drink?" She asked.

"Sweet tea." Cherry said.

"Sweet tea." Pony echoed.

After a minute the waitress came back with their drinks and took out her pad and pencil.

"So, are you ready to order?"

"Garden burger." Cherry responded.

"Cheese burger." Pony said.

The waitress wrote down the orders and took their menus.

"Your food will be right out."

When she left, Ponyboy took a nervous sip of his drink when he noticed Cherry was now staring at him.

"Hey Pony, I was just wondering. You are related to Sodapop Curtis, aren't you?"

"Yeah. He's my brother."

"I thought so. Your brother is so dreamy. You two look so much alike."

Ponyboy smiled as he looked down at the table after the compliment. He couldn't help it, but his ears were starting to turn red because he knew how good looking Soda was, and really didn't think he looked anything like his older brother. Back in the kitchen, the cooks had just gotten the two orders and began preparing the food.

"Garden burger? Who the hell ordered a garden burger?" Two-Bit asked out loud.

"Probably some girl." Kevin responded. "

"A girl, huh? I wonder if she's a blonde."

Two-Bit then walked out of the kitchen to the lobby to see if he could guess which one ordered it. He kept looking around until he saw a hot red head...sitting across from Ponyboy. He blinked a couple of times as he tried to register what it was that he was seeing. What the hell was Pony doing here? Especially with a girl like that? Karen had told him before she left that she and Pony were going to see a movie after school. After a few minutes, the burgers were ready and they were sat down on the ledge ready for a waitress to pick them up.

"Hey, if you don't mind. I'll take their food out to them myself." Two-Bit said, now getting angrier by the second. If Ponyboy was cheating on his kid sister he would rip him to pieces. He powerwalked his way over to the table. "Here you are," he said as he sat down the plate in front of the girl. Just then, Ponyboy froze when he heard his voice. He looked up at his buddy in shock, completely forgetting that he had just gotten a job here. Two-Bit then narrowed his eyes down at him as he sat the other plate down. "And here you are."

"Thank you." Cherry said.

"Your welcome. Enjoy your meal." Two-Bit said while putting his hand on Ponyboy' shoulder and squeezing hard. So hard that Pony actually began to wince in pain before Two-Bit finally walked away. Ponyboy looked down at his plate and felt his appetite leave him. He knew he was in deep shit.

"Pony? Are you alright?" Cherry asked when she noticed his expression.

"Yeah." Pony managed to say and then swallowed nervously. "I'm fine."


	33. Under the Influence

Two-Bit had never felt so mad in his life, not ever. He had trouble concentrating throughout the rest of his shift, even long after Ponyboy had left with that girl. He couldn't believe that somebody he knew for such a long time would do this to his little sister. Every time he thought about it he wanted to tear Ponyboy into little pieces. When he was finally done, he clocked out and drove home from the Dingo, parking his car in the driveway of the house. Before he could walk up to the front door, he heard a familiar voice call out his name.

"Hey Two-Bit!"

He looked over and saw Ponyboy approaching him. Two-Bit turned his head slightly and when Pony got closer, he balled up his fist and threw it, punching him right in the mouth sending him stumbling backwards.

"What the hell?" Pony yelled, holding his jaw

"That's what I was just about to ask you, you asshole!"

"Let me explain!"

"That would be a good idea. Why don't you start by telling me who that girl was that your where with. On the day you were suppose to be going to the movies with Karen!"

Pony looked at the house, worried that Karen was inside and might be able hear them. He signaled Two-Bit to start walking with him, which he begrudgingly did.

"The girl you saw me with is my partner I got for a project in my history class." Pony began.

"Wait, that girl is your partner?" Two-Bit interrupted.

"You know I have a history partner?"

"Yeah, Karen mentioned to me how much time you've been spending with your partner after school. She didn't know that it was a girl, and that you were cheating on her!" After that, Two-Bit grabbed the collar of Ponyboy's shirt about to hit him again, but he was able to wrestle out of his grasp.

"I did not cheat on her!"

"What do you call it?"

"Listen, she asked me to go out for lunch with her after school today that's all. Any other time I've been with her has been at the library working on our project, I swear. I just didn't think it was that big of a deal."

"If it wasn't that big a deal, why didn't you tell Karen?" Two-Bit asked.

"Because..." Pony thought and then looked down at the ground, feeling a little ashamed. "Because I like this girl. And I think she likes me too."

"You like this girl?"

"I just didn't know what to do. I still like Karen and everything but...I don't know."

When he looked back up, he was surprised to see that instead of looking angry or upset, Two-Bit's expression softened a little and he exhaled deeply. As much as he wanted to be mad right now, he remembered that Ponyboy was a fifteen year old kid, and Karen was the very first girlfriend he ever had. He knew what it was like to be his age, curious about other girls. Two-Bit himself had a ton of different girlfriends before he met Kathy and finally settled down. Ponyboy was always like the little brother he never had. And whenever he got into serious trouble, he always had his back. But this time, it was his love life that was in trouble, and even though he was still mad, Two-Bit did his best to calm down, and try to help him out with this too.

"So," Two-Bit sighed heavily. "Do you want to break up with Karen?" He finally asked.

"No, I'm not saying that..." Pony began, than stopped. He then took a deep breath before he continued, sounding frustrated when he spoke again. "You see this is why I didn't want to go out with Karen in the first place, because I knew something like this would happen one day. So what, I've got to stay with her for the rest of my life? I've got to marry her now?"

Two-Bit shook his head.

"Calm down Pony. If you want to be with this other girl...that's fine. But, you've got to break things off with Karen first. That's the only decent thing to do. You don't string someone along."

"But, she'll hate me..."

"No she won't. She'll hate you if you keep seeing that other girl behind her back and she finds out about it, and she will. Karen might be a little upset at first, but she'll get over it. You guys have been friends for a long time now, that won't change. Trust me."

Ponyboy nodded and looked at Two-Bit. Right now he sounded just as wise and sure as Darry ever had been.

"Alright. I'll do it tomorrow..."

The very next day, it was Saturday afternoon and Ponyboy met up with Karen around one o' clock and they walked down to the movie theater together, just as they planned. However, when Karen began talking, Pony couldn't focus on what she was saying, and when he got to his seat and the movie began he couldn't concentrate on that either. His mind was only on one thing...breaking up with Karen. And it was probably going to be the hardest thing he had ever had to do. After about a half hour had past, he felt himself being poked.

"Ponyboy?" Karen poked his shoulder again. "Hey Pony, you still alive?"

He was then brought out of his thoughts and realized the movie was coming to an end.

Ponyboy looked around and up quickly at Karen, his eyes wide.

"What, did you daydream throughout the whole movie?" She asked as she pushed Pony's left shoulder gently, while Pony forced a smile.

He was nervous; standing up, hands still in his pockets, Ponyboy riffled about for a cigarette, he needed one bad at that moment. Karen furrowed her brows at her boyfriends rushed nature.

"What's wrong?" Karen asked him as Ponyboy pulled his cigarette pack out of his jean jacket's pocket and lit it, taking a long drag.

"Nothing." He responded and looked back at Karen. "I didn't like that movie." Once they were outside, Ponyboy shoved his hands into his pockets while looking down at the ground. Karen knew that he did this whenever he felt uncomfortable, or didn't know what to say.

"What is it?" Karen asked, not waiting for him to say anything. "You're acting so weird."

"Karen…just hear me out okay?"

"You haven't even said anything yet," she responded with a small laugh.

Pony nodded.

"I know, I just don't want you to get upset about this. I mean, what I'm about to say."

Karen furrowed her brows slightly.

"What are you about to say?"

"It's just…Karen, you know I care about you…I love you, I really do. We've been friends for years, but I just don't think that this relationship is going anywhere."

She straightened up as she quickly understood what he was saying.

"So, you're breaking up with me?" She asked, swallowing hard. He looked at her but couldn't get himself to say anything. Karen frowned and looked down at her feet. "I kinda figured you were going to. You've been avoiding me, and not talking to me as much. So I figured that something was wrong."

"Karen," Pony was about to bring his hand up to touch her arm but stopped himself. "Please, will you look at me?" Karen briefly brought her eyes to meet his, like looking at them for too long would burn. "I'm here, okay? When ever you need me. I'll always be your friend. Okay?"

Karen's gaze shifted to the cars in sitting in the parking lot. She was staring at them as if her life depended on it, but she couldn't really see them. Finally, she looked back at Ponyboy.

"Thanks."

Ponyboy bit his lip as he stepped next to her and they made the uncomfortable walk back to the Mathews house. Neither one spoke, Pony tried as hard as he could to make the walk to the house without looking at her, but he couldn't help it. He took a quick look over and thankful saw that she wasn't crying. Once they reached the house Pony cleared his throat.

"Well...I see you later."

Karen nodded but didn't respond as she walked up to the house and through the front door. Ponyboy watched her the whole way before looking down and frowning a little before turning away and heading to his house.

XXXXXXXXX

Later that afternoon, Buck Merrill woke up at his place with a pretty bad headache. Another night, another wild party, and this time around he got a little carried away with the alcohol when it was approaching two in the morning. He sat up on the couch while rubbing his temples, knowing that in a few hours another one would begin. A few seconds after he got to his feet there was a knock on the front door. Buck poked his head around the corner with a brow raised, since nobody ever knocked on the door before coming in. When he walked over and opened it, he was greeted by a young kid who looked to be in early teen years.

"What?" Buck asked.

"Hey, how are you doing?" Johnny replied.

"I'm good…is there something I can do for you?"

Johnny smiled a little as he looked at the ground.

"You don't remember me?"

Buck gave him a quizzical look as he tried to think. After a few moments, he just shook his head.

"Refresh my memory, kid."

"You took me to the hospital, to visit Dally after the rodeo that night."

"Oh yeah." Buck laughed. "Sorry, I get hit in the head a lot. So what do ya want?"

"I just came to see Dally. I heard I could find him here."

"Yeah he's here." Buck stepped aside to let Johnny in. "Head up the stairs, his room is the first door on the right."

Upstairs in his room, Dally was sitting on the edge of the bed lacing his boots up when a knock on the door got his attention.

"Come in."

The door opened a little and Johnny stuck his head in.

"Johnny?" Dally said, surprised to see him here.

"Hey." Johnny walked into the room and shut the door behind him. "I heard that I could find you at this place."

"Well, you found me."

Dally threw on his leather jacket and then put a pack of cigarettes in the pocket.

"So this is where you stay?" Johnny asked while looking around the room. "What is this place?"

"Buck owns it. It's kind of a bar and wild parties go on around here just about every night. He rents out rooms on the second floor to make some extra money."

"You don't stay with your parents?"

"No."

"Why not?"

Dally glanced over at him, now looking really annoyed.

"You writing a book?"

Johnny shook his head.

"Why were you looking for me anyway?"

"I was just headed to the Curtis house." Johnny answered while lowering his eyes. "I just wondering if you want to come along."

"Yeah, sure. I ain't got nothing else to do."

The two of them headed outside and took a short cut through the park when they came across three little kids sitting in the grass playing some kind of card game. Dally smirked when he saw them and decided to have a little fun.

"Hey!" He yelled, getting their attention. "Did I say you could play on my grass?"

Their eyes widened in fear when they saw him standing only a few inches from them.

"No." One of the them responded, nervously.

"Give me those cards." Dally ordered and snatched them when the kids held them out. He looked and grinned at Johnny who was watching him with a bit of amusement in his eyes, wondering what he was going to do. "Ever play 52 pick up?" He asked the kids.

"Yeah."

"What? Hey, don't get wise." He glared down at the kids. "I don't like little kids...I don't like em'." Dally then tossed the cards up in the air. "Get out of here! I'm gonna kill you!"

The kids got up and ran for their lives as Dally and Johnny ran after them. They soon came to stop, both breathing heavy when the little kids were now out of sight. Johnny started chuckling quietly to himself. "Well, that was kinda fun."

"Yeah, let's keep going." Dally said and the two of them continued to walk through the park. After a minute or two went by, a question then came to Johnny's head.

"Hey Dally...you wouldn't really do anything to those kids would you?"

Dally looked over and gave him a grin.

"Let's keep going." He repeated.

Back at the Curtis house, Sodapop and Steve were sitting across from each other at the coffee table arm wrestling while Ponyboy sat on the couch in front of the television, waiting for a movie to come on. He was still feeling a little depressed and guilty for breaking things up with Karen. Before they started dating last year, the two of them were really good friends and Ponyboy was worried that all might change now that they weren't together anymore. He also wondered if his relationship with Two-Bit would change.

"Hey Pony." Steve spoke up after he slammed Soda's hand down. "Did you make your move on Cherry Valance yet?"

"None of your business." Ponyboy responded.

"That's a no."

"Unlike you, I don't feel the need to talk about personal things like that."

"That's a definite no."

Ponyboy glared at him.

"I'm taking my time. It's not like I can just go up to her and say "Hi, would you like to go out with me?"

"Sure you can, Pony." Soda said. "You're a handsome kid, I bet you she'd say yes."

Steve then got up and put his hands on either side of Ponyboy's face and began pinching his cheeks.

"You're so cute!" He said as he made baby noises. "I know, you can show her your baby photo albums. I bet you that will make her swoon!"

Soda began laughing as Ponyboy pulled Steve's hands off his face and then began rubbing his now sore cheeks as he glared at them both.

"Okay Steve." Soda said while putting his elbow up on the coffee table. "One last time."

"Oh come on, I just beat you three straight times."

"Yeah, but this time I'll be more motivated." Soda dug through his pocket before pulling out a five dollar bill and placed it on the table. "Winner gets five bucks."

"Easiest money I've ever made." Steve laughed while taking out his own five dollars and put it with the other money. He put his elbow down on the table as well and they locked hands as tight as possible.

"Ready...set...go!"

They both strained at they tired to pin the other's arm down. Ponyboy then leaned down when it looked like Steve was about to win again and dug his fingers into his sides, tickling him in order to distract him. Steve yelled out in surprise and started laughing. Soda used the opportunity to his advantage and was finally able to slam his best friend's hand down.

"I won!" Soda yelled while picking up the money. Steve on the other hand looked shocked for a moment before turning his head to glare at Ponyboy who smiled at him in return. 

Steve then jumped up and grabbed Pony in a headlock, pulling him down to the floor.

"Soda! Help out!" Pony yelled while trying to fight Steve off.

"Sorry, Pony. I think I'll sit this one out."

"Soda!"

Steve meanwhile twisted his arm behind his back as he pushed him down and sat on his back. He then forced Ponyboy's face into the rug.

"Cry uncle."

"You wish."

Steve pressed harder, digging one of his knees in Ponyboy's back.

"What was that? I didn't quite hear you."

"I said, no."

Steve then dug his fingers in Ponyboy's side, making him shriek in laughter. The front door then opened and Dally and Johnny walked in. Dally looked at the scene before him and raised an eyebrow.

"Steve, would you like a glass of wine first?" He asked.

Steve's face burned with embarrsement and disgust as he let go of Ponyboy's arm and got to his feet. Soda went to the kitchen and got popcorn and chips to eat while Pony got Pepsi's for everyone. They all sat down in the living room as the movie 'Fantasia' was about to start any minute now. Johnny took the cap off his soda as he sat down but it shook a little in the process and some of it spilled out and onto his shirt.

"Shit."

"Johnny!" Soda said in fake shock while putting his hand on his chest. "Did you just use the 'S' word?"

Johnny smiled as he picked up a napkin to clean himself off while the others just laughed.

"I wonder where he could have learned that kind of language?" Steve asked while looking over at Dally.

"Bite me, Randle."

It was only five minutes in when Dally couldn't take anymore of this corny Disney movie and got up from his seat heading out of the living room and out to the backyard, because he needed a cigarette and knew how the Curtis' felt about smoke in the house. He took out his lighter and lit up as he leaned back against the house, looking up at the sky. It was a clear night with the sky bright with stars and a nearly full moon. He then started thinking about Johnny, and him cursing just a little while ago. He didn't care that he had cussed, they all did. But it was more than that. It really seemed like Johnny was becoming one of them now; he smoked, got into fights, caused trouble, and had even told Dally that he wasn't going back to school tomorrow even through his suspension was over. All of this was just causing Dally to think a little...that Johnny was seeing the way he was and was beginning to think that was the right way to be.

Dally didn't know how to tell Johnny that being like him would be the worst thing for Johnny to do.

"You're not watching the movie?"

Dally jumped, startled and looked over to see Linda standing by the fence, arms crossed over her chest and looking up at the sky like he had been. He couldn't believe he hadn't noticed she was there.

"Sorry…I didn't know anyone was out here." Dally said.

"You're allowed to be out here." Linda responded, shrugging.

Smirking a little, Dally blew out a puff of smoke.

"So, where's Mr. Curtis?"

"He's asleep. I think he caught the flu Sodapop had."

"That's too bad."

Linda then turned her head to look at him.

"Are you okay? You look like you have something on your mind."

"I'm fine."

"You sure?"

Dally nodded. If he wanted to say anymore he would, but Linda wasn't going to force anything out of him. She wanted Dally to open up to her on his own, when he was comfortable. After getting done with the cigarette, Dally threw it to the ground and crushed it with his foot. Then, after taking a deep breath he spoke again.

"It's just that…" he began, "Johnny has been hanging around me a lot lately. I'm just worried that he's pickin' up some of my…bad habits."

"What bad habits?" Linda asked.

Dally let out a short laugh.

"Well, let's just say habits that make me far from being a role model."

Linda then began walking away from the fence, towards him.

"Dallas, you're not a bad person."

He looked over and felt his heart rate begin to pick up when she got closer. For the life of him, Dally didn't understand why he felt this way about a person over twice his age.

"Oh yeah?" He asked quietly. "What am I then?"

Smiling a little, Linda looked down at the ground then back up at Dally before answering.

"You're a very good person…who bad things have happened to." She began. "I've seen the way you are with Johnny, you care a lot for him, even if you won't admit it. In fact, you telling me that you don't want him picking up your habits shows just how much you do care."

After she finished talking, Dally and Linda just watched each other, Linda didn't continue and Dally didn't say anything. After a few moments, she moved towards the door.

"Good night, Dallas."

He smiled.

"Good night."

After she went into the house, Dally continued to stand outside for another few minutes before turning around and heading back inside.

"Where have you been Dally? You're missing the movie." Ponyboy said when he came back into the room.

"I'm leaving." He simply responded while walking to the front door.

"Why?" Johnny asked.

"Not my kind of movie. I'll see you guys later."


	34. Cherry's Consignment

Monday morning breakfast at the Curtis house was usually very quiet, and today was no different as they all gathered in the kitchen to eat. Dad was having his coffee as usual, apparently he felt a lot better today and Mom was standing by the stove, finishing cooking. Ponyboy was extremely tired because his history project was due today and he had to work on it late last night when the movie ended, because Cherry called and told him she didn't time to finish up her part over the weekend. Ponyboy plopped down at the table as his Mom sat down a big plate of pancakes. Sodapop sat across from him, and immediately started piling as much food onto his plate as he could. Pony couldn't help but let out a small chuckle after his Mom said something about Soda being a pig.

After a few minutes of eating, Soda finished up, said goodbye to everyone and headed out the door, most likely to catch a ride to school with Steve. Pony finished up drinking a glass of orange juice before getting together his things, threw on his jacket and left the house, beginning to walk down the sidewalk.

Beep!

He jumped when heard a car's horn and spun around in surprise to see Two-Bit's car behind him.

"Hey Pony!" He called out. "Get in!"

Finally able to get his legs moving again after just standing there for a few seconds, Pony went over to the window of the passenger door.

"Two-Bit? What are you doing?"

"I figured I'd give you a ride to school. Just like the good ol' days."

He nodded and smiled a little as he opened the door, getting inside as Two-Bit pulled away from the curb and began driving to the destination of Will Rogers High School. Pony stared nervously at his feet for a minute before looking over at his buddy. As Two-Bit stopped when the light turned red, he spoke up.

"Hey…you and I, we're cool right?"

Two-Bit turned his head to look at him, seeming surprised Pony just asked that.

"Yeah."

Pony smiled again, this time of relief.

"How's Karen doing?" He asked.

"She's fine."

"I still feel a little guilty about breaking up with her."

"Don't be." Two-Bit sighed. "You can't help it if you start to like somebody else. The good thing is that you broke things off with Karen first before you started foolin' around with this other girl. If you hadn't, you would have been in serious trouble."

"Thanks for your help."

"Don't mention it. Sorry I hit you the other day." Two-Bit said as he turned his head and saw that Ponyboy still had a faint bruise on his lower jaw.

"It's okay. I guess I kinda deserved it."

"No you didn't."

Two-Bit hadn't noticed the light had turned green until the car behind them had beeped. He stepped on the gas and drove straight for a moment before turning left, the school then came into view.

"So, how's your job going?" Pony asked.

"It's not that bad. You get use to everything pretty quick."

Nodding, Pony smiled a little. That was the same thing he told Karen about high school on her first day. He kept listening as Two-Bit continued.

"You know, as much as I hate to admit it, I think my Mom was right. I was scared at first, about gettin' a job."

Ponyboy looked over at his friend with his eye brows raised, surprised that he had just admitted that.

"What was there to be scared about?"

"I don't know." He shrugged. "I guess it's cause I started to realize that I wasn't a kid anymore. It wasn't that long ago when I use to wake up everyday to come here, now I'm twenty and I wake up everyday to go to work."

While Ponyboy didn't respond, he understood what he was saying. Two-Bit was now working, Darry had graduated and was now going to college, Karen was in high school now, and Sodapop and him were in the eleventh grade and would be seniors next year. It all goes by so fast. He was so lost in thought that he hadn't noticed that Two-Bit had stopped the car in front of the school.

"Okay kiddo. Have a nice day at school." Two-Bit then reached over and messed up Ponyboy's hair, but unlike all the other times, Pony didn't mind it.

"Thanks for the ride." He said as he got out of the car.

"Don't mention it. See you later."

Ponyboy watched for a few seconds as Two-Bit drove off before throwing his backpack over his shoulder and walked through the doors, ready for another day of school. Going from class to class as the hours went by, it was now time for history and Ponyboy knew that he had to present his project in front of the whole class. He always hated doing oral presentations, it always made him nervous but he felt a little better this time around knowing that Cherry would be right up there with him, having to do her share of the talking as well.

When Mrs. Varone announced the first pair to present first, he tried his best to pay attention but couldn't focus on what either of his fellow classmates were saying. Pony knew he couldn't shake the nervousness off until he went up there and got it over with. After three more groups went, Ponyboy's heart rate quickened when the teacher said the next two names;

"Ponyboy Curtis and Sherri Valance. It's your turn to present next."

He slowly got up from his seat as he and Cherry walked to the front of the classroom and now everyone's eyes were now on them. Pony handed her the project and she began speaking.

"We did our project on the dropping of the Atomic Bomb." Cherry said in a clear and loud voice. Pony looked over at her, surprised that she didn't look or sound nervous at all. He kept listening to her until her part was done and it was now time for him to speak.

"Americans estimated that 4.7 square miles of Hiroshima was destroyed." Pony began after clearing his throat. "Anywhere between 70,000 and 80,000 people were killed immediately, and another 70,000 were injured. Most had been in the downtown area which received the greatest damage." After they finally got done, the class applauded and Pony sighed in relief that it was over with. They walked over to the teacher as Ponyboy placed the assignment in a folder and handed it to her.

"That was a terrific presentation you two. Very well done." Mrs. Varone said.

"Thank you Mrs. Varone." Cherry smiled. "We worked really hard on it."

Ponyboy slowly turned to his head and looked at her, a little bemused by her statement. He felt like he did a lot more work on this project then she had done. After the bell rang, Ponyboy stood at his locker getting ready to go down to the cafeteria for lunch but his mind was still on Cherry. Now that the project was over with they weren't going to be spending anymore time together, and history was the only class he had with her. If he wanted to ask her out he needed to do it today before she forgot all about him. Suddenly, he felt himself being tapped on the shoulder and he turned around, and to his surprise, it was Cherry standing behind him.

"Hey."

"Ponyboy, could you do something for me please?" She asked.

He looked into her emerald green eyes and couldn't help but want to help her, with whatever it was she asked.

"What is it?"

Cherry then pointed to a boy down the end of the hall, leaning against another row of lockers, holding a black book in his hand. She explained to him that he had taken it out of her locker and refused to give it back to her. Ponyboy wasn't sure about this but he walked up to him. The boy was a lot bigger than him and Pony didn't know if he could take him on his own. Plus he didn't want to get into trouble either. He slouched down, and hooked his thumbs in his pockets, trying to look as tough as he could as the other boy noticed him.

"What the hell do you want?" He snapped.

"Give that back to her."

His demand was met by a smirk as the taller boy looked him up and down.

"Who's going to make me? You?"

"What if I am?" Ponyboy responded.

Ponyboy felt his stomach tighten after that as the boy narrowed his eyes. Before he could do anything the boy surprised him by grabbing him by the throat and slammed Ponyboy hard against the lockers, hard. The wind was then knocked out of him when he was punched hard in the stomach and fell to his knees, gasping for air.

"Alright Jake, that's enough."

Pony glanced up while trying to get his wind back to see Cherry walked closer to the boy she called Jake, and she had a smile on her face.

"Fine." Jake said and looked down at him. "From now on, you stay away from my girl. Or next time I'll put you in the hospital."

Jake then walked up to Cherry and threw his arm around her shoulders and they began to walk away, both laughing as Ponyboy sat on the floor in shock. After regaining his wits and picking himself up off the floor, Ponyboy was currently sitting in the cafeteria trying to understand what the hell just happened. He was sitting at a table with Sodapop and Steve and had just told them the whole thing. Soda gave him a look of complete sympathy when he finished talking while Steve on the other hand started laughing his ass off.

"I'm glad you think this is funny, Steve." Ponyboy said while glaring at the boy across from him.

"I'm sorry buddy, but it is."

"Shut up, Steve." Soda said while lightly hitting him on the shoulder and then looked back at Pony. "Tough break, kiddo."

"I just don't get it. She was completely flirting with me every time we were together."

"Girls are strange like that, Pony. Just make sure to point her boyfriend out after school and we'll take care of him for you."

"That it! Her boyfriend! He probably found out about all the time we were spending together and stopped her from meeting me to work on the project. That's why she stopped showing up."

Steve finally stopped laughing and gave the younger greaser a look.

"Pony, did you ever stop and think that she was flirting with you so you would do all of the work on the project so she wouldn't have to?" He asked.

Ponyboy stared straight ahead at nothing, that idea never occurred to him.

"That's right my friend. She played you like a Hawaiian on a ukulele."

"No...she wouldn't have done that." 

"Pony, you just told us she started laughing after her boyfriend kicked your ass."

"I didn't get my ass kicked!" Ponyboy said, a little too defensively. "It was one punch to the stomach."

Soda and Steve looked at each other and they both started chuckling while Pony rubbed his forehead due to the stress of this situation. He couldn't believe that he actually had broken up with Karen so he could ask Cherry out. He had to get her back. After the bell rang, instead of heading out of the school, he began walking to where Karen's locker was, thinking of something to say to her. Maybe he would ask her to come to the Dairy Queen with him, it was their favorite place to go to when they decided to hang out. He would talk to her and tell her it was a mistake for him to break up with her and ask her to be his girlfriend again. Pony then began to wonder if he should come clean and tell her about Cherry, and that he like her.

No, big mistake.

He finally caught a glance at Karen by her locker, applying the combination.

"Hi, Karen."

When she heard his voice, she turned her head nodded while smiling and took her backpack out of her locker.

"So, are we not allowed to talk anymore?" Pony asked.

"Sorry, I was just thinking of something." Karen smiled while beginning to walk and he walked with her. "Hi, Pony."

"How are things going?"

"Pretty good. Why do you ask?"

"No reason."

"How did your report go?" Karen asked. "I remember you saying you didn't like talking in front of the whole class."

"Pretty good." Pony lied. "It's not so bad once you get up there."

They began approaching the door that led outside to the student's parking lot. When they opened the door and the sunlight hit his face, Pony now felt a lot braver in what he had come to ask her.

"Are you doing anything after school? Because I thought maybe we could head to Dairy Queen, you know, maybe talk a little?"

Before she could answer, somebody yelled out;

"Hey Karen, over here! My brother will give us a ride!"

Ponyboy looked over to see William Kennedy, an old classmate of his standing by a car. William was just a school friend, not a real buddy to him. Karen looked over at him and smiled before looking back at Pony with a sorry look on her face.

"Actually, I already have plans. William asked me out, and I said yes."

"Oh." Pony said while swallowing a knot in his throat. "I uh, I guess I'll see you some other time?"

"Sure."

Karen then turned around and headed to the car, getting into the backseat with William while Ponyboy looked down at the ground, taking a deep breath before turning around and walking back home. Ponyboy guessed that it was true that you never really appreciate what you have until it's gone. At the moment he was nothing but a good grade, a bruise, and no girl.


	35. Violence is Golden

Dally walked down the streets of Queens deciding to ditch school today. He wasn't sure where he was going to do, but didn't care as long as he didn't have to sit inside of a classroom all day, listening to some boring teacher go on and on. He was about to walk up to the apartment complex he lived at with his parents when he heard somebody yell out his name.

"Hey Dallas!"

He looked over and saw a friend of his, Anthony DeBlasis running up to him. Dally knew him for about a year now and hadn't seen him since he got in trouble for bringing a blade to school about a week ago. 

"So what happened? After you got caught?" Dally asked.

"Ah, I got expelled and have to do community service all year, ever Sunday." 

"Tough break."

Anthony nodded before an idea came to his head.

"Hey, how about we throw a party tonight?"

Dally shrugged.

"Why not?"

Later that afternoon, everyone gathered at "The Edge", a place a lot of gang members hung out and people were passing beer around, and the heavy smell of smoke filled the air. Music was playing loudly and one guy had a girl up against the wall and was kissing her neck.

"Here," someone handed Dally a beer which he opened and began drinking. Although he was only eleven, an eleven year old who grew up on the streets was more like sixteen. As he walked through the crowd, trying to find a seat, Anthony came up to him with a big grin on his face.

"Hey buddy, good news. There's a girl here who really wants to meet you."

Dally smirked a little as he began following him until they reached a couch where a girl with long dark hair sat. She looked about a year older than him and was wearing too much eye makeup and a ripped up black shirt. 

"Hello sugar," the girl greeted. "So you're Dallas Winston? I've heard a lot about you."

"Call me Dally," he said while sitting down next to her. "What's your name?"

"Natalie," she said flatly.

Then out of nowhere she leaned forward and kissed him. He began kissing back and she slipped her hands under his shirt. They both continued until a loud bang caused them both to jump and separate, looking around for the noise. Everybody inside the place scattered as several police officers came in. They ran out the back way and climbed through the windows, but many of them were caught. Dally was one of them.

"Against the wall both of you. Hands behind your back." The cop ordered.

Dally stood against the wall while he was searched for weapons. After that, handcuffs were clasped over his wrists. 

"You have the right to remain silent. Anything you say can and will be used against you in the court of law.-"

XXXXXXXXXX

Dally quickly sat up in bed, so fast that he tumbled out of it. He quickly realized that it was a nightmare of the first time he was arrested when he was only eleven years old. He was scared that time, but never again. After that night he began a journey down a bad road he never got off from. He didn't want the same thing to happen to Johnny. While Dally continuing thinking about his past days, Johnny made his way back home after finishing watching the movie at the Curtis house. Ponyboy asked him to stay the night, but he declined. Apparently his Dad finally found a job, and over the past few nights he was so tired when he arrived home he went straight to bed. Johnny no longer had to worry about seeing him and he hoped that this would continue for a while. His Mom was probably still at her night job.

When he walked into the house, Johnny went to the kitchen and opened up the refrigerator, taking out the pitcher of water. He sat it down on the counter but it ended up pushing a plastic cup off, which fell to the floor. Johnny knelt down to pick it up when the door slammed open. His head jerked up as his Dad came into the kitchen, cursing up a storm. Before Johnny could go anything he was grabbed and pulled up to his feet. His father's eyes were blazing with anger as he stared down at him.

"You little bastard! This is all your fault!"

Johnny looked at him, bewildered. He could tell that his father had been drinking.

"I just got fired! Now I'm gonna teach you a lesson!"

Frank then pulled him out into the hallway. Johnny struggled to get away but that only caused him to get smacked in the head.

He continued to get dragged over until Frank stopped at the hall closet, pulled it open and took out a two-by-four...

XXXXXXXXXXX

The following afternoon, Johnny reached Buck's place and knocked on the door twice before it was opened. 

"Hey Johnny, nice to see you again." Buck grinned while motioning for him to come in. "You know, you don't have to knock, if the door's open just walk in. That's what everyone else does."

"I'll remember that."

Johnny then walked further in to see Dally laying on the couch with a bottle of Scotch in his hand. The older teen noticed him in between taking a sip of the alcohol.

"Hey, kiddo. Did you skip school today?"

"Yeah." Johnny responded. "I slept all day." In the vacant lot, he wanted to add but didn't. 

"That's what we did." Buck responded.

Dally gave him a look.

"Not with each other, of course."

Johnny laughed a little as he went to sit down at a stool by the bar.

"I'm hungry. Anyone want to go get something to eat? I'm buying." Buck asked while heading to the door.

"Yeah I could eat." Dally said while getting up. "You owe me anyway for sellin' me out to the Brumley Boys."

"What are you talkin' about?"

"You know, telling them I was in the hospital."

"They threatened to tear the place up, what was I suppose to do, let them do it?"

"Exactly."

Buck rolled his eyes and looked over at Johnny.

"Want to come with us?"

"Sure." Johnny shrugged.

"Alright, come on."

As Johnny walked over Buck playfully slapped him on the back, causing a ripple of pain to shoot through his body. Johnny had to do everything in his power not to shout as he grimaced and bit his tongue. Getting into the T-Bird, Buck drove them all down to a new Chinese food buffet that opened up in town called 'The Red Dragon'. When they arrived and got plates, Dally walked to the sections and looked down at the offerings, not looking very pleased.

"Please explain to me why we couldn't have just ordered pizza?" Dally asked.

"Come on, give it a chance." Buck laughed.

Dally then looked down at a tray labeled 'Chow Mein' and shook his head as Buck put a lot of it on his plate.

"How can you eat that? It looks like it was thrown up first."

Buck shut his eyes.

"Thank you, Dally."

As he walked away, Johnny pointed at something on one of the trays. It looked like some kind of Sushi.

"I'll give you a dollar if you eat that."

"A dollar?" Dally then looked over at Johnny and elbowed him in the ribs. "No, a dollar is hardly worth it."

When they were all done Dally had a few egg roles and fired rice on his plate while Johnny had Sesame chicken and shrimp on his. As they sat down at a table with Buck to eat, ever so often Johnny would look over to watch Dally as he talked with his friend while he remained quiet. After about ten minutes, Buck looked over at him.

"Johnny, don't say a word." He warned, causing Dally to laugh and even a small smile to come to his face. As Buck got up to go get more food, Dally looked over at him and that's when he saw a bright red mark on the back of his neck.

"What's that?" He asked while leaning forward to look closer.

"Nothing." Johnny responded while inching away but Dally went to put a hand on his shoulder to keep him still. "Don't touch my back!"

Dally stopped and looked at him.

"How the hell did you get a mark like that?"

Johnny shut his eyes for a second before answering.

"My old man...last night."

When he looked at Dally, he was more scared by the look on his face than he ever was by his father.

"Dally...it's fine. I'll be alright."

They stay there for about another twenty minutes, but Dally was so mad he couldn't eat anything else. After they all got done, Dally drove the car and dropped Buck off at his place before driving down to the Curtis house to drop Johnny off. Every so often on the ride there, Johnny would peak over at Dally to see that he still had a look of rage on his face and that he was gripping the steering wheel so hard it was like he was trying to strangle it. When they finally got there, Dally pulled over to the side of the curb and stopped.

"What time does your old man get home from work?" Dally asked, so quiet Johnny barely heard him.

"He got fired the other night. He could be home at any time."

"You said your mom works nights right? She's working tonight isn't she? She won't be home?"

"Yeah."

"Alright, go on." Dally instructed.

Johnny did so and got out of the car, closing the door the door behind him. Before he could walk up to the front door, Dally called him back.

"Hey kid!"

He walked back over and leaned down a little at the window to look at him.

"Stay here tonight." Dally said. "Don't go back to your house, no matter what."

Johnny's brows furrowed and before he could ask Dally what he meant by that, he put the car back in drive and sped away from the Curtis house.

XXXXXXXXXXXX

The thunder rumbled loudly that night with showing no sign of stopping or quieting down. Lightening flashed spectacularly for a brief moment before disappearing and leaving the sky in an endless black night. Rain drops began coming down lightly as more dark clouds continued gathering overhead. In the driveway of the Cade house, a 1965 Ford Fairlane pulled up rather fast and knocked over a trash can. Laughing, Francis Cade stumbled out of his car and made his way up to the house while rattling the keys in his hand. Turning on the hall light when he got inside, Frank took off his coat and called out to his wife.

"Sarah, I'm home!" He then smirked as he remembered that she worked tonight so there was nothing waiting for him on the table. "Thanks for the dinner."

Frank then walked over to the little freezer he kept his alcohol in and took out a bottle of beer. After popping the top he walked over and opened the door to his office and saw that it was still a mess inside with papers everywhere and books disorganized. He felt anger boil up inside him as he told Johnny last night to have this cleaned up by the time he got home.

"Johnny!" He yelled while marching to his room. When he threw open the door he looked inside to see nobody in there. "Come out, come out, wherever you are. You've got some explaining to do, you little shit!"

Then, without warning the power was turned off in the house, leaving Mr. Cade in complete darkness. He couldn't even see his own hand in front of his face. He stumbled down the hall until he reached the kitchen and opened up one of the drawers, pulling out a flashlight. A crash of lightning then went through the sky, lighting up the house for just a second.

"I know what's going on." Frank laughed while turning on the flashlight, pointing it up towards his face. "It must be the boogeyman. Here I come boogeyman, I want you to know that I'm really scared."

Frank kept walking until he reached the laundry room where the circuit breaker was. When he got to it, he was shocked to see that it wasn't the lightning the effected the power, something had switched off the power.

"What the hell shut the power off?" He asked himself as he switched everything back on, which turned on all the lights.

"Me."

Mr. Cade immediately spun around when he heard the voice behind him and was meant by a hard punch to the face, breaking his nose on contact and sending blood spraying everywhere. Dally glared down at the older man as he fell to his knees, grasping at his face and cursing in pain. He grabbed him by his grey hair, pulling him up and began slamming his face into the circuit breaker, over and over again. Finally feeling that it was enough, Dally stopped and grabbed Mr. Cade by the back of his shirt, pulling him backwards and tossing him out the door of the laundry room. Frank lost his balance and skidded across the tile floor of the kitchen. He began coughing as the blood running from his nose entered his mouth. Frank sat up and tried to get a look at his attacker through his dazed eyesight.

"Who the fuck are you?" He managed to say. "What the fuck do you want?"

Dally smirked as he began taking off his belt.

"I've come to teach you a lesson, that's long overdue."

Dally then raised the belt over his head and brought it down, whipping Mr. Cade's back with it. Frank screamed out in pain as the belt cracked over the skin of his back, the shirt he was wearing offering no protection at all. After hitting him with it six more times, Dally then wrapped it across Frank's throat and pulling back, chocking him with it.

"How does that feel, asshole?" Dally seethed as he strangled him. "It probably didn't hurt this much when you were doing it to Johnny."

He finally released him and Mr. Cade gasped for air as his hands went up to his throat. Dally then stomped down on his right hand, causing yet another scream of pain from the other man. Dally smiled sadistically, hoping that he just broke all the fingers on the other man's hand. Dally then began looking around for a weapon to hit him with until he came across a frying pan sitting on the stove. He picked it up and looked at it. Not his first choice, but it would be effective nonetheless. But before he could hit him with it, Frank quickly launched himself as Dally, tackling him to the ground. Dally was stunned by Mr. Cade's suddenly burst of energy, and felt himself being punched hard in the face and chest.

"You son of a bitch!" Frank yelled as he continued raining down blows on his attacker. "I'm gonna kill you!"

Dally finally regained his bearings and got his forearm up, striking Mr. Cade in the head causing him to fall back. Dally quickly scrambled back up to his feet, stumbling backwards a few steps as he tried to regain his balance. Mr. Cade was able to get back up too. He charged at the younger man while swinging his fist but Dally moved to quickly and caught his arm, then lunged forward and nailed Mr. Cade with a head butt. He landed several more punches to Frank's jaw, Dally took his neck in his arms while Mr. Cade's arms flailed wildly, trying to hit him. 

Dally tensed his arms while Frank yelled out one last time, then snaps his arms to both sides of himself quickly, breaking Mr. Cade's neck in one smooth motion. Dally stepped back and watched as Mr. Cade's limp body fell face first to the ground. And has he did, only one thought came to his mind.

'Oh, shit.'

Dally continued stepping backwards, until his back was against the wall, slowly sliding down it until he was sitting on the floor, his eyes never leaving the sight of Mr. Cade lying motionless on the floor. He kept waiting for Mr. Cade to leap up, shouting and yelling in anger, trying to attack him again, but he didn't. As his heart rate began to go down, and he no longer felt the rush of adrenaline, the reality of a dead body was now staring Dally in the face.

He had just killed somebody.

Dally had seen people die before, back in New York but he now that he had actually done it himself, he couldn't take his eyes off the body of Johnny's dad. And just then, he began to think about what would happen to him because of this.

"I'm gonna go to jail. With my record I'll probably get life in prison without parole. I'm screwed…"

"Mr. Cade! Mrs. Cade! Are you guys okay!"

Dally's head snapped to the side in a panic when he heard somebody yell that from outside. There was a knock at the front door and Dally quickly got to his feet and threw open the back door, running through the grass of the backyard and jumping over the fence. He kept going until he was far away from the scene of the crime. Outside of the Cade house, their next door neighbor, Lindsay Thomas was standing outside knocking on the door. She was on the phone, talking to a friend of hers when she heard the noise from the house next to hers. At first she thought it was another argument she began accustom to hearing since the Cade's had moved in last year, but this time it sounded much more serious then Lindsay had ever heard before.

"Mr. Cade!" She called again. "Mrs. Cade? Is everything all right in there?"

Lindsay grabbed the door handle, turning it and saw that it was unlocked. She carefully opened up the door, stepping inside.

"Hello?"

She walked further inside and saw nothing in the living room. Lindsay kept going until she walked into the kitchen, and let out a high pitch scream when she discovered the dead body of Francis Cade.

About an hour later, several police cars and an ambulance had gathered outside of the Cade house. By that time the rain had stopped coming down and all of the people who lived on the block had come outside to see what was going on. The Curtis' were among those outside, looking on. They each knew the house that was, and they kept looking back at Johnny who had stayed the night with them. Johnny had a bewildered look on his face as he had no idea what had happened inside his house. Darryl Senior then looked down at him and put a hand on his shoulder.

"Johnny, maybe you outta wait inside, son."

"No, that's okay. I want to find out what happened." Johnny responded.

After waiting for another couple of minutes, everyone was then stunned when they saw a stretcher being brought out of the house, a person inside of a body bag on top of it. When it was loaded into the ambulance, Johnny convinced Mr. Curtis to go ask one of the cops what happened.

"Excuse me, this is a crime scene." Officer Doyle said when he saw the two of them approaching.

"I live here!" Johnny yelled.

"He was staying with over with my son tonight." Darryl explained. "Could you just tell us what happened?"

"It definitely looks like a homicide." The officer explained while looking at his chart and then down at Johnny. "Francis Cade, is he your father?"

Johnny nodded, nervously.

"I'm very sorry son, but he's dead."

He was stunned after being told that. Johnny looked down at his feet while Mr. Curtis wrapped his arm around him, trying to comfort him.

"He's really dead?" He asked, quietly.

Officer Doyle frowned.

"I'm afraid so."

Johnny ran his hand through his thick black hair, too shocked to say anymore. Officer Doyle looked down at his chart again before speaking.

"Do you have any idea how we can reach your mother?"

"Uh…yeah, she works nights at the St. John Medical Center. She's does…she does, something there." He stammered.

"I'm very sorry for your loss." The officer said as he patted Johnny on the shoulder. "But don't worry, we'll find whoever did it. I promise you."

Officer Doyle looked up at Mr. Curtis and he nodded. Darryl spun himself and Johnny around, taking him back over to his house. Soon, the ambulance drove off, and all the neighbors began going back into their houses to get some sleep. When they got back inside, Darryl told his wife what had happened and she looked at him in disbelief.

"That poor boy." Linda said.

"I know. Is there anything we can do for him?"

"Well, I'll make him some hot cider. Maybe I'll put some liquor in it to help him get to sleep."

"Yeah, some of that stuff will put anyone out."

While Linda made cider, Darryl brought his sons into the kitchen and quietly told them that Johnny's father had been murdered.

"Can I stay down here with him tonight Dad?" Ponyboy asked.

"Uh, sure. That might be a good idea."

After she was done making the drink for Johnny, Linda, Darryl, and Sodapop said good night to him and headed upstairs while Ponyboy went to the hall closet.

"Are you okay Johnny?" Pony asked as he came back into the living room with a pillow and blanket.

"Yeah...I just can't believe this has happened."

"It's okay. Everything is gonna be fine."

When Johnny laid down on the couch he thought back to what that cop said, about finding whoever had killed his Dad. But deep down he already knew who had done it, and he didn't know how to feel about it. And maybe more importantly, he didn't know what he should do.


	36. Yesterday's Promise

Just as the sun rose early the next morning, Johnny was walking up to the front door of Buck Merrill's place. He grabbed the doorknob and turned, but found for the first time that it was locked. He sighed in frustration and began to pound on the door.

"Open the door!"

"Who is it?" Came the voice of Buck from the other side.

"It's Johnny! Let me in!"

The sound of the unlatching of a lock was heard before the door was opened slowly and Johnny made his way in, not needing to be told where to find Dally. He walked up the steps and opened the door to the first room on the right. Dally was standing in the room, his back to the door as he was packing things into a suitcase. He didn't know what kind of evidence the police had or didn't have on him but he sure wasn't waiting around to find out. He was leaving town before they decided to start their manhunt.

"Dally."

He froze when he heard that. Closing his eyes for a second before letting out a small breath, Dally slowly turned around to see Johnny standing behind him. For a few moments, neither spoke, both watching each other with unblinking eyes. Finally, Dally ended the tension by greeting Johnny the same way he always greeted him whenever he saw him.

"Hey, kid."

"Dally." Johnny said again. "I know what you did, I know it was you. Why...did you, that wasn't what I wanted..."

"Listen," Dally began. "When I went there, my only intention was to scare him, give him a good beating so he wouldn't hurt you anymore, I swear. Things just got...out of hand I guess."

Taking a deep breath, Johnny lowered his head and looked down at the floor.

"Why are you upset? I thought you'd be happy that he would be out of your life. With all the things he's done..."

"I know what kind of person he was Dally." Johnny said, cutting him off. He of all people didn't need to be reminded. "But...he was still my dad."

"No he wasn't Johnny. A dad is someone who looks out for you, who takes care of you no matter what. That wasn't your dad, it was some asshole you had to deal with. He deserved what he got. Now he'll never be able to hurt you again."

Another wave of silence went over them before Johnny looked at the suitcase on the bed and spoke up again.

"Where are you going?"

"I'm leaving town." Dally explained. "I don't know if they're gonna find out it was me or not, but I'm staying to find out. I'm not spending the rest of my life in a jail cell."

Johnny frowned as he looked at him. Dally had risked a lot to help him out, done so much for him since he moved here. He just wished there was some way he could do the same for him.

"Is there anything I can do for you?" He finally asked.

"Yeah, there is."

He quickly perked up.

"What? I'll do anything, I swear."

Dally just looked at him for a moment before answering.

"Don't be like me."

Johnny looked at him strangely after he said that.

"What are you talking about?"

"Johnny, I've been watching you for the past few weeks." Dally explained. "And you seem to be going down the same road I did. You want to know how you can help me out? Stay in school, fix things with your mom, and above all else, don't get into too much trouble. You see, the first time I was arrested I was eleven years old, and the thing I found out about jail is, is that it's a terrific place to stay out of." He then gave Johnny a light hit on the shoulder. "So keep your nose clean, kiddo." He finished.

"I will, Dally." Johnny promised.

Dally smiled a little before turning around and grabbed his bag. As he watched him put on his leather jacket, a question came to Johnny's mind.

"Am I ever gonna see you again?"

"Yeah." Dally sighed. "You'll see me again. I promise."

Then before he could stop himself, Johnny walked forward and hugged Dally. After a few seconds, Dally reluctantly returned it, throwing his left arm over Johnny's neck. As he looked down at the smaller boy's black head of hair, Dally began thinking back to when Sodapop once told him he didn't know what it was like to have a little brother. He knew now. Over the past year since Johnny had moved to Tulsa, Dally had experienced something he never thought he would in his whole life.

A real friendship.

When they let go of each other, neither said another word as Dally walked out of the room and down the steps to see Buck waiting for him at the bottom.

"Hey Dally." Buck said while pulling a huge wad of cash out and handing it to him. "Here you go, hopefully this will help you out for a little while."

"Holy shit, how's much is here?" Dally asked while taking it.

"Let's just say…a lot."

They both grinned at each other before shaking hands.

"Take care, old buddy." Buck said.

"You too."

Dally then made his way to the door, Johnny and Buck following him the whole way. He threw his bag in the backseat before getting into the T-Bird, not even bothering to look back at his two friends. Starting it up, he revived up the engine once before taking off. Johnny watched him the whole way, until the car was out of sight. When he could no longer see it, Johnny placed his hands in his pockets, kicked a little bit of dirt on the ground before turning around and heading home.

XXXXXXXX

That was two months ago.

It was now almost the end of November and winter was right around the corner. Johnny was currently walking down the sidewalk with his mom, approaching the Curtis house because they had been invited to have Thanksgiving with them this year, which his mom, Sarah Cade had accepted. She had also had gotten a regular job and stopped working nights. Sarah now had a lot more time for her son nowadays, Johnny was happy about that, because he now had the attention of one of his parents, and was doing what Dally had asked him to do. When they reached the front door, Johnny knocked and after a few seconds it was answered by Darry, who had returned home from college to be with his family for the long weekend.

"Come on in." Darry smiled as he opened the door further to let them in.

The two headed through the living room and into the kitchen to see Linda and Darryl Senior putting the finishing touches on the turkey and other food that was made. Darryl looked over when they appeared in the doorway and smiled.

"I'm glad you could make it."

"Thank you for having us." Sarah said while handing Linda a pumpkin pie she brought. "I brought this to have for later."

"Thank you." Linda responded while taking the pie and sitting it down on the counter.

"Do you need any help?"

"Well, you can get set the plates out if you'd like."

While Sarah walked further into the kitchen to help them out, Mr. Curtis looked at his watch before looking over at his oldest son.

"Darry, can you go wake your brothers up?" Mr. Curtis asked.

"Yeah, sure."

While Ms. Cade helped the Curtis' out, Darry headed upstairs to wake up Soda and Pony like his Dad asked. When he reached Sodapop's room, he grabbed a pillow and whacked him over the head with it.

"Rise and shine little buddy."

Sodapop let out a groan as he rolled over. Darry grinned and hit Soda again with the pillow before he finally brought his arms up to defend himself.

"What are you doing?"

"Waking you and Ponyboy up." Darry answered before whacking Soda on the stomach, driving the wind out of him before deciding that was enough. "You guys have been asleep all day while I've been helping mom and dad out with the food."

"That's because we were out all night." Soda responded while sitting up, and then grinned when he saw that his older brother was giving him a look. "What do you expect, this is the first break we've had from school since summer."

"Make sure Pony gets out of bed, all right?"

"No problem."

After getting out of bed, Soda then went into Ponyboy's room and pounced on him.

"Soda!" He yelled. "I was getting up!"

"Sure you were," he laughed before he started to tickle his little brother.

"Soda!" Pony exclaimed in between laughs. "Stop! I'm too old for this!"

"Too old for your older brother to mess with you? Never!"

Sodapop then grabbed Ponyboy's ankle with one hand and tickled his barefoot with the other. Ponyboy shrieked and laughed, kicking at Soda as he waved his pillow around, frantically trying to knock him upside the head to get him to stop.

"Haaa...Soda -no,no, please-hahah."

Soda simply smiled and stood up, pulling Ponyboy into a lying position as he continued to tickle his feet. Ponyboy realized that he probably wouldn't stop for a while, so he threw the pillow at him as hard as he could. Soda stopped tickling Pony's feet but lost balance and fell on his back. Pony took the advantage and jumped on Soda. He then tickled Soda's sides and armpits fast and hard. His older brother laughed hysterically.

Ponyboy was tickling faster and harder on Sodapop's armpits, sides, and ribs. Pony then leaned back and starting tickling Sodapop's feet.

"Give up?" Pony asked.

"Y….Y-Yes!" Soda managed to say.

"Say uncle."

"Un...uncle!"

"Yay, I win."

Ponyboy stopped tickling Sodapop and put his hands on his shoulders, continuing to hold him down. Sodapop had lost too much energy to fight back so he just layed there and tried catching his breath. Pony grinned down at him.

"You okay?"

Soda finally caught his breath.

"Yeah, I'm fine."

Pony got up and also grabbed Soda's hand, pulling him up too.

"Heh, I finally beat you." Pony realized.

"Yeah, yeah. Just remember I'm still your older brother."

Sodapop then grabbed Pony's head in a headlock and gave him a noogie.

"Hey stop!" Ponyboy laughed.

When they both changed into nicer clothes, Pony followed his older brother down the stairs as Darry helped his parents and Johnny and Ms. Cade put all the food on the table. There was turkey, ham, mashed potatoes, yams, green beans, and corn bread.

"The one time out of the year were we actually get a decent meal." Soda grinned as he took his seat. Linda looked at him and narrowed her eyes.

"I heard that."

When everyone was seated, Linda said a blessing before plates of food were passed around the table. Ponyboy looked across the table at Johnny and smiled at him before beginning to eat. This is what family and friendship was about. Love, trust, and most of all thankfulness.

Always be thankful…for everything.


	37. Here, There, Everywhere

Nine Months Later.

"Alright, here we go. Three…"

Sodapop reaved up his engine before taking a quick glance at the car next to him.

"Two…"

He gripped the steering wheel tighter.

"One…"

Soda took a deep breath and waited for the towel to drop to the ground. When it did, he and Victor Roberts, his challenger stepped on the gas pedals of their cars as they began their drag race while everyone else who stood watching began to cheer them on. Tires squealed, engines roared as the two cars twisted and turned, the two drivers were neck and neck as they raced down the dirt road, Soda's competitor seemed to be having trouble keeping control of his machine. The dirt road they were on curved and both drivers took special care in negotiating the path. They both managed to turn the corner and go back on the road to the finish line. It was the last leg of the race and both drivers knew the stakes. One the last turn however, Victor completely lost control of the car while going for a high speed turn.

The car flipped over once before settling as Soda crossed the finish line. A collective gasp went through the crowd when the car flipped and some of them ran over to help Victor out of the car. Steve however stayed put and ran over to congratulate his best friend.

"Yeah, buddy." Steve said while giving him a slap on the back. "Still unbeaten in drag races."

"Thanks, Steve."

Others who hadn't gone over to the rolled car went over to the two boys. One of the kids who was holding the money handed it over to Soda. Both he and Victor had put up twenty five dollars as a bet to who would finish the race first.

"So, where are we hanging out tonight?" Steve asked while throwing his arm around Soda's neck.

"I can't be out too late tonight."

"Why not?"

"I have other plans tonight...kinda."

"Okay." Steve began, then remembered something. "Hey, have you heard back from the DX yet?"

"No. Have you?"

Steve shook his head. The two of them had put in applications for part time jobs at the DX gas station a few days ago.

"Maybe we should go there and ask about it."

"Not now Steve, we're celebrating."

While Soda and Steve went off to find someplace to hang out, Ponyboy was standing outside in his backyard lighting up a cigarette while staring up at the late afternoon sky. As the wind blew lightly, causing the tall grass to sway and dance softly in the breeze, he began thinking about summer vacation which started today. Pony's mind then went to all that had happened over the past months, during the school year. He remembered breaking up with Karen so he could ask Cherry out, only to find out that she was never attracted to him at all, only using him to get a good grade on their history project. To say it was uncomfortable being in that class with her for the rest of the year was an understatement.

He thought back to everything else, Darry leaving for college, Two-Bit finally getting a job…and Dally.

Dally had left town.

Shortly after the death of Johnny's dad, Dally suddenly just vanished without a trace. No one, not even Buck knew where he went. Deep down, Ponyboy always had the feeling that Dally would leaving, it's just that he would have at thought that Dally would tell them at least. If there was one good thing to come out of everything was that Johnny was doing a lot better in school, and his home life had improved after his dad died. Once the sun went down, Pony threw his cigarette to the ground and lightly stepped on it before turning around and heading in the house. He climbed up the stairs to his room and threw himself down on the bed.

As soon as he got comfortable, he stared up at the ceiling as he began thinking about his sixteenth birthday tomorrow. Pony smiled as he remembered Soda telling him he planned something special for him.

Turning over on his side, Pony's eyelids grew heavy and he drifted off to sleep.

XXXXXXXX

"Ow!"

"Be careful, Soda."

"Why can't I turn on any lights?"

"I don't want to wake mom and dad."

"How is a light gonna wake them up?"

"Just shut up. You were supposed to be awake and ready when I got here."

"You were an hour late."

"I got held up. Just take your bag to the truck."

Once Sodapop went around him and carefully made his way down the stairs, Darry slowly opened the door to Ponyboy's room, seeing his youngest brother asleep on top of the covers. He went over to him and lightly shook his shoulder.

"Hey Pony." Darry said, keeping his voice down. "Ponyboy, wake up."

Ponyboy groaned as he began waking up. He looked at the hand that was shaking him before looking up to see his oldest brother standing over his bed.

"Darry? What in the world are you doing here?"

"Happy birthday, kiddo."

Pony lifted his head to look at the clock on his nightstand. It was one o'clock in the morning. Pony groaned again as he covered his head with a pillow.

"Why are you waking me now?"

"Come on, we've got to go. I want to be up there by morning."

"Go where?"

"You'll see." Darry then grabbed Ponyboy's ankle and dragged him out of bed. Pony hit the floor with an 'oof' as Darry went around and grabbed a backpack out of the closet and began packing things for him. Pony was still half asleep as he made his way out of the house to Darry's truck. Once he got to the truck he saw Sodapop in the back, asleep already. He got in the passenger side and buckled up as Darry got in and started the engine.

"What's this all about?"

"Just go back to sleep, Pony." Darry said. "We'll be there by the time you wake up."

Once he began driving Darry took a quick glance over at Pony and saw that his younger brother had taken him up on that and Sodapop continued to sleep in the back seat. Usually, it was a rule of the Curtis family that during road trips since the driver had to stay awake, everyone else had to as well. But since he had sprung this trip on them at the last minute, he didn't mind. Continuing to focus on the road, Darry continued driving west happy that he didn't have to deal with traffic.

XXXXXXXXXXXX

Slowly opening his eyes when he felt the sun hit his face, Ponyboy found himself in a bed but once he did a quick scan of the room he realized that he was not in his bedroom. He then remembered Darry waking him up and getting into the truck with him and Soda. Pulling himself up, Pony put his shoes on and left the room. Once he was out in the hallway he looked down at the dark green carpet and had a vague sense of where he was. He headed down the stairs, looking at the pictures on the wall on his way down. But once he saw the piano in the living room Pony finally realized that he was in the home of his grandparent's house.

'I haven't been here in years.' Pony thought to himself as he looked around. After his grandfather Joe Curtis died five years ago, his father and uncle had inherited the house. Pony remembered being here after the funeral, but his parents had never brought him or his brothers back to the house since. Meanwhile on the lawn, Darry and Sodapop were tossing a football back and forth to each other when they looked over as the front door opened and Ponyboy stepped outside.

"Hey look who it is." Darry grinned. "The man of the hour."

"Harry birthday, buddy." Soda said as he threw the ball to Pony who caught it as he walked down the porch steps.

"Thanks." Pony responded while throwing it back to Soda who then tossed it to Darry. "So, what are we doing here?"

"Celebrating your birthday." Darry responded. For some reason his grandparent's old house was on his mind while planning his return home for college. And with his brothers birthday coming up, he thought it would be a good way for just the three of them to do something together.

"So how's college going?"

"Good. Real good."

"What team are you playing for now?"

"What?"

"College football team. I thought for sure you'd be on one by now."

"Oh." Darry said while catching the ball and throwing it to Soda. "I never tried out for any team."

Pony looked at his older brother in surprise and nearly dropped the ball after Soda passed it to him.

"Are you serious?"

"Yeah."

"How come?" Soda asked. "You were good enough to go pro."

"Yeah well, guys get hurt really bad in pro football. Back injuries, neck injuries, leg injuries." Darry listed. "I even read about a guy who was paralyzed, in a wheelchair now." Darry then took a deep breath. "I don't want to end up like that."

Ponyboy nodded. He understood what he was saying.

"So what are you going to do?"

"I've been taking some business classes. I've even thought about becoming a personal trainer. They make a lot of money."

After catching the next pass from Soda, Darry set the ball down and looked at Pony.

"What about you? What are you going to do after you graduate?"

"I don't know." Pony admitted. "I really haven't thought about it."

"It might be time. You're going to be a senior come September. You're last year of school will go by fast, trust me."

"I know, I know."

"I applied for a job at the gas station." Soda said while walking over to them.

Darry shrugged.

"I guess you've got to start somewhere."

Soda then looked towards Ponyboy and grinned.

"Hey, I can't believe I forgot. Don't you get spanked on your birthday?"

Pony backed away from his brother and got in a defensive stance.

"Just try it."

Darry laughed.

"It's still early. We've got all day to mess with him. Come on, let's get started."

"Start what?" Pony asked as he followed Darry to the truck.

"Hunting." Opening the trunk, Darry pulled out a shotgun and handed it to Ponyboy who looked down at it, looking a little taken aback. "You remember how to use it, right?"

"Uh, yeah."

Darry then took a second gun out and handed it to Soda then gave him a stern look.

"Don't mess around with this, okay?"

"Yes, dad." Soda muttered as he took it and began looking it over.

Once Darry got out his gun, the three of them began walking towards a lake that was close by. The thing that Ponyboy loved the most about coming to his grandparent's house was that it had a lot of land, there wasn't another house for a few miles. After a few minutes of walking, Darry stopped them all when he saw a couple of ducks a few yards away.

"Pony, you want the first shot?"

Ponyboy swallowed, wishing Darry hadn't asked that. These hunting trips he went on with his dad and uncle in the past, the only thing he liked was being together with everyone and the sense of adventure, but he hated shooting things.

"Sure."

Raising the shotgun up, Ponyboy concentrated as he focused in on the duck. He licked his lips nervously before gently squeezed the trigger. Once he felt like he had a good shot, he fired.

'BANG!'

The shot rang out through the air as the bullet connected perfectly with the target. It hit the duck dead on as the others began making noises and flapping their wings to get away.

"Great shot, Pony." Darry smiled while giving him a pat on the back.

"Yeah, you always had the best shot." Soda said, proud of his younger brother.

The three of them walked over to the duck's carcass, Ponyboy instantly feeling guilty about killing it but didn't want to show it with his brothers around.

"Well, at least we know what's for dinner." Darry said causing both Soda and Pony to groan.

"Thank you for ruining my appetite forever." Soda said.

"Oh, come on. You eat hamburgers three or four times a week. It never occurred to you that animals are involved?"

Soda narrowed his eyes at his older brother.

"Cause they don't make it look like an animal, they're very cleaver that way."

Darry laughed a little as the three of them moved on, continuing their hunt. They wounded up in the woods and looked for something to shoot. After about ten minutes, the sound of twigs cracking could be heard as something was moving along, fast. A deer was going by and Darry raised his gun, firing but missed.

"Damn."

Soda fired but hit a tree instead. The deer was gone and Darry sighed in frustration.

"You missed." Pony teased Darry.

"I was closer than him." Darry responded while looking at Soda.

"What?"

"Yeah, you hit a tree."

"I bet I can get that deer before you."

"Oh yeah? How much you want a bet?"

"Fifty bucks."

Darry smiled.

"You're on."


	38. The Accident

The Curtis brothers continued their hunt for a few more hours before Darry and Ponyboy made their way back to the house, leaving Sodapop behind who seemed determined to be the one who got the deer. Darry had just finished washing himself up in the bathroom when he walked into the living room and saw the backpack Pony had brought with him. It was open and he saw a notebook sticking out of it. Curious, Darry looked around for his little brother before carefully picked it up and jumped to the page where a pen was stuck in and began reading the passage.

'I saw Karen hanging out with her new boyfriend today while I was heading to the movies with Johnny. I still can't believe I was stupid enough to break up with her, but she looks happy and I'm not going to do anything to mess that up. The whole thing was my fault anyway."

He frowned a little as he closed it and put the notebook back in the bag. Apparently his little brother had experienced his first break up while he was away at college. Darry then sighed, remembering some of the relationships he had as a teenager and how they went sour. He knew just how Ponyboy was feeling. Right then he heard the sound of someone coming down the stairs. Ponyboy had just finished taking a shower and was still drying his hair as he reached the bottom stair. Darry smirked as he saw Pony, his hair sticking up in every direction as he walked past him to the kitchen.

"Hey buddy." Darry greeted, following him in. "Having a good time so far?"

"Yeah." Pony responded. "It's been pretty fun."

"Everything's been okay since I've been away?"

Pony shrugged.

"Sure."

"You haven't had problems in school, or…girl trouble? Anything like that?"

"Well…" Pony began. "Karen and I broke up."

"Why?"

"It's a long story. I really don't want to get into it right now."

Darry nodded as Ponyboy turned to the refrigerator to get a drink. Pony had always been private about things going on in his personal life, always writing things down in a notebook or journal but never discussing them with anyone else and apparently that hadn't changed. But still, Darry couldn't help but notice how down his brother now looked after talking about Karen. A smirk then came to Darry's face as he thought of something that could put a smile on Ponyboy's face, for brief period of time at least.

"Hey, I just realized…you've haven't gotten your birthday lickin' yet."

Ponyboy spun around to face him, his eyes widened in shock but before he could run or dodge out of the way, Darry had grabbed his wrist and yanked him over towards him, then threw him over his shoulder and began carrying him to the nearest couch.

"Oh come on Darry." Pony laughed. "I'm sixteen, not six!"

Darry ignored him as he threw him down on the couch and jumped on top of him. He then started tickling his ribs and sides causing him to bust out laughing.

"You're sixteen now, so...sixteen minutes?" Darry asked as he continued tickling him.

"Wh-what? No way!" Pony yelled as he squirmed under his brother, trying to get away. After a minute he managed to buck Darry off of him and they tumbled to the floor. Before he could get up, Ponyboy launched himself on Darry's back and locked his neck in a chokehold.

"Give up?"

"No way." Darry gasped.

He tried to reach back and grab a leg but Pony just tightened the grip on his neck.

'Damn, he really has gotten bigger.' Darry thought as he tried prying Pony's arms from his neck. Maybe because he always thought of Ponyboy as the baby he didn't realize that Pony had really grown since he'd been away, no longer the scrawny kid he once was. While Darry and Ponyboy continued messing around in the house, far away in the woods Soda was still searching for the deer that he had bet money on with Darry about getting it first.

He started to get tired as he wiped some sweat from his forehead but he continued looking. It wasn't so much the money he cared about, he just wanted to get it before his older brother did, maybe that would impress him a little. While Soda didn't say anything, he was a little hurt that Darry didn't ask him what he was planning to do after school like he did Ponyboy. After all, this was going to be his senior year at Will Rogers as well. Yeah he didn't get the best grades in the world, and Sandy tutoring him was the only reason he had made it through the last two years, but still. Darry also didn't seem to be impressed at all at the possibility of him working at the DX. It wasn't much, but it was a job nonetheless and Soda was hoping that he would get it.

Soda took a deep breath and began thinking about going back in before the cracking of twigs made him spin around, raising his shotgun in surprise. He smiled a little, trying his best to focus but couldn't really make out anything.

"Come on." He said to himself as he looked through the trees and tall grass, trying to spot his target.

Sweat then dripped down from his forehead, getting into his eyes making Soda flinch as a quick ruffling on the ground, behind a set of trees made Soda fire the gun without even having a clear look at his target, something he had been taught to always do.

"AH!"

Soda's mouth opened in shock after he heard that.

"Oh shit." He gasped. He dropped his gun and quickly ran over to the trees where he had heard it hit the ground and stopped dead in his tracks when saw what it was that was laying there, behind the bushes. It wasn't a deer, or any other kind of animal.

It was a man.

He had a hunters vest on and looked to be in his mid thirties. Soda ran over and dropped down next to him, looking him over in wide eyed shock.

"Are you alright?" Soda asked in a panic, lightly shaking him. "I'm sorry, it was an accident! Can you hear me?"

The man didn't answer. The wound was right above his right breast Soda saw as he continued asking him if he was alright, pleading for him to answer. Finally after getting no response at all from him, he took two fingers and placed them against the man's neck.

"Oh god."

He couldn't feel a pulse.

XXXXXXXXXXXX

The sun was starting to do down. It was going to be night soon and it was still very hot out but Sodapop still couldn't get himself to move. He continued starting at the man laying motionless on the ground, the man he had accidentally shot. He didn't know what to do, he didn't know what kind of trouble he was in. He could be thrown in jail. Even though it was an accident, would it matter? Sodapop had no idea. Soda licked his dry lips as the backs of his legs were starting to hurt from standing in the same place for such a long time. He kept waiting for someone to come around, a friend or family member the man could have possibly been hunting with, just like Soda had been, but no one came.

'No one lives around here.' Soda thought to himself, remembering just how far away his grandparents house was from a neighbor. Then, through the fear and nervousness he was in, he realized something.

Nobody saw what happened. No one needed to know.

He could leave right now and no one would ever find out.

'I'm not going to jail for this. I'm not going to jail for an accident.' He shook his head as he thought that to himself. He wasn't going to get in trouble for this.

Soda backed away from the body and picked up his fallen shotgun. He was about to run off, but something was stopping him. He just had to know. He slowly went back to the man's body and carefully went into his pant's pocket. Soda found the wallet and opened it up. Inside, he saw the man's driver's license and looked at the man's name.

'Dominick Banes.'

"I'm sorry." Soda whispered as he put the wallet back.

He got back to his feet and as quickly as he could ran through the woods, back to the house. It took him about ten minutes to reach the front door and his heart was pounding like crazy as he gasped for breath while clutching at the door handle. The sky was now black with no stars in sight as Soda went into the house, sticky from all the sweat and his cheeks burning hot. He placed the shotgun into the corner and kicked off his shoes. He felt like going upstairs to take a shower but a voice stopped him.

"Soda!"

Sodapop jumped when he heard his name and saw Darry standing by the doorway of the kitchen, looking very annoyed.

"Where the hell have you been? We're just about to have cake."

"Cake?" Soda asked, his voice scratchy and throat dry. He badly needed a glass of water.

"For Pony's birthday. We went to the store to pick up one. You know I was afraid you got lost out there. If you didn't come back in another hour I was going to call the police."

"Don't call the police!" Soda's voice broke as he yelled causing Darry's brows to furrow. "I'm here, I'm fine."

Soda then walked past his older brother to the kitchen. He saw Ponyboy sitting at the table, a cake in front of him but he ignored it as he went to the refrigerator and grabbed the pitcher of water. He didn't even bother grabbing a glass as he put it to his mouth and began guzzling it down.

"Hey, Soda." Pony greeted. "So, did you get that deer?"

"No." Soda responded as he took a seat. Darry gave him an odd look as he sat down as well and began cutting the cake. Soda drifted off into space as Pony and Darry began talking, Soda tried to pay attention and speak up as well, but just couldn't get himself to focus. After a few minutes, Ponyboy looked at Soda and then looked down at his plate.

"Is something wrong with your cake?" Pony asked.

"No, why?"

"Because it's still there."

Soda looked down and noticed the cake that he hadn't taken one bite of.

"Are you sure you're okay, Soda?" Darry asked. "I gotta tell you, you don't look well at all."

"You know, I am starting to feel sick. Do you mind if we went back home?"

"We just got here."

"I know, I'm sorry. I must be catching something."

"You don't think if you go to sleep you'll feel better in the morning?"

Soda shook his head and Darry sighed.

"Well, Pony?"

"I don't want to stay up here if Soda's not feeling well." Ponyboy said while looking at his brother in concern.

"Alright. Once you guys are done start getting your things. We'll leave tonight."

"Tonight?" Soda asked, trying to keep the sound of relief out of his voice. First thing in the morning was what he was hoping for, but the sooner the better.

"Yeah, traffic isn't going to be that bad at night."

Soda headed up the stairs and began packing as fast as he could but remembered he needed to keep up with the act that he was sick. Once he had everything in his bag he walked into the hallway and saw Darry coming out of the bathroom.

"I'm sorry, Darry." He apologized.

"It's okay, Soda. You can't help it if you don't feel good."

He followed Darry down the stairs and his eyes then went to the shotgun he sat in the corner when he came home.

"Darry, the guns you gave us." He began. "They're…pretty common, aren't they?"

"Yeah." Darry shrugged. "You can find them at any gun store in Oklahoma. Texas too."

Soda nodded as began thinking of other things that could be led to him when the police eventually found the body.

"And the…bullets. They're nothing special right?"

Darry laughed.

"No, they're cheap bullets that anyone can buy. Soda, why are you asking me this?"

"Nothing, I don't know."

"I think you were out in the sun too long."

Once Ponyboy came down the stairs with his backpack, Darry put everything in the trunk before starting up the car. Pony sat up in front as Soda laid down in the back. All he could think about was getting back home, getting away from here as far as possible. He placed his over his eyes, trying to fall asleep. Trying to forget about what had happened. Maybe when he woke up everything would have just been a dream. He didn't really shoot anyone, he wasn't really a murderer.

'I'm not a murderer! It was an accident!'

Once they were home, Sodapop vowed to himself that he wouldn't think about this again. He wouldn't tell anyone about this, not Ponyboy, not Steve, not Sandy. 

It would be like it never happened.


	39. Planning the Evening

Opening the door of the refrigerator inside of his house the following morning, Ponyboy took out two eggs and was about to go over to the stove when he felt two arms grabbed him around the waist and lift him bodily off his feet, swinging him around.

"Ponyboy Curtis!"

"Two-Bit! Let me down!"

Two-Bit swung Pony around so fast that he lost his grip on the eggs and then went flying out of his hands smashed against the wall. Pony sighed with annoyance and gave his friend a look then noticed that Steve was there with him.

"So where were you buddy? We came by looking for you yesterday but you weren't here."

"Darry took me and Soda up to our grandparent's house for a hunting trip."

"Darry's here?" Two-Bit asked.

"A two week vacation from college." Pony answered. "He's out with mom and dad now."

"Well, happy late birthday."

Two-Bit then handed Pony a twenty dollar bill.

"I didn't know what to get you. I'd figure you could use this for somethin'."

"Thanks, Two-Bit."

"Yeah, happy birthday Pony." Steve then said. "I would give you something…but I'm not going to."

Pony smiled.

"That's sweet Steve."

"I know. Is Sodapop here?"

"He's in his room."

Steve turned and headed up the stairs while Pony threw Two-Bit a rag to clean up the mess the eggs made on the wall. Once it was all cleaned up, a grin appeared on Two-Bit's face when he remembered what he really came here to tell Ponyboy.

"Pony, I've got some news."

"What?"

"And after I tell you." Two-Bit continued. "You're probably gonna want to kiss me."

Ponyboy swallowed as he made a look of disgust.

"I doubt it, but go ahead."

"You know that boy that Karen's been going out with ever since you broke up with her?"

"William?"

"Yeah. He moved yesterday, to Arizona."

"Really?"

"Yeah, she's pretty broken up about it. Isn't that great?"

"You're sister is heartbroken and you think that's great?"

Two-Bit then gave Pony a slight smack upside the head.

"You moron, don't you get it? With him out of the picture this is your chance to get back with her."

Ponyboy looked at his friend for a second before turning away and getting orange juice out of the fridge.

"What makes you think I want to get back with her again?"

"Oh please, I know you do. I saw your face every time I told you she was out with William. You want her back? This is your chance."

While Two-Bit and Ponyboy were talking downstairs, Steve made his way to Sodapop's room and opened the door to see his best friend sitting on the edge of his bed, pinching the bridge of his nose as if he had a headache or something.

"Soda."

Soda looked up to see Steve standing in the doorway.

"Hey Steve." He responded in a quiet voice.

"You look terrible. You sleep okay?"

"Not really."

"Pony said Darry took you guys on a hunting trip."

Soda nodded.

"He did."

"You kill anything?"

His mouth opened a little after being asked that. Soda continued to gaze at his friend before turning his eyes away and staring at the floor.

"No. Ponyboy and Darry got all the ducks."

"Anyway, I see your not feeling well but I think what I've got to tell you is gonna make you feel better." Steve grinned.

"Oh yeah? What is it?"

"We got the jobs. The manager from the DX called me yesterday and told me that we start first thing Wednesday morning."

A small smile appeared on Soda's face.

"That's great, Steve."

"And to celebrate, I got us tickets to the game tonight." Steve said while pulling out four tickets. "You think you'll be okay by eight o'clock tonight?"

"Sure." Soda shrugged. "So you want to take Two-Bit and Pony?"

Steve then gave his friend a look of disbelief.

"No, we're taking Sandy and Evie."

"Oh, that works too."

"And after the games over, I'm going back to her place. Her parents are out of town, and I feel like getting some lovin' tonight, if you know what I mean."

Soda smirked. He knew that Steve and Evie had reached that point in their relationship where they were starting to have sex, something Sandy and him haven't come around to yet.

"So what about you?" Steve asked.

"What about me?"

"I need to buy some things at the drug store, want to go with me. You might need them too."

"I'll go." Soda said while getting up and going to closet to get some clothes. "But I don't need anything."

"Are you kidding me? The two of you have been going out for two years. What have you been doing if you haven't been having sex?" Steve asked.

"We enjoy each other's company, we like being together-"

"Oh please, give me her number, I'll do it for you."

"Shut up!" Soda said while throwing a pair of balled up socks at Steve's head. "I've never brought the subject up and neither has she. I don't even know how she feels about it."

"Don't you think it's time? I think you're little guy is getting lonely."

Soda gave Steve a look.

"It's far from little. And I'm fine."

Steve shook his head as Soda pulled on a pair of blue jeans and a black shirt.

"Besides, even if I wanted to we don't have a place. Her parents will be home tonight, my parents will be home tonight…so what could I do?"

"How about Buck's place?"

Soda's eyes went to the side. That actually wasn't a bad idea. His parents had always told him to stay away from there, but he was almost eighteen now. Steve then grinned when he saw that his friend was actually starting to give this some serious thought.

"So…" Soda began. "How much are the…uh-"

"Condoms?" Steve asked. "Can you say condoms?"

"Shut up." Soda laughed as he pushed his friends shoulder as they headed out of the room and down the stairs.

"I'll tell you what, I'll just give you one of mine. I have a feeling you'll be giving it back anyway."

"Yeah, we'll see."

Once the two boys were out of the house they approached Steve's car. Soda was just about to get in when he saw something that made the hair on the back of his neck stand up. A cop car was slowly coming down the street. Out of nervousness, Soda squeezed his hands together tightly as the car came closer, but it never stopped. It just continued driving down the road till it was out sight and Soda took a huge breath of relief.

"What was that about?" Steve asked. "You looked like you were about to piss yourself."

"Nothing." Soda snapped as he got in. "Just drive."

XXXXXXXXXX

It was going on seven thirty when Ponyboy and Two-Bit walked up to the Mathews house, Johnny was with them as they made their way through the door and looked around for Karen, wanting to bring her along to go bowling with them. It was Pony's idea, he wasn't quite ready to ask her to do something just the two of them and thought it would be better if they did something in group first. After telling them his plan, Two-Bit didn't mind because he was off tonight and Johnny didn't have anything better to do.

"Hey, Karen!" Two-Bit shouted. "Where are you?"

"In here!"

They walked into the kitchen and saw Karen sitting at the table, drinking a Pepsi and eating potato chips with French onion dip.

"What are you guys doing?" She asked.

"We're going out." Two-Bit answered. "So get up, you're coming with us."

"I don't feel like it."

"Come on, you can't sit in here wallowing forever."

"I'm not wallowing!" She snapped.

"Hang out with us tonight, Karen." Pony then said in much more gentle voice. "It's been a while since you've done anything with us."

It was true, ever since he broke up with her and she then started going out with William he could count the number of times they hung out together afterwards on one hand. Karen looked at him, smiled a little then shrugged her shoulders as she got up and pushed her chair in.

"Fine. What are we doing?"

Ten minutes later when Two-Bit parked his car in the parking lot of the bowling alley, Karen was less than pleased when she realized what the plans were.

"I hate bowling." She sighed as she reluctantly followed the three boys in.

"You've never even been here with us before, so shut up." Two-Bit said before going to the front counter. He ordered two lanes and after everyone got shoes the four of them approached their lane.

"Alright, me and Johnny we'll take this one. Ponyboy, you and Karen get the other one." Two-Bit then winked at Pony before picking up a ball.

Pony smiled as he took a quick glance at Karen who sat down on the bench, still looking depressed about being here. But maybe it was because William moving away was still on her mind. He picked up a ball, focused, then sent it straight down the lane knocking down six pins and shrugging in indifference at doing so. Pony then glanced over at the lane next to him and watched as Two-Bit bowled, the ball going straight into the gutter.

"Uh, it's your turn." Pony said to Karen as the machine re-set the pins.

Karen sighed as she got up and Ponyboy cleared his throat, knowing that he needed to make the most out of this opportunity to talk with her.

"So, how good are you at bowling?" Ponyboy asked, a grin coming to his face.

"Well, I could probably be better." Karen admitted.

"Really?" He replied, seeming to be deep in thought. "Well, maybe I could help you out a bit."

"Sure."

The two of them walked over to their lane and Karen picked up a ball.

"Okay, what do I need to do?" She asked.

"Well, first you need to try and picture a line going from your hand to the first pin." Pony said while gently taking her arm and slowly moving it back and forth. "Then move forward with one knee bent and throw the ball down that line."

Karen was smiling and it was then did Pony realize that not only did he still have a grip on her arm but was resting his chin on her shoulder. He took a quick step back and Karen did what he had advised her to do, and ended up knocking down three of the corner pins.

"Hey, I think it worked." She smiled.

"Yeah, you looked pretty good."

Meanwhile in the other lane, Two-Bit grabbed his ball as it came back to him, throwing it back down the alley. Again, it ended up in the gutter.

"Magnets." He said by explanation, sitting down on the bench next to Johnny who was smirking at him. "Magnets in the ball."

"I'm sure."

"Let's see if you can do any better." Two-Bit said while folding his arms as Johnny got up and made his way over to the alley.

Johnny picked up a ball and threw it down the lane, knocking all the pins down in a strike causing the older boy to swear under his breath and shake his head. Two-Bit then took a glance over at the lane next to theirs and couldn't help but grin when he saw Pony and Karen talking and laughing.

"You know, I kinda missed this Pony." Karen said as he rolled his ball, hitting a strike. "Hanging out like we use to."

"Yeah, it's been a few months since we've done anything."

"Why don't we do something tomorrow? If you're free."

"Yeah, sure." Ponyboy smiled.

Karen smiled back and went up to bowl next. Ponyboy turned and looked over at Two-Bit who was looking at him with raised eyebrows. Pony grinned and gave him a brief thumbs up before walking back up next to Karen. While the four of them continued their bowling game, the basketball game Steve, Soda, Sandy, and Evie had all gone to was coming to an end. And despite how hard he tried, Sodapop just couldn't concentrate on the game, couldn't talk to Sandy and be that happy-go-lucky guy she knew and loved. No matter how hard he tried to think about it, his mind kept going back to that man he shot.

They were currently riding back from the arena in Steve's car, Soda sat in the backseat with Sandy and was staring out the window as he noticed that rain was starting to come lightly down.

"Are you okay?" Sandy then asked while touching Soda's hand. "You seem like you've got something on your mind."

'I think I know what's on his mind.' Steve smirked as he looked through the rear-view mirror.

"It's nothing." Soda responded. "I guess I'm just a little tired."

Sandy nodded then looked at Steve.

"Steve, can you drop me off first?"

"Uh, Soda?"

Soda shrugged.

"Go ahead."

Steve then made a noise as he shook his head. He should have known that Soda would be to chicken to go through with it.

After a few minutes of driving, Steve pulled up along side Sandy's house and waited for her to get out.

"Evie, do you want to stay over tonight?"

Before she could answer, Steve said;

"No, Evie. My parents are out of town. Don't you want to stay at my house…and…you know?"

Evie smiled a little but again, before she could say a word, someone spoke. This time it was Soda.

"Steve, don't you still have that rash?"

Evie's brows then furrowed as she looked at her boyfriend.

"You have a rash?"

"No I don't." Steve said then looked back at his friend. "Soda what are talking about?"

"You know, what you told me this morning? The rash on your genitals."

Steve's jaw opened as did Evie's and Sandy's.

"I'll stay at your place, Sandy." Evie said as she quickly got out of the car and followed her friend up to her house.

"Soda, what the hell!" Steve shouted.

Sodapop got out of the car and moved up to the front seat as his best friend continued to fume.

"I need to talk to you about something." He began.

"You know, if I didn't know you my whole life, I'd attack you right now." Steve said while glaring at him.

"Steve please, it's important."

Steve then noticed that look on Soda's face. His eyes were now glassy, filled with unshed tears.

"What is it?"

"Let's go back to my house."

Looking at his friend for another moment before nodding, Steve put the car in drive and began taking them to the Curtis house.


	40. Questions and Answers

After he pulled up in the driveway, Steve followed Sodapop up to his front door and walked in to see Darry sitting in the living room, talking with his parents. They all turned when they heard the front door slam, and both Curtis parents smiled when they saw their second son.

"Back so soon?" Darryl asked.

"Yeah, well. The games over."

"Usually you stay out much later than this." Linda said.

Soda shrugged.

"There's nothing to do."

"Are you feeling better? Darry said you got sick when he took you and Ponyboy hunting."

"Yeah, I'm alright."

He then looked at Steve.

"Come on."

They both walked up the stairs and headed straight for Sodapop's room. Once they were in Soda closed the door behind them so they could be alone.

"Alright, Soda. What's going on with you?" Steve asked.

"After I tell you, I need you to promise you won't tell Pony, or Sandy, my parents. No one."

Steve gave his friend a strange look as he went over and sat down on his bed. Soda then shook his head.

"I thought I could just forget about this but I can't. I need to tell someone...I figured I could tell you."

"Soda…are you gonna tell me that you're a fag? Because if you are-"

"What? No!"

Soda looked at Steve incredulously before looking back down at his feet.

"When Darry took me and Pony up to our grandparents place to hunt…I wandered away from them deeper into the woods. I thought it was a deer behind the tree and I…it was an accident-"

"Come on man, spit it out."

"I shot someone." He said quietly.

Steve's brows furrowed.

"You shot someone?"

Soda nodded wordlessly.

"And?"

"I ran away. I left him and didn't tell anyone."

"Ah, man." Steve groaned. "Soda, what were you thinking?"

"I thinking that I might be arrested. Put in jail."

"It was an accident."

Soda the closed his eyes and put his head in his hands.

"I can't deal with this, Steve. I thought I could but I can't."

He then looked up at him as tears silently began to fall from his eyes.

"I don't know what to do."

Steve then sat down next to him and threw his arm over Sodapop's shoulder, doing his best to comfort him.

"It's okay."

He then sighed as he got an idea.

"Take me up there."

Soda turned his head to look at him.

"What?"

"Show me the body. It will only be two days, he'll still be up there, right?"

"I guess...what are we gonna do when we get up there?"

"I don't know. We'll just take things one step at a time."

XXXXXX

The following day, Steve picked Sodapop up around eleven and began taking them up to his grandparents house. But as they were making the drive, Ponyboy and Karen exited The Dingo after having lunch. They both had a good time, especially Pony. The two of them were really connecting again, like they use to. He just hoped that this continued, he didn't just want to be friends, he wanted Karen to be his girlfriend again. The two of them were walking through the park when Pony remembered something.

"Oh, I can't believe I didn't tell you."

"What?" Karen asked.

"My dad took me up to the DMV this morning." Pony then dug in his pocket. "I got my learner's permit."

Ponyboy showed it to her and Karen began cracking up.

"You look like such a dork." Karen laughed as she looked at the picture.

Scowling playful, Pony reached for it.

"Dork, huh? Give it back."

Karen however dodged him and placed it in her pocket.

"Come and get it."

She turned around and ran, Ponyboy immediately giving chase. And being that he was on the track team for a reason, he caught up with her in no time. Ponyboy grabbed Karen around the waist and tackled her to the ground. However, she was quick and rolled them as they began to wrestle. Little did they realize how close to the hilltop they'd gotten. The hill led down to the lake at the bottom. The two of them were laughing, rolling each other, trying to pin each other down when they rolled over the hilltop and down the bank. To keep from separating from him, Karen wrapped herself around Pony, yet they still laughed and yelled as the rolled down the hill. They were going so fast that they didn't even know that they were about to go right into the lake, but that's exactly what happened.

SPLASH!

Ponyboy and Karen rolled right into the water, immediately getting soaked to the bone. Pony stood up first, grass in his hair and little dizzy from rolling all the way down. He gently took Karen's arm and helped her up, both were still laughing and had big smiles on their faces. As they stood in the water together, Karen then realized how close she was to Pony, barely an inch separated them. Pony looked into her eyes for a moment before slowly starting to lean down to her lips, to kiss her.

Karen was closing the distance as well, her face approaching his but just when they were about to kiss, she quickly put a hand on his chest to stop him.

"Wait, Pony. I can't do this."

Ponyboy pulled back, puzzled.

"Why?"

"I want to go back to they we were…before we ever started going out. You know, when we were just friends."

"You just want to be friends?" Pony asked, disappointed.

Karen then walked over and stepped up out of the lake. Ponyboy did the same and they began walking along the grass.

"Pony." She began. "When we were dating, I thought everything was going fine. But then, out of no where you broke up with me, and I don't even really know why."

Ponyboy then sighed as he remembered why he did it.

"I still care for you, I just don't think it'd be a good idea to start dating again."

"Karen." He then stopped her and decided to tell her the real reason he broke up with her. She deserved to know. "I'll tell you why I broke up with you. And I'll be completely honest."

Still dripping wet as they walked over to sit down on the bench, Ponyboy took a deep breath as he wondered just how to tell Karen that the reason he broke up with her was because he was attracted to another girl. He decided that the only way to do so was like a band-aid. To rip it off quickly.

"Karen." Ponyboy began after taking a deep breath. "The reason I broke up with you is because I was attracted to another girl. I thought she liked me and I needed to break up with you first before I started trying to get with her."

Pony couldn't meet her stare after revealing it. He just bit his lip an tensely waited for her response.

"I figured as much."

"You knew?" Pony asked, bewildered.

"Well, not exactly." Karen responded. "But I suspected. You kept blowing me off when we had plans…avoiding me. I started to think that maybe…"

She trailed off and Ponyboy quickly spoke up.

"Nothing happened." He insisted. "I never did anything with her."

"It's okay."

"I'm sorry."

Karen nodded.

"So, what happened with the other girl?"

"It turns out she didn't like me at all. I guess she was just using to me to get a good grade on the History paper and avoid all the work. Her boyfriend then punched me in the ribs and warned me to stay away from her…then that was the end of everything."

"I'm sorry that happened to you." Karen responded, sincerely. "She must be a real bitch."

Ponyboy couldn't help but chuckle.

"Her name is Cherry Valance. She lives in the upper East side. I guess she was just to guys that are rich."

"I appreciate you tell me this, Pony. Very brave of you to admit all this."

The two of them got up and began walking up the hill they rolled down.

"It's okay that you don't want to go out again." Pony continued. "I'm just glad that we're hanging out like we use to. I missed it."

Karen nodded as she looked at him.

"Me too."

"Do you miss William?"

"He was okay." Karen responded.

'But he wasn't you.' She then thought to herself as they reached the sidewalk and began heading in the direction of the Mathews house.

"Hey, I've got some extra money." Pony remembered. "Want to head to the Nightly Double tonight?"

"Sure." Karen shrugged. "And by the way, if by some chance we're hanging out and you see that Cherry girl, point her out to me and I'll give her a good slap for you."

Ponyboy laughed again.

"I don't think your brother would like it if you got into a fight."

As Ponyboy continued to walk Karen back to her house, Steve and Sodapop were only minutes away from their destination. For the most part, the ride up here had been a quiet one, the only noise was the radio that Steve insisted on cranking up as loud as he could. But once Soda realized how close they were, he reached forward and turned the knob down so his friend would hear him clearly.

"So what's the plan, man?" Soda asked. "I mean, what are we gonna do when we find him? Bury him?"

"First we need to find out his name." Steve responded.

"I know his name."

Steve's brows furrowed.

"You do?"

"Yeah, I checked his driver's license before I ran off. It's Dominick...Dominick...something."

"That's helpful." Steve sarcastically responded.

"Come on, give me a break."

"Alright. So, we're gonna find out his name than try to find a relatives house. Tell them we found him like that, they don't have to know that it was you who shot him."

"I don't know about this Steve. What if we don't find a relative?"

"Then we'll just call the cops. Like I said, they don't have to know that you were the one."

Soda couldn't help but frown a little after Steve told him his plan. Even if it worked, he still didn't think that would clear his conscience.

"God damn." Steve swore as he looked at mass of land. "You were kiddin' about this place being in the middle of nowhere. There's a whole lot of nothin' out here."

"That's the way my grandfather liked it." Soda explained. "He wasn't exactly a people person."

"I guess the nearest neighbor is gonna be miles away." Steve then said as he saw a house coming up. "That's the house, right?"

"Yeah."

Once he parked the car, Steve and Soda both stepped out. The two of them the walked up to the house and Steve looked over and saw that his friend's hand was shaking.

"What are you so nervous about?"

"I'm scared, Steve." Soda admitted. "I don't want to see his body again, and your plan isn't gonna change that fact that it's my fault he's dead."

"It isn't your fault, Soda." Steve snapped. "Okay? It was accident. Now you came to me for help, let me help you."

Sodapop then took a deep breath and seemed to calm down.

"Okay."

Steve nodded.

"Alright. Lead the way."

Soda then took Steve down the path that led to the woods. The two walked in silence for a few minutes, before a deer crossed their paths causing Soda to glare at it.

"I wished me or Darry shot your ass when we had the chance."

"Now what are you talking about?"

"Nothing." Soda responded as he continued to walk. "It was just thing between me and Darry about who could shoot it first. If he or I got it when we first saw it none of this would have happened."

"Alright, Soda. Just keep going."

Steve then looked around at his surroundings. All these trees looked similar to him and really had no idea where he was.

"You sure you remember were he is?"

"I remember."

Soda then looked ahead and saw the set of trees and swallowed nervously.

"It's up ahead."

"Okay. Come on."

He nodded and the two boys continued walking, but a lot slower now. Steve then decided to talk in order to distract Soda.

"It's gonna be cool working at the DX." He began. "Working on cars and stuff like that. A lot of cute girls come by, it's gonna be-"

Steve then stopped as he ran into Sodapop's back who had come to an abrupt stop. His mouth was open and his eyes were wide at what he saw. Or rather, what he didn't see...

No body.


	41. Letting Go

"He was dead! He had to be dead!"

Sodapop ran over to where he left the body several days ago, looking around widely with eyes that were filled with shock.

"Are you sure that this is the spot, Soda?" Steve asked. "Are you sure?"

"Yes! Look, there's dried blood on the ground."

Steve ran over to the spot and knelt down. Sure enough, there were a couple spots of dried blood on the ground.

"Where the hell is he?" Soda said, still pacing.

"I don't know, maybe-" Steve began.

"He could still be alive, or the cops could have found him. Maybe somebody saw me running away from the woods and told the cops. They could be coming up to my house right now looking for me." Soda ranted as he continued walking back and forth and was now biting on one of his fingertips. "I need a cigarette, I need a cigarette, give me a cigarette-"

"Soda! Calm down!"

"Calm down!" Soda then yelled. "How the hell do you expect me to calm down!"

Steve then slapped Soda across the face and grabbed Soda's shirt, dragging him to the ground. He then wrapped his arm around and his shoulders and rocked him back and forth as he tried to help him relax.

"Relax, buddy. Come on, calm down." Taking several deep breaths, Soda then squeezed his eyes shut as he continued listening to Steve. "Everything's all right. Okay? Everything is fine."

"How is everything okay?" Soda asked. "His body is gone. What the hell happened to it?"

"You said it yourself. The cops probably found him."

"So now what? What's going to happen to me?"

"Nothing. No one is gonna find out that it was you who shot him. I won't say anything, I promise. You're off the hook."

Soda looked over and glared at his friend before getting back to his feet.

"I'm not off the hook, Steve. It doesn't matter if nobody knows. I know and can't deal with it!"

"You can deal with it." Steve said while following Soda back up. "It was an accident. That's the key word here, accident." Sodapop took a deep breath and Steve continued. "I've known you since grade school, I know you wouldn't hurt anyone like that on purpose. You made a mistake by running away, but there's nothing you can do about that now. You've just got to let it go."

He then put his hand on his friends shoulder.

"Let it go. Okay?"

Soda nodded.

"Okay."

"Alright. Come on, let's get out of here."

The two of them then began walking the path the followed to get back to the car. Soda looked at his friend, feeling a little guilty for dragging him into this mess. But despite everything, he had his back the whole time.

"Thank you, Steve."

Steve looked back at him with a smirk.

"You can thank me by acting like your old self again."

Soda smirked back as they continued walking.

"Sure."

XXXXXXXX

Several weeks later, Ponyboy and Two-Bit walked through the door of the DX gas station causing the bell above the door to give off a soft ding. They both looked around as Pony made his way to the coke machine and Two-Bit picked up a chocolate bar, putting it in his back pocket. After getting his drink, Pony made his way to the front counter and rang the bell.

"Hold on a sec!" Steve hollered from the back.

It was then followed by a crash and a sting of curse words that followed before Steve immerged wiping his hands off with a white towel. He looked surprised when he saw the two of them.

"Hey, what are you guys doing here?"

"We came to visit our buddies." Two-Bit grinned.

Steve rolled his eyes as Ponyboy held out his cup.

"Here, I need to pay for this."

"It's on the house, kiddo." Steve responded while waving his hand. "You know that."

"Thanks. Where's Soda?"

Steve turned his head and looked towards the back.

"Hey Soda! You've got a visitor!"

A russling was heard from the back before Sodapop walked in, grease on his face and a cap on his head. He looked around and grinned when he saw his brother standing there.

"Hey, Pony. So you came to visit your big brother?"

Steve smirked as he looked at his friend. Now that he had this job to go to, he was acting more and more like his normal self again. Hopefully he was starting to get over what happened out in the woods.

"Yeah." Pony responded. "So how have things been going?"

"Well, there hasn't been much action around here today." Soda sighed, sounding bored.

"No customers?"

"Only a few." Steve answered for him.

"Yeah, so we've been working on the cars in the back."

Looking at his brother, he then got an idea.

"You wanna come watch us?"

"Oh, do you mean it Soda?" Two-Bit asked in a girly voice. "We can watch you guys at work?"

Soda narrowed his eyes at Two-Bit.

"You don't have to. Come on, Ponyboy. Maybe you can help us out a little."

Ponyboy hopped over the counter and Two-Bit laughed and followed his friend. Sodapop and Steve led them through the back which contained tons and tons of boxes. Soda opened the door that led to the back of the gas station where the garage was and inside two cars were parked, both had their hoods opened, tools were all over the floor and grease stains were everywhere.

"So what'd ya think?" Soda asked.

"It's pretty cool." Pony answered.

"Alright, boys. Get to work." Two-Bit ordered.

Steve rolled his eyes and picked up a wrench.

"Don't make me use this on you."

He then bent down and wedged himself under the car as Two-Bit walked over and quietly opened the car's door. Soda and Pony watched with curiousity as Two-Bit sat down before pressing the horn.

'HONK!'

The noise caused Steve to jump, hitting his head underneath the car.

"Damn it, Two-Bit!"

"Hey, how did you know it was me?" Two-Bit asked as he got out.

Steve pulled himself out from under the car and as soon as he saw Two-Bit he began chasing after him around and around the car before finally smartening up and going the opposite direction, catching his friend and pulling him in a headlock.

"You best let me go!" Two-Bit yelled as he struggled to get away. "Or I'll tell your boss you attacked a customer!"

Ponyboy and Sodapop were both laughing pretty hard, Soda shook his head and then spoke up.

"Alright guys, stop messing around in here. One of you could end up getting hurt."

Steve looked over at Soda before grinning and tightening his hold on Two-Bit.

"I'll take my chances."

After getting done hanging out with his brother and Steve at the gas station, Ponyboy met up with Johnny and they currently were both out in the backyard of the Curtis house. Pony had opened the fence so they could go out further and together they set up a trap for a rabbit that had been going after his mom's garden. He put a carrot underneath a box and propped it up with a stick which he tied a piece of string around. Ponyboy and Johnny waited behind a bush for a few minutes before the rabbit appeared and went over to the carrot.

"Now!" Johnny yelled.

Pony pulled on the string and the box tipped over but the rabbit was too fast and ran away before it was caught. The two boys then ran after it but it was able to get away before either of them could catch up with it.

"Thanks a lot Johnny." Pony said while playfully pushing the other boy's shoulder.

"Hey, he was right there. You just pulled on the string too slow."

He pushed Ponyboy's shoulder back but that only got him tackled to the ground. The two boys rolled around the grass, wrestling with each other for a few minutes before Pony separated himself from Johnny and sat up, brushing the grass from his face and hair.

"So what are you up to tonight?" Johnny asked while standing up, brushing the grass off as well.

"I'm heading to the movies with Karen."

"Oh."

"You can come with us if you want."

"Na, I don't want to spoil things for you."

Pony then gave his friend a look as he stood up.

"It's not a date, we're just going as friends."

"Sure."

Smirking a little, Ponyboy then turned around and headed back in his house.

"See you later, Johnny."

"See ya."

After leaving the Curtis house, Johnny hung around the bowling alley playing pinball for about two hours as it slowly started to get dark. He decided he'd had enough and headed back for his house. Once he walked through the front door, he smelled something from the kitchen and walked in too see his mother sitting at the table.

"Oh, mom. I didn't know you were home."

"Yeah, I got off early." Sarah responded. "I cooked some dinner."

Walking over to the stove, Johnny looked down and saw that his mom had cooked some kind of stew. He shrugged before getting a bowl for himself. His mother cooked decently, but it was nothing compared to how Mrs. Curtis cooked. Sitting down at the table, Johnny began to eat and looked over at his mom seeing that she was reading over some kind of letter. His mom and him had developed a much better relationship ever since his dad died. They talked much more than they use to, but still, Johnny could tell that the two of them were still a little uncomfortable around each other.

But Dally had asked him to fix things with his mom, stay out of trouble and stay out of school. And had kept his promise to Dally. Johnny tried to think of something to say but his mom spoke up before he could.

"Johnny, I need to talk to you about something."

"Alright."

"Well, ever since your father died I've been struggling to pay these bills. The mortgage for the house is way too high."

Johnny nodded. With his dad never having a permanent job, he wondered how they got the house in the first place. Sarah then took a deep breath and continued.

"And well…we're going to have to move."

He then blinked in surprise after what his mom just told him.

"What…to an apartment?"

"No, my sister and her husband have a house. She's offered to let us stay there for a little while, until the money situation is better."

"You have a sister?"

"Yes, they have more room in the house now that her son has gone off to college."

Johnny then shook his head as he tried to take all this in. Not only were they moving but he had aunts and cousins that he didn't even know existed.

"When are we moving?" He asked.

"At the end of the month."

"That's two weeks from now."

"I know, Johnny." Sarah said as she got up. "It's hard, but we will get by."

She turned to walk out of the room, but Johnny had one last question.

"Wait…your sister. She lives around here doesn't she?"

"No, she lives in California."

After hearing that, Johnny quickly rushed out of the house and ran down the street. He needed to tell Ponyboy or Two-Bit about this, that he was moving all the way to California. He couldn't believe this, when he moved here he finally made real friends and now he was going to lose them. When he reached the vacant lot he dropped down to one knee to catch his breath. Johnny then looked up at the sky…seeing how pretty it was tonight. He then wondered if it would look like this were he was moving to. Suddenly, he was then grabbed roughly from behind, pulled roughly to his feet and then punched in the stomach. Johnny gasped for air as he fell to the ground and then heard the sound of two boys laughing.

He looked up and standing over him was Jason and Aaron Brumley.

"Well, well, well." Aaron began. "What do we got here?"

"It's Dally's little friend." Jason said.

Johnny tried to get up to run away but Aaron caught him and put him in a chokehold. Johnny's eyes widened as he struggled in his grip. The last he heard the Brumley Boys were in jail, when did they get out?

"Ever since we got out of jail we've been lookin' all over for him." Jason continued. "The Shepard's say they don't know nothin' but what about you?"

Aaron loosed his grip so Johnny could answer.

"I don't know where he is." He gasped.

But that only earned him another punch.

"Don't mess with us, boy. We're dangerous."

Jason then flicked open a switchblade and Johnny's began trashing in Aaron's grip but it got him no where.

"Why don't we start cutting him? Maybe that will loosen his tongue."

Slowly, Jason began to approach him with the blade.

'BANG!'

All three boys jumped when the sound of a gun went off. Aaron was so startled that he lost his grip on Johnny.

They all looked over to see Buck Merrill standing no more than ten feet away, a pistol in his hand that he had pointed up at the air. He then lowered it and pointed it directly at the Brumley Boys.

"You've got five seconds to get your asses out of here!" He shouted at the Brumley's. "And don't think I'm gonna tell you twice!"

Both Aaron and Jason quickly turned around and ran for it as fast as they could. Buck then put his gun away and ran to Johnny's side who was now laying on the ground.

"Johnny? Can you hear me? Are you alright?"

However, Johnny didn't answer. His eyes gazed over and he passed out.


	42. Cherokee Heights

"Johnny? Can you hear me buddy?"

Slowly coming to, Johnny opened his eyes and found that he was staring up into the face of Buck Merrill who was standing over him.

"Where am I?"

"You're at my place."

Carefully sitting up, Johnny found that he was on a couch and looked around to see that Buck's place was completely trashed. The television was broken, the bar stools were thrown about and all of the bottles of alcohol were broken.

"What happened here?"

"The Brumley Boys trashed my place." Buck sighed. "When I got back here I saw that they were running out and I followed them. I guess you were at the wrong place at the wrong time."

"Yeah." Johnny kinda smirked. "Suppose I was."

"What were you doing at the lot by yourself anyway?"

"I uh…I was on my way to the Dingo."

"Are you okay? You don't need to go to the hospital do you?"

"No. I'll be alright. I'm glad you came around when you did."

Buck then smiled.

"I'm glad that I found you too. I was going to wait until tomorrow to try to find you, but I guess I can take you up there now."

"Take me where?" Johnny asked, now confused.

Waving him towards the door, Buck was now grinning even wider.

"Come with me."

He got up and followed the older man outside to his car. Buck started it up and turned the radio on as he got on the express way and began taking them to the next town of Cherokee Heights. Again, Johnny asked where they were going but Buck only smirked again and didn't answer. When Buck got off the express way and back on regular roads he then turned into the parking lot of a cheap, run down motel.

"He just got back this morning." Buck began as he parked his car in front of a door. "He asked me to find you and bring you here."

"Who?"

"Come on."

Johnny opened the door and followed Buck up to the door that read '101'. Buck then knocked and waited for the door to be answered.

"Buck what's going on?" Johnny asked as he looked at him.

The door then opened.

"Hey kid."

Johnny then froze when he heard that voice. He hadn't heard it in a while, but he knew it from anywhere. He turned his head and standing right there was Dallas Winston smirking down at him.

"You've been keepin' your nose clean, kiddo?"

Not being able to help himself, Johnny threw himself at Dally and hugged him tightly. If it was anyone else, Dally would have thrown them off him but he only returned the hug as Buck laughed and walked in to the room and closed the door behind him.

"Dally? What are you doing here?" Johnny asked when he let him go.

"I told you would see me again."

He then noticed the bruise on his face.

"What happened to you?"

"Oh. I got jumped by the Brumley Boys."

Dally could only stare at him.

"Are you serious?"

"Oh yeah." Buck answered for him. "They trashed my place too."

"Damn sons of bitches." Dally cursed.

"Damn right. I should have shot their asses when I had the chance."

"Yes you should have."

Dally then shook his head as he sat down on the bed. Even an eight month absance from town wasn't enough to make the Brumley's forget about the blood feud he had developed with them over the past two years. Johnny then bit his bottom lip as he took a step closer towards him.

"Dally...the whole gang misses you. They have no idea what happened to you."

"Yeah, well. I can't risk coming back-"

"You're wrong." Johnny then said. "My mom and I went to the station a few months ago. They told us they don't have any suspects for what happened. And not much evidence. No murder weapon, they only found a size ten shoe print in the backyard-"

"I were size ten." Dally said.

"Come on Dally." Buck spoke. "The cops ain't gonna figure out it was you just based on that."

Dally then sighed before he looked at Johnny.

"Speaking of your mom, how have the two of you been doing?"

Johnny had to stop himself from wincing, remembering what she had told him about having to move in just two weeks. He knew he should have told Dally right then, but just couldn't get himself to do so.

"Good." He finally answered. "She got a day job and we talk a lot more than we use to."

Dally nodded.

"What about school?"

"I'm going to be a senior next year. Along with Soda, Pony, and Steve."

Reaching forward, Dally gave Johnny a light slap on the back.

"Good for you, kid. It looks like you did everything I asked."

"I told you I would. Especially after all you did for me."

The two of them looked at each other for a moment before Dally leaned back and took a pack of cigarettes out of his pocket and lit one up.

"So will you come back?" Johnny asked.

Dally looked up at him before looking towards Buck who nodded and grinned.

"Come on, it's a short drive."

He nodded before taking a deep breath and getting to his feet.

"Alright, let's go."

A bright smile came over Johnny's face as he had to stop himself from hugging his friend again but Dally shook his head.

"I'm not saying I'll stay."

Johnny's smile quickly disapeared and Dally sighed and continued.

"I'll stay at Buck's place for a few days...if everything seems okay-"

"You'll stay?"

"I'll think about it."

The three of them exited the room and headed towards Buck's car.

"Wait." Buck then said. "Don't you have to pay for your room?"

"Ah, let em sue me." Dally responded as he got into the front seat.

"Glad to see time away hasn't changed you."

Buck started up the car and began driving them back to Maplewood. On the drive, Johnny and Dally kept talking with Johnny mostly asking Dally questions.

"So where did you go?" Johnny asked. "Did you leave Tulsa?"

"Yeah." Dally answered. "I went to Texas. Went from town to town, made sure not to get in too much trouble."

They continued talking, Johnny told him what was going on with the rest of the gang and Dally told him what he'd been doing since he left. Finally, Buck drove them in front of the Curtis house and waited for them to get out.

"You wanna come in?" Dally asked Buck.

"Na, I need to get back to my place. It needs a lot of fixing up."

"Alright. I'll be there in a little while."

Both Dally and Johnny got out of the car and made there way up to the door. From the sound of voices coming from the house, Johnny knew that someone was home. He slowly opened the front door and saw Ponyboy, Sodapop, Two-Bit, and Steve all sitting in the living room talking.

"Hey guys." Johnny said, getting their attention.

The four boys looked over at him, then all collectively froze when they saw who was standing right beside him. After a few moments went by, Two-Bit shot up to his feet.

"Dally! Is it really you?" Two-Bit grinned as he walked over and grabbed Dally in a hug. Dally winced and felt like pushing him off but just shook his head and let the other boy continue to hug him but didn't return it. By this time, Ponyboy, Sodapop, and Steve were all on their feet and staring at Dally as if they were looking at a ghost.

"Where have you been, Dally?" Ponyboy asked.

"Yeah." Two-Bit responded as he let go. "It was if you fell into a black hole, you just vanished. Buck didn't know anything, the Shepard's didn't know anything…"

"Well." Dally began as he scratched the side of his face, trying to think of an explanation. "I guess I just needed to get away from here for a little while."

"Why?" Soda asked.

Dally then glared at him.

"What am I…applying for a job?"

"No."

"Then stop asking me fucking questions."

Soda and Steve exchanged glances as Steve shook his head.

"Nice you see you haven't changed. So why even come back at all?"

Dally then turned his head to glance at Johnny. He really wasn't planning on coming back at all, he just wanted to check on the kid, make sure everything was okay with him. Johnny was the one who convinced him to come to town, and to be honest, he really wasn't sure if he was staying for good or this would be some overnight thing.

"I don't know." He finally answered. "I guess just to see how things have been goin' since I've been gone. So what's new?"

Two-Bit then suggested a game of poker which they set up on the dining room table. Soon, it was just like old times, the radio was turned on, smoke filled the air as they lit up cigarettes and began playing cards and talking about all that had happened since Dally had been away. Ponyboy and Johnny however just watched as the other's played for money and didn't participate in the game at all.

"So where did you go?" Two-Bit asked while looking over his cards.

"Texas." Dally answered as he placed several one dollar bills on the table.

"You know, you could have at least told us you were leaving." Pony spoke.

However, that only got him a hard look in return causing the younger boy to swallow nervously.

"Why should I have to tell you anything? What'd you care that I left anyway?"

Pony didn't answer and he glanced at Johnny who had remained quiet ever since they'd arrived. Only he out of all of them knew the real reason why Dally left town and knew he couldn't tell them.

"I raise another ten." Steve announced, throwing another ten dollar bill into the small pile of money.

Shaking his head, Sodapop answered.

"Too rich for me. I fold."

Two-Bit folded as well but Dally however was smirking.

"Must be a pretty good hand, Randle. I'll match, and just to see you sweat, I'll raise you another ten."

He then threw a ten on the pile. Steve nodded his head and matched the raise before saying, "Call."

Placing his cards on the table, Dally laughed.

"Pair of kings, all hearts and diamonds."

Steve cursed as Dally pulled the money towards him and Two-Bit sighed, remembering how Dally almost always won the card games they use to have.

"I don't know how you do it, Dally."

"Pure talent." He answered.

Just then, the sound of a car pulling up caught the attention of all six boys, and Pony and Soda looked at each other, knowing their parents were home.

"Guys, put out your cigarettes." Pony said as he quickly put his out on an ashtray and hid it under the table as Dally, Two-Bit, and Steve followed his action. The door then opened and Mr. and Mrs. Curtis stepped in.

"Hi boys." Linda greeted when she saw them all.

"Hi." They all said in unison.

Linda however froze when she and Dally locked eyes with each other.

"Dallas?"

"Hi, Mrs. Curtis." He smiled.

"Where have you been?" Linda asked as she walked over to the table. Dally just shrugged in return.

"On vacation, I guess."

"We were worried about you."

Dally nodded.

"Thanks, but I'm okay."

Darryl then came over to were his wife was standing and Dally nodded to him.

"Hello, Mr. Curtis."

Darryl nodded back.

"Dallas." He said simply before looking towards Linda. "Are you coming to bed?"

"Yes." She then looked towards Soda and Pony. "Boys, don't stay up too much longer."

Both Linda and Darryl headed up to their bedroom. Darryl sat down on his bed and removed his shoes as Linda took off her necklace.

"It's nice to see he's okay. I thought something happened to him." Linda began.

"Yeah. Really great that he's back." Darryl responded sarcastically.

"Darryl, how come you don't like him?"

"Is it that obvious?" He asked as he turned towards his wife who nodded in return. "He's a juvenile. I've never liked him around the kids."

"I think he just needs someone." Linda said as she looked at the floor. "Someone to help him."

"You can't save em' all, Linda."

Back downstairs, the boys continued playing, this time just for chips before Johnny looked at Pony and finally spoke for the first time since arriving here.

"Can I get a drink?"

"Sure. You don't have to ask."

Johnny nodded and got up to head for the kitchen. Ponyboy however had sensed there was something wrong with his friend and got up to follow him.

"Johnny, what's wrong with you?" He asked when he walked in. "You've been quiet all night."

The other boy just sighed.

"Come outside."

Johnny headed for the door and the two of them walked outside to the backyard, closing the door behind them.

"What is it?" Pony asked.

"You promise not to tell anyone?"

"Yeah."

"Pony...I'm moving."

Ponyboy just blinked and stared at his best friend.

"You're moving?"

Johnny nodded.

"Why?"

"My mom can't afford the house anymore."

"Where? When?"

"To California. At the end of the month."

Ponyboy had to stop his jaw from dropping.

"Johnny...you can't move."

"I don't have a choice."

Pony was about to say something else but Johnny just shook his head.

"Come on, let's go back inside. Remember, don't tell anyone."


	43. Zoning Out

The boys continued to hang out throughout the night, playing cards and talking until Steve remembered he had to get up for work tomorrow morning and headed home. Sodapop was off but decided to get go to bed anyway, he had a date with Sandy tomorrow night. Another short game of cards started up that Dally ended up winning with three aces.

"Damn it!" Two-Bit cursed.

Two-Bit then lunged at Dally, taking him out of the seat and to the floor. The two rolled around on the floor. Dally flipped him over to pin him but Two-Bit countered and ended up on top instead.

"Ah! You bastard! Haha" Dally then yelled. Johnny then ran over to see that Two-Bit was tickling Dally. "Stop damn it! I'll kill you!"

"I know you cheated, Winston!" Two-Bit laughed, tickling Dally more.

"Guys! Stop!" Pony said. "My parents will come down here!"

Two-Bit finally stopped and quickly got up and ran to the door before Dally could possibly retaliate.

"I'll see you guys around."

Breathing heavily, Dally pulled himself up and glared at the front door before turning to Johnny.

"Remind me to kick his ass next time."

After straightening himself up, Dally went to the door. Ponyboy then spoke up to him and Johnny.

"Hey, do you guys want to spend the night?"

"Na, I can't." Dally responded. "I gotta get to Buck's place.

"I will." Johnny said.

Dally nodded.

"Alright. I'll see you tomorrow."

After Dally left, Johnny helped Ponyboy clean up the mess the other boys made. After throwing stuff away in the kitchen, Pony turned to his friend.

"Johnny, you can't move."

"What can I do? I live with my mom, I don't have anywhere else to go."

"Maybe you do."

Johnny's brows furrowed.

"What'd you mean?"

"Let me talk with my mom, I'll see what I can do."

The following afternoon, Sodapop was getting ready for his date with Sandy. He was borrowing Steve's car and taking her up to his Uncle Bill's place. This had been a day he had been waiting for. His horse, Mickey Mouse was finally grown, he could finally ride him today. Ponyboy and Karen were heading to the carnaval set up in town and Pony had managed to convince Johnny to come along. The Curtis house would be empty and quiet. Linda had prepared a nice dinner for her and her husband until she got the call from Darryl that he wouldn't be able to make it home in time. She sighed after she hung up the phone. She was disapointed but she understood. Darryl was talking with his boss about possibly moving up to supervisor. It was a good job, more money, and Linda knew he wanted it so she didn't mind him blowing off dinner this once.

Linda blew out the candles she had on the table and prepared to eat alone when suddenly the door opened and Dally came in. He was still in town, and had spent pretty much all night helping Buck fix his place back up.

"Oh, sorry." He apologized when he saw her. "Is Johnny here? I've been lookin' all over for him."

"No." Linda responded. "He went to the carnaval with Ponyboy about a half an hour ago."

"Thanks."

He then was about to turn around to leave but Linda's voice stopped him.

"Are you hungry, Dallas?"

Dally turned back around and looked at the plates. He then remembered how good Mrs. Curtis' cookin was.

"Uh...where's Mr. Curtis?"

"He's out with his boss tonight, he's trying to move up to supervisor."

"Well, good for him." Dally responded.

"Come on, that way I don't have to throw this away."

"Alright." He finally agreed as he walked over and sat down across from Mrs. Curtis. The two ate in silence for a few moments, but it wasn't an uncomfortable silence as the two didn't mind being around each other. Linda then decided to bring something up.

"So where have you been for all this time?"

"I left town." Dally responded after taking a bite of spaghetti. "I just needed to get out of here."

"So you just decided to leave? No reason at all?"

Dally looked down at his plate before taking a deep breath.

"I did something I shouldn't have."

He was just going to leave it at that. Dally knew he couldn't tell Mrs. Curtis about how he had inadvertently killed Johnny's dad. However, Linda knew better than to ask anymore about it. When they were both finished, Dally helped Linda out with cleaning up before they both stepped outside in the backyard. It was now dark out and they were looking up towards the sky, watching the stars.

"Have you ever thought about what you're going to do?" Linda began.

"What'd you mean?"

"For a living? What did you want to do when you were a kid?"

Dally sighed.

"Honestly...I wanted to be a cop."

Linda looked over at him in surprise.

"Really?"

"I was a little kid, I thought cops were tough."

"You can still do that."

"Oh yeah." Dally almost laughed. "I'm sure they'd love to have me."

They were quiet for another minute before Linda spoke up again.

"Do you have a girlfriend?"

"No."

"I'm surprised. I really am."

"I have standards."

"What kind of standards?"

"I wish more girls my age were like you." Dally then froze when he realized he had just said that out loud. Linda was now staring at him with a surprised look on her face and Dally slowly turned his head to look at her.

"Like me?" She questioned. "Why?"

"I don't know. I just…you're…" Dally tried to find the right words but couldn't. "I don't know why. I just do."

Dally and Linda were now looking at each other, neither one of them said a word. Slowly, Dally leaned forward and kissed her…

"Wait." Linda then said as she pulled away.

"I'm sorry." Dally then said while taking a step back. "I'm sorry...I didn't mean to..."

"It's okay."

Linda then sighed heavily, shaking her head before smiling a little.

"I can't be your girl, Dallas."

"I know."

"I can be your friend."

Dally nodded as she continued.

"It's never too late to turn your life around. If you ever need help, or someone to talk to...I'm here."

The two of them just stared at each other before Linda walked around him and to head back inside.

"Hey."

Linda stopped and looked back at him.

"If you were nineteen...would you?"

She couldn't help but smile.

"Yes, I would."

Dally couldn't help but look down and grin as Linda walked back into the house. Shaking his head, Dally took a cigerette out of his pocket as he decided to go looking for this carnaval that Johnny went too.


	44. Getting Even

It had now been a little over an hour since Ponyboy, Johnny, and Karen had arrived at the carnival set up in town. After spending time on the rides and going to a few booths, Karen had spotted a few friends from school and was now talking with them. Now that she was no longer around, it gave Ponyboy the chance to talk with Johnny alone about the whole moving situation.

"Johnny, you don't really want to move do you?"

"Of course not." Johnny replied. "But I don't have a choice."

"Maybe you do. Would you want to live with me?"

Johnny looked at his friend with confusion.

"What do you mean, live with you?"

"I mean, live at my house. Stay with me in my room. I'm sure my parents wouldn't mind you staying with us."

"You can't fit two beds in your room."

"Then I'll get Sodapop to switch rooms with me and we'll stay in there." Ponyboy sighed. "Come on, Johnny. You can't leave."

The other boy hooked his thumbs in his jeans as he thought about it.

"I mean...I guess I wouldn't mind living with you...but what about my mom?"

Ponyboy frowned. He knew they didn't have enough room in the house for her to stay too.

"Would you really miss her that much if she moved to California without you?" He asked.

Johnny looked up at him.

"You think she would leave without me?"

Ponyboy looked at his friend but didn't answer. He didn't want to say something that could possibly upset him. Just then, Karen came back over and joined the two of them. "Hey guys." She smiled. "What do you want to do next?"

"I think I've had enough for one night." Johnny responded.

"Aw, come on."

"Yeah." Pony agreed. "I need to get home."

"You guys suck."

Ponyboy smiled a little but his smile quickly faded away when he saw in the distance, a familar person standing by the drink stand just a few feet away.

"What is it?" Karen asked when she saw his face.

"Nothing." He muttered while looking down.

Karen then looked over to where Ponyboy's eyes once were and saw a pretty redheaded girl standing there.

"Who's she?"

Ponyboy let out a small groan.

"You remember the girl I told you about? That's her...Cherry Valance."

Karen looked back over, this time with narrowed eyes as she now had a face with a name. She was the one that Ponyboy found attractive and broke up with her for. She was the one who had used him, pretended to like him just to avoid work on a project. She had hurt Ponyboy and it didn't matter to her that they were no longer together, he was Karen's friend and had been for years. Without a word, she began marching over towards Cherry.

"Karen, no!" Ponyboy pleaded and reached out to grab her but it was too late as she pulled away and continuing making her way towards the older girl.

"Excuse me." Karen said once she was in front of the redhead.

Cherry looked at her, then made a face as if she had swallowed something awful as she looked Karen up and down.

"Do I know you?" Cherry asked.

"No. But I'm sure you know him."

Karen then pointed towards Ponyboy and Cherry looked over at him. Pony sighed once they made eye contact and Cherry quickly looked away.

"I think he was in one of my classes last year. So what?"

"I'm sure you remember him." Karen responded. "You used him to get all the work done for a history project, pretended to like him. Then your boyfriend beat him up."

From where he was standing, Ponyboy could hear what Karen was saying and he lightly kicked the ground with his shoe. "I didn't get beat up." He muttered to himself.

"What's going on?" Johnny then asked.

"It's a long story."

Cherry then rolled her eyes as Karen finished.

"Is this going somewhere or should I just walk away now?"

"Don't you think you should apologize to him?"

"Ha, that will be the day. Now why don't you go back to your street corner and leave me alone?"

"You bitch." Karen swore.

"Hey, who do you think you're talking to?"

With that, Cherry threw her drink in Karen's face. Karen then tackled Cherry to the ground and a fight broke out. They rolled both around, throwing slaps and punches at each other as Ponyboy watched in shock. Part of him wanted to quickly rush over and stop it, but another part of him just let go on until a tall boy quickly ran in and grabbed Karen's hair, yanking her up to her feet. He recognized the boy as Jake, Cherry's boyfriend who had punched him and warned him to stay away from his girl so many months ago. He ran over and grabbed the other boy around the waist, taking him down and punched him in the face as hard as he could, then nailed him in the chest.

Meanwhile, Karen had Cherry pinned to the ground and had her hands around her throat, choking the other girl until she started to turn blue. Finally, Johnny ran over and pulled her up and off the other girl. All the other people around had stopped to watch the fight and security was now coming there way.

"Pony, we've got to go!"

Ponyboy gave Jake once more punch before getting up and running with Karen and Johnny out of the carnival. They ran past the gates and kept going until they were a safe distance away from the place and they all stopped to catch their breaths.

"Karen what were you thinking?" Ponyboy finally asked. "You know if they had caught us we could have gone to jail-"

He didn't get to finish as Karen grabbed his shirt and pulled him to her. She kissed him deeply for a few seconds before letting go. He now stared at her in shock. "I didn't know that getting into a fight could be so much fun." Karen almost laughed. She had been told about getting into fights by Two-Bit and Ponyboy put had never been in once herself until tonight.

"I'm glad you liked it." Ponyboy smiled as Johnny just stood back and grinned, watching the exchange between the two. "So...does this mean we're back together?"

Karen didn't respond. She just leaned up and kissed Ponyboy again. When it was over she looked at him and smiled.

"Do you want to stay over at my place tonight?"

Ponyboy looked over at Johnny who just shrugged in return.

"Sure. Why not?"


	45. Vengeance

Sodapop was humming along to the song on the radio as he continued driving up the road, just a few minutes now from his aunt and uncle's house. Sandy was sitting in the passenger's seat just watching the road, but every few minutes would look behind her and see the exact same black car behind them. She couldn't help it, but at that moment she started to become concerned.

"Soda, I think we're being followed."

"Hmm?"

He clearly was not paying attention and looked in the rear-view mirror at the car behind him.

"Yeah. I've noticed that car behind us ever since you picked me up. I think he's following us."

"Oh yeah? Well let's just see."

He then made the left turn down the road that led to the house and the car behind them kept going straight.

"See. Nothing to worry about."

Sandy then smiled at her boyfriend knowing there was only one thing on his mind at the moment. He then reached the house and parked on the side. Getting out of the car, Soda went along to the other side and he took his girlfriends hand in his, then began to led her up to the barn. Over the past two years of their relationship the two of them had come up here a lot to visit Sodapop's horse, seeing him grow. She didn't mind, it was peaceful up here, away from all the noise and people. Opening up the large barn door, Sodapop looked inside and grinned when he saw Mickey Mouse inside his stall.

"Hey Mickey." Soda smiled as he pet his head. "Come on buddy."

He opened up the door and led his horse out into the open as Sandy smiled at the scene.

"You finally get to ride him." She said.

"Yeah." He smiled. "And you're gonna ride him with me."

"What?"

"Come on."

"I've never been a horse before."

"Well, neither have I." Soda responded as he looked over at her. "Please, Sandy?"

Sandy looked at him before shaking her head. She just couldn't resist his smile.

"Alright."

"Good, need help getting on?" Soda asked.

Sandy nodded and Soda gently took her sides and lifted her up so she could climb up easier on the horse. He then climbed up in front of her.

"Okay, do you want to go fast or slow?"

"Slow." Sandy immediately answered.

Soda nodded and yelled out something, Mickey then began going forward, a little too fast for Sandy's liking.

"Uh, Mickey? Slow down, please." Sandy called out. Mickey then began to go slower and Sandy wrapped her arms tightly around Soda's waist so she would stay on. A couple minutes passed as they continued going along the land and Soda finally spoke up as he was starting to get bored.

"Alright, let's go faster."

"Why?"

"I want to try it!"

"We could fall off!"

"Mickey would never buck us off. Come on!"

Sandy bit her lip.

"Okay." She reluctantly agreed.

Soda grinned.

"Get'ey up!"

He gently kicked Mickey's side and the horse neighed, before starting to run. Sandy was now wide eyed as she clung to her boyfriend for dear life. Mickey jumped over a fallen tree making the both of them scream out in excitement. Sandy began to loosen up, it was fun. Mickey continued running by the house then back to the barn before starting to slow down.

"Alright, stud." Sandy began. "What'd you say we give Mickey a little rest?"

"Sure."

Soda got off and helped Sandy off the horse as well. Together they walked him back to the barn. Once they got there Mickey walked inside and they both sat down on a pile of haystacks and looked up at the sky.

"It looks so peaceful tonight."

"Yep." Soda said, but was looking at Sandy, not at the sky.

Sandy turned her head to look back at Soda and smiled as well. The two then moved forward to kiss each other. Their lips touched and Soda moved his hand to the back of her neck to deepen the kiss-

"Ah!"

He then yelled out in pain when something hard hit his back. Sandy jumped back in surprise then screamed when she saw a man standing over them. He was wearing a black trench coat and a black cowboy hat. He the grabbed Soda's hair and threw him backwards, making him land hard on the ground.

"Soda!" Sandy screamed.

That was all Sandy got out as the man quickly spun around and punched her in the face with such force it knocked her unconscious. Soda lunged to his feet to come at his attacker when he saw it but the man had a pistol in his other hand and he slammed the bottom of it against Soda's head. His vision was foggy once he hit the ground. Soda tried to look up at his attacker as he crawled backwards.

"Who the hell are you?" He asked weakly. "What do you want?"

He was then grabbed and pulled to his feet. Soda was now looking into the eyes of his attacker.

It was him. 

The man he shot in the woods. The man he thought had killed. He was standing right in front of him. Sodapop was in such shock he couldn't even muster up a single word. Dominick then punched Soda in the gut before clubbing him hard in the back making drop right back to the ground. Pain ran through his entire body as he tried to crawl away but his arms and legs felt like jello.

"You're dead." He finally managed to yell out. "I saw you die!"

"You need to check your eyes, son."

Dominick then kicked Sodapop right in the face.

Soda then groaned in pain as he rolled over. He felt something hot running down the side of his face. Brining his hand up, he touched his face gently and saw it was blood.

"I'm sorry. It was an accident." Soda said as tears began to come to his eyes.

"Oh, I know all about accidents." Dominick then spat as he looked at Sandy for a moment before turning his attention back to the boy who had shot him. "Let me give you some advice." He then dragged Soda back up to his feet. "Next time you leave a man for dead, make sure he's really dead."

Swinging his pistol, Dominick nailed Soda right across the face with it and his head snapped to the side as blood flu out of his mouth. He then pointed the gun down at Soda. Dominick cocked the gun but before he could fire it, Mickey Mouse came running out of the barn, straight at him. He jumped up on his hind legs, kicking at him while making noise as if trying to protect his owner.

Soda opened his eyes to see Dominick now pointing his gun at Mickey.

"No!"

BANG!

Dominick fired the gun and the bullet hit Mickey square in the head. The horse then slowly tipped to the side and dropped to the ground, dead. The porch lights of Bill and Rachel Curtis's house then suddenly came on after the gunshot. A few seconds later Bill ran out with a shotgun in hand.

"What the hell is going on here!"

He could hear someone near the barn.

"Wait here." He told his wife.

Bill ran to the barn as fast as he could. The sight before him was his nephew laying over the body of his horse, crying. His girlfriend was on the ground, motionless.

No one else was in sight.

XXXXXXXXXXXX

Ponyboy was almost skipping down the sidewalk as he was in such a great mood. Not only did he get some form of payback on Cherry and her boyfriend, but more importantly Karen and him were back together. He began to whistle as he walked up the steps of the porch and opened the door to his house. His brows then furrowed in confusion when he saw his parents running around like their heads were on fire.

"What's going on?"

"Grab your coat, Ponyboy." Darryl said. "Sodapop's in the hospital."

He stared at his parents in shock, the good mood he was instantly disappearing into fear.

"What happened?"

"Come on, Pony." His mom said as he grabbed his coat from the closet and almost threw it at him. "We need to get going."

The three of them then exited the house and got into the car. The tires screeched as Darryl backed the car out of the parking space and began taking them to the hospital. The tension in the car was unbearable as Ponyboy began chewing on his fingernail, a habit he once had when he was nervous as the horrible memories of driving to see his mom and dad after their accident came back to him. Once they reached the hospital and his dad found a parking spot, he got out of the car and Pony felt his heart pounding faster in his chest and he approached the huge building with his parents. They made their way inside to the front desk where an older woman was sitting at.

"Sodapop Curtis. What room is he in?" Darryl demanded.

The woman checked her clipboard.

"Room 205." She answered.

They quickly went to the elevator and took it up to the appropriate floor. Once they got out they looked around widely before they saw Bill, Rachel, two cops, and a doctor standing outside of a patient's room. All three of them ran down the hallway and were met with hugs by Bill and Rachel.

"Soda?" Linda gasped.

"He's fine." Bill answered as he let go of his brother. "He's pretty beat up, but he'll be okay."

Darryl then looked towards the doctor.

"Doctor." He began. "What happened?"

"From the marks on his face it appears that Mr. Curtis was pistol-whipped. He's awake but be careful, he's in bad shape."

"Also." One of the cops then spoke. "See if you can get some answers from him. He wouldn't say a word to us."

Linda grabbed the doorknob and opened the door to the room. The three of them stepped in and saw Sodapop's state. There were bandages around the top of his head and bruises and small cuts were on Soda's handsome face. Tears began running down Linda's face as she ran over to her son, gently putting her hand on his.

"Oh, my baby," She cried. "Who did this to you?"

However, Soda didn't respond. He just kept staring ahead at the wall.

"Soda? Are you alright?" Darryl asked, looking close to tears as well as he made his way over to him.

They continued talking to him, but Soda didn't respond to anything. Ponyboy however just stood there, looking at his brother, his fists were balled up as rage filled his entire body. Finally, he turned away and opened the door, stepping back out into the hallway. He marched right up to his uncle as he tried to get a hold of himself.

"Uncle Bill?" Ponyboy nearly growled as tears of anger began to fall. "Who did this? Who the hell did this?"

"I don't know. There was nobody outside when I got there."

Bill then put a hand on his shoulder, trying to comfort his nephew.

"Why is Soda so quiet?" He then asked and Bill frowned.

"The man who beat him up…he killed Soda's horse as well."

Ponyboy looked at his uncle, now overcome in even more shock.

"Mickey Mouse? Someone killed him?"

Bill nodded as Pony looked up at the ceiling. Why would somebody do such a thing? And to Sodapop of all people? He was so nice, so charming…he would never hurt a fly. He didn't deserve what happened to him.

The three of them remained at the hospital until visiting hours were over. Linda kissed her son's cheek gently before leaving. When they got home, Ponyboy tossed and turned in his bed, not getting any sleep at all that night. His brother was okay, but the way he looked…his horse being killed, Pony just kept pondering what kind of person would do something like that and it kept him awake all night.


	46. X Marks the Spot

When it was finally morning he changed and stepped out of the house, walked down the sidewalk until he reached the Mathews house and gently pushed the front door open. He heard voices coming from the kitchen and walked in to see Two-Bit and Karen sitting at the table with bowls of cereal in front of them.

"Hey, Ponyboy." Two-Bit greeted. "What are you doing here so early? I guess you couldn't wait to play 'ha-ha' with my sister." Karen then threw a cornflake at her brother, regretting ever telling him the two were back together. She then looked by at Ponyboy and saw his face, seeing that he looked quite upset about something.

"Pony? What's wrong?"

Swallowing the knot in his throat, Pony weakly replied;

"Sodapop's in the hospital."

Two-Bit and Karen looked at each other before looking back at Pony. Karen then asked;

"Is he alright?"

"He'll live. But, someone beat him up…bad."

Karen quickly got up and threw her arms around Pony's neck, hugging him tightly.

"I'm sorry. Are you okay?"

"I'm fine." Pony shrugged. "It's Soda I'm worried about." He then shook his head as he started to get angry. "I'd love nothing more than to find that son of a bitch that did that to him."

"Pony, stop. The police will find him."

"They don't have any suspects, and Sodapop won't tell them anything about what happened."

"How come?"

"I don't know." Pony sighed in frustration.

"Why don't we go for a walk?" Karen suggested. She walked with Ponyboy out of the house and Two-Bit decided to follow them.

"So no suspects at all huh?" Two-Bit asked. "Where'd it happen?"

"My uncle's place."

"Could it be a soc that did it?" Two-Bit was at a loss. He had no idea of who would want to harm Soda. He was so nice to people, he couldn't think of one person who didn't like him.

"Na." Pony said while shaking his head. He knew that Soda once had issues with a pair of socs but things between them pretty much ended after the rumble two years ago. The three of them continued walking until they were coming up to Johnny's house. Then Two-Bit stopped in his tracks when he saw something.

"What's this?" Two-Bit then pointed to the 'For Sale' sign that was pinned up on the house. "Johnny's moving?"

Ponyboy then sighed heavily, not believing that he had actually forgotten about it.

"Yeah."

"When?" Two-Bit asked. "Where?"

"At the end of the month. To California."

The news hit the older boy like a ton of bricks and left him in shock.

"But…Johnny can't leave."

"I was gonna mention it to my parents and try to convince them to let him stay at my place."

"If they say no, then he can stay with me." Two-Bit said, a matter of factly tone in his voice. But Pony wasn't sure that Ms. Mathews would allow Johnny to move in with them, as nice as she was, it was a huge thing to ask of someone.

"Why's he moving anyway?" Karen then asked.

"His mom can't afford the house anymore."

Ponyboy then looked over at Two-Bit.

"How does your mom afford the house?" The two of them only had their mother, how did she manage to get by?

"Ah, the house is paid off. My dad was an amateur baseball player for a while, remember? They make decent money."

While the three of them continued to walk, Steve was getting off the elevator inside of the hospital Mr. Curtis had told him that Sodapop was currently at. He went slowly down the hallway and hesitated for a second before slowly opening up the door. When he walked in, Sodapop opened his eyes and the two of them stared at each other. Steve was taken aback by his best friend's state but tried his best to act normal.

"Hey, buddy." He greeted.

Soda didn't respond and Steve walked closer.

"Your dad called me this morning. He said you were attacked by somebody?"

Steve then took a seat next to the bed. He was silent for a few moments before asking;

"Was it him?"

He didn't have to elaborate, Sodapop knew who he meant. Closing his eyes, he gently nodded. Taking a deep breath, Steve struggled to find something else to talk about.

"Sandy's okay." Steve began after a few seconds. Just so you know-"

"How the hell did he find me?" Soda then snapped.

Steve looked at his friend.

"I don't know. But we're gonna get him. I'll help you-"

"No."

Soda looked up at the ceiling before closing his eyes.

"I'm gonna deal with this myself."

XXXXXXXXX

It had been several days now since Sodapop had gotten out of the hospital. He still refused to talk to anyone about what had happened up at his uncle's place and no one brought it up. After finding out what happened, his boss at the DX had given him two weeks off as he was still healing some of the bruises on his face. Walking up to the door of Buck's place, Soda knocked twice before the door opened.

"Hey, Curtis." Buck greeted when he saw him. "What are you doing here?"

"Is Dally here?" Soda asked.

Buck opened the door further to let him in. Dally was sitting on one of the sofas as he looked over when he saw Soda enter the place and walk towards him.

"I heard what happened to you." Dally began. "You okay?"

"Dally." Soda began, ignoring the question. "I need a gun."

Dally raised an eyebrow.

"Come again?"

"A gun." Soda repeated. "Do you have one?"

"Maybe. What do you need one for?"

"Are you kidding? Do you even have to ask?"

He then pointed to his bruised face as Dally continued to look him over. Over by the bar, Buck was wiping down the counter as he listened in to the conversation. The owner of the placed spoke up;

"Why would a kid like you have to carry a gun around? Who exactly is trying to get to you?"

Soda looked back over to Buck not giving a reply before turning back to Dally who was looking at him, apparently interested in his response as well.

"I don't know." He finally said.

"I don't buy it." Dally said while standing up. "You're a good kid, Soda. You're telling me that random person just picked you out of the blue to jump and beat up?"

"Yeah. It happens to people all the time."

"Ponyboy told me that the person also killed your horse."

Sodapop stiffened at the mention of that, than began to feel rage build up inside him as he lowered his eyes and shook his head.

"A person doesn't do all that unless they're getting back at someone for somethin'. They're sending a message. So come on, who's after you?"

Buck was now paying full attention as Soda stared at his feet. After a minute, he exhaled deeply…then began to explain. There was no point in keeping it a secret anymore.

"Darry took me and Pony on a hunting trip a few weeks ago. In the woods, I accidentally shot someone…and left him. A few days later, I told Steve about it and we went back up there, but his body was gone…" He then trailed off as he took a quick look at Dally was had a surprised look on his face. "I don't know how he found me, but he followed me to my uncle's house, so that means he knows where I live. He's gonna get me…and I'm scared." Soda admitted.

There was silence in the place as Dally continued to look at Soda before slowly walking around him to the bar. He nodded at Buck who then reached down and pulled out a revolver he had behind the bar. Dally picked it up and went back over to Soda.

"What is your plan?" Dally asked as he kept the gun at his side.

"Huh?" Soda responded, confused.

"How you gonna get this guy?"

"I…I don't know. I don't know how to find him. I guess he lives up near my grandfather's place…that's where it happened."

"You should go to the police." Buck stated.

"I can't, didn't you hear me when I said I shot him and left him for dead?" Soda snapped.

"You probably don't know anything about this guy, do you? His name-" Dally asked.

"I DO!" Soda suddenly jumped up as he remember. "Yeah I do, it's Dominick…"

Soda then trailed off as he tried to remember his last name. He shut his eyes as he thought back to that moment, the day he shot him. He thought back to opening up his wallet...taking out his driver's license.

He saw his name...

"Dominick Banes." Soda said out loud. "His name is Dominick Banes. So if I can't go to the cops how do I find him?"

Soda and Dally were both quiet in thought before Buck spoke up.

"Just give me till the end of the night."

The two younger teens looked over at Buck as he held his hand up.

"I've got a buddy of mine on the force." He then smirked. "Why do you think this place has never been raided by the fuzz? I'll go talk to him, see if this Dominick Banes has a wrap sheet. If he does, he won't be hard to find."

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

While this was going on at Buck's place, Ponyboy was sitting at the table in his house, finishing his breakfast. His mom was getting ready to head to work and Pony knew he needed to bring this up now as he was running out of time. In just one more week, Johnny would have to move out of Tulsa.

"Mom?" He began.

"Yeah?" Linda answered as she combed her hair.

"Um, I haven't told you yet...but Johnny is moving with his mom to California at the end of the month."

She looked over at him.

"Really?"

Ponyboy nodded.

"I'm sorry, honey." Linda frowned. She knew how close the two had become since Johnny moved here two years ago.

"He doesn't want to move."

"I'm sure he doesn't. I had to move myself over the years until my parents finally settled down. It's never easy."

After he didn't respond, Linda assumed he was finished and went to the closet to get her shoes.

"Can he stay with us?" He then blurted out.

Linda looked over at her youngest son with a confused face.

"What do you mean, live with us?"

"Yeah. I mean we have space for him, I don't mind sharing a room with him. Please mom?"

"I..." She really didn't know how to answer. She finally decided to go with the easy one. "Why don't you talk to your father about this?"

"Talk to me about what?"

Ponyboy looked over as he dad walked in from the backyard. He forget that he was off today. He then sighed as he repeated the question.

"Can Johnny stay with us?"

"Yeah." Darryl shrugged. "He can stay over any night."

"No...I mean live with us."

Darryl stared at his son in confusion before looking at his wife.

"Johnny's moving out of the state." Linda explained. "Pony wants to know if he can live here, with him in his room."

His dad almost laughed.

"Ponyboy, this is a big thing you're asking." Darryl began. "It's not like you asking for a dog."

"I know."

"Does Johnny's mother even know about this?"

Ponyboy sighed as he shook his head.

"I'll tell you what...if Johnny's mother says it's okay-"

"He can live here?" Ponyboy asked, with a little too much enthusiasm.

Darryl and Linda looked at each other.

"We'll talk about it."


	47. Killer Crossroads

It was close to midnight when Sodapop snuck out of his house and back to Buck Merrill's place. He was currently sitting at a table along with Dally as Buck put a file that he gotten on Dominick Banes from a friend in the police department. Buck started reading off information about him.

"No wonder this guy came at you as hard he did. He's got a wrap sheet a mile long. Arrested several different times for assault, resisting arrest, drunk driving. He was even a suspect in a murder investigation but they didn't have enough evidence to charge him."

Sodapop continued to listen as he got even more scared. This was worse than he thought. Buck then slid a paper with a number in front of him.

"This is his last known number."

The younger teen looked from Buck to Dally then back to Buck.

"What do I do, just call him?" Soda asked.

"Yeah, go ahead." Buck said as he handed him the phone.

Nervously, Soda began to dial the number as Dally went to the bar area and picked up the other phone to listen in. After a minute, Soda could feel his heart rate quicken when he suddenly heard a voice on the other end.

"Hello?"

He was silent for a moment before licking his dry lips and responding.

"Hello, Dominick. This is Sodapop Curtis."

Once again, there was silence, this time from the other end. He expected him to hang up, but he didn't. After a few seconds of hearing nothing but breathing the voice on the other end of the phone asked;

"How did you find me?"

"Funny. I was about to ask the same thing."

"It wasn't hard."

"I think we should meet, Mr. Banes."

"Why's that."

"You know why," Soda nearly snapped.

Dominick chuckled.

"You really want to meet with me?"

"Yes. This has to be settled."

"Alright." Dominick almost laughed again. "Come to the place you shot me...alone. Seven o'clock tomorrow morning."

He then hung up and Soda took a deep breath as he put the phone down. Soda then looked over as Dally came back into the room with a gun in his hand.

"Did you listen to that?"

Dally nodded.

"What am I supposed to do?"

"Come with me, I've got a plan."

The following morning, Sodapop borrowed Steve's car and made the trip up to his grandparents old house. His nerves had caused his palms to sweat due to having to drive for such a long distance and what was going to be waiting for him when he arrived. Once he finally arrived, Sodapop parked in the driveway then began to walk behind the house, heading to the woods, to the place Dominick had told him to go. He continued walking, stepping on twigs and walking over fallen old branches as he passed tree after tree, trying to remember the spot. After a few minutes, he froze when he saw up in the distance a figure standing against a tree, smoking. He was dressed the same way he was when he attacked him and Sandy that night at his uncle's place. Soda continued on, a lot slower now but Dominick must have heard him as he looked over and smirked upon seeing him.

"You're alone." He began as he saw that Soda had no one else with him. "Good boy."

He then took the cigarette out of his mouth and threw it down on the ground before lightly stepping on it.

"You know I'm surprised you wanted to meet me again." He continued. "It's summer after all, a kid your age are usually out partying, drinking, shooting people, leaving them for dead...things like that."

"No one else was around!" Soda snapped. "It was just me, and I did not know what to do! I checked for your pulse, and I didn't feel one!"

"You should have been more careful."

"It was an accident."

The two of them continued to glare at each other before Dominick chuckled a little.

"So, how did you find me anyway?"

"I looked at your driver's license before I left you." Soda answered. "I saw your name. A friend of mine knows someone in the Tulsa police force. He told me some interesting things about you. You're not exactly an angel yourself."

"Hmm," Dominick smirked. "I never said I was." 

"Your turn. How did you find me?" 

"Well after I woke up." Dominick began. "I stumbled out of the woods and kept going to the nearest house for help."

Soda then looked down as he shook his head...he went to his grandparents house.

"No one was home, but he door was unlocked." He continued. "I saw some interesting pictures inside, I saw the picture of the boy who shot me. Did some research on the house, who owned it, stuff like that. It wasn't that hard." A sick grin then appeared on the man's face. "And I found you, didn't I?"

"You went too far." Soda seethed, as he remembered that night. Not just what he had done to him, but to Sandy, to Mickey. "You should have just went to the police if you wanted to get back at me. Have me arrested-"

"What fun would that have been?"

Soda balled up his fists and began walking towards him but Dominick pulled a gun out of his coat pocket and pointed it at him. Soda stared at the gun for a moment before looking back at him.

"You wouldn't."

"You sure about that? We're out in the middle of no where. No one would find out for a couple of days, maybe even a week or two."

He then walked closer to the younger boy.

"You shot me and left me for dead. I think this would make us even."

Sodapop raised his chin as he looked at Dominick straight in the eyes in defiance. He was scared, but he sure as hell wasn't going to give this man the satisfaction in knowing that. Dominick then gently squeezed the trigger...

BANG!

A shot rang out through the air as Soda jumped and Dominick screamed in pain. He dropped down to his knees, clutching the hand that once held the gun as blood gushed from the wound. Soda quickly picked up the fallen gun he had just dropped before looking over as Dally appeared, coming from behind were Dominick was standing, a revolver in hand.

"Great shot." Soda said, impressed. 

"Thanks." Dally smirked.

Dominick looked up, trying to figure what had just happened and saw the other boy looking down at him.

"You son of a bitch." Dominick stammered through the pain.

"So what should we do with now?" Dally asked the man. 

Dally then raised his eyebrows in surprise as Sodapop pointed the gun he now had at Dominick's head. 

"You tried to kill me." Sodapop spat. "You attacked my girlfriend...you killed my horse. Give me one reason why I shouldn't."

Dominick glared up at him as Soda's hand began to shake but Dally slowly put a hand on his shoulder, trying to calm him down.

"Easy, kid." He began. "You don't want to do that."

"He isn't going to do it anyway," Dominick taunted. "You just don't have the balls."

Soda didn't respond. He just continued to point the gun at him.

"Give me the gun. Come on, buddy. Give me the gun," Dally said."

Soda bit his lip, but finally did what Dally asked. He slowly handed him the gun which Dally placed in his waistband while continuing to hold his own gun on Dominick.

"Should I go call the police?" Soda asked.

"Go ahead, call the police," Dominick dared. "It won't matter, because I'll get out. And when I do, maybe I'll come after your father and mother next-"

BANG!

Soda leaped backwards in shock as Dally just shot Dominick in the head. He slumped to the ground, face first as a pool of blood began to form around his head as Dally watched with cold eyes. He then looked at Soda and motioned to follow him. They quickly made their way out of the woods and back to the car. Dally had hid in the back the entire trip here but got into the drivers seat as he knew that Sodapop was going to be in no condition to drive. Neither one of them said a word for the next half an hour before Dally finally pulled into the first rest stop, miles away from the house. He put the car in park and took a deep breath. 

"You didn't have to do that," Soda finally spoke in a subdued voice. "I should have been the one-"

"Hey," Dally interrupted, sounded oddly relaxed considered what he had just done. "Your jacket's clean. Mine has plenty of stains on it. One more's not gonna make any difference." 

"So what's gonna happen now?"

"Someone will find his body eventually. It won't get traced back to us. I guess it benefits sometimes living out in the middle of nowhere. Don't worry about it, it's all over."

Soda then took a deep breath, this whole thing had overwhelmed him. Suddenly, something came to his mind. He then asked;

"Dally...did you kill Johnny's dad?"

Dally then slowly looked over at him, a harden expression on his face. Sodapop swallowed nervously, now regretting his question.

"What do you think, Soda?"

"Me and Ponyboy talked about it, when we first found out you left," Soda began carefully. "We thought...you probably did it."

Dally heavily sighed.

"Yeah..." he muttered, saying nothing else.

"Johnny never said anything," Sodapop then quickly said.

"I know he wouldn't," Dally responded as he rubbed his forehead. "You know, I got the best advise I've ever gotten from anybody when I was in jail once. Once of inmates I was friendly with told me, sometimes you have to do the wrong thing...for the right reasons."

"I won't tell anyone about this. I promise."

Dally nodded as he started up the car again and began to drive. They were both silent the whole way back. It was strange, Sodapop had never really thought of Dally as a friend before, but at that moment he felt as close to him as he ever did to Steve. Dally too was thinking to himself. Of all the things he had done in his life, he never thought that he would ever kill anyone. Now he had done it twice, both times for people he cared about. But Dally didn't do this for Sodapop, he did for Linda. Once that guy had said he would go after Soda's mom next, that was all it took. Dally didn't even think twice about pulling the trigger. 

After dropping Steve's car off, Sodapop walked back to his house. Once he got there he knelt down and picked up a handful of dirt. He let it run through his fingers as he looked up and stared at the sky for a few minutes before finally getting back to his feet.

And with that, Sodapop headed back inside his home.


	48. Everclear

Johnny was still on the edge about the situation he was in. Currently, he was at the bowling alley playing pinball. It was always something he did whenever he needed to take his mind off things. He continued on until Ponyboy walked in and rushed over to him with a smile on his face.

"Johnny, good news," he beamed.

"What did they say?" Johnny asked, knowing that Ponyboy had talked to his parents about the idea of letting him move in.

"They said you need to talk to your mom. She needs to say its okay."

Johnny sighed. To him that wasn't good news. He didn't want to have to talk to his mom about this. Then to his surprise, Ponyboy grabbed his wrist and yanked him away from the pinball machine and out the door. They began walking to the direction of the Cade house.

"What are we doing?" Johnny asked as he gently pulled his wrist away from his friend.

"You're mom's still home, right?"

"Yeah, she doesn't go to work for another half an hour."

"Good."

"Wait, you want me to talk to her now?"

"Yes, now," Ponyboy nearly snapped. "We're running out of time."

Now feeling super uneasy as he moved along, this was what Johnny was dreading having to do, but knew he had to talk to his mom about this eventually. Once they got to the house, Ponyboy waited as Johnny walked in and saw his mom walking around the living room, getting ready for work.

"Oh, I'm glad I saw I saw you before I left." Sarah began once she saw him. "You need to start packing on Thursday, and the movers will be here Friday morning-"

"I don't want to move." Johnny suddenly blurted out.

"What?"

"I don't want to leave Tulsa." He continued. "I like it here, my friends are here. I only have one year left of school. I don't want to move."

"Johnny." Sarah began, not wanting to get into this right now." I know you don't want to move, but we don't have any alternative."

"Well…" Johnny began, uneasy as he stared at his shoes. "I sort of do. The Curtis's are willing to take me in…"

A few seconds passed before Sarah finally responded.

"Really?"

"Yeah, I told Ponyboy I was moving and he asked his parents if I could stay with them."

"And they agreed?"

"They said I had to ask you first. I needed to get your permission." 

Neither one said a word after that, the only noise in the room was the clock ticking by. The seconds felt like minutes. Johnny continued to stare at his shoes as he waited for his mom to say something.

"I know I haven't been a good parent over the years." She began, quietly...guilty. She knew what her son had been through over the years. 

He looked up at her, starting to feel bad about bringing this up. But in the end, it was the truth. She hadn't been a good parent, she had ignored him most of his life. The past few months since his dad died was the most time they'd ever spent together, and still...there wasn't much there. Johnny really didn't think of her as his mother, she was just some woman in his life. 

"Mom-" He began but she shook her head.

"If you want to stay with them...it's fine with me." She finished.

"Are you sure?"

"I just want you to be happy."

After that, Sarah walked out of the room as Johnny stared after her before slowly turning around and going back outside.

XXXXXXXXXXX

The following evening Darryl and Linda were both in the kitchen cleaning up after dinner was over when the doorbell rang. Drying off his hands, Darryl walked over to the door and to his surprise upon opening it, Sarah Cade was waiting on the other end.

"Oh, Ms. Cade." He greeted. "How nice to see you."

"May I come in?" She asked.

"Of course."

He opened the door further to let her in and Linda stepped out of the kitchen to greet their guest.

"Sarah, long time no see. How have you been?"

"Fine. Just fine."

"We've been meaning to talk with you. Would you like to have a seat?"

She nodded before heading over to the sofa in the living room. Darryl and Linda both sat down across from her.

"I'm sure you know that I'm moving on Friday." She began. "But Johnny...he wants to stay."

"We know." Darryl answered.

"Johnny told me that you'd be willing to let him stay with you."

Both Linda and Darryl looked at each other.

"Well...only if it was okay with you. Johnny could stay here and finish his last year as school. And then when you were ready to come back to Tulsa-"

"I was never planning to come back." Sarah interrupted.

"Oh."

She nodded wordlessly before exhaling softly and continuing.

"I'm fine with Johnny staying here with you. I know that he'll be in good hands."

Both Curtis's smiled as Sarah wondered how to ask them what she had really came here to ask. She really didn't know the two of them that well and what she wanted to ask was a huge thing to consider.

"I was only nineteen when I got pregnant with Johnny." She began. "I wasn't ready to be a parent." Linda stared at the other woman after she said that. She figured as much, while she herself and Darryl were in their mid forties, Sarah looked to be in her early thirties. Sarah then continued; "Francis and I weren't in love. He told me to get rid of the baby, but...it just felt wrong. So I had the baby, and I shouldn't have because we were both horrible parents. Over the years, I tried to ignore Johnny...pretend he didn't exist because I thought it would be the best thing for both of us. But I can't do it anymore. I want him to be with a good family."

As tears began to fall from her eyes, Darryl shifted in his seat, starting to feel uncomfortable. He looked over at his wife, wondering were the other woman was going with this. Sarah then brushed away the tears and took a deep breath.

"I wanted to ask you...if he is going to stay with you, would you consider...adopting him?"

"Come again?" Darryl asked.

Linda too was shocked by the question as she stared at Sarah.

"I know it's a huge thing to ask, but I want Johnny to have a real family." Sarah continued. "If I could give him one thing, it'd be that."

"Sarah." Linda began, slowly. "We'd be happy to take Johnny in. But as far as adopting him goes...we're really going to have to think about that."

She nodded.

"Thank you, thank you both."

The two of them watched as Sarah turned in left the house. Linda and Darryl looked at each other, neither one knowing what to say. For the next hour, Darryl and Linda sat in the backyard on their wooden swing, quietly going in their minds what Ms. Cade had asked them.

"I would have liked to have another child." Linda finally began.

"Yeah." Darryl smiled. "I would have liked a girl."

Linda smiled back as the swing kept rocking lightly back and forth. After Ponyboy was born, the two of them agreed that was going to be it for them. And it was for a simple reason, they didn't have enough room in the house and wouldn't be able to properly provide for any more kids.

"Every time I see that boy I just want to give him a hug." Linda spoke.

Darryl nodded.

"You think that his father use to hit him?"

"Probably."

Linda then shook her head, wondering what kind of a person could do that to their own child.

"Should we do this?" Darryl then asked, finally getting to the question.

"Well...Darry's in college now. And Sodapop and Ponyboy are going to be seniors come the fall, Johnny too. It's not like we'd be taking in a toddler."

"We both have better jobs." Darryl continued. "We make more money then we use to."

"Yes."

"So let me get this straight. If we do this, Johnny is going to get a new family, Darry, Soda, and Pony are going to have a new brother, and we're both going to get a new son."

Linda smiled.

"That's what's on the table."

Smiling back, Darryl answered;

"I'm in."

Just as the two made a decision, Sodapop had entered the house with Ponyboy and Johnny. He had hung out with them tonight at the Nightly Double, even though movies really weren't his thing he needed a normal night out just to forget about everything. It was over, this situation with Dominick Banes was over. But it was still fresh and as much as he tried to put it out of his mind-

"Soda? Hey Soda?" Pony said as he waved his hand in front of his face.

"Oh? What?"

"I was asking if you wanted a drink."

"No...I'm good."

He then kicked off his shoes as he sat down on the couch. Just as Pony walked into the kitchen, Darryl and Linda came in from the backyard.

"Oh, I'm glad you two are here." Linda said when she saw Ponyboy and Johnny. "We need to talk to you both about something."

They all walked into the living room and joined Soda on the couches. Darryl looked at his wife for a moment before speaking.

"Well, Johnny. Your mother stopped by here not long ago and said she's fine with you staying with us."

Ponyboy and Johnny both smiled at each other as Linda took over for her husband and looked straight at Johnny.

"Not only that...she asked us if we'd take you permanently. She asked us if we'd consider...adopting you."

There was now silence in the living room as the three boys took the information in, Johnny continued staring at Mrs. Curtis. A wave of hurt then overcame him.

"What...she doesn't want me anymore?"

"It's not that, Johnny." Darryl answered. "She told us she wanted you to be with a real family. But we won't do it unless you want us to."

Ponyboy then smiled as he realized what they were saying.

"So wait...Johnny would be part of our family. I mean, for real?"

"Yes." Linda responded. "The two of you have been like brothers...now it would just be official."

Taking a quick look at Pony before looking back at Linda and Darryl, Johnny spoke again.

"You guys would be my parents?"

"We don't know how long the adoption process takes." Darryl answered. "But, yes."

Soda then let out a yell of joy as he almost jumped on Johnny and began messing up his hair.

"I get a new little brother."

"Me too." Pony said.

"I'm a few months older than you, Pony." Johnny reminded.

"Yes." Linda smiled at Ponyboy. "You'd still be the baby." But she knew her youngest son didn't care. He liked his spot in the family. 

"Is this okay with you, Johnny?" Darryl asked.

Johnny still was in disbelief over this, he really didn't know how to react. The Curtis parents had always made him, Two-Bit, Steve, and Dally feel like they were part of the family, but if they took him in he would officially part of their family. He was happy and, in a strange way, scared at the same time.

"Yes." He finally answered.

"Johnny Curtis." Soda grinned. "Does have a nice ring to it, you can even keep the 'C'."

"We'll have to call Darry up, tell him the news." Darryl said as he got up.

Ponyboy then grabbed a hold of Johnny's head and gave him a noogie.

"Hey, stop!" Johnny laughed. Laughing as well, Pony let go.

Johnny then looked around at his surroundings and knew right then that he wasn't going to miss home, because he was already there.


	49. Winter Break

Once winter break arrived for Sodapop, Ponyboy, and Johnny their parents had surprised them when they were told they were going on vacation to Beaver Creek Lodge. Since Johnny didn't know the story behind it, Ponyboy explained in their room one night that during high school, his father became best friends with a boy named Tommy Ludvig. He even was the best man for his wedding. Tommy ended up investing money in the ski lodge and eventually he and his wife, Catherine ended up running it. After that happened, they invited the Curtis family to come up and stay for free for years, however they had been unable to go for the past several. Linda and Darryl were very much looking forward to reuniting with their old friends. As the car ride continued, Johnny carefully opened one eye as he sat in-between Pony and Soda in the backseat. The two of them were both asleep, he didn't blame them, it was a five hour trip but as much as he tried Johnny just couldn't sleep. 

While he was considered part of the family, technically, he wasn't yet. The adoption process was extremely rigorous and was going to take time for it to be confirmed. In the meantime, both Linda and Darryl had told Johnny that he could call them 'Mom' and 'Dad'. Johnny appreciated the affection the Curtis's were giving him and doing all they could to make him feel comfortable as a new member of the family, he really did. But Johnny still couldn't help but feel awkward about the whole thing...and it wasn't only that. What if the Curtis's were denied for some reason? He just didn't want to get his hopes up. 

Suddenly, the car pulled into a parking lot and came to a stop.

"Okay gang," Darryl announced. "We're here."

"About time," Soda muttered sleepily. Once all five of them were out of the car, Ponyboy smiled when a black jeep that had been traveling close behind took the parking space next to their car. Once the engine was shut off, Two-Bit got out of the backseat.

"Damn it's cold," Two-Bit muttered as he shoved his hands into his coat pockets.

"We just got here and you're already complaining." Karen was slightly irritated.

"I'm not complaining, I'm stating a fact."

"Stop fighting you two," Margaret scolded. She was very appreciative of Linda's invitation to come with them and with as hard as she worked she could use some relaxation. "I listened to it enough driving up here. Can we please have a peaceful vacation?"

"They have everything from skiing to spas," Karen then smiled. "I don't think four days will be enough."

"I agree," her mother smiled.

After getting the bags from the trunks of their vehicles, he two families then got together as they made their way inside to the main lobby to get checked in. Their were eight of them, so they would be splitting four rooms. Obviously, Darryl and Linda would be sharing one, Margaret and Karen in another. As the two pairs made their way to their rooms, Ponyboy and Sodapop were currently arguing about who was going to have to share with Two-Bit.

"You two just share one room," Two-Bit snapped as he rested his elbow on Johnny's shoulder. "I'll share with him."

Johnny slipped out from under the older boy's elbow.

"No way."

"Johnny," Two-Bit gasped, overdramatically. "I thought you were different from them."

"Let's just flip a coin," Soda said as he pulled out a quarter. "Heads!"

They all watched as Sodapop flipped the coin and let it hit the carpeted floor. Ponyboy swore when he saw what it had landed on.

"Ha!"

"Best two out of three," Ponyboy nearly pleaded.

"No way, besides I never get to hang out with Johnny."

Soda then motioned for Johnny to follow him as he moved along to the room. Johnny looked back at Pony and shrugged.

"Tough break, Pony."

Ponyboy sighed heavily as he watched his best friend head after Sodapop. His brows then furrowed when he felt two arms wrap around his neck. He turned his head to see Two-Bit giving him a smirk.

"It's you and me, honey bunch."

"Oh, god..." Pony muttered. "Help me."

After getting settled in, Ponyboy found out from Margaret that his parents had gone out with their old friends for a drink and that Karen had gone down to the spa. Ponyboy smiled after hearing that and went in search of his girlfriend and ended up finding her inside of a hot tub. Her eyes were closed and head was leaning on the edge of the tub. He carefully walked over and got as close as he could without alerting her to his presence. 

"Hey Karen."

Karen jumped and opened her brown eyes to see her boyfriend standing over her. He grinned.

"Sorry, didn't mean to scare you."

"You didn't," she replied instantly.

Ponyboy rolled his eyes.

"Then why did you jump?"

"I didn't...you must be seeing things."

"Right."

"So, do you want to join me?" Karen then smiled.

"I thought you were never going to ask."

Ponyboy slipped off his shoes and socks before stepping into the hot tub. Karen wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him deeply as Pony's hand went over to turn up the temperature in the water...

XXXXXXXXXXX

The following morning, Johnny woke to a horrific sight...Sodapop's face was about an inch away from his.

"Gah!"

Johnny yelped as he tumbled backwards out of his bed, rolling backwards once before looking around widely as Soda began laughing uncontrollably. He use to wake Ponyboy up like that all the time when they were younger, and his baby brother would always react the same way. He did wake Darry up like that once, but he didn't have the same reaction. Once his older brother's eyes opened, his hand instinctively shot up and bitch-slapped Soda. Needless to say, Soda never tried that again. 

"What's the big idea?" Johnny demanded as he pulled the tangled up blanket from his legs. Soda couldn't answer, he was laughing too hard and Johnny couldn't help but slightly chuckle as well due to the older boy's laugh being very infectious. Sunlight pierced through the cracks of the closed curtain as Soda finally managed to get a hold of himself. 

"Come on," Soda continued to smile. "Today is a big day."

"What are we doing?"

"We're all going skiing."

Johnny's eyes widened.

"No."

"You have to ski. That's why people go to ski resorts. We've all been looking forward to this."

Johnny sighed, he really didn't want to ski but he couldn't ignore the enthusiasm of everyone else to get out and start the day. He nodded and began getting himself ready. Sodapop left their room to get the equipment they would need and a few minutes later met up with Ponyboy, Two-Bit, and Karen at the slops. Johnny couldn't help it, but he was really starting to get nervous about the whole thing.

"Guys, I can't do this," Johnny began. "I don't know how to ski."

"We'll teach you," Sodapop promised. "It isn't that hard."

Two-Bit helped Johnny in getting his skis on and Ponyboy came over to help him stand back up.

"At least you can stand up with them on." Two-Bit commented.

Johnny narrowed his eyes and looked like he was about to say something back to the older boy but Ponyboy stopped him.

"Just stay still while we get ready."

Ponyboy, Sodapop, Two-Bit, and Karen were almost finished putting on their own skis and readying their poles when suddenly, Johnny began to slide...

"Umm…guys…why am I moving?" He said nervously. Unfortunately they didn't hear him. "Guys!" 

Ponyboy's eyes widened when he heard Johnny's yelled and turned to see his friend about to go downhill...backwards.

"Holy shit! Johnny try to turn around!"

Johnny heard him yell and somehow managed to turn himself around. It wasn't a deep hill but for someone who was as inexperienced as he was it was hell.

"How the hell do I stop?!" 

He closed his eyes not wanting to see what would happen next. However, eventually he had to take a peak to see if this nightmare would come to an end shortly, but…all he saw were trees. 'Shit!' was all he managed to mentally yell out before he ran right into one. The next thing he knew, Johnny was lying on his back in the snow, pain in his head and chest but he was happy that he wasn't dead. He quickly took off the skis and threw them far away from him, swearing never to put them on again. Eventually, Ponyboy and the others came down the hill and found him. They all had worried looks on their faces as they carefully gathered around the fallen boy. 

"Are-" Sodapop started to say.

"Of course not!" Johnny incredulously cried out.

"Is anything broken?" Ponyboy asked while kneeling down next to him. Johnny carefully moved his limbs around and sighed with relief. 

"No, I think I'm alright."

Two-Bit tried to hold back laughter but just couldn't. It was funny now that he knew Johnny was okay.

"Ponyboy told you not to move."

Johnny glared at him.

"I didn't."

"Did you have fun at least?" Karen asked.

"Sure…I had a hell of a good time…crashing into a tree."

"I think you hurt the tree more than it hurt you," Two-Bit stated.

"I'm going to hurt you in a second!" Johnny snarled as he got up.

"Guys cut it out!" Ponyboy yelled as he gently took a hold of Johnny's arm. "Let's get you back inside."


	50. Capturing a Moment

Six Months Later...

Standing in the front of the mirror combing his hair back in the room he shared with his adopted brother, Ponyboy was getting ready for probably the biggest day in his life. Not only was he graduating from high school today, but he was also the valedictorian, meaning that he was giving the closing speech at the ceremony due to having the best grades of everyone else graduating this year. Due to being so anxious about today's event he really didn't get much sleep last night, he and Johnny both pretty much spent the night wide awake and talking to one another.

"Hey, Pony."

Ponyboy turned around to see Sodapop standing in the doorway, a big smile on his face. He really didn't need to guess as to why he was in such a good mood.

"You look happy today." Ponyboy said.

"What's not to be happy about? It's over! No more school!"

He nodded as he placed the comb down on the dresser.

"What did you want?"

"Oh, Mom wants to see us downstairs before we put our gowns on."

He followed his brother down the stairs and saw the rest of the gang and their families all with them. Steve was there with his dad and stepmom. Two-Bit was joining them with his Mom and Karen. Pony couldn't help but frown a little when he saw her. He wished she was graduating with him and the others today but she still had one more year left to go. Johnny was sitting on the couch with Dally next to him, while Darry was standing with his parents, returning home to see his brothers graduate today.

"Oh, boys." Linda greeted when she saw them. "Come over here."

"What is it?" Ponyboy asked.

"I was just talking with Margaret, and it just occured to me that we don't have a picture with all you boys in it."

The boys all looked at each other before Linda motioned for them to come over and stand together. They all did so, Darry, Sodapop, Ponyboy, Steve, Two-Bit, Dally, and Johnny, all together in a group as Linda took the camera.

She then snapped the picture, then proceeded to take six more so each boy could have their own photo.

"Alright guys, go get your gowns on." Darryl said to Ponyboy and Sodapop.

As they went upstairs, Linda helped Johnny with his tie.

"Thanks, mom." Johnny smile.

"Your welcome."

The whole adoption process had taken a few months before Johnny officially became part of the family. During the last couple of months, he had finally gotten use to calling Linda and Darryl, 'mom' and 'dad'.

As he went to sit back down on the couch, Dally turned to him.

"I'm proud of you kid." He smirked. Dally really was. He was so glad that Johnny listened to him about keeping his nose clean and not ending up like him. 

Johnny smiled back.

"Thanks."

Just then, Pony and Soda came back down the steps with their caps and gowns and the group all left the house and pilled into their cars. The ceremony was taking place outdoors today. Thankfully, it was pretty cool out as Ponyboy sat with the rest of the graduating class while the parents and other family members and friends sat in the stands. Principal Williams made the first speech, followed by several teachers. It was then time, as the Principal spoke into the microphone once more.

"When I call your name, please step forward to receive your diploma."

The first row of students then got up and approached the stage as the principal began calling out their names one by one. Ponyboy had butterflies in his stomach and it really got tense when his row was next. He along with Johnny were going up now as they walked up the stage waited as each one's name was called.

"Johnny Curtis."

In the stand, Darryl, Linda, and Darry all began clapping as they watched the newest edition to the family get his diploma.

"Ponyboy Curtis."

Ponyboy stepped forward, shook the principal's hand then took his diploma before walking down the opposite set of stairs and going back to his seat. His heart was racing, and although that part was over he still had to give his speech.

"Sodapop Curtis."

He looked up when he heard his brothers name called and smiled when he saw him take his diploma, happy just to see him happy. Meanwhile, Darryl got a little choked up as he saw his second son receive his diploma, remembering how Sodapop once told him that he wanted to drop out of school because he thought he was dumb. Soda stuck with it and didn't give up despite how much he had hated school. All of his hard work had paid off.

More and more rows of students got up to the stage before another name was called.

"Steve Randle."

In the stands, Two-Bit, Dally, and Darry all clapped as they watched their buddy get his diploma. Steve and Soda then pointed at each other before Steve walked down the steps and back to his seat. As the final rows got up to the stage, Ponyboy swallowed nervously as he got back up, knowing it was almost time for him to give his speech. Once everyone was done and had gotten their diplomas, the Principal announced him as the valedictorian and he stepped up to the microphone. As everyone focused on him, for some reason the nerves went away as he looked straight ahead, not really looking at anyone.

"Thank you, Principal Williams."

He then cleared his throat and began.

"All great achievements aroused from dissatisfaction. It is the desire to do better, to go further, to dig deeper that propels a civilization to greatness. Over the past three years, we have been given knowledge, education, and experience. And with these gifts comes the responsibility of choice. We alone decide how our talents are bestowed upon the world as we enter the work force, the military, or to seek further education in college. This is our destiny. And we hold it in the palm of our hands."

After he finished everyone began clapping before all the students began cheering and throwing their caps into the air. Ponyboy then made eye contact with Karen and smiled before walking down the steps to meet up with his family.

XXXXXXXXXXX

Epilogue.

Upon completing a four year term at Oklahoma State University, Darry Curtis remained in Tulsa and became a personal trainer. He soon married a woman named Jennifer Pierce and had a son named Joseph, named after Darry's grandfather.

Sodapop Curtis married Sandy Weisman upon turning twenty-one and moved to Florida. He opened up a successful car dealership and had a daughter named, Daftney.

Ponyboy Curtis attended Oklahoma State, but dropped out after one year. He then became a writer under the pseudonym, 'P.M Curtis' and wrote several best selling books. Pony married Karen Mathews and had twin boys, Michael and Keith.

Steve Randle married Evie Sanders and soon moved to Florida as well, opening up a chain of car repair shops. He and Evie had two kids. A boy, Christopher, and a girl, Stacy.

Two-Bit Mathews remained in Tulsa and eventually became a popular shock-jock on a radio program. He married high school sweetheart, Kathy Maddox and had a son, Joshua.

Johnny Curtis became manager of a local super-market. He got married to Angela Shepard and after encouragement from Ponyboy that he would be a good father, had a son named Thomas.

Dallas Winston moved back to New York and became co-owner of a popular night club in town and made sure to keep himself out of trouble. He never got married nor had any kids, but was named godfather of Johnny's son.

Although they all grew up and went their separate ways, at least once a year they all made sure to meet up in the old neighborhood in Tulsa to remember the good old days.

Brothers for life, Outsiders forever.

The End.

XXXXXXXXXXXX

Author's note; I was having trouble coming up with more ideas to keep the story going. I thought about Ponyboy or Johnny getting into some kind of accident during the ski trip resulting in amnesia, but re-reading the whole story I think I've put all the characters through enough and I wanted to end the story on a positive note.

However, I do plan on writing ten more chapters each one dedicated to the main characters; Darryl Sr., Linda, Darry, Sodapop, Ponyboy, Two-Bit, Karen, Steve, Dally, and Johnny. So, ten more bonus chapters to go.


	51. Darryl Curtis Senior (Bonus Chapter)

Days like today were very rare for Darryl Curtis Senior. He was off today but his wife was at work and his three boys were at school. Darryl was all alone in the house. He didn't mind of course and he usually went to the gym on his days off. Exercise was something that his oldest son Darry inherited from him. However, Darryl decided that today he was simply going to relax and clear his mind. Along with exercise, Darryl also loved to read, which is what Ponyboy inherited. After pulling "Gone With The Wind' off the bookshelf, Darryl gazed into the kitchen for a moment...he could really use a scotch right now.

'A little early to start drinking, don't you think?' The little voice in his head asked him.

Smiling a little to himself, Darryl sat down in his recliner and opened the book up. Before he could read one word, the phone rang. He glanced at the ringing phone in irritation for a moment before sighing and answering it; "Hello?"

"Hey, Darryl," It was his older brother Bill.

Darryl smiled as he sat up straighter. He hadn't talked to his brother for a little while.

"Bill, how've you been?"

"Fine, I've been fine," Darryl's brows furrowed as Bill's voice was somewhat shaky. "Listen, are you sitting down?"

There was something wrong. People just didn't ask if someone was sitting down or not for no reason.

"What's going on, Bill?"

Sighing heavily, his brother replied;

"Dad died."

Leaning back in the recliner, Darryl closed his eyes and exhaled heavily.

"Oh, man."

"Yeah, I know. Could you meet me at the house tomorrow so we can start planning the funeral?"

"Of course. I'll be there by eight o'clock."

After hanging up, Darryl rubbed his forehead before getting up and going to the kitchen. He was definitely having that scotch now.

XXXXXXXXXXX

Darryl waited for Linda, Darry, Sodapop, and Ponyboy to all be home so he could tell them the news all at once. Linda wrapped his arms around her husband's neck, lightly crying into his shoulder. Soda began sobbing hard as he headed to his room, Ponyboy following after him, tears in his eyes as well. However, Darry remained stoic. It wasn't like he didn't care or lacked emotion, it was just how he was. Darryl understood, he was very much the same way. After Linda let go of him he took a seat back on the recliner as his wife went to check on her younger boys. Darry then took a seat on the couch across from his father.

"How did it happen?" Darry asked. The question seemed to surprise his father.

"You know, I actually didn't ask," Darryl realized. "He was old, he was seventy-eight. If I had to guess, it was probably heart failure."

Darry nodded. He wasn't comfortable with this sort of thing so he knew this next question was dumb, but didn't know what else to say.

"Are you okay?"

His father rubbed his chin before nodding.

"Yeah. I'll be fine."

Joseph Curtis died on Wednesday, May the 7th, 1967. As it turned out, it was from heart failure. He had died in his sleep, he didn't suffer at all. His funeral was held two days later on Friday and he was buried next to his wife Helen, Bill and Darryl's mother who had died three years prior at the age of seventy five. Even though they were upset, Darryl and Bill were actually strangely happy at the same time because now the two of them were going to be together again. Their father was really lost without the love of his life over the past several years. Sodapop was taking this hard as he really loved his Grampa Joe. His first memory of meeting him was when he was six years old. His Grampa held out his hand for Soda to give him a five, Soda slapped his hand as hard as he could(which was not very hard, he was six after all) and his Grampa let out a fake, overexaggerated howl of pain. After that, anytime they visited their Grandfather, he always extended his hand for a five, Soda would do it and he would always have the same reaction.

Once the funeral was over they all gathered at the house Bill and Darryl grew up in. They had always loved living out here, out in the country with so much land and the next house being miles away. It was so peaceful. As Linda and Bill's wife Rachel were in the kitchen, preparing a big dinner, the two brothers sat on the porch with beers in hand, Darryl watching proudly his three sons passed a football back and forth at each other. Then, a question suddenly popped into Darryl's mind.

"Bill...how come you never had any kids?" It just occurred to him that he had never asked his older brother that question.

Bill took another sip from his beer bottle before shrugging. 

"Honestly, I guess I was just too scared."

Darryl raised his eyebrows in surprise. He never heard his older brother say he was scared of anything.

"Scared?"

"Sure. Weren't you scared when you found out Linda was pregnant the first time?"

"Sure I was, I was scared all three times. But it's all worth it when they are finally born. Trust me, you've never felt the kind of love you feel when you hold them in your arms for the first time."

"Yeah, I'm sure it's a great feeling," Bill nodded. "I always wondered if Mom and Dad were disappointed that I didn't have kids."

"Of course they weren't," Darryl assured. "They knew that it's not for everyone. I know that they were glad you found yourself such a good woman."

"That I do have," Bill agreed.

They remained quiet for the next few moments, Darryl smiling as he watched both Sodapop and Ponyboy jumping on Darry and pulling him down to the ground. It was then did he remember that there was another matter they needed to discuss. 

"So, what are we going to do with the house?"

"Sell it I guess."

"Sell it? Are you sure?"

"Yeah. I mean, Rachel and I are doing good but I'm sure you and Linda need the money."

Darryl stared at his older brother, now somewhat offended.

"My family is not destitute, Bill."

Bill held up a hand.

"I didn't meant it like, Dar. I just know that you and Linda work tough jobs. You guys could use some extra money. For your kids college if nothing else."

"I don't have to worry about that," Darryl assured. "Darry is going to get a scholarship, mark my word. And if Ponyboy keeps doing as well as he's doing he will too. Sodapop is never going to college, he hates school."

"Okay, so what do you want to do then?"

Darryl briefly thought about it before answering.

"Let's keep it in the family. Maybe one of the boys will want it one day. I can picture Darry living up here, raising a family."

"Sounds good to me," Bill smiled.

They then began to watch the boys again. This time Darry and Sodapop had dogpiled on Ponyboy and were doing their best to tickle him to death. After a few minutes Darry pulled Soda up and off before holding him down so that Pony could get his revenge.

"You've done a good job raising your sons, Darryl," Bill smiled again as he looked over at his younger brother. "I know Dad was very proud of you."

Darryl nodded. He knew his Dad was. Family was very important to their father. He knew that one time in his life his father had gotten into a really bad fight with his own younger brother Jacob that resulted in them never speaking again. Joseph didn't want that sort of thing to ever happen to Bill and Darryl. He made sure that they realized that this was your family and it's the only one you've got. Throughout his whole life, his father had never laid a hand on either Darryl or Bill and Darryl had never laid a hand on Darry, Sodapop, or Ponyboy. Because he never needed to. He taught them all to listen to adults, to respect their elders, be gentleman. That was how he was raised.

Just then, Linda opened the screen door and called out;

"Okay everyone, dinner is ready!"

Darry, Sodapop, and Ponyboy followed their Dad and Uncle inside of the house and to the kitchen, taking a seat at the table. The women had cooked juicy, thick steaks, mashed potatoes with gravy, cream corn, and homemade bread. Soda reached and picked up a piece of bread and Rachel smiled. They had a certain rule when it came to dinners and the whole family had gathered.

"Okay Soda, since you touched the food first, you say grace."

Soda raised an eyebrow.

"Me?"

His aunt nodded.

"O...kay," Soda muttered as he tried to think of something to say.

Everyone at the table interlocked their fingers and lowered their heads as they waited. Finally, Soda spoke;

"Good food, good meat. Good god let's eat."

They all turned their heads to look at him and Soda gave them all a bright smile. Ponyboy tried to stifle his laughter but couldn't. Pony's laughing caused a chain reaction and soon everyone at the table was laughing their heads off. 

Darryl shook his head as he composed himself.

"That was beautiful son, thank you."


	52. Johnny Cade (Bonus Chapter)

Ponyboy was coming home from Two-Bit's house and after he made his way up the staircase his brows furrowed as he saw that his bedroom door was shut. His door was never shut and he didn't think anyone else was home because the front door was locked. He walked over and opened the door only to freeze in shock at what he saw next. Johnny was laying in bed with some girl who had her arms wrapped around his neck and was kissing him deeply. And not just any girl. It was Angela Shepard.

"What the-" Pony exclaimed causing the two of them to jump apart.

"Jesus, Pony!" Johnny yelled, now completely embarrassed as they both got to their feet. "I thought you were hanging out with Two-Bit!"

Ponyboy was too shocked to respond as Angela quickly gathered herself.

"I'll see you at school tomorrow Johnny," she said before hurrying out of the room and out of the house. Pony continued to stare at Johnny, his mouth slightly opened.

"What?" Johnny asked, irritated that his brother had ruined the first time he had been with a girl. "This is my room too, you know."

"That was Angela Shepard," Pony finally managed to say.

"So? I can't have a girlfriend?"

"But it's Angela Shepard!"

"She's a nice girl! If you just give her a chance."

Ponyboy cocked his head slightly as he stared at his adopted brother. What was that supposed to mean? He then wondered if Angela had told him that she had actually asked him out back when they were in junior high. Ponyboy flat out said no. He wasn't into girls at the time and he was also told by Darry to stay far away from Angela Shepard. His oldest brother said that she was a hood chick and would cause him nothing but problems.

"How long has this been going on?" Pony then asked.

"Ever since Christmas break ended."

"It's spring break now, Johnny!" Pony exclaimed, now a little hurt that Johnny never told him. "You been seeing her for four months now and never told me!"

"So, I don't got to tell you every little thing."

"This is not a little thing." Pony took a seat on his own bed that was across the room from Johnny's. "So this is why we haven't been hanging out so much lately."

"Yeah," Johnny muttered, "Yeah I guess. I'm sorry I didn't tell you. It's just...this is my first girlfriend. All this stuff is pretty new to me."

After that Ponyboy couldn't help but smile when Johnny said the word girlfriend. He was happy that his brother was with someone. Johnny was even shyer than he was and Pony wondered if Johnny would ever get a girlfriend of his own. But then a thought came to mind...Curly. He remembered that not long after Johnny first moved here the two of them got into a brief fistfight. It wasn't that serious but Pony had to know that Johnny couldn't be Curly's favorite person in the world. They went to school with him, on and off again when Curly wasn't in trouble and were in the same grade.

"Johnny," Ponyboy began, "You need to tell Curly that you're dating his sister." The slightly older boy raised his eyebrows as Pony continued. "You don't want him to find out the same way I did, he won't react the same way. He might just try to cut something off."

"Oh, shut up Pony," Johnny responded as he threw a pillow at him.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Several days later, Johnny was walking Angela back to her house when in the distance he saw her brother Curly leaned up against a car in the driveway. It seemed like he was waiting for someone. Johnny then remembered what Ponyboy said about telling Curly about the relationship he now had with his sister. He sighed, guessing that now was as good as time as any. Curly turned his head in their direction once he sensed someone approaching the house and his brows furrowed.

"What the heck is this?" He asked.

Angela ignored the question as she kissed Johnny on the cheek and said goodbye to him before heading in the house. Johnny then turned his attention to the other boy.

"Hey, Curly," Johnny began awkwardly, "Angela and I are sort of...dating."

"Hmm," Curly simply replied as Johnny waiting for some sort of reaction. He wondered if any punches were going to be thrown and prepared himself for it. Curly then began searching himself for something but came up empty as he looked back at Johnny. "You got a weed?"

"Yeah."

Somewhat surprised by the lack of caring of Curly by the revelation, Johnny took out two cigarettes out of his pocket and handed one to Curly. He lit his own and the two boys began to smoke.

"How come you haven't been to school lately?" Johnny asked, trying to start some sort of conversation.

"Can't be bothered."

Johnny snorted. He guessed he really didn't need to ask.

"And the fuzz is thinking about sending me back to the reformatory anyway."

"Oh yeah?"

"Yeah," Curly responded as he blew a smoke ring. "I'll probably run into the kid I burnt in there. Won't he be happy to see me?"

Johnny raised his eyebrows in shock.

"Burnt?!"

"Yep. Burnt him with a lit cigarette. Screamed like a little bitch."

"As anyone would."

"I wouldn't," Curly responded matter-off-factly. He then looked Johnny up and down. "No doubt you would."

"I wouldn't," Johnny answered.

"Oh yeah?"

"Yeah. My father once took a two-by-four to my back and I never made a sound," Johnny stated, almost proudly but on the inside he shuttered at the memory. He was so glad to be away from all that now. To now have such a loving and caring family.

Curly now looked a little impressed by Johnny's claim.

"Okay then. How about a game of chicken?" He asked.

Johnny stared at him. He learned from Ponyboy that 'chicken' was a game that the greasers played against each other. You would hold a lit cigarette to your finger until one person couldn't take it anymore and chickened out. Most people placed wagers on it but at the moment it seemed like the two boys just wanted to prove who was tougher between them.

"Alright," Johnny reluctantly agreed. He really didn't want to do this, but the last thing he was is a coward and wouldn't back out. 

They both pressed the cigarette butts against their index finger at the same time. Johnny wanted to yelp as soon as the heat hit his body but held it in. He clenched his teeth and could feel his face burning up and sweat start to trickle down the side of his face. He looked over at Curly and saw that he had a simply reaction. They both could smell their flesh burning and it was nauseating. Curly grimaced and buried his head into his free arm for a second.

"Holler!" Curly demanded.

"No way!" Johnny yelled back through the pain. "You holler!"

Because of what they were doing to themselves they didn't hear the sound of the screen door opening and footsteps coming towards them.

"What the hell is going on!" A voice demanded.

It was Tim Shepard, Curly's older brother. Once he saw that they were burning holes into each other's fingers he looked enraged. He grabbed both of them by the collar's of their shirts, pulled them both together before grabbing Johnny and Curly's hair and smashed their heads together. They both yelled out in pain as they dropped their cigarettes. 

"If I ever catch you doing something this stupid again, I'll beat you both into a pulp!" Tim yelled. He then turned his attention to Johnny. "You're the Curtis's adopted brother, right?"

"Yeah," Johnny managed as he clutched his poor finger.

"I'd figure that you'd have more sense than this dumbass," Tim growled as he then grabbed his younger brother and pulled him into the house. Johnny then swore as he looked down at his finger. He was going to have a new scar to add to his collection. You'd never think that such a thing as burning cigarettes into your own skin could bring two people closer together, but somehow, someway, it did. Johnny and Curly actually became friends after that, having a newfound respect for one another. 

They might have been dumb, but they were sure tough.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

Author's note; I know the whole game of chicken took place between Ponyboy and Curly but I changed it to Johnny cause I thought it'd be a unique way for the two of them to bury the hatchet and become friends.


	53. Sodapop Curtis (Bonus Chapter)

Things were a lot different nowadays for twenty-four year old Sodapop Curtis. Gone were the days of always looking around town in search of the most fun or most dangerous action with his best friend Steve Randle by his side. Everything from drag races, to putting fireworks into people's mailboxes to straight up fistfights. Those days were over as he now had a family of his own that depended on him. That meant that regardless of how boring things could sometimes get, Soda vowed to never allow himself to get mixed up in that kind of stuff again. He had way too much to lose.

During their senior year, his then girlfriend, now wife, Sandy Weisman's parents had moved to Florida. Sandy wasn't ready to go, she wanted to graduate with all her friends so she was allowed to stay with her grandparents while her parents headed to Florida on the condition that once she graduated she finally come down to live with them. Well, after two years went by after the graduation and Sandy still hadn't made the move and now her parents were becoming impatient.

The truth was, Sandy didn't want to move. She had fallen so much in love with Soda that she could see herself spending the rest of her life with him. Then all of a sudden, one day Sandy discovered that she was pregnant. It was the hardest phone call she ever had to make, calling up her parents telling them that she was pregnant. Once she finally told them, her parents were now adamant about Sandy coming to Florida right away because she was going to need a lot of help with the baby. Sandy then started crying saying she didn't want to move because she was scared that she'd never see the baby's father again. Fear then turned to relief when Sandy was told to bring him with her. 

The next step was telling Soda.

At first Sodapop wasn't sure. Not about becoming a father, that he was ecstatic about. It was the idea of moving, leaving his family and friends behind. Sandy then told him something he didn't know. Her parents were pretty well off. They offered to get the two of them an apartment, help get Sodapop a good job and finically support them until they got on their feet. That all sounded good, but Soda still couldn't make a decision until he talked to his mother.

"It's your life," Linda had told him, "You don't have to stay here forever. If there's a good opportunity somewhere else, go after it. Even if it is away from home."

And he did go after it. He moved with Sandy to Florida, Kevin and Samantha; Sandy's parents had gotten them pretty good apartment with a nice view of the ocean and Soda got started working right away at a car dealership, 'Blue Water Sales'. The owner was old and looking to retire and his father-in-law told Soda that if worked hard enough that he would end up running the whole damn thing. Sure enough, that ended up happening. He was in charge of a car dealership.

When Daftney was finally born, Darryl and Linda drove down to see her. Sodapop's heart beamed with pride as he watched his mother pick up her first granddaughter and gently rock her back and forth, his father hugging him, telling him how proud he was to see Soda doing as well as he was doing. As someone who had never accomplished anything while growing up that wasn't eclipsed by Darry or Ponyboy, it felt really good to have some of the spotlight solely on himself for a change. Everything was going great; there was just one thing missing. Little did Soda know that thing was coming sooner rather than later.

One day he answered a knock on the door and found himself staring at the face of his childhood best friend, Steve Randle.

"Steve!" Soda yelled, taking completely by surprise as they two of them launched themselves at each other, embracing in a tight hug. "What on earth are you doing here?"

It was then did Steve explain that he was moving to Florida too. He and Evie already had a boy they named Christopher and now Evie was pregnant again, this time with a girl. He needed to make more money and had opened a car repair shop in Tulsa and two more in Texas. He now was going to open a new one here in Florida. 

"You sell em', and I fix em up," Steve smirked.

"That isn't the real reason you decided to move here," Soda teased. "You know you missed me."

Steve scowled but didn't deny it. 

At the moment it was late on Friday night, Sodapop was talking to Steve on the phone as they both had tomorrow off and were making plans to get together.

"When's the last time you've been in a drag race?" Steve asked.

"No drag races, Steve," Soda responded.

"Man, have you gotten boring."

"I've gotten responsible. Anyway, I've gotta go to sleep. Believe me, there are tons of things we can do. My father-in-law has a pretty nice boat, maybe we'll take that out."

"A boat?"

"Yeah. I'll see you tomorrow."

Soda then hung up on the phone only to look over at the kitchen entrance to see Daftney walk into the room in her pink, footie pajamas. 

"Oh, honey," Soda as he got off the chair and bent down to his knees to took look at her, "Why are you doing up so late?"

"I can't sleep," Daftney replied.

"Come on, let's get you back to bed."

Daftney pouted, crossing her arms as her father picked her up. "But I'm not sleepy!"

Soda thought for a moment

"I'll promise I'll read you for favorite bedtime story."

Daftney immediately perked up, "The one with the funny voices?" She continued looking up at him with her bright blue eyes that were full of hope causing Soda to laugh.

"Yes, the one with the funny voices."

Once they got to Daftney's bedroom, Sodapop laid her down on her small bed and tucked her in. He then carefully took a seat in the small chair that his daughter used for 'tea time' with her stuffed animals. But before he could begin the bedtime story, Daftney asked;

"Daddy, when am I going to get a little brother or sister?"

Soda shrugged.

"Well, I'm all for it. You'll have to ask your mother that one."

He then cleared his throat and prepared to tell the story when his daughter spoke again.

"Daddy? Can I ask you a question?"

"Yes, princess."

"How did you get your funny name?"

Sodapop playfully narrowed his eyes.

"You think there's something funny about my name?"

"Yes."

Soda chuckled a little as he shook his head.

"Well, my name is kinda your Uncle Darry's fault."

"How?"

"Well," Sodapop took a deep breath as he began to explain. "When your Uncle Darry was first born, he never slept. Ever. He would sleep maybe an hour throughout the day. Newborn babies aren't supposed to do that. They're supposed to sleep. Anyway, by the time my Dad came home my Mom would hand Darry over to him as she was exhausted. It was hard for my Dad, because he worked a tough job."

Soda then looked over at Daftney and saw that she was starting to fade.

"Anyway, one night my Dad was so tired that he wasn't paying attention to what he was doing. He had to get a bottle of milk for Darry but instead of filing the bottle with milk, he filled it with Pepsi-Cola."

Soda then laughed a little as he remembered the story he was told by his mother and what happened next. 

Darryl Curtis Senior carried baby Darry back to their bedroom. Linda was laying on her side, almost asleep when the bed dipped as Darryl took a seat on it. 

"Okay Darry, open up," Darryl instructed. "Some nice milk for you."

Linda just so happened to open one eye as she watched as the bottle approached the baby's lips. She then quickly sat up as she saw that the contents of the bottle contained anything but milk. Linda lunged over and slapped the bottom out of Darryl's hands. It went flying across the room and nailed the wall, the content going everywhere. Baby Darry began giggled uncontrollably at the sight but Darryl looked over at his wife in shock.

"Linda, what in the world has gotten into you?!"

"You were about to give Darry soda to drink!"

"I was not!" Darryl incredulously responded then got up to examine the spilt beverage. He opened his blood-shot eyes wider and realized. "Oh...maybe I was."

"Yes, you were."

"Oh, a couple of sips of sodapop wouldn't have killed him."

Linda shook her head.

"Really? A sodapop, Curtis? It has caffeine, we have enough trouble getting him to sleep as it is."

Darryl smiled. Back in their senior year of high school when Darryl had pursued her and she always brushed him off by simply referring to him as Curtis. 'Get away from me, Curtis,' he heard time after time until he finally won her over. Even now sometimes, when she got mad she would call him that.

"Goodnight, sweetheart,"

Darryl fixed a new bottle and came back into the room, this time sitting down in the rocking chair as he fed Darry. Darryl tried biting his bottom lip but that failed as he couldn't help but begin to laugh.

"What is it now?" Linda asked.

"Sodapop Curtis," Darryl said before laughing again. "I like that name."

By this point, Daftney looked nearly out as Sodapop finished telling the story.

"So, that was how my name came to be," Soda finished.

He then reached out a brushed a little of her hair out of her eyes before leaning down and giving Daftney a kiss on the forehead.

"Good night, princess."

Soda then got up to leave the room when to his surprise Daftney asked in a sleepy voice;

"How did Uncle Ponyboy get his name?"

Sodapop took a deep breath

"That's an even longer story."

Once Soda made it to his bedroom he laid down next to his wife, who to his surprise was awake also. 

"Where have you been?" Sandy asked.

"I was telling Daftney a bedtime story."

Soda then turned off the lights and pulled the covers over himself. Sandy smiled as he moved closer and wrapped her arms around her husband, placing her chin on his shoulder. He could hear her breath into his ear. Sodapop smiled.

"Sandy? Do you...want something?"

"No...I just need to tell you something."

Soda waited for a few seconds, wondering what-

"I'm pregnant."


	54. Two-Bit Mathews (Bonus Chapter)

Dallas Winston didn't know why he kept coming to Will Rodgers High School. Well, actually he did know why. His worthless, piece of crap father had gotten fired from his job just three weeks after they had arrived at Tulsa. That meant he was going to be home all day until he found a new job and Dally didn't want to be anywhere near him. He supposed he could have wandered around town but they really wasn't much to do until night came. This place certainly wasn't New York where you could find some trouble to get into at anytime of the day. The other kids had given him looks and seemed to avoid him, which was fine with Dally. He wondered how many stories had gotten around about him. Which ones were true or exaggerated or just completely made up.

Getting to his locker, Dally placed his backpack inside and took out his English and History books. Dally then closed the locker shut with more force then was necessary only to find himself face to face with probably the most annoying kid he had ever met.

"Hey Dally!" Two-Bit beamed.

He groaned.

"Why do you keep bothering me!?" Dally demanded. For some reason, this kid kept talking to him. And for some reason Dally hadn't decked him yet.

"What? Our lockers are right next to each other."

"That doesn't mean you have to talk to me."

"Sure it does. We're like next door neighbors."

Dally shook his head before spinning around and heading for English class which he unfortunately shared with Two-Bit. The other boy simply hurried along to walk beside him and playfully slapped him on the back.

"So, how have you been liking Will Rodgers since you got here?"

"I hate it," Dally growled.

"Sorry to hear that. But I just want you to know that we don't hate you. In fact, we like you." The two of them then stopped walking as Two-Bit looked Dally up and down before his eyes settled on Dally's groin area and deepening his voice. "We like you very much."

Dally shoved Two-Bit.

"Stay away from me, you queer!" He yelled, getting the attention of everyone else in the hallway as Dally stormed off as Two-Bit chuckled to himself. After the last bell of school went off Two-Bit met up with Ponyboy Curtis on the field of Berryhill Junior High and they were currently throwing a football back and forth at each other. That's when the subject of the new kid came up. Ponyboy and Two-But had been talking about Dally almost since the day he had arrived.

"I think he's starting to like me," Two-Bit said as he caught a pass.

"You should just leave him alone," Ponyboy responded as he walked up to his older friend. "I've heard things about him, bad things."

Two-Bit shrugged a shoulder.

"I don't know. He seems...sad."

"Sad?" Pony said incredulously. "Are we talking about the same kid here?"

"What would you know? You're twelve," Two-Bit answered as he roughly threw the football back at Pony.

"Thirteen!" Ponyboy yelled as he threw the ball at Two-Bit's head, which the older boy ducked in the nick of time. Two-Bit then ran at Ponyboy and tackled him to the ground. The two rolled around on the field, throwing playful punches at each other for about a minute before separating.

"Ah, I'm all itchy now," Two-Bit complained as he brushed grass off his shirt. He then ran after Ponyboy again. "Scratch me Pony!"

"No," Ponyboy started laughing as he pushed him away. "Get away from me."

Two-Bit grinned at the laughing younger boy as he walked over and picked up his leather jacket, throwing it around his shoulders. Making people laugh was always something he loved doing, something he actually prided himself on. No matter what kind of mood they were in, Two-Bit could seemingly always say or do something that would make his gang of friends smile. It was right then did he just realized that was what he needed to do. He needed to find a way to make Dally laugh somehow, some way. Two-Bit then got an idea.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

The following morning, Two-Bit heated up a can of baked beans on the stove. When his mother walked into the kitchen and saw what her son was eating her eyes widened in shock.

"Keith? You're eating beans for breakfast?" Margaret questioned.

"It's all part of a plan," Two-Bit smiled.

Margaret shook her head but said no more. She didn't even want to know. By the time he got to school about a half an hour later, Two-Bit's stomach was starting to rumble. After getting the things he needed out of his locker, he headed for English class and saw Dally sitting at his desk. As he passed him, Two-Bit asked;

"Did you do your English assignment?" He asked.

"Hell no," Dally mumbled, not even bothering to look up at him. 

"Me neither."

"Thank you for sharing that with me."

Two-Bit ignored the sarcastic comment and went to go sit at his desk which was across the room from Dally. After about another minute went by, the entire class had piled in as the bell went off. Their teacher of the class, Mrs. Brooks then began to speak.

"Alright class, please turn to page two hundred and twenty. Today, we are going to be going over dash and ellipses." As Mrs. Brooks began going over her lesson, Two-Bit could feel his stomach start to rumble again. Okay, this was it. "An ellipse indicates an omission from a direct quotation, a dash emphasizes certain material within a sentence-"

Two-Bit then farted.

And not just any fart. You would have thought Two-Bit had been holding it in for the past two days. It sounded like a miniature explosion had just gone off in a log cabin and the smell that quickly followed would have gagged a slaughterhouse worker. While the boy sitting behind him immediately got up and moved away while coughing the rest of the class had busted out laughing but Mrs. Brooks was outraged. 

"Two-Bit Mathews!" She yelled. "Get out of my classroom this instant!" 

"Sorry, Mrs. Brooks," Two-Bit smiled as he got up while the teacher went over to open the window. As Two-Bit got to the door, he turned his head to look back at Dally. He had his elbow propped up on his desk and he had forehead resting against the palm over his hand, as if he was trying to hide his reaction but Two-Bit could see that he was laughing like the rest of the class. 

Two-Bit beamed. He had done it. He made Dally laugh.

He wasn't allowed back in the class for the rest of the hour. Once the bell rang, Two-Bit was then read the riot act by Mrs. Brooks and she warned him never to do something so disgusting in her class again. When it was time to head to gym the class, the class was taken outside by Coach Conroy. Two-Bit grabbed a basketball and walked over to one of the courts. After throwing the ball up in the air and through the hoop, he heard a voice from behind him.

"So, did you shit your pants or what?"

He turned around and to his surprise it was Dally, and he was in his gym uniform for the first time. Ever since he had arrived, Dally had not participated in gym at all. Every time he chose not to change his close and simply sat on the ground, his back against the wall of the school and just watched the sky. Two-Bit really didn't understand why Dally was trying so hard to not interact with anyone else. 

"Close," Two-Bit grinned. "So, you finally decided to put your gym clothes on?"

Dally shrugged.

"I don't have really anything better to do."

"Well then, care for a game?"

Two-Bit then tossed the basketball at Dally who caught it.

"How about we place a waver on it?"

"Five bucks to the winner," he suggested. 

"Just five bucks?"

"That's all I've got on me. How about the first to make to twenty points wins?" 

"Fine," Dally grinned. Whenever money was at stake, no matter on what it was, Dally always did whatever it took to win. He bounced the ball once as he got ready. "Oh, and by the way. It's 'make it, take it'. Which means whoever scores keeps the ball. Check!"

Dally then roughly threw the ball into Two-Bit's chest, momentarily knocking the wind out of him. Dally took the ball back and ran up to the hoop before throwing it up and making the first point.

"Oh, I get it," Two-Bit said as he narrowed his eyes while rubbing his chest. "We're playing by prison rules, is that it?"

"Don't tell me you can't take it, Two-Bit," Dally responded, saying his name with a mocking tone.

Two-Bit grinned. Dally might have had a reputation of being someone you didn't mess with, but he was going to be surprised that despite how goofy he might have acted sometimes, Two-Bit wasn't exactly a pushover either. After getting the basketball back, Dally tried to go around Two-Bit again but the other boy ran forward and knocked his shoulder right into him, making Dally stumble back and lose his grip on the ball which was then caught by Two-Bit. 

Turning around and taking the shot, Two-Bit managed to shoot it threw the hoop before running forward to reclaim the ball. He turned back around to see Dally slightly rubbing his shoulder, but by the look on his face, you could tell that he was up for the challenge. 

Grinning again, Two-Bit then thought to himself;

'New friend.'


	55. Linda Curtis (Bonus Chapter)

It was now the beginning of summer of the year 1969 which meant that all three of her boys were going to be home for the next three months enjoying their time off from school. After getting the mail and heading back inside to the living room, Linda Curtis smiled when she saw that a letter had arrived from her younger sister Catherine. She and her family were living in Canada and the long distance relationship Linda now had with her sister pained her because they had always been very close. Unfortunately, she had barely seen Catherine over the past five years. Catherine and her husband Rick as well as their two daughters Tanya and Michelle would travel to Tulsa one week out of the year. They had offered to fly the five of them to Canada for a vacation but Linda and Darryl just weren't able to find the time.

After opening the letter, Linda sat down in the living room and began to read what her sister had sent her. After a few minutes, Darryl walked into the room and saw his wife now smiling down at the letter she had finished reading. She had an odd look of relief on her face.

"Is that from your sister?" He asked.

"Yes."

"What'd she say? Would they willing to take them in?"

"She said she'd be more than happy to do it."

Now filled with relief as well, Darryl exhaled heavily before smiling at his wife. There was only one thing left to do. They had to talk to their kids about this.

"So, should we talk to the boys before or after dinner?" Linda asked.

"After."

Linda agreed, better they all have a nice meal first. She was dreading this talk but they had to tell them. She made sure to cook something she knew Darry, Sodapop, and Ponyboy all liked which was spaghetti with meatballs. The Curtis parents treated this like it was just any other dinner because at the end of the day it was. What they needed to talk to them about couldn't happen any time soon but even the slightest possibility of it happening worried Linda to no end. Soda was the first one finished, he asked if he could be excused because he was going to meet up with Steve.

"Actually, we need to talk to you boys about something," Darryl said which stopped his second born from getting up. "It's actually something pretty important."

The three of them looked at each other before looking back at their parents. From the looks on Darryl and Linda's faces they knew that their father was serious about what he had just said.

"What's going on?" Soda questioned. They rarely ever had serious talks. His mind immediately went to the worst when he remembered his Dad telling them all about Grampa Joe...someone must have died.

"Well...it's about...what's been going on in Vietnam," Linda stated. "You know all know about...the draft."

"What about it?" Ponyboy asked, now seeming a little nervous. "We're too young to be drafted."

"Yes, at the moment you are. But this war has been going on for years now and we have no idea when it's going to end."

Darryl then cleared his throat as he took over from his wife.

"Your mother has been talking with your Aunt Catherine. We need to let you boys know that if worse comes to worse, if any of you three should get a draft notice, you're going up to Canada to live with her and her family."

All three of them, even Darry were now wide-eyed. The seconds ticked by like minutes before Soda finally managed to ask;

"Really?"

"Yes. Look, we don't want you all to worry about this, we don't know if it will happen or not, but if it should that's where you'll be going. I'm not going to take the chance of losing one of you boys in some pointless damn war."

"But...what if Steve gets drafted?"

"Or Two-Bit?" Ponyboy added.

Linda looked at them sadly. This was why she didn't want to have to talk to them about this. They shouldn't have to worry about things like this. It probably never would have come up at all until three weeks ago when a woman Linda worked with at the hospital had been killed over in Vietnam. Both Darryl and Linda had disagreed strongly with what was going on, and for the life of them couldn't understand how this war kept going on for so long. Darry's last year of high school was coming up in the fall, Soda had three years left of school, Ponyboy had four years. The grim reality that one of her sons getting drafted was starting to set in. Maybe more than one, maybe all three of them with the rate this war continued on. The thought made Linda's heart ache.

"I don't know honey," she finally answered honestly." That will be something their parents will have to figure out and decide on."

After she said that her husband began to speak again but at this point Linda was paying no attention to what anyone else was saying, she was too lost in her own thoughts. The boys then got up from the table and Darryl reached over and placed his hand over hers. Later on that night Linda sat on the edge of her bed, her mind still hazy when she suddenly felt two arms wrap around her waist.

"Hey, stop worrying," Darryl said as he maneuvered himself so that he was sitting behind her. He then kissed the back of her neck. "Our boys will be fine. One way or another they'll be fine."

Linda shook her head as she had to stop tears from welling up in her eyes.

"Darryl, I don't want them to have to leave Tulsa against their will. Much less move to a different country."

"Canada isn't that different from the United States. Please, don't worry yourself crazy over this, it won't do you any good." The two of them laid down next to each other on the bed. "Besides, Darry will be going to college. Ponyboy mostly likely will too. Sodapop is really the only one we've got to be concerned about. I don't think he would go to college even to avoid this." 

Her husband was under the impression that if you went to college you couldn't be drafted, some other people thought the same, but Linda knew that technically, men who had held college or other deferments were still eligible for induction until age thirty-five. Since few men between the ages of twenty-six and thirty-five were ever drafted however, men who were able to maintain a college deferment until their twenty-sixth birthday could avoid service. Darry and Ponyboy were not out of the danger of being drafted, but Linda didn't want to tell Darryl this. The last thing she wanted to do was take away any type of comfort he had.

"Okay," Linda agreed as she turned around so she was facing Darryl. "Let's not talk about this anymore. You're right, there's no sense of us worrying ourselves to death until we actually have something to worry about. We'll tell the kids not to worry or talk about anymore."

"I already did," Darryl said before laughing a little. "That was the last thing I said to them at the dinner table, remember?"

That must have been when Linda had tuned out.

"I guess I'm just tired," Linda lied.

It wasn't until the day of January 23rd in 1973, as the Vietnam War drew to a close, the Selective Service announced that there would be no further draft calls. The Curtis family had been lucky; Darry, Sodapop, or Ponyboy ever did get sent a draft notice. Linda no longer had to walk around with a knot in her stomach. 

After that day, Linda could finally start to sleep better at night.

XXXXXXXXXXXX

Author's note;

At the very beginning of this story, if anyone ever wondered why I changed the year to 1969 when the actual Outsiders book/movie took place in either 1963 or 1964 was so the Curtis brothers and the rest of the gang would have a better or easier chance of avoiding the Vietnam War draft.


	56. Steve Randle (Bonus Chapter)

"I really don't understand why you're friends with him, Soda," Steve Randle once overheard Darry Curtis say to his best friend Sodapop Curtis. He didn't wait around to hear Soda's answer. Steve wondered if anyone else had ever said that exact same thing to Sodapop...probably, if he had to bet on it. The truth was, Sodapop's friendship was probably the most important thing Steve had in his life. He didn't know what that said about him, if anything. Steve never really did any self-examination. He was afraid if he ever did, he might not like the person he was. That was a scary thought.

Not too long after overhearing Darry's comment, the unthinkable occurred. Darry failed a test.

The oldest Curtis brother had just entered high school and at the moment, Darry didn't have a lot of free time on his hands. On top of a lot of school work, he had just gotten a part-time job, had football practice and tried to go to the gym with his father whenever he could. Steve couldn't help but find it amusing how hard Darry was taking this, he was acting like he had let everyone down, like he had just blown the chance of receiving a scholarship for college. 

"Don't worry about it Superman," Sodapop said, using that stupid nickname that apparently Ponyboy came up with when he was very little. "It was just one test. Everyone fails a test one time or another."

"Yeah," Steve chimed in and remembered just how low the score was, "But you really failed it."

Darry narrowed his eyes at him but said nothing as he turned and headed up to his room. Once they both overheard his bedroom door close, Soda turned to his best friend, not looking happy at all.

"Now why did you have to say that?" He demanded. "You don't realize how important it is for Darry to go to college." 

"Oh come on, he's moping around like he just found out someone killed his pet dog, and all of it over failing a test for the first time in his life. I bet you right now he's in his room doing a thousand pushups to punish himself."

Soda's expression hardened even further and Steve could only roll his eyes. It was obvious that Soda had the same 'hero-worship' for Darry that Ponyboy had for him. Steve didn't know why, but as several weeks past by he couldn't help but continue to poke the bear. Every time that Steve happened to see Darry he would take a not so subtle dig at the older boy until finally, Darry couldn't take it anymore. It was Saturday night, Steve was at the Curtis house as he and Sodapop were going to go out and do something. They didn't know what, but just about every Saturday they always met up to go look for some action around town.

"I thought you had plans with Paul to go out," Soda said as he saw that Darry was still in his home clothes.

"I did, but I canceled," Darry answered. "I'm going to study all weekend."

Steve snorted.

"Darry, don't take this too personally but maybe you should try to find yourself a girlfriend," Steve then gave him a shit-eating grin but Darry didn't even acknowledge him. Okay, Steve had to admit that was a little lame but he was running out of good digs.

"You want me to help you?" Soda then asked which nearly caused Steve to snap his neck as he looked over at his best friend so quick. What? They were supposed to be going out.

"Na, it's okay," Darry smiled, appreciating the offer. "You go ahead out, I just don't want to take the chance of doing badly on this next test on Monday."

Before even thinking about it, Steve then blurted out;

"Yeah, you don't want people to think that you're all brawn and no brain."

The next thing Steve knew he was flying. A very painful flying. He smacked the floor with a loud thud and once he opened his eyes he was seeing stars. It took a couple of seconds for his vision to clear, he could now see Sodapop leaning down over him. Steve then groaned as his hand instinctively went up to cradle his now severely aching mouth, a little bit of blood slipping from his fingers and tears of pain brimming from his eyes.

"You best hightail it out of here unless you want to put that 'all brawn and no brain' theory to the test," Darry growled before turning around and stomping his way up the stairs to put some distance between the two of them.

Darry shook his throbbing right hand as he made his way inside of his room, now starting to feel a little guilty. That was his brother's best friend he had just punched after all. He could take being joked on as much as the next person but enough was enough. What Darry didn't understand was why Steve was on his case so much lately. Back downstairs, Sodapop helped Steve take a seat on the couch. Once he realized that Steve's jaw wasn't broken, he was just going to have one hell of a bruise, Soda quickly went from concerned to angry.

"Steve, just get out," Soda said as he again helped Steve up and walked him all the way to the porch, "You best stay away for a couple of days."

Steve sighed heavily as he watched his friend then turn around and head back inside of the house. Rubbing his jaw again, Steve slowly made his way back to his own house. After a few days, things went back to normal as Sodapop made Steve and Darry both begrudgingly apologize to each other, but they both knew that from now on it was best to just stay out of each other's way.

That night Steve walked down the street of his neighborhood with his hands shoved into his pockets and a cigarette dangling from his mouth. He was alone but he wasn't worried because was safe to walk alone here, the socs knew better then to come around to this territory and start any trouble. Steve stopped walking and leaned up against a streetlight as he breathed out a stream of smoke before looking up the night sky, gazing on all of the stars that had gathered.

Steve still had a bruise despite keeping an icepack on his jaw every night since the punch. He didn't know why he had to get on Darry like that, just like he didn't know why he had to get on Ponyboy sometimes. Steve didn't have anything personal against Ponyboy, he just had no interest in hanging out with him. To Steve, Ponyboy was just his best friend's annoying little brother. He didn't know why he was so quick to try to start a fight with someone or why he always felt the need to prove something to himself...

Well, actually deep down he did know. Steve was angry. He was an angry person but just didn't know how to deal with it properly. 

It probably all started when his mother died. Steve was only five when it had happened so thankfully he didn't remember much, he didn't remember much about her. Steve only remembered one day his mother coming home and telling him that she had just seen a doctor. He was confused, she had never gone to see the doctor before. Two weeks later she was dead. Stomach cancer had consumed her completely. Steve remembered creeping downstairs on some nights and saw his father David sitting on the couch, a bottle of vodka in one hand and tears streaming down his face. The death of his mother really affected Steve's relationship with his father. The two of them just didn't seem to feel comfortable being around one another anymore and the older Steve got the more and more his father seemed to get on his case about every little damn thing. 

After four years went by after his first wife's death, David remarried a woman named Cheryl Roberts. Steve was actually happy about that. She seemed to make his father happy, and Cheryl treated Steve good, she treated him like he was her own son, and Steve grew to love her a lot, but it just wasn't the same as having his actual mother here...as brief as it might have been.

Two years after his mother's death, when Steve entered the second grade was when he first met Sodapop Curtis and the two of them clicked right away, they had been best friends ever since. Steve wondered what would have happened to him if he had never met Soda as he was really the only true friend he had. Sure, he got along with and talked to other kids at school, he liked Two-Bit, but with them he always did keep his guard up. Whenever he was around Soda he could let his guard down. Steve laughed, joked around, played pranks, did all sorts of fun things. The anger went away. 

Continuing to watch the stars, Steve took in some more smoke as he knew an inconvenient truth. He couldn't be handcuffed to Sodapop Curtis forever. Steve had to find someone or something else that made him happy. Perhaps he could meet a nice girl, get settled down somewhere far away from Tulsa, get married, make some money, have some kids...have it all. Build a home where his scars could heal.

Perhaps one day that will happen.


	57. Karen Mathews (Bonus Chapter)

Laying in her bed and going through her yearbook, Karen Mathews couldn't believe that it was now all officially over. Just a couple of hours ago she had walked across the stage and received her diploma. She felt a whole host of emotions throughout the day but as she continued to turn the pages and see the photos at the kids she had known and become friends with, now Karen couldn't help but feel a little sad. On her very last day at Will Rogers High School, Karen walked through the entire building, making sure to hit all the rooms that she had classes in over the past three years. She said goodbye to the teachers that she really liked and finally met up with different friends and classmates. They all promised to keep in touch, and they meant it...some of them, but the truth was Karen would never see most of them again. They would just become a memory.

Then without even thinking about it, Karen began to sing to herself as she continued looking through the yearbook;

"We filled the boxes with picture books of memories of fun and happy and not so in-between. Do you remember the time that we had never laughed so hard, close at hand that's where you will be. You my friend that's true, You my friend here's to, you my friend here's to, you my friend here's to those days. We miss so much that day in second grade where we made snow-angels, making angels, you always had bigger wings-"

"You should record that," said a voice that made her jump. "It could be a big hit."

Karen sat up to see her older brother standing in the doorway, a big smile on his stupid face.

"What do you want?" Karen snapped.

"Mom is taking us all to dinner, dummy," Two-Bit responded, a little bemused that his sister had seemingly forgotten.

"Oh yeah," Karen muttered as she got to her feet. Their mom was taking them out to celebrate Karen's graduation. Ponyboy and Two-Bit's girlfriend Kathy were also coming. Margaret Mathews drove the small group to Villa Ravenna Fine Dining, a well known Italian restaurant. Since it was a much nicer place than any of them usually went to they all had to dress much fancier, which Two-Bit hated but because this was a special day for his little sister he didn't complain. After placing their orders, the five of them began making small talk amongst themselves.

"So, do you know what you're going to do now?" Kathy asked Karen.

"Honestly, I have no idea," the younger girl admitted.

Two-Bit snorted.

"Well, I wonder if Mom is going to get on your case as bad as she got on mine."

Margaret narrowed her eyes at her son.

"That was entirely different Keith, and you know it. You flat out refused to get a job," Margaret then turned her attention to her daughter. "Don't worry, sweetie. You have a lot of time to figure it out."

"It's just so weird knowing that I never have to go to school again," Karen sighed. "It's been part of my routine for the last twelve years."

"Now you have work to look forward to," Two-Bit muttered as he took a drink of Coke.

"I'm still surprised you haven't managed to burn the Dingo down...yet," Ponyboy said to his friend before deciding to reveal something. "You know, I've had dreams about school all the time since I've graduated...and it's always the same one."

Kathy smiled at him.

"Really? So have I."

Ponyboy looked across the table at her and smiled back, oddly feeling more comfortable now knowing that he wasn't the only one. He then continued on;

"I don't remember everything about it, but basically, it involves this test that I have to pass and if I don't I'm going to fail for the year."

"Mine is that I've missed too many days of school, and if I miss just one more I'll be held back a grade," Kathy responded.

Two-Bit chuckled a little.

"Believe it or not, I actually dream about school a lot too." That peaked the interest of the table as they wondered what it was that he would dream about. Two-Bit laughed again as he then said; "In the dream I've always forgotten to wear pants to school and I'm walking around the hallways with a one-inch penis."

At this, Ponyboy began choking on the water he had just taken a drink of as Two-Bit laughed and pointed at him.

"You see! Ponyboy knows what I'm talking about! Every guy has had the no pants, little penis dream!"

By this point the waiter had arrived with their food and apparently heard what Two-Bit had said because he was giving him a strange look. Karen was lightly slapping Ponyboy on the back, trying to help him get his wind back. Margaret was pinching the bridge of her nose with her thumb and index fingers, as if she had a headache before looking up at the waiter.

"Thank you," she said through clenched teeth.

He nodded.

"Enjoy your meal."

Margaret then slapped Two-Bit on the arm.

"Ow!"

"That is not appropriate language at the dinner table. Eat!"

After dinner was over and the drive back to the Mathews house, Two-Bit and Kathy hopped into his car and drove off to do something. Margaret said goodnight to Karen and Ponyboy before heading to her bedroom. Soon after, Ponyboy followed Karen up the stairs and into her own room and he had something on his mind.

"So, you're really never going to school again?" Karen didn't look like she understood so he clarified. "I mean, you're not going to college?"

"I really don't know. I don't think I will."

"You know I'm going to be going to Oklahoma State in the fall." Karen nodded, of course she knew. Ponyboy had put it off for a year so he could be around for Karen's senior year. "Yeah, I guess we won't be seeing a lot of each other after I go. We're going to have to make the summer count."

"I guess so." Karen then moved closer to Ponyboy and wrapped her arms around his neck, kissing him deeply. She suddenly pushed him backwards onto the bed and jumped on top of him, but instead of more kissing like Pony expected, Karen began tickling him.

"Karen!" Pony managed between laughs, "Karen, your Mom is two doors down."

"Don't worry," Karen said, momentarily stopping her sudden attack, "She took a sleeping pill. She's out like a light."

"Oh, if that's the case-"

Ponyboy then flipped Karen off of him and got to his feet, on top of the bed pulling her up with him. He then picked her up and then in a comical, slow-motion, body slam, Ponyboy gently tossed Karen on the bed. Even so he held onto her ankle so she could not get away from him. Karen put up a struggle, twisting and turning, trying to get her foot free and reach one of the pillows she thought were so carefully placed, sadly now out of reach.

Ponyboy smiled a rueful smile and, with the ankle he held, began tickling Karen's foot. At the same time saying, "You asked for this."

"Nooo, stop," she begged.

"I don't think so," he responded as he pulled her towards him, then the torture continued. Ponyboy began tickling under Karen's arms before going back to her ribs, her laughter was growing harder. Now, being that he was sitting on her, Karen had no hope of getting to a pillow or of getting away. She gave up and let the laughter and giggles take over, unable to control them at all. Ponyboy seemed to be enjoying himself immensely as he then targeted the backs of Karen's knees before running his fingers up and down her feet again.

After a minute Ponyboy stopped and began to plant kisses on her legs and trailed them up to her midsection. A shiver went down Karen spine when he heard his girlfriend softly moan, he then kissed along her waistline and trailed more up to her chest. Once he reached her neck, Ponyboy began kissing the right side of Karen's neck before pressing his lips on hers.

"Is this what you want?" He asked quietly.

"Yes." Karen smiled.

Smiling back, Ponyboy got up to get himself ready but then quickly realized;

"Wait. I don't have any-"

"Two-Bit has some. In the top drawer of his dresser, underneath all his boxers."

'Eh, I have to go through Two-Bit's boxers,' Ponyboy thought. He quickly went to his friend's room and opened the drawer. After finding the box, it was just his luck that Two-Bit only had one left. Oh well...

XXXXXXXXXXXX

The following morning, Ponyboy woke up bright and early. Karen was sleeping right next to him. She was wearing a extra large t-shirt and a pair of panties while he was in nothing but a pair of boxers. The experience was everything Sodapop had said it would be. Ponyboy knew he needed to get home and decided not to wake Karen. He quietly got up and pulled his shirt and jeans back on before slipping on his shoes. After making his way out of the house he stopped when he saw Two-Bit's car.

'Geez, I wonder what time he came home,' Ponyboy thought. Well, he was still alive so his friend must have not known anything. Ponyboy then began walking the short distance that was between the Mathews and Curtis houses and saw that his parents must have been at work already as their were no cars in the driveway.

After unlocking the door, Ponyboy headed upstairs to his room. Once he got there he took a seat on his bed and toed off his shoes as he wanted to take a shower. 

'BANG!'

The bedroom door suddenly slammed shut. Ponyboy jumped and to his shock Two-Bit had been standing behind the door. He had a murderous look in his eyes but said nothing, he only held up the box of condoms which were now completely empty.

"Karen..." Ponyboy sputtered, "It was Karen's idea!"


	58. Darry Curtis (Bonus Chapter)

Throughout his entire young life, twenty-six year old Darry Curtis always seemed to achieve just about anything he went for. He made the honor roll, the principal's list, and was named 'Boy of the Year' (as corny as that may have sounded) while in high school. Darry was captain of the football team and when he graduated was given a full scholarship to college. Early on in his time there Darry changed his goal from being a professional football player to a personal trainer and nutritionist which Darry succeeded in doing as well. Professionally, his life was a ten as Darry loved his job, maybe a little too much as he was sort of a workaholic. It was his personal life that wasn't going so well. It was the husband and father part that wasn't going so well.

It was going on five-thirty in the evening as Darry stood at the entrance way of his house, waiting for his father to arrive. He asked him to come because he really needed to talk to him, he really needed his advise. Darry still lived in Tulsa, in the house that his grandparents had once lived. His parents had given it to Darry when he found out about his wife's pregnancy, that was almost five years ago now.

Unlike his brothers, Darry didn't marry his high school sweetheart. Darry met Jennifer Pierce during his stint at Oklahoma State University and really thought he loved her, she was a beautiful girl. The only thing was Darry wasn't sure if she was 'the one', and even if she was he wasn't ready to get married yet and he sure wasn't ready to become a father when he did, but he didn't have a choice. 

He called his father up when he found out that Jennifer was pregnant and needless to say, it wasn't the happy news that his parents expected when the found out about their first grandchild. Darryl Senior had been angry with his son, one of the very few times he had ever been angry with his oldest son. He told Darry that he thought that his son was smarter than that, that he should have used protection, but that was the thing...he had. They got married shortly after because even though he wasn't ready, Darry certainly wasn't going to just leave them behind. One of the most important lessons his father taught him while growing up was to always take responsibility. 

Smiling a little once he saw his father's car driving up, Darry walked outside to greet him. Even though it wasn't that long of a drive to get here, Linda and Darryl Senior didn't come up here much. The majority of the time it was Darry and Jennifer going to see them, and though Darry talked to his father on the phone almost every single day, he hadn't seen him in person for a couple of months, he was always just so busy. 

"Hey Dad," Darry smiled as he hugged his father," Thanks for coming up."

"Sure," his father smiled back as he noticed that his oldest had grown a goatee. The next thing he noticed was right next to the house. "You built a garage?"

"Yep."

"I can only wonder what else you've changed around."

"Come on in and see."

Once they went inside, Darry showed his father around the house, he had repainted the walls a nice grey color, had new carpet, a bluish-grey, new furniture. Sitting down in the living room, Darry had gotten his father a beer from the bar area before pouring a glass of red wine for himself.

"I thought you didn't drink at all?" Darryl questioned his son. 

"Only red wine, it's the healthiest alcohol you can have. It makes the plaques in your arteries more slippery." His father gave him a look as Darry shrugged and then chuckled. "That's what I tell myself any time I have one."

Darryl Senior took a few sips of beer before looking around. It was then did he seem to realize.

"Where's Jennifer? Joseph?"

Frowning, Darry scratched at his goatee.

"She went to stay at her mother's place for a couple of days."

Darryl Senior just blinked, he didn't understand.

"That's why I asked you to come, because...things are just kinda hard right now."

"What's going on?" Darryl still seemed confused. He had no idea that his son and Jennifer may have been having problems, Darry never mentioned anything like that whenever they spoke.

"We're arguing a lot. I can't say I've been the greatest husband or father lately. All I do is work, when I'm not training clients I'm home coming up with a diet and health plan for them. The other night I was in my office going over some things Joseph came into the room and started talking to me. I guess I was so focused on getting done that I didn't even notice he was there. He went to Jennifer bawling his eyes out," Darry lowered his eyes, feeling completely ashamed, "That was the straw that broke the camel's back for her. Jennifer started yelling at me before taking Joseph to go stay at her Mom's, she said she'd be back in a couple of days."

His father nodded, sympathetically.

"I'm sorry, Darry. Things like this can happen unfortunately. I'm sure you two will be able to work things out." However, Darry didn't look so convinced. Darryl Senior cocked his head. "Has anything else been going on?"

"Well...it's just that I don't think Jennifer really likes living out here, you know...the isolation, she was always more of a city girl. She's thinking about going back to work part-time once Joseph starts kindergarten in the fall."

"And you don't want her to?"

"It's not that I don't want her to," Darry shrugged. "I just like things the way they are right now, me working and Jennifer taking care of the house. Right now I think my life is in pretty good order."

"Maybe Jennifer doesn't feel the same."

Darry nodded, he knew his wife didn't. His father then asked;

"How come you didn't tell me any of this sooner?"

"I just couldn't," Darry heavily sighed, "I didn't want to admit that I'm sorta screwing things up with my family. It's not supposed to be this way."

"Hey," his father reached out and shook Darry's knee. "It's okay to screw up occasionally, it happens. I think that's your biggest problem, Darry. You've always been afraid to fail."

That was true...Darry couldn't take failure. It didn't happen to him often, but when it did he always took it so hard. One example was when he got very sick when he was in seventh grade, his mother had to pretty much beg him to stay home and get better. He ended up missing three straight days of school which meant Darry wasn't going to be getting the perfect attendance award for the semester. It was stupid, looking back at it but it was just the way Darry was. The few times his team lost a football game Darry spent more time in the gym, vowing to play harder next time. He had perfect at pretty much anything, why wasn't he being perfect with this? It was just then did he realize he had just asked that question out loud.

"You don't have to be perfect, Darry," his father began, "Because you're not. There's no such thing as the perfect husband or the perfect father. You'll fail sometimes, you'll fall. When you do, try to fall forward."

Darry leaned back as he stared at the floor.

"I guess you made things look so easy."

Smiling back, Darryl Senior replied;

"You mother and I had our problems, we just did a good job of keeping it away from you kids. I tried my best, that's all you can ask of yourself."

Looking out the window, Darry saw that it was starting to get dark out.

"Listen, uh, would you like to stay here tonight? I'd rather you didn't drive home in the dark," Darry then repressed a shutter at the memory his parent's car accident back when he saw a senior in high school. It still haunted his dreams on some nights even though it had been so many years ago now.

"Is my old room still available?"

Darry laughed.

"Yep. Joseph stays in Uncle Bill's old room."

His father followed up the stair and into the bedroom that once belong to him when he was a kid. Darryl Senior couldn't help but start to get a little choked up as he began thinking about all the fun times he had here, about his parents and how much he missed them. Darry just stood quietly as he watched his father take it all in. He hoped his father was proud of him, Darry felt closer to his father then to anyone else in his entire life, even his own brothers. He named his son after his father's father. That had meant a lot to Darryl Senior.

Darryl looked back at his oldest boy, misty eyed and nodded as if he knew what he was thinking.

"I'm proud of you."

"Thanks, Dad," Darry reached out and hugged him. "Well, good night."

"Hey," Darryl reached and gently grabbed Darry's wrist, stopping him for a moment, "Just remember to spend more time with your family, don't work so much. These are the most important years in Joseph's life now, you don't want to look back on them with any regrets."

"I know, and I will,"

One he finally left his father to get to his own bedroom, Darry took a set on the bed before a smile came to his face...he had an idea. The following morning, Darry rose early to make breakfast for himself and his Dad before Darryl Senior took off. He then picked up and phone and began calling all of his clients he was supposed to see over the next week. Darry said he was sorry to let them know but something had come up and he wouldn't be able to see them. Darry then gave them the name of a replacement trainer they could see in the meantime before he got back. Just after speaking with his last trainee, the front door opened back up and Jennifer and Joseph came in.

"Hey," Darry greeted, awkwardly.

"Was that your father's car I passed?" Jennifer asked.

"Yeah, he came here last night." Darry then looked down at his son and motioned for him to come over, which he did. Darry picked Joseph up in his arms and smiled, "Hey little man, I missed you."

"I missed you too," Joseph replied.

"Listen, how you like to take a little vacation?"

Jennifer's brows furrowed as Darry sat Joseph down, the almost five year old then replied;

"I don't know, we've never been on a vacation."

"Well how fast can you get ready?"

At his, Joseph turned and shot up the staircase fast as lightning while Darry turned his attention to his wife who still looked confused.

"What's this about a vacation?"

"You were right about me needed to spend more time with you and Joseph," Darry walked closer and took Jennifer in his arms, "I'm starting now."

"But...what about your job?"

"It will still be here when we get back. This is my job too."

Jennifer smiled, Darry's father must have been able to talk some sense into him.

"Well...where are we going?"

Grinning, Darry answered;

"One week...in Hawaii."


	59. Dallas Winston (Bonus Chapter)

Buck Merrill's place was considered by most to be the toughest place in town...Dally snorted when he remembered hearing that. Sure he had seen a few fights since he discovered the place a few weeks ago, seen a lot of drinking, even some prostitutes but he was from New York and had been in spots that would make this place look like a day care center. Trying to drown out the annoying Hank Williams music that was playing way too loudly and the commotion from all the other people that had gathered here tonight, Dally concentrated on the poker game that he had gotten himself into. He was currently playing with Tim Shepard, a kid that looked to be around his age, two other guys named Axel and Eddie who he didn't know and finally the owner of the place, Buck Merrill himself.

Dally had just won two games of poker. He didn't know what these guys had heard about him, but what Dally knew they didn't know about him was that he was a card shark, Dally could have just about any poor bastard penniless within ten minutes. The guys he was playing with just didn't seem to know when to quit, Tim Shepard in particularly looked really pissed off and seemed determined to win back the money he had lost. Dally examined Tim a little closer and noticed he had a long scar on the left side of his face. Two-Bit had told him that Tim Shepard was someone you didn't want to get into a tangle with but Dally didn't back down from anyone.

Dally kept himself ready just in case this guy decided to try something.

"Should we get another game started then?" Buck asked with a mouth full of pretzels. He passed out the cards between the five of them and a third game got started. As it went on, Tim was now winning. He had accumulated a healthy pile of money in front of him and wasn't shy about flaunting it.

"Well, I'll raise you ten," Buck said while tossing a ten dollar bill into the center pile.

"I'm in," Eddie threw in his money.

"I see your ten and raise you ten," Tim responded.

"Too rich for my blood," Axel folded then got up to leave the table.

"I'm in," Dally muttered while shoving his bet forward.

"Read 'em and weep," Tim grinned while laying down a full house. He reached towards the middle of the table beginning to pull back the money. "Not so fast there," Dally said grabbing his wrist. "I believe my Royal Flush beats your full house." He smirked as he pulled the money out from under Tim's hands.

"He's cheating!" Tim furiously jumped up from his chair. "He has to be fuckin' cheating! There is no other way he can win three hands in a row, especially playing against me! I win all the time, and now I can't even win a hand? He is fuckin' cheating!"

"You're just pissed because he's actually beating you Shepard," Buck said taking a swig of his beer. He was impressed with Dally, it usually was Tim who won the poker games around here.

"Lift up the sleeves of your jacket!" Tim demanded. "You've got to be hiding a deck of cards somewhere!"

"I'm not showing you shit," Dally responded while getting to his feet. "I won fair and square so stop acting like a little bitch."

Buck raised an eyebrow before looking over at the other teen who seemed a little taken aback himself. No one ever talked to him like that.

"What did you say? Could you repeat it?"

"You heard me, or are deaf as well as dumb?"

Walking around the table, Tim got right into Dally's face.

"Well, why don't we step outside?"

Smirking, Dally responded;

"Step outside? What, do your fists work better outside?" Dally then looked to the scar on Tim's face. "Pretty boy?"

The confrontation between the two tough hoods had suddenly gotten the attention of everyone else in the place. Someone turned the music off as Buck suddenly backed away from the table as it looked like one hell of a fight was about to break out. Cracking his neck, Tim then suddenly slugged Dally with a left hook that sent him stumbling backwards. Tim seemed to look surprised the other teen didn't go down and regained his composure quicker than he expected. Dally charged right back at Tim and tackled him over the table they had been playing poker on, sending cards and beer bottles everywhere. Dally was now on top of Tim and punching him every place he could while now the people watching the fight here whooping and hollering. 

Out of desperation Tim reached up and managed to rake Dally's eyes. The other boy swore nodded as he got up and rubbed furiously at his eyes. Once they recovered Dally and Tim balled up their fists and poised themselves in a fighting stance while beginning to circle each other. Tim then lashed out, aiming at Dally's head and upper torso, but Dally dodged all his blows with ease and finished by hitting Tim across the face with his right hand and then over the temple with his left, bringing Shepard down to his knees. Everything happened in a blur of movements, Tim was shocked that Dally was getting the better of him. He had heard the Dally was tough but Tim didn't expect him to be this tough.

Quickly Tim jumped to his feet and poised himself again. His head hurt a little from the punches, but he didn't care. Dally was already waiting for him, a smug look on his face. Tim jabbed at him again, and Dally dodged the punch with a counter attack, although this time Tim managed to block the blow and come back with a punch of his own which opened up a cut above Dally's left eyebrow. Tim then grabbed a hold of Dally and ran forwards, slamming him right up against the bar. 

Dally yelled out in pain as his spine struck the edge of the bar. Now seeing red, Dally reached over and grabbed a beer bottle and swung, busting it over the side of Tim's head. Ducking low, Dally then rammed his shoulder into Tim's gut and grabbed him around his waist, lifting him into the air and running forward a few steps before slamming Tim back down into the ground again with all his might, knocking the air clean out of him. Tim coughed and lied on the ground under Dally, stunned. The crowd went wild for that one. The adrenaline pumped through Dally's veins as he dragged Tim up to his feet but the other boy yanked himself out of his grip and suddenly pulled a switchblade out of his pocket.

"Hey!" Buck suddenly yelled as he pulled a gun out from his waistband and got in-between the two battling hoods. As entertaining as this fistfight was, bringing weapons into it was something else all together and that's the last thing he needed. "Tim, you get your ass out of here and go cool off."

Buck then turned his attention to everyone else.

"Everyone out! The party is over!"

They grumbled but did what Buck said. Dally too attempted to leave but Buck put a hand on his shoulder to stop him.

"Not you," Dally stared at him, confused as Buck motioned him to go sit on one of the couches, "Let me take a look at that eye."

Dally didn't argue as he weekly walked over and slumped down on the couch. Now that the adrenaline was wearing off the pain was starting to set in. He felt something warm running down the side of his face and reached up to touch his eyebrow to see that it was bleeding pretty good. Buck then came back into the room with a first-aid kit. Buck took out an antiseptic, poured some of it on a rag and placed against the cut causing Dally to hiss.

"Sorry," Buck said.

"How bad is it?" Dally muttered.

"Eh, it ain't pretty but I've been a lot worse."

They were both quiet as Buck finished cleaning the wound and placing a bandage over it. He then gave Dally a cigarette which he gladly accepted.

"Damn that was a hell of a fight," Buck then said and couldn't help but grin as he lit the cigarette, "I've never seen anyone who's been able to stand up to good ol' Tim Shepard. He's one of the toughest hoods around town."

"Well...seems like nothin' is as tough around here as people say."

Buck gave Dally a closer look.

"Are you the kid from New York people are talkin' about?"

"I ain't no kid, and yeah." He snapped, Dally was so tired of hearing that and being asked that, but he had heard it so many times by now he couldn't help but be a little curious. "What have you heard about me?"

"Ah, well...I heard that you got arrested when you were only eleven."

"Hmm," Dally leaned back against the couch and blew out a puff of smoke. He couldn't deny that.

"I also heard you got expelled from a school once cause they found a knife in your locker."

"It wasn't a knife, it was drugs and they weren't mine."

Buck decided that he didn't want to continue on. He was sure that Dally's parents moved here to give him a fresh start and so far he wasn't getting it. He didn't know if it was because people weren't willing to give it or Dally had no interest but in any case Buck decided to help him out a little.

"Okay, why don't I give you a ride home? I'll go get my T-Bird."

Dally shook his head.

"I ain't going home."

Buck raised an eyebrow, he didn't understand.

"Why not?"

Dally didn't answer and Buck quickly began to wonder if he was having problems in the household.

"So...where have you been staying?"

"I've been sleeping in the vacant lot most nights," Dally shrugged.

Carefully taking a seat beside Dally, now looking very concerned Buck asked;

"You've been sleeping on the street?"

"If that's how you want to put it."

"I don't have some way to put it, that's the way it is."

Dally then leaned forward and put the cigarette out on the ashtray. 

"Anyway, that's why I've been coming here playing poker. I'm trying to save up to get a place of my own." Dally then stood up and looked like he was getting ready to head for the door. "See you around, Buck."

"Hey, wait a minute," Buck stopping him, "You know, I have rooms upstairs I rent out sometimes...if you want, you can stay here. Just long enough for you to get on your feet."

Looking surprised by the offer, Dally began to think it over. Sleeping in a comfortable bed tonight did sound pretty good to him, but still he didn't even know this guy. Buck could tell that Dally was considering it, he didn't know why but there was something about this kid he liked and wanted to help him.

"Why would you let me stay here? We don't even know each other." 

"Well let's change that," Buck then walked over to the bar and picked up a bottle of booze. "I've got vodka!" 

Dally couldn't help but grin a little as Buck then got out two glasses and placed them down on the bar, then motioned for Dally to take a seat on one of the bar stools.

"Okay then..."


	60. Ponyboy Curtis (Bonus Chapter)

Inside of his office in San Francisco, twenty-two year old Ponyboy Curtis was sitting in his desk hard at work on upcoming forth novel. He was a little behind the deadline the publishing company had given him, so he was currently under a lot of stress. At first, Pony worked at home but after his twin boys; Michael and Keith were born he needed a quiet place where he could concentrate and with having two baby boys, well, quiet was something you weren't going to get. His mother-in-law Margaret Mathews was now their unofficial nanny, living in guest bedroom of the house after haven driven up to help Karen out with the babies. So far, Pony had written three best selling books, the first one he had written was actually a twelfth grade English assignment about anything the class thought was important enough to write about, a theme about their own ideas and experiences. The length of the assignment was no less than five pages...by the time Ponyboy was finished it was over thirty pages long.

Pony titled the story 'That Was Then, This Is Now', the story had been about two best friends who find that their friendship was deteriorating due to having to deal with poverty and their often time violent surroundings. "Write what you know", he remembered Mr. Syme telling him along with the rest of the class. It was probably the best advise anyone had ever given him.

Mr. Syme couldn't believe it when Ponyboy handed him his composition and went through the pages seeing that it was almost long enough to be a movie script.

"Is this some kind of joke?" He asked but Pony assured him it wasn't. Then to his surprise Pony received a phone call at his house from Mr. Syme himself. His teacher told him that he couldn't put it down and that it was the best writing paper he had ever read from a student. Mr. Syme encouraged Ponyboy to seek publication after he graduated, which was something Ponyboy always kept in the back of his mind. 

Ponyboy graduated from high school when he was only sixteen since he had skipped ninth-grade altogether. A year later he went to Oklahoma State University but he found that he was sitting in his dorm room writing more then he was going to any of his classes. Finally after only twelve months, he dropped out much to the shock of his parents. He told them his plans and that college was just a waste of time for him. Ponyboy had finally decided that he wanted to be an author. Pony traveled to California and was able to sell his story to a publishing company.

What happened next came straight out of a fairy tale. The book began flying off the shelves once it was released under his 'P.M. Curtis' (he was advised to do so because no one would take the name Ponyboy seriously). He began making more money then he ever dreamed possible and soon sighed a contract with the company to write more books. Everyone was so happy for him when he gathered them together and told them the news.

"I can't believe this is happening," Pony said in disbelief. "Somebody slap me."

Two-Bit did.

Ponyboy laughed as he remembered that before swearing because his wrists were starting to go numb.

I'm gonna give myself carpal-tunnel syndrome," Ponyboy muttered to out loud as he forced himself to take a break. 

Standing up from the typewriter he went over to the minibar and took out a can of Pepsi. Cracking the top open and taking a long swig, Pony looked over at the clock on the wall and saw that it was getting close to seven-thirty at night. He then glanced over at the small shelve in his office that held his other two books; 'Rumble Fish', and 'Tex'. Because of those three books he now had a high six-figure income in the bank. Once Ponyboy starting earning some serious money one of the first things he did was drive down to the bank, Pony paid off the rest of the mortgage of his parents house as well as taking care of any other debt they had. Pony did not tell them what he had done and a few days later he got a phone call from his mother.

"Thank you," Linda while crying tears of joy, "You didn't have to do that."

"Why?" Ponyboy responded as a big smile came over his face. "I wanted to."

His father then took the phone.

"It's your money!" Darryl Senior shouted, trying to sound mad but Pony could tell from his voice that he was choked up, "We're doing fine, it's your money!"

"Your welcome, Dad," Ponyboy smiled as his eyes became a little misty as well. 

It made Ponyboy feel so good, that may have been the best moment of his life. Ponyboy walked over to the window and started out into the sky as the sun was starting to set. He didn't know why but the sunsets in San Francisco looked so much more beautiful than in Tulsa. Ponyboy watched the sun falling into the sky, the orange, yellow, and pink meeting the bright blue. He then looked back over his shoulder at the typewriter before thinking of his family at home.

"The hell with it," Ponyboy said. He only had one more chapter left to go but he could finish it tomorrow. He was going home. Exiting his small office and hopping into his red Pontiac Firebird, Pony made the short drive back to his house, once he got inside he saw the light to the kitchen was the only light that was on. He quietly walked his way to the kitchen and smiled when he saw Margaret cooking up a big meal.

"Hey, Mom," Pony greeted when he saw her.

"Pony," Margaret smiled. She, along with her daughter were really the only ones who called him by his real name anymore. Everyone else knew him as Michael Curtis. "I was hoping that you'd be home by now."

"Are the boys asleep?"

"Yes, and so is Karen."

Ponyboy sat down at the table and rubbed his sleepy eyes for a moment as his mother-in-law had made him a juicy double cheeseburger with extra cheese and bacon. Pony didn't even try to stop the wide grin that came to his face as he looked up at Margaret. 

"You are a saint." Ponyboy then picked the burger up and began mauling it like he hadn't eaten anything in three days.

"You look exhausted," Margaret observed, "You gotta try to remember to relax every now and then. What's the last thing you've eaten that didn't come out of a vending machine?"

Pony held up the burger. Once his mouth was no longer filled with cheeseburger he said;

"I can't believe I agreed to write another book so soon after my last one. After this one I'm taking a break."

"Well, you deserve it. I'm going to go off to bed, wake me up if you should need anything."

Pony nodded.

"Thank you, but I can take care of things from here."

After reaching out and giving his arm an affectionate touch, Margaret left the room leaving Ponyboy to himself to finish eating. As Pony continued to maul into the juicy burger he began thinking about the upcoming family reunion on the Forth of July. He was excited about seeing everyone again. Once he was done, Ponyboy walked up the stairs and into his twins bedroom. He carefully walked over and looked down into the crib at the two babies sleeping peacefully. Once children were born, Pony's relationship with his parents instantly got closer now that he knew what they went through when he and his brothers were infants. Two in the morning feedings, five in the morning feedings, changing diapers; 'Ugh, how did all of that come out of that little body?' He remembered thinking. Then there was one night when Keith wouldn't stop crying no matter what he tried and Ponyboy had visions of himself tossing Keith out the window. Once he finally got Keith to calm down, Ponyboy called up his parents;

"Thank you for loving me so much," Ponyboy nearly sobbed, "Was I this bad when I was a baby?"

Smiling, Ponyboy carefully reached out and gently stroked each of their cheeks before heading to the bedroom he shared with Karen...he didn't know how long he was going to get to sleep.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The holiday was Independence Day, or the 4th of July when all of the family gathered at the old house of Darryl and Linda Curtis. The men were hard at work, Sodapop, Johnny, and Two-Bit pushed two picnic tables together while Darry and his father maned the grill, cooking hotdogs and hamburgers on them. Joseph had busied himself by chasing after Joshua; Two-Bit and Kathy's son.

"Honey, honey, be careful!" Jennifer called out.

"Don't worry Jen, it's what boys do. It shows they like each other," Two-Bit called back.

Shaking her head, Jennifer went back inside with the rest of the women and helped Linda, Kathy, Angela, and Sandy with the fried chicken, potato salad, and green beans. They also had strawberries and watermelon and root bear with vanilla ice-cream to make milkshake floats. The front door opened and Ponyboy came in, carefully pushing a stroll that held his twin boys as Karen and Margaret walked behind him.

"Nice of you to show up," Angela remarked.

"You try traveling with two infants," Karen responded.

"Johnny and I got here with Thomas on time."

That was right, their son Thomas was only six months old. 

"But you still live here," Ponyboy reminded her, "Karen and I live out in San Francisco now."

"No need to remind us, moneybags," Angelina said while rolling her eyes, "Anyway, foods up!"

After getting all the food they wanted they all sat down at the picnic tables and began doing what they always did whenever they all could get together. Eat, laugh, reminisce over the good times, and talk about what they had going on for themselves now or what they were hoping to do down the line. The conversation died down when the group began to smell something rancid. 

"One of the babies just shit himself," Two-Bit said.

"Two-Bit!" Margaret furiously whispered, "Their are two five-year-old boys at the table!"

But, just like he did all of his life, Two-Bit ignored her.

"I bet it was Keith! I bet it was Keith!" He yelled. Karen went over to the stroller to check her sons and sure enough, it was. Two-Bit whooped and hollered as if had just won something. "I knew their was a reason you named your kid after me, Pony! When I was his age my farts use to smell like rotten cheese!"

"I'm going in to change him," Karen said as she picked Keith up and carried him into the house.

"I'll help you," Margaret said, still giving her son the evil eye and followed after her daughter.

"I'll help too," Jennifer echoed, disgusted with Two-Bit and got up.

"Me too," Kathy said while glaring at Two-Bit.

"Me too," Angela got up as well. Linda said nothing but she wasn't going to be the only woman out here so she got up to go after them. As soon as the patio door shut, Ponyboy looked over at his brother-in-law and shook his head.

"You're astounding, Two-Bit."

"What? It give us a chance to talk for a few minutes without any broads around."

Sodapop then realized this was as good a time as any.

"Guys, I want to tell you something but don't let anyone else know just yet," Soda began, once everyone nodded he said, "Sandy's pregnant again."

"Good for you," Two-Bit beamed slapping Soda on the back, "So who's the lucky man?"

Sodapop glared at him but Darryl Senior had a bright smile on his face at the news that he was going to be a grandfather again. He reached out to Soda's hand and gently squeezed.

"I'm very happy for you, Soda," he said as tears started to form in his eyes, "Can I tell your mother?"

"Yeah," Soda wouldn't want to deny her the right of knowing something so important. "But, tell her tonight."

"Promise," Darryl said while standing up. "Now if you boys will excuse me, I gotta hit the can."

Once their father was inside, Ponyboy asked Darry;

"So what about you, Darry? Are you going to have anymore kids?"

"Well, we've talked about it," Darry sighed, "But right now it's hard enough just focusing on the one."

"How's Steve doing?" Johnny asked Sodapop

"He's doing great. I think being a husband and father finally loosened him up a little."

"Has anyone heard from ol' Dally?" Two-Bit asked. "Is he still keeping himself out of trouble."

"As far as I know," Johnny responded. "I talked to him a couple of weeks ago to tell him what happened to Tim."

Tim Shepard had been killed by the police after robbing a liquor store. As much as he hated to think it, Ponyboy always thought that Tim would be ultimately dead or in jail. The only good thing that had came from it was that Curly was finally starting to get himself together, not wanting to end up like his older brother. He had entered a rehab program and from what Ponyboy had heard from Johnny and Angela was that Curly was taking it seriously. Johnny then cleared his throat and tried to get the conversation back on something positive. 

"So how's the new book going?" Johnny asked Ponyboy.

"I'm all finished. It should be out in a couple of months."

Sodapop smiled. He was very proud of what Ponyboy had accomplished, especially in such a short period of time. Soda wasn't surprised at all that Ponyboy was the most successful out of all of them, financially, anyway.

"What's it about?" Soda then asked.

"Well...it's kinda about us."

Everyone now had their full attention on Ponyboy as he continued;

"I had this idea when I thought back to when Mom and Dad were in the car accident and...what would have happened if they had died."

No one said a word after that, all you could hear was the sound of the faint wind brushing amongst the trees. The accident their parents had gotten in was something they never talked about, they liked to pretend it didn't happen because even though it was bad...it could have been a lot worse.

"Well...you certainly know how to kill a mood, Pony." Two-Bit complimented.

"Why would you want to write a book about that?" Darry asked his youngest brother.

"It's not about the parent's death, it's about the brothers relationship, how they grow and change. The oldest one decides to give up going to college and take care of his younger brothers so they don't have to end up in a boy's home. They also have to deal with the same stuff we did, you know, the greaser and soc stuff. It's way more positive than negative, you'd have to read it to understand."

"Sounds interesting, I might have to actually read this one," Soda said.

Ponyboy gave him a look.

"You've never read any of my books?"

"I've skimmed through them," Soda then saw Ponyboy's face. "What? You know I never liked to read."

"What's it called?" Darry asked.

"The Outsiders."

"Well," Two-Bit raised his beer bottle, "Here's to your new story. Let it be another best seller."

Ponyboy shook his head.

"No...this is our story."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Author's note; I'm finally finished! These extra chapters took longer then I thought they would but I hope you enjoyed reading them as much as I enjoyed writing them.


End file.
